Digimon 21
by MS-TaKa
Summary: <html><head></head>Ha pasado un año desde la derrota de MalonMyotismon y todos los chicos no esperaban que el mal regresara tan pronto... y mucho menos de la forma en la que lo hizo  Peleas, Romance, Aventuras, Acción, Suspenso ...</html>
1. Un 1ero de Agosto diferente

Bueno, este es mi primer Fic (y no solo dedicado a Digimon 02, sino que de toda mi vida XD) espero que les guste. Ojo que pondré a varios Digimons en esta historia ya que quiero que haya mucha acción (y después ponga algo de parejas, pero eso será después) así que si por alguna razón no conocen algún digimon (no crean, conozco a gente que ni sabe quién es Agumon) no duden en buscarlo en google. Creo que ya he hablado lo suficiente, sin más, **MS-TaKa** les deja su historia:

-Digimon le pertenece a Akiyoshi Hongo, yo solamente uso a sus personajes para fines de entretenimiento

* * *

><p><strong>1. Un 1ero. De Agosto diferente.<strong>

Era el 1 de agosto del año 2003, ya había pasado un año desde que los chicos liderados por Davis vencieran a MalonMyotismon y como todos los años, se reunieron en el digimundo para pasar un gran día en compañía de sus amigos los digimons; todo el día se la habían pasado bastante entretenidos entre historias, comidas, juegos, bromas, en fin… en todo lo que pudiesen imaginar. El cielo comenzaba a oscurecer, por lo cual todos los chicos estaban despidiéndose de sus compañeros, cuando de pronto Gatomon escuchó un ruido muy extraño a lo lejos…

-"Kari, ¿escuchastes eso?" – Le pregunta la felina a su camarada.

-"¿Escuchar qué Gatomon?" – responde Kari viendo un poco confundida a su digimon.

Esa pequeña conversación llamó la atención de los demás y cuando iban a interrogar a Gatomon, el extraño ruido comenzó a oírse con mucha mayor fuerza, el sonido parecía como el de un zumbido, pero por cada segundo que pasaba, ese zumbido era más fuerte.

-"¿Pero qué rayos es ese ruido?" – Matt pregunta mientras trata de buscar el origen de ese sonido.

En ese entonces, todos comienzan a escuchar ruidos de árboles cayendo, todos los chicos quedaron completamente estáticos por unos instantes hasta que Tai se fue a trepar un árbol muy alto para poder ver si podía descubrir lo que ocurría.

-"Ten mucho cuidado hermano" – Kari le decía a Tai con algo de preocupación mientras éste seguía trepando.

-"No te preocupes" – Le gritaba el mayor de los Yagami a su hermana.

-"Patamon, ve y acompaña a Tai por si necesita ayuda" – T.K decía para así calmar un poco la preocupación de Kari hacia su hermano.

-"Claro T.K" – El pequeño digimon naranja decía esto mientras se acercaba volando hacia Tai quien ya se había sentado en una rama muy alta y miraba con sus binoculares como los árboles caían en secuencia como cuando caen fichas de dominó.

Izzy se acercó al árbol y le gritó a Tai: -"¿Qué es lo que ves?" – Tai no podía aún ver algo más que árboles cayendo y nubes de polvo que se levantaba debido a las caídas de los árboles, cuando ya comenzaba a darse por vencido pudo ver una gran sombra que salía de entre las nubes de polvo y Tai pudo reconocerla.

-"Chicos, es Kuwagamon"- Les gritó Tai a todos los chicos.

Mimí no pudo hacer algo más que repetir el nombre del digimon que Tai había dicho hace unos momentos ya que después el ruido que al parecer provocaba Kuwagamon con sus alas se volvía demasiado molesto y más fuerte, en definitiva Kuwagamon se acercaba hacia ellos.

-"Tai, cuidado" – Patamon pudo empujar a Tai fuera de la rama del árbol a tiempo ya que Kuwagamon se había lanzado velozmente a destruirlo con sus poderosas pinzas, Tai pudo aferrarse a una rama que estaba muy cerca del piso y cuando sintió que el árbol ya no podía sostenerse, se soltó para agacharse como lo hacían el resto de sus compañeros.

Los primeros niños elegidos (a excepción de Kari) sentían como si estuviesen viviendo un deja vú pero con la diferencia de que ahora ellos habían crecido, justo en ese momento todos ellos recordaron su primera visita al Digimundo y sus vivencias ante Kuwagamon.

Kuwagamon notó la presencia de los chicos y sus digimons y se abalanzó contra ellos en una feroz embestida.

-"Debemos contraatacarlo antes de que se acerque más" – dijo Sora a todos

-"Descuida, Agumon y yo nos encargaremos" – Decía Tai confiadamente mientras agarraba su digivice.

Agumon digievolves a…

Por alguna razón, Agumon no pudo digievolucionar a Greymon y Kuwagamon se acercaba más y más.

-"Tai, hazte a un lado y deja que V-mon y yo hagamos algo" – Davis habló sin vacilar, ya que el tiempo se les agotaba.

V-mon armor digievolves a… Flamedramon

Flamedramon se puso enfrente de todos los chicos y se dispuso a detener el avance de Kuwagamon, detuvo a Kuwagamon de la cabeza con sus garras, pero la fuerza que ejercía el digimon insecto era demasiada para Flamedramon, por lo cual se vio obligado solamente a lanzarlo por donde vino sin darle oportunidad de atacar.

-"Será mejor que se alejen, Kuwagamon tiene mucha más fuerza que la que yo esperaba" – decía Flamedramon mientras se acercaba velozmente a su adversario quien ya estaba de pie y listo para seguir.

Todos los chicos se alejaban del punto del combate buscando un lugar seguro, se adentraron en el bosque hasta que encontraron una pequeña cueva situada cerca de un lago, el bosque lo rodeaba y decidieron quedarse dentro de ella.

-"Jamás pensé que este día terminaría así" – Dijo sorprendida Yolei a todo el grupo mientras buscaba una roca donde sentarse.

-"Cierto, pero ¿qué creen que haya sido la razón por la cual Kuwagamon nos haya atacado?" – Cody lanzó esa pregunta ya que no veía razón por la cual el digimon insecto haya hecho eso.

-"No lo sé, lo más probable es que estuviésemos en su territorio y eso lo molestó mucho" – Joe trató de buscar la razón más probable para responderle a Cody.

-"Estuviésemos o no, eso no importa, Agumon no pudo digievolucionar cuando se lo pedí ¿qué ocurrió?" – Tai le decía a su digimon con un tono de voz deprimido y preocupado.

-"No lo sé, por alguna razón, no pude sentir el poder del digivice para evolucionar" – explicaba el dinosaurio color naranja.

-"Creo que deberíamos olvidar ese tema por ahora" – todos quedaron observando a Ken quien estaba sentado en una pequeña roca cerca de la entrada de la cueva mientras éste agregaba – "lo que importa es saber si Flamedramon podrá contra Kuwagamon".

-"No hay de qué preocuparse, Flamedramon podrá contra él" – respondía Davis a Ken de manera despreocupada.

Ken no pudo hacer más que dejar salir un pequeño suspiro ante el modo de responder de su mejor amigo cuando escucharon un gran estruendo y como si fuera un acto-reflejo Davis y Ken fueron a investigar, pero solamente les bastó dar dos pasos fuera de la cueva cuando pudieron observar a Flamedramon que tenía muchos problemas contra Kuwagamon.

-"Tenía el presentimiento que algo así ocurriría, vamos Wormmon" – Ken estaba a punto de hacer evolucionar a su digimon cuando escuchó un derrumbe de piedras que provenían de la cueva.

- "¿Pero qué pasa allá dentro?" – Ken dirigió la mirada a la cueva nuevamente para poder observar como de un gran hueco salían dos monochromons, lastimosamente no se veían para nada amigables.

- "Esto no puede ser, ahora un par de Monochromons" – Matt decía con un tono rudo y un poco sarcástico.

-"Hermano, chicos, ya no podemos quedarnos aquí, será mejor salir y volver por dónde venimos." – T.K pudo decir antes de que fuera interrumpido por Yolei.

-"¿Huir?, T.K, debemos combatir contra ellos aquí y ahora" – Esa era la respuesta de la pelimorada, pero esta vez ella fue interrumpida por la voz de Ken que le dijo.

-"No pueden pelear aún, si lo hacen dentro de la cueva, lo más seguro es que ésta se desmorone y acaben muertos, háganle caso a T.K y salgan cuanto antes". A Yolei no le quedó más opción que seguir las órdenes que el pequeño rubio había mandado apoyado por el peliazul.

Cuando todos salieron, Cody se paró en frente de la cueva y dijo

-"Chicos, Armadillomon y yo nos encargaremos de los monochromons"

-"Espera, no lo harás solo. Gabumon y yo te echaremos una mano" – Matt no quería dejar a Cody pelear solo, además de que quería acabar con todo esto pronto.

Armadillomon armor digievolves a… Digmon

Gabumon digievolves a… Garurumon

Mientras Digmon y Garurumon se enfrentaban a los Monochromons, Izzy notó que Flamedramon se comenzaba a debilitar, cosa contraria a Kuwagamon y decidió ayudarlo; al ver Tai lo que iba a hacer Izzy y al ver que Gabumon pudo digievolucionar, pensó volver a intentar evolucionar a Agumon.

Tentomon digievolves a… Kabuterimon

Agumon digievolves a… Greymon

Tai en ese momento le dijo a T.K

-T.K, te encargo a todos los demás mientras Izzy, Davis, Cody, Matt y yo nos encargamos de estos digimons.

T.K solamente asintió ante la orden del antiguo digi elegido del valor y decidió que todos ellos regresaran hacia donde comenzó todo ya que pensaba que ese sería el último lugar donde ellos volverían a ser atacados, pero lo que no sabía el grupo era que se encontrarían con algo que según ellos jamás volvería a ser visto en el digimundo.

* * *

><p>Hola a todos nuevamente, aquí <strong>MS-TaKa<strong>, espero que les haya gustado mi primer episodio "**Un 1ro. De Agosto diferente**", si fué así, no olviden dejarme **reviews** y si tampoco les gustó... pues entonces dejen **reviews**. Bueno... ya no sé qué más poner, solamente se me ocurren unas incógnitas: ¿Qué será lo que encontrarán T.K y su grupo?; ¿Por qué será que los chicos son atacados?; ¿Tendrán las respuestas en el próximo capítulo? Ahora sí ya no se me ocurre nada, Nos vemos cuando actualize.


	2. Una estructura muy familiar

Hola a todos nuevamente, aquí **MS-TaKa** aprovechando de que hoy no tuve clases en la universidad y de sus reviews, me han obligado (con mucho gusto) a subir el segundo capítulo de mi fic **Digimon 21**. Aprovecho tambien para responder a los reviews:

**Rikarinamon:** Gracias por el apoyo XD y aquí está el segundo cap.

**Mimichibi-Diethel:** Me alegra que te haya gustado y no importa que tengas dos conciencias (así es más divertido) y aquí está el segundo capítulo, espero te guste tambien.

**SpyTaku299:** Será mejor que lo leas para ver si tu teoría es cierta... ahora, acerca de la duda que tuvistes acerca de las reuniones del 1ro de agosto, yo siempre pensé que después de que los chicos volvieran del digimundo por primera vez (me refiero a 1999) se reunían cada año (2000-2001-2002) y pensé que era la 4ta vez que se reunían XD. Otra cosa, no pensé que te dieras cuenta del "deja vú" que hice. Que bien ^_^

Ahora que ya respondí a los reviews del cap.1, aquí sin más que decir... el capitulo 2

* * *

><p><strong>2. Una estructura muy familiar<strong>

El grupo de chicos guiados por T.K ya habían recorrido un poco más de la mitad del trayecto desde la cueva que anteriormente se encontraban hasta el punto donde Kuwagamon había comenzado a atacarlos, debido a que habían estado corriendo hasta el momento, decidieron caminar lo poco que les faltaba. Joe, Gomamon, T.K y Patamon iban liderando el grupo; Mimi, Palmon, Yolei, Hawkmon, Kari y Gatomon iban en el centro mientras que la retaguardia era protegida por Ken, Wormmon, Sora y Biyomon. Mientras andaban, lograron observar todo el desastre provocado por Flamedramon y Kuwagamon, vieron desde árboles incendiados hasta rocas destrozadas.

-"Me parece increíble que estos dos hayan hacho tanta destrucción" – Decía Yolei algo impresionada mientras observaba una gran grieta en una roca.

-"No es para menos, Kuwagamon es un digimon demasiado grande comparado con Flamedramon, cualquier movimiento que el hiciera, por ley tendría que haber destruido algunos árboles" – Ken decía eso mientras observaba una gran fila de árboles caídos.

-"Pero hay algo que me inquieta" – T.K se paró en seco mientras decía esas palabras, todos los chicos hicieron lo mismo mientras miraban al pequeño rubio y luego agregó –"Kuwagamon jamás había sido tan poderoso…"

-"Si no mal recuerdo, nuestros digimons pudieron encargarse por unos momentos de él cuando lo vimos por primera vez y sin que nuestros digimons pasasen de la etapa Rookie (novato)" – Joe le hacía recordar a T.K su primer combate en el digimundo.

-"Claro, pero al final caímos de aquel barranco gracias a él… podría decirse que fue un empate" – Sora se unió a la conversación con esa afirmación. Mimi preguntó después – "¿Entonces porque Flamedramon está teniendo problemas para derrotarlo?"

Nadie respondió a esa interrogante, todos cerraron sus ojos y dejaron volar su imaginación hacia las posibles respuestas de la pregunta que había hecho Mimi. Los digimons miraban a sus compañeros detenidamente, entonces Biyomon les dijo a todos:

-"Sora, chicos, debemos seguir, no sabemos aún si los chicos estarán luchando y lo menos que ellos querrán es que nosotros estemos involucrados."

Todos asintieron ante la orden del digimon ave y siguieron caminando hasta llegar a su destino.

* * *

><p>-Electro Shock<p>

-Mega Flama

-Ariete de Fuego

El ataque de los tres digimons fueron directamente hacia Kuwagamon, se produjo el impacto y el digimon insecto retrocedió unos cuantos metros pero sin perder su postura.

-Aullido Explosivo

-Taladro de Oro

Garurumon y Digmon lanzaron sus ataques hacia los Monochromons quienes hicieron lo mismo con su técnica "Ataque Volcánico".

Ya habían pasado unos 5 minutos desde que ellos huyeron de ese lugar y Tai, Matt, Izzy, Davis y Cody aún no habían podido encargarse de los digimons que los acosaban. Kuwagamon se lanzó ante Greymon quien lo detuvo con sus garras, pero el digimon insecto tenía más fuerza que el dinosaurio y lo derribó.

Kabuterimon le lanzó nuevamente su ataque –"Electro Shock" pero Kuwagamon lo esquivó sin ningún inconveniente y lo embistió con fuerza.

Flamedramon ya había gastado mucha de su fuerza ya que fue el primero en enfrentarse a ese digimon insecto, por lo cual intentó hacer un último ataque con todas sus fuerzas…

-Ariete de fuego

Ese ataque provocó que el digimon azul perdiera su digievolución y volviera a ser V-mon. El ataque impactó violentamente en la espalda de Kuwagamon y cayó sin oportunidad de responder. Davis corrió directamente hacia V-mon quien no tenía fuerzas ni para levantarse, lo tomó en sus brazos y se alejó un poco de Kuwagamon quien yacía en el suelo inconsciente.

-"V-mon, haz hecho un buen trabajo" – Davis le agradecía a V-mon por haber realizado tal hazaña.

Kabuterimon y Greymon volvieron a ser Tentomon y Agumon y regresaron hacia Tai e Izzy.

Por otro lado, Garurumon y Digmon estaban aún peleando contra los Monochromons, Cody pudo observar como el grupo de Davis pudo vencer momentáneamente a Kuwagamon y le dijo a Matt

-"Matt, creo que vencerlos no es una opción, les está costando mucho a Digmon y a Garurumon mantenerse en pie"-

-"Entonces, ¿Qué tienes en mente Cody?" – Le preguntaba Matt

-"Intenta juntar a los dos monochromons dentro de la cueva, del resto me encargo yo." – Al parecer Matt logró adivinar lo que había planeado el menor y asintió. Garurumon usó su "Aullido Explosivo" con toda su fuerza para mover a ambos Monochromons a donde Cody deseaba que estuviesen, cuando eso ocurrió, le dio la orden a Digmon.

-"Digmon, ahora" – Cody gritó con todas sus fuerzas a su digimon.

-"Gran Grieta" – El digimon escarabajo clavó sus taladros en el suelo y causó un movimiento de tierra que agrietó el suelo y la cueva no soportó, por lo cual éste se desplomó sobre los digimons dinosaurio, dejándolos capturados en una montaña de escombros, el plan de Cody había funcionado, todo gracias a lo que había dicho Ken anteriormente acerca de la cueva.

Digmon y Garurumon volvieron a sus formas de siempre (Armadillomon y Gabumon respectivamente) y regresaron donde sus acompañantes.

Los últimos rayos del sol se hacían presentes en el digimundo, la noche se acercaba cada vez más y justo en ese instante, Tai recibió en su digiterminal un pequeño correo proveniente de su hermana que decía:

_Para: Tai Yagami (o Kamiya, como ustedes quieran)_

_De: Kari Yagami (o Kamiya, como ustedes quieran)_

_Hermano, tienen que venir donde nosotros, es urgente, aunque no lo crean hemos avistado… una aguja de control. Por favor, vengan pronto._

"¿Una aguja de control?" – Gritó inconscientemente Tai cuando finalizó de leer el mensaje. Todos los demás miraron el pequeño mensaje que contenía algo sumamente importante.

Sin vacilar, todos ellos corrieron hasta el grupo que se había adelantado.

* * *

><p>Después de que Kari tomara su tiempo para enviar esa pequeña notificación a su hermano, dirigió su mirada hacia la estructura negra que se levantaba más allá del bosque, donde todos los chicos también dirigían su vista. Anteriormente no podían verla ya que muchos árboles grandes bloqueaban la vista, pero después del alboroto con Kuwagamon, esos árboles ya eran historia y dejaban entrever esa edificación que tenía como objetivo controlar a los digimons circundantes a esa zona.<p>

-"¿Cómo es que apareció una aguja de control en el digimundo?" – Mimi preguntó un tanto confundida ya que sus ojos aún no asimilaban la estructura oscura.

-"Eso explica el por qué Agumon no pudo evolucionar estando aquí" – Sacó sus conclusiones Kari.

Ken y Yolei estaban un poco aparte ya que tampoco creían que estaban viendo una aguja de control, pero ellos no estaban tan tranquilos (o al menos aparentaban serlo) como T.K, Kari, Sora, Mimi y Joe. Yolei escuchó como se movían unas cuantas hojas detrás de ella, pero no le dio demasiada importancia; en cambio a Ken, por alguna razón cuando vio la torre, pasó su mano por su cabello tratando de asimilar de mejor manera lo que estaba ante él. Ya alguna vez él construyo esas torres y él mismo se había encargado (junto con sus amigos) de derribarlas, pero esa aguja estaba ahí… en frente suyo.

La atmósfera era bastante tensa. T.K y Joe se quedaron viendo a la cara y, como si ambos tuvieran el mismo pensamiento, asintieron el uno con el otro. Joe tomó la palabra y les dijo

-"Será mejor esperar a que los chicos lleguen para ver qué podemos hacer"

-"La noche ya está cayendo, si comenzamos a caminar, Tai y los chicos no sabrán donde nos encontramos." – T.K apoyaba la idea de Joe dando esa razón.

Como ellos esperaban, el resto del grupo aceptó la idea y decidieron esperarlos; por otro lado, Tai, Matt, Izzy, Davis y Cody corrían lo más rápido posible para llegar antes de que anocheciera completamente en el digimundo, iban tan apresurados que no notaron unos ruidos que provenían de unas ramas y arbustos.

Al cabo de unos minutos (3 para ser más exactos) los chicos volvían a estar juntos y Tai y su pequeño grupo lograron observar la aguja de control…

-"Chicos, ya anocheció, sería mejor que regresáramos mañana a primera hora para destruirla" –Tai dijo eso tomando en cuenta en que ya estaba haciéndose tarde y no debían hacer preocupar a sus familias.

-"No hay ningún problema, ya me encargaré de eso" – Mimí decía con un aire de grandeza mientras se alejaba un poco del grupo y sacaba su teléfono celular.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Mimí volvió y les dijo –"Ya todo está arreglado, les he dicho a sus familias que los había invitado a todos ustedes a pasar la noche en mi casa."- Todo el mundo quedó totalmente impresionado ante la acción de Mimi y no hicieron más que asentir.

-"Entonces… ¿qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos a destruir la Aguja de Control!" – Decía Davis mientras avanzaba hacia el bosque, el resto no hizo más que seguirlo. No notaron que estaban siendo vistos por entre las ramas de los árboles.

* * *

><p>Hola a todos, si... <strong>MS-TaKa<strong> aquí abajo, espero que les haya gustado este segundo capítulo: **"Una estructura muy familiar"**, si es así no olviden dejar unos **reviews** y si por alguna razón no les gustó, pues no sean malos y pónganme un **review** por lo menos. Bueno, ya no se me ocurre nada que poner más que las infaltables interrogantes: ¿Quiénes serán los que vigilan a los chicos?, ¿los digimones derrotados volverán?, ¿descubrieron las interrogantes del capítulo pasado?, ¿podrán descubrir las nuevas interrogantes en el próximo capítulo?. Eso lo sabrán cuando actualize. Bye


	3. Voz Misteriosa

Buenas a todos, **MS-TaKa **está aquí nuevamente entregándoles el tercer capítulo del fic **Digimon 21** (Que cosas las mías el hablar en tercera persona XD) No sé si habrá sido mucho tiempo desde que publiqué el segundo capitulo, pero es que tengo montañas de tareas y tenía unos asuntos que arreglar, pero ya lo solucioné (por el momento) Ahora a responder reviews.

**Mimichibi-Diethel: **Antes que nada quiero hacer una "pequeña" aclaración... **¡YO SOY HOMBRE!**, digo esto porque en el review que me dejastes pusistes: _"...Me gusto mucho el capitulo, me dejaste intrigada eres mala ..." _solamente quería aclarar eso, te comprendo que al tener dos consciencias te pases algunas cositas por alto, además de que es más divertido, pero bueno. Gracias de todos modos. No te desesperes por Tai, que después lo pondré a hacer algo (tal vez a lavar platos, es broma XD)

**SpyTaku299: **Tuvistes mucha suerte al atinarle a lo de la aguja de control, pensé que nadie se daría cuenta hasta que lo publicase, pero veo que no fué así. Y bueno, que sabemos si había un Chumon por ahí XD, lo descubrirás en este capitulo.

Les doy las gracias por decir que fué un muy buen capítulo el anterior (**Una estructura muy familiar**), en realidad me esmeré mucho y me pone de buen humor el saber que a ustedes tambien les gustó. Ahora sin más, les dejo el tercer capítulo.

* * *

><p><strong>3. Voz Misteriosa...<strong>

Davis había partido hacia la aguja de control rápidamente junto con V-Mon quien ya había recuperado un poco de su poder y ya podía moverse, los demás iban tras él, pero no podían ver siquiera su silueta ni la de su digimon.

-"Esta parte del bosque es demasiado difícil de atravesar, es muy espesa" – Replicaba Cody ya que se le dificultaba el avanzar.

-"Además debemos agregar el factor de que ya ha oscurecido, la luz de la luna es lo único que nos ilumina, pero hay muchos árboles grandes que bloquean la luz" – Agregó Izzy al comentario de Cody.

-"Eso lo sabemos bien, pero Davis ya se ha adelantado mucho, no podemos dejarlo ir tan adelante" – Decía T.K mientras apartaba algunas ramas que bloqueaban su paso.

-"Oye Gatomon, ¿Podrías ayudarnos con un poco de tu visión nocturna? Eres una gata, así que supongo que puedes ver bien" – Patamon le decía eso a Gatomon quien estaba delante del grupo digimon.

-"Lo intento, pero me toma mucha dificultad el hacerlo" – Respondía con la cabeza baja ya que no era muy útil.

-"No te preocupes, saldremos pronto de aquí" – Armadillomon trató de animar a la felina.

-"Pero…" – Eso fue todo lo que pudo decir Gatomon, ya que Patamon la interrumpió con esto –"Todo estará bien, confía en nosotros." – La gatita blanca no hizo más que asentir y darles una pequeña sonrisa a ambos digimons que buscaron darle apoyo. Pero de pronto se escucharon unos gritos a lo lejos.

-"¡AHHHHH!"

-"¡AYUDAAAAAA!"

Esos gritos eran de nada más y nada menos que de V-Mon y Davis respectivamente, los chicos pensaron que Davis fue atacado por un digimon maligno y V-mon no pudo vencerlo así que se apresuraron a buscarlo, al cabo de unos instantes fueron sorprendidos por un cuerpo sumamente extraño que al parecer colgaba de las ramas y se movía de manera extraña; además de que su silueta era sumamente escalofriante ya que parecía que tuviese 6 extremidades, todas se movían a placer y parecía que se movía como si realizase un ritual o algo parecido. Todos se asustaron y dieron un grito al cielo, luego un viento sopló y la luz de la luna pudo abrirse paso por las hojas para poder ver mejor a la silueta extraña; después de eso, todos los chicos soltaron unas grandes carcajadas.

-"Davis, ¿pero qué haces ahí?" – Le decía Matt intentando sonar lo más serio posible, pero era inútil, Davis estaba enredado con unas lianas de la manera más graciosa posible: Sus brazos quedaron abrazados junto a su cuerpo, su pierna izquierda estaba muy bien atada, mientras que la derecha era la única que no se había quedado amarrada y tocaba a cómo podía el suelo.

-"Oye, esto no es gracioso… V-Mon y yo tropezamos y quedamos atados a estas lianas." – Se excusaba Davis de su situación actual mientras apuntaba con el pie derecho a su digimon. V-Mon estaba atado con los pies hacia arriba, su mano derecha estaba atada arriba de su cabeza y la izquierda estaba atada a su pierna izquierda. Los digimons tampoco pudieron contenerse y se rieron de V-Mon. Es decir, ambos no estaban cómodos con su situación.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Davis y V-Mon habían salido hacia la aguja de control sumamente rápido, sin importarles a ambos que los demás chicos no los estaban siguiendo a su misma velocidad; de pronto, Davis le pregunta a su digimon:_

_-"Oye V-Mon, ¿qué te parece si nosotros vamos a destruir solos la aguja de control?"_

_-"Pero Davis… ¿Por qué quieres hacer eso?"_

_-"Porque si lo hacemos, Kari quedará asombrada de nuestra habilidad"_

_-"Pero Davis… ella sabe que destruir una aguja de control no supone un gran problema, entonces, ¿por qué crees que ese plan tuyo funcionará?"_

_-"V-mon, ¿acaso no te has dado cuenta? No había antes agujas de control y si nosotros la destruimos, sabrá que tan comprometidos estamos con la seguridad del digimundo. Nos verá como protectores y poco a poco se enamorará de mí, al igual que Gatomon lo hará de tí"_

_V-Mon captó la idea de su compañero y decidió ir con él, pero no notaron que al ir corriendo había una roca oculta detrás de unas ramas y al pasar corriendo por allá, tropezaron pero no cayeron al suelo, sino que en las lianas, pero aún no estaban amarrados, sino que fue cuando ellos intentaron soltarse que todo su problema comenzó. Al verse en tan enredada situación, no les quedó más remedio que gritar para que sus amigos los ayudaran._

**_FIN FLASHBACK_**

-"Davis, yo que tú buscaría una manera de liberarme o de al menos bajar con todo y la liana o sino serás presa de algún digimon – Bromeaba Tai con el chico, quien al imaginarse siendo devorado por un digimon comenzó a moverse de manera desesperada y a la vez muy graciosa gritando palabras sin sentido. Todos los chicos se rieron aún más y cuando todo terminó, Tai y Ken se encargaron de bajar a Davis mientras que Palmon y Wormmon ayudaban a V-Mon. Hawkmon notó como se movían algunas ramas y hojas en la parte alta de un árbol, pero creyó que eso era porque los chicos intentaban quitar las lianas. Al finalizar el "pequeño" rescate, siguieron caminando hacia la torre.

-"Oigan, ¿Por qué no simplemente destruimos la aguja de control desde esta distancia?, digo, no es necesario que nos acerquemos tanto ¿verdad?" – Davis hablaba hacia el resto del grupo, decía esto ya que su plan no había salido como quería.

-"No tenemos elección Davis, al parecer la aguja de control está en funcionamiento… ya vistes como Agumon no pudo evolucionar la primera vez. De seguro es porque la torre protege esta zona." – Le explicaba Tai al nuevo digi elegido del valor. T.K también agregó:

-"… y si la aguja está funcionando, quiere decir que hay digimons controlados por la aguja y si mandamos un ataque hacia ella, estoy seguro que use digimons como escudo, y eso es lo último que queremos."

Davis prefirió mantener su boca cerrada y dejo de hacer preguntas. Yolei al escuchar esto se deprimió muchísimo y su actitud cambió. Kari notó este cambio y se acercó a ella y le dijo.

-"No tienes de que preocuparte Yolei, si algo pasa, nosotros estaremos contigo." – La menor de los Yagami (o Kamiya, como quieran llamarle) logró su cometido y Yolei volvió a su estado de ánimo habitual; todos avanzaban, siendo Ken el último en la fila y un poco apartado del grupo, iba demasiado callado, intentando encontrar razón de la existencia de la aguja de control.

-"¿Será una aguja que olvidamos destruir?... No lo creo, en el mapa del digimundo no mostraba ninguna área negra; ¿habrá sido Arukenimon y Mummymon?... tampoco, destruimos todas sus agujas… entonces ¿qué es?, ¿cuál es la razón…?" – Esos eran los pensamientos que Ken alojaba en su mente.

-"Hola, emperador de los Digimons" – Una extraña voz le hablaba a Ken.

-"Pero… ¿quién eres?" – Ken había abierto completamente sus ojos y buscaba a duras penas con ellos al dueño de esa voz, pero inmediatamente la voz le dijo:

-"No trates de hallarme, estoy hablando directamente con tu mente. El buscarme será en vano" – Respondía esa extraña voz.

Wormmon notó que Ken estaba algo atrás y se acercó a su acompañante.

-"Ken, ¿estás bien? Deberías apurar el paso o si no te dejarán" –

-"Ah, gracias por el aviso Wormmon, pero no deberías quedarte tan atrás, sigue al resto del grupo, yo ya los alcanzo" – Le respondió amablemente el peliazul a Wormmon, éste dio media vuelta y siguió a la banda de digimons restantes. Ken le hizo caso a su digimon y cuando pudo verlos a lo lejos, decidió no seguir acercándose más y mantener su distancia, no quería que los demás supiesen lo que estaba pasando dentro de su mente.

-"Emperador, me ha extrañado que no me recuerdes… tú vinistes a mi hace mucho tiempo" – Le seguía hablando la voz a Ken quien comenzaba a irritarse.

-"Deja de decirme ya emperador… esa parte de mi vida no es solo más que un recuerdo… un recuerdo que deseo eliminar" – Respondía el peliazul.

Pasaron 5 segundos de silencio, esos segundos se sintieron como horas para Ken, ya que ese pequeño lapso de tiempo hizo que su mente recordara su oscuro pasado como emperador digimon. Después de ese pequeño tiempo, la voz prosiguió su diálogo.

-"hmph, ¿estás seguro?... ¿acaso no piensas que esa aguja es lo más bello que tus ojos hayan observado? " – En ese instante Ken cerró sus ojos y formó con su rostro una expresión de ira ante la voz.

-¿Cómo osas decir eso, esa torre lo único que trae son dificultades, calamidades, desdicha… esas agujas deben de ser destruidas" – Ken hablaba con furia hacia sus adentros dándole a entender a aquella voz que estaba en total desacuerdo con ella.

-"Vaya, vaya" – hubo un pequeño silencio por parte de la voz – "Entonces ex – emperador, odias mis torres, a pesar de que antes gracias a mi pudiste crearlas… me decepcionas, pero no importa… ninguno de ustedes estará aquí para ver las torres." – "Te daré un poco de tiempo para que estés listo para volverme a ver" – y Ken pudo escuchar como la voz se reía con mucha intensidad mientras ésta desaparecía lentamente en el vacío.

Pasadas estas cosas, Ken se integró a su grupo. Los chicos se acercaban más a la torre y había un pequeño risco que escalar para poder llegar a la base de la torre. Hawkmon escuchó nuevamente el sonido de las ramas y las hojas, por lo cual supuso que eso no era normal y se dedicó a atacar.

-Pluma de acero.

La pluma de Hawkmon cortó las ramas que había en el árbol y de ahí cayó un Chumon que se golpeó la cabeza con el piso y quedó inconsciente. A Hawkmon le salió una gota en la cabeza mientras observaba al digimon ratón. Mientras que en otro árbol, por entre las hojas, una silueta observaba la acción de Hawkmon.

-"¡Hawkmon!, muévete o si no te quedarás." – Esa era la voz de Yolei quien llamaba efusivamente a su digimon. Hawkmon fue a su llamado dejando a un lado su "pequeño" desastre.

Los chicos comenzaban a escalar el risco, Tai iba al frente junto a Agumon, seguido de Matt, Gabumon, Sora, Mimi, Palmon, Davis, V-mon, Kari, Gatomon, T.K, Izzy, Yolei, Cody, Armadillomon, Joe, Gomamon, Wormmon y Ken; Biyomon, Hawkmon, Patamon y Tentomon decidieron ir volando ya que ellos podían; mientras ellos escalaban, una silueta salió del bosque y comenzó a ver a los chicos y a sus digimons, sus ojos captaron las siluetas de cada uno de los digimons y luego volvió a ocultarse entre las hojas mientras decía en voz baja.

-"Con esto, todo está listo…"

Nuevamente Ken volvió a escuchar la extraña voz que la cual hace unos cuantos minutos había hablado. Esta extraña voz le dijo:

-"Veo que ya se acercan a la torre, muy bien… creo que es hora de que me presente ante tus amigos."

Ken había quedado helado al sentir una presencia un tanto familiar, su cuerpo comenzó a sudar y sus manos comenzaron a temblar levemente, -"¿Quién eres?, ¿Por qué me haces esto a mí?"- Ken se torturaba mentalmente y no vio cuando su mano no pudo sujetarse muy bien del risco y resbaló, pero Joe lo notó y sujetó su brazo.

-"Debes tener más cuidado Ken" – Le dijo Joe a su compañero, quien solamente asintió y siguió avanzando, pero Ken aún sentía esa presencia tan familiar pero a la vez tan repugnante. Su mente aún batallaba ante eso, pero se concentró en lo que hacía para no volver a caer.

Cuando todos habían subido el risco, miraron la torre que estaba rodeada por más árboles, de la nada, todas las hojas de los árboles comenzaron a moverse, todas ellas hacían ruido como si una manada de digimons estuviese oculta detrás de ellos. Todos dieron un paso atrás como precaución, pero aun así, decidieron avanzar. Dieron solamente unos 5 pasos hacia la torre cuando un gran viento sopló y todos tuvieron que agacharse para no ser llevados; luego todos escucharon una gran voz.

-"Chicos, ustedes están pisando mi jardín privado… no deben de estar aquí"

Todos quedaron asustados ante tales palabras que inmediatamente buscaron al dueño de la voz, todos menos un chico peliazul que ya conocía de sobra esa voz. Luego la voz le habló solamente a Ken en su mente.

-"Veo que soy muy solicitado por aquí, será mejor que no sea tan mal educado y me presente ante todos." – La voz dejó de oírse de la mente de Ken y los árboles comenzaron a moverse violentamente en frente de la torre. Todos dirigieron su mirada a ella y vieron a un extraño ser de entre las hojas, aún no notaban bien su figura debido a la oscuridad de la noche, pero Ken con mucho esfuerzo logró verlo. No lo podía creer, era…

* * *

><p><strong>MS-TaKa <strong>reportándose aquí abajo, que malo que soy, dejando a esa silueta para el capítulo 4... bueno espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y que me dejen **reviews**, no me importan si son buenos, malos, constructivos, de apoyo moral... todos ellos me ayudarán a mejorar el próximo capítulo. Ahora mis interrogantes: ¿Saben quién es la silueta?, ¿Porqué sólo la silueta habló con Ken?, ¿El plan que había hecho Davis hubiese funcionado?, ¿Qué le pasara a Chumon? XD. Todo esto y más lo sabrán cuando actualize nuevamente.


	4. Desesperación

Hola a todos y todas nuevamente **MS-TaKa **reportándose a este que es mi fic **Digimon 21**. Que bien, ¡4 comentarios en un capítulo! por el momento es mi record personal XD. Como no tenía nada que decir antes de responder **reviews **eso fué lo único que se me ocurrió. Ahora sí, a responder:

**Lord Pata: **Me da mucho gusto saber que te esté gustando mi fic, y te puedo asegurar que se pondrá mucho más interesante, sigue leyendo y sabrás que sorpresas tengo XD

**Mimichibi-Diethel:** Oye Mimi-chan... Lys-kun me dijo que estabas en el hospital gracias a Kyo-kun, espero te recuperes. Ahora con lo de tu review, en este capítulo se revelará quien es esa sombra, así que no te quedes imaginando cosas y averígua quien es ^_^

**SpyTaku299: **En realidad necesitaba usar al Chumon, es que tenía pensado en poner algo gracioso y cuando leí tu review acerca del Chumon, se me "prendió" el bombillo y de ahí salió "el pequeño desastre de Hawkmon" del capítulo pasado. Acerca de las sombras... mejor averígualo, tengo planeadas muchas sorpresas y por último lo de los Forosdz... tomaré muy en cuenta tu invitación, no dudes que algún día cercano estará este fic por allá.

**Bryantakaishi: **No es que sea malo... tal vez un poquito pero no es para tanto, hice eso para que estuviera presente el toque de suspenso y misterio (y creo que funcionó ^_^) y con lo de la sombra... mejor averígualo en este capítulo.

Veo que a muchas personas les agradó lo de Davis y su "Idea", pero quiero hacer hincapié en que no deseo poner a Davis como bufón ni nada por el estilo, solo que es bastante gracioso y cualquier papel se le puede dar, así que no se asusten si lo ven completamente serio o completamente ridículo XD

Antes de mostrar el capítulo no.4, debo decirles que este capítulo es en el que más inspirado estuve así que por favor disfruten de él, se los desea **MS-TaKa**

* * *

><p><strong>4. Desesperación<strong>

Ken no pudo hacer más que caer arrodillado al piso y llevarse sus manos a su cabeza la cual comenzaba a mostrar unas gotas de sudor mientras murmuraba:

-"Pero tú… tú no deberías estar aquí… tú no deberías existir"-

Todos los chicos quedaron viendo la extraña reacción de Ken e intentaron enfocarse en descubrir la identidad de aquella silueta que se levantaba frente a la aguja de control y que había dejado en ese estado a Ken de manera inexplicable. Pasados unos instantes, logran reconocer a la silueta y todos quedaron helados al verlo.

La silueta dejaba ver que ser paraba en dos pies; era un poco más alto que los niños elegidos; llevaba unas botas bajas en color negro; unos brazaletes plateados cubrían la parte de arriba de las botas; un conjunto de pantalón y camisa de color azul morado; su pelo parecía estar alborotado; sujetaba en su mano derecha una especie de látigo de color café; vestía una especie de capa morada con detalles dorados en las hombreras; sus ojos estaban ocultos bajo unos anteojos amarillos con lentes morados y en su rostro figuraba una arrogante sonrisa. Los chicos no daban crédito a lo que veían… el emperador de los digimons había vuelto.

-"Hola Ken… ¿Me recuerdas? Yo soy… ¡TU!" – Esa frase dicha por la silueta iba dirigida al peliazul

-"Esto… no puede estar pasando…" – Decía T.K a cómo podía.

-"Es imposible… si Ken está aquí con nosotros…" – Replicaba Izzy

-"¿Acaso esto es parte de un mal sueño?" – Se decía a si misma Sora

-"Acaso es él… el nuevo emperador Digimon" – Cody no pudo hacer más que decir eso.

El nuevo emperador no pudo hacer más que lanzar una sonrisa bastante macabra hacia los chicos y a sus digimons quienes estaban igual de desconcertados que sus acompañantes, no podía hacer más que reírse ante las actitudes de incredulidad de los chicos hacia él. Finalmente dejó de burlarse y afirmó:

-"Así es niños elegidos… yo soy el nuevo Emperador de los Digimons" –

Los chicos solo quedaban viendo al nuevo emperador Digimon, no podían creerlo ni podían aceptar que él estuviese ahí, en frente de todos ellos. Pero después todos dirigieron la vista a Ken, quien se encontraba completamente en silencio y con la mirada perdida.

-"¡Ken!, ¿qué es lo que te pasa Ken?, Ken responde" – Yolei trataba de despertar de sus pensamientos al peliazul con esas palabras, incluso agitando su cuerpo de un lado a otro, pero le era imposible…

-"…" – Ken se encontraba profundamente sumido en sus pensamientos, y es que no era fácil de asimilar, menos cuando él había sido anteriormente esa figura oscura que ahora estaba en frente suyo y es que también todo era igual: Su estatura, su vestimenta, su forma de actuar y de burlarse de los demás, además de su forma de reír de manera desquiciada. Ken se sentía como si se derrumbaría mentalmente en cualquier instante.

El nuevo emperador no hizo más que reírse ante la actuación de Ken y de los demás y volvió a reírse de manera burlona ante ellos y aclaró:

-"Yo no soy igual a ese que alguna vez llamaron todos ustedes Emperador Digimon… yo soy más malvado y peligroso que él" – Luego agregó – "Además, yo no seré llamado Emperador Digimon…" – Todos quedaron en completo silencio hasta que dijo –"Yo seré conocido como el Emperador de las Tinieblas." – Y después de haber dicho eso, como si no fuera suficiente, volvió a reírse ante ellos.

Al escuchar decir la palabra "Emperador de las Tinieblas", Ken volvió a sentir esa sensación de familiaridad y repugnancia que sintió mientras escalaba el risco y que casi lo hace caer; pero esta vez además de esas sensaciones, pudo sentir también soledad y desesperación, razón por la cual Ken no pudo soportarlo más y dio un grito al cielo con todas sus fuerzas, fue tan repentina esa acción que Yolei, quien trataba de hacerlo entrar en sí, dio un pequeño brinco hacia atrás. Por alguna razón, Kari comenzaba a sentir un poco la sensación de soledad y desesperación que sentía Ken; al igual que T.K, Gatomon y Patamon comenzaban a sentir esas sensaciones y como si lo supiesen, se miraron entre sí preocupadamente, pero esa preocupación les fue borrada de sus mentes y sus rostros cuando Davis, furioso ante el Emperador de las Tinieblas, dijo a V-Mon.

-"¡Ya basta!, V-Mon ¿Aún tienes fuerzas para hacer la digievolución?" – Le preguntaba ferozmente Davis a su Digimon.

-"Claro, ya estoy casi recuperado" – Aunque en realidad el digimon azul solo había recuperado un poco más de la mitad de su poder.

V-Mon armor digievolves a… Raidramon

Davis montó rápidamente sobre Raidramon y les dijo a sus compañeros:

-"Chicos, encárguense de la aguja de control, así después los demás digimons podrán digievolucionar, yo me encargaré de este sujeto" – Refiriéndose al Emperador de las Tinieblas.

-"De acuerdo Davis, todos iremos hacia la torre…" – Le estaba diciendo Tai a todos cuando fue interrumpido por la voz de Yolei.

-"No podemos dejar a Ken aquí, después de gritar quedó inconsciente. Yo me quedo" – Decía Yolei quien no podía dejar a nadie atrás.

-"No te preocupes, no estarás sola Yolei, Gomamon y yo también nos quedaremos." – Ofrecieron su ayuda Joe y Gomamon.

-"De acuerdo, ustedes se quedarán, el resto… vamos por la aguja de control".

Los chicos y sus digimons se dividían en dos: Davis, Yolei, Joe y Ken estaban frente al nuevo Emperador, mientras que el resto se dirigía hacia la aguja de control.

-"Chicos, nosotros lo distraeremos para que puedan pasar." – Decía Davis –"Vamos Raidramon." –

-Hoja Deslumbrante

El digimon de Davis cargó electricidad en su cuerno y la lanzó en forma de cuchilla directamente hacia unos metros donde se encontraba el Emperador de las Tinieblas, lo cual hizo que se levantara una gran nube de polvo. Los chicos aprovecharon ese momento para ir hacia la aguja de control. Davis y Raidramon esperaban a que se disipara el humo, pero cuando lo hizo, no vieron al Emperador de las Tinieblas. Davis y Raidramon voltearon a ver y se dieron cuenta de que el Emperador estaba detrás de él pero jamás esperaron que cuando él hiciese sonar sus dedos, de los árboles cercanos salieron un par de Monochromons, lo más impresionante era que esos Monochromons eran los que Matt y Cody se habían encargado de dejarles caer la cueva. Estos golpearon ferozmente a Raidramon con una embestida, lo cual hizo que V-Mon perdiera su evolución y quedara mal herido.

Mientras tanto, los demás se habían acercado lo suficiente para poder destruir la aguja, T.K, Kari y Cody hicieron evolucionar a sus respectivos digimons:

Armadillomon armor digievolves a… Digmon

Patamon armor digievolves a… Pegasusmon

Gatomon armor digievolves a… Nefertimon

-"Es una lástima que no podamos hacer digievolucionar a nuestros digimons…" – Se lamentaba Mimi, pero agregaba –"Nosotros los ayudaremos a como podamos, ¿no es así chicos?" –

Todos asintieron mientras los digimons preparaban sus ataques

-Flama Bebé

-Fuego Azul

-Espiral Mágico

-Súper Trueno

-Hiedra Venenosa

-Gran Grieta

-Lluvia de Agujas

-Joyas del Nilo

Todas las técnicas tenían un objetivo en particular… la aguja de control, pero nadie se dio cuenta de que el Emperador de las Tinieblas azotó el suelo con su látigo antes de que los digimons preparasen su ataque y cuando éstos (ataques) iban a dar con la aguja apareció Kuwagamon (el mismo que Flamedramon se había encargado de dejarlo inconsciente) y recibió el impacto, lo más asombroso fue que Kuwagamon no parecía haber recibido el más mínimo daño y contraatacó velozmente a Pegasusmon quien perdió su armor digievolución, todos los digimons no evolucionados regresaron donde los chicos, Kuwagamon se lanzó contra ellos, pero Digmon se interpuso en su camino y fue atrapado por las pinzas de Kuwagamon y éste lo mandó a estrellarse con Nefertimon quien no pudo esquivarlo. Ambos también perdieron su armor digievolución, pero tuvieron energías suficientes como para volver solos con sus compañeros. Patamon estaba en el suelo y T.K se apresuró a recogerlo y llevarlo con todos.

Gatomon y Armadillomon habían recibido golpes menores ya que habían evitado hacerse mucho daño cuando Kuwagamon los obligó a estrellarse, pero Patamon había sufrido un poco más, la embestida propinada por el digimon insecto fue bastante fuerte. Todos los digimons fueron a ver a su compañero que estaba en manos de T.K. Su vida no corría peligro pero aun así estaban preocupados; Gatomon lanzó un golpe al suelo al sentir que no pudo hacer nada para ayudar a su compañero que le había dado apoyo, mientras que Armadillomon solamente bajo su cabeza tristemente… Matt les dijo a todos que con Kuwagamon protegiendo la torre, no podían hacer nada por el momento y sería mejor regresar con Ken y los otros, los demás no tuvieron más elección y aceptaron.

Los Monochromons se acercaban peligrosamente a Davis y a V-Mon, Yolei notó la situación y se dio cuenta que los chicos no iban a poder llegar a tiempo para ayudarlos ya que Davis y V-Mon se encontraban muy mal como para huir; Yolei dejó a Ken en cuidado de Joe y fue a salvar a su amigo junto con Hawkmon.

Hawkmon armor digievolves a… Halsemon

Yolei montó rápidamente sobre Halsemon y ambos salieron al rescate de Davis y V-Mon, los tomó de la chaqueta y de la cola respectivamente y los puso sobre Halsemon para alejarlos del peligro, pero por si las dudas…

-Sol Rojo

Halsemon hizo que de sus ojos salieran dos rayos rojos que impactaron a ambos Monochromons pero sin realizarles daño aparente. Los chicos volvieron a reunirse donde Ken, Joe y Gomamon se encontraban.

-"Demonios, si tan solo hubiésemos podido destruir la aguja, esos digimons ya no lo seguirían obedeciendo" – Maldecía Tai por el fallo de su plan. El Emperador de las Tinieblas no pudo hacer más que dibujar una pequeña pero maléfica sonrisa en su rostro y le preguntó al antiguo digi elegido del valor:

-"¿Acaso ves que estos Digimons poseen un 'aro maligno' o una 'espiral maligna' como para decir eso?" – Todos los chicos enfocaron su vista en aquellos 3 digimons etapa campeón que se encontraban en frente suyo y, efectivamente, se percataron que ninguno de ellos llevaba esa clase de artefactos malignos.

-"Esto es verdaderamente imposible… esos digimons en realidad sirven a ese sujeto bajo su voluntad" – Decía Tentomon quien no podía ocultar su asombro.

-"Esto es raro… ¿Por qué ellos quisieran estar bajo tu mando Emperador?" – Le replicaba Agumon al Emperador.

-"Sí, además… si ellos te sirven ¿Por qué creaste la aguja de control, Emperador de las Tinieblas?" – Le decía Tai, esta pregunta era muy importante ya que normalmente las torres enviaban señales a los aros malignos y éstas eran una especie de antena transmisora, pero sin los aros… esa solamente era una estructura inútil.

Izzy no dejó que el Emperador respondiese a la interrogante de Tai cuando este dijo:

-"Tai, según mi computador, esta área se está volviendo más oscura… además de que siento que cada vez más se pone más oscuro" – Y el pelirrojo tenía razón, a pesar de que la computadora de Izzy marcaba las 8 de la noche, la oscuridad en esa zona hacía parecer que en realidad eran las 11 de la noche. El emperador solamente vio a los chicos antes de decir:

-"Veo que ya se han dado cuenta del verdadero poder de MI aguja de control".

-"¿Verdadero…poder"? -

-"¿Tu…aguja…de…control?"-

Esas voces correspondían a la de Ken y a la de Patamon respectivamente, ambos ya se habían levantado y, aunque ninguno de los dos se encontraba en su mejor estado, todos se alegraron al verlos despiertos. Todos se habían olvidado que frente a ellos estaba una aguja de control y al Emperador de las Tinieblas, pero ese pequeño momento de felicidad fue interrumpido por el sonido de un latigazo por parte del Emperador de las Tinieblas que les reclamó:

-"Odio que me interrumpan mientras hablo" – Decía el Emperador algo molesto –"De acuerdo, ¿por dónde iba? Ah sí, en el poder especial de mi aguja de control… Verán, esta torre posee la habilidad de absorber el poder de las tinieblas y a la vez esparcirlos por la zona"-

En cuanto T.K escuchó la frase "Poder de las tinieblas" su semblante cambió a uno más agresivo, él no podía perdonar que las personas abusaran de ese poder que lo único que traía era miseria y dolor.

-"Deja ya de hablar del poder las Tinieblas, ese poder no es algo con lo que se pueda jugar, es un poder que todo aquel que lo use no debería de existir"- Decía T.K con una actitud llena de ira, todos quedaron completamente mudos ante las palabras del rubio hasta que un chico también dijo:

-"Dudo mucho que controles a los Digimons de esta forma ya que sería ridículo esparcir esa clase de poder conociendo todo lo que puede hacer, ¿no es así?" – Esa voz era del otro chico del cual su vida había sido miserable gracias al poder de la oscuridad… Ken.

-"Vaya, vaya… con que aún el ex – emperador recuerda el maravilloso poder que provee el poder de las Tinieblas" – Decía el emperador de las Tinieblas complacido al saber que Ken recordaba el poder que alguna vez le fue otorgado –"En realidad, el poder de las Tinieblas que esparce la aguja de control es solamente la energía que alimenta a estas bellezas de poder." –

El emperador metió su mano izquierda por detrás de su capa y de ella sacó un artefacto conocido para algunos y extraño para otros, pero igualmente todos quedaron perplejos al ver lo que el emperador de las Tinieblas sostenía...

* * *

><p>Hola nuevamente, espero que haya sido de su completo agrado este capítulo <strong>"Desesperación"<strong>, en realidad... este capítulo iba a ser más largo pero si lo hacía no se me ocurría un buen nombre, así que lo recorté para que el nombre del capítulo quedara. Y es que cuando dije que me había llegado la inspiración, no mentía. Bueno aquí voy con mis nuevas interrogantes: ¿Qué será lo que sostiene el Emperador de las Tinieblas?, ¿Los chicos podrán salir bien librados de ésta?, ¿Se esperaban que saliesen esos Digimons a ayudar al nuevo Emperador?, ¿Porqué será que esos Digimons tienen demasiado poder?... Por favor, déjenme **reviews** así sean buenos, malos, de quejas, de sugerencias y actualizaré, no sean malos que los **reviews** me motivan a seguir escribiendo. Nos vemos...

**MS-TaKa **fuera.


	5. Única Alternativa

Hola, les saluda **MS-TaKa **y les da la bienvenida al capítulo número 5 de mi fic **Digimon 21**. Bueno, antes que nada quería decirles de que esta es la otra parte del capítulo pasado (**Desesperación**) y por lo que pueden notar es bastante largo (digo yo... les recuerdo que es mi primer Fic)... oh, y que hoy entro super tarde a la Universidad, por eso subo este capítulo... Bueno, ahora pasaré a los **reviews.**

**blutgang-gungnir: **Muchas gracias por opinar acerca de mi fic de lo bueno y lo malo que hago, en serio me ayuda bastante a mejorar ya que creo que me hace falta. Te lo agradezco. Por cierto, aún no me he metido al "meollo del asunto", aún falta más. Así que no te preocupes y lo de aumentar el poder de los Digimons con el de las Tinieblas, puedo decirte que estas torres son nuevas. Aquí descubrirás el porqué.

**Lord Pata: **Gracias por decir que te gustó el capítulo y lo que te gustó de él. Te invito a que sigas leyendo ya que pasarán muchas y variadas situaciones que estoy seguro te gustarán.

**Mimichibi-Diethel: **Que bien que no hayas salido tan mal... Bueno, te diré algo: recuerda que no solo los primeros niños conocen un emblema, tambien los demás chicos cuando derrotan a Kimeramon. PERO pueda ser que eso es lo que tenga el Emperador de las Tinieblas... solo lee este capítulo y lo sabrás ^_^.

**SpyTaku299: **Me siento feliz por saber que te haya gustado mucho, yo sabía que casi nadie veía venir a un nuevo Emperador (al menos yo sí por que soy el escritor XD) y con lo que sujeta el Emperador de las Tinieblas, vamos a ver si le atinas cuando leas el capítulo.

**()/Bryantakaishi: **Y yo que ya me había alegrado por que uno más le gustó mi fic aunque no estuviese registrado... pero bueno, no importa. Al menos sé que sigues mi historia y eso me hace sentir bien. Y bueno con lo del emblema corrupto... mejor lee para ver si estás en lo correcto.

Gracias a todos por dar sus opiniones y me gustaría decir que no importa si no están registrados, pueden dejarme sus reviews y... esperen, ESO DEBERÍA DECIRLO MÁS ABAJO... mejor aquí les dejo mi otro capítulo. Espero les guste.

* * *

><p><strong>5. Única Alternativa<strong>

Todos los chicos observaron atentamente el objeto que el Emperador de las Tinieblas sostenía en su mano izquierda y Tai, Sora, Matt, Izzy, Mimi, Joe y T.K quedaron totalmente sorprendidos al reconocer ese objeto mientras que Davis, Yolei, Cody, Kari y Ken lo miraban curiosamente desde donde ellos estaban. El objeto era de forma circular y tenía un pequeño orificio en el centro; su tamaño era del de un platillo y sus bordes eran dentados… Tai, Sora, Matt, Izzy, Mimi, Joe y T.K no podían creer lo que veían, si les costaba mucho a todo el grupo el solo hecho de ver a un nuevo Emperador, ahora les costaba aún más el ver ese objeto nuevamente… era un engrane negro.

-"Pero si ese es…" – Articuló Joe a como pudo

-"… Un engrane negro" – Mimi dijo un poco vacilante

-"Pero si ya no deberían de existir, nos encargamos de todos ellos hace tiempo" – Afirmaba Izzy algo confundido.

-"¿Acaso has usado el poder de las Tinieblas para volver a desarrollar estos engranes?" – Preguntaba T.K con enojo.

El Emperador de las Tinieblas no respondió a la pregunta lanzada por el digi elegido de la esperanza y dio media vuelta, luego lanzó el engrane a la torre y ésta absorbió el objeto con suma facilidad. Todos quedaron estupefactos y no decían nada hasta que Tai logró escuchar un pequeño ruido, era como si un objeto hubiese sido ubicado en una máquina y puesto en marcha.

-"Ese era el último" – Decía malévolamente el Emperador de las Tinieblas. Tai de pronto recordó algo y dijo algo al nuevo Emperador:

-"No me digas que…" – Tai prefirió no seguir hablando puesto que el Emperador de las Tinieblas había dibujado una sonrisa en su rostro ante sus palabras, además de haber levantado su brazo y movido su dedo índice en señal de silencio, luego de eso el Emperador de las Tinieblas añadió:

-"Así es niño elegido… tu suposición es la correcta. ¡Ahora verás lo poderoso que es el poder de mis engranes!" – Decía el Emperador de las Tinieblas mientras un gran movimiento azotaba la tierra.

-"¿Pero qué es lo que está pasando?" – Decía Sora mientras estaba en el suelo

-"¿Acaso será un terremoto?" – Cody trataba de responderle a Sora.

-"Pues entonces fue un mal momento que esto pasara" – Decía Matt sarcásticamente.

-"¡Chicos, miren la torre!" – Esa voz correspondía a Kari quien les pidió a todos ver la estructura negra, parecía que la torre comenzaba a abrirse "a lo largo" revelando que la aguja de control no era sólida en su totalidad, en su interior se podía observar varios engranes negros haciendo su labor en el interior de la aguja. Tai y Matt recordaron cuando todos los primeros digi elegidos (menos Kari) fueron enviados a diferentes islas por Devimon cuando dividió la isla File; recordaron que esos engranes eran los causantes de la división de la isla.

-"Como verán, mis engranes son cargados con poderes de las Tinieblas en su interior y luego son enviados a los Digimons, cuando mis engranes se introducen en ellos liberan esa energía de las Tinieblas para hacerlos perder su voluntad y se vuelven mis sirvientes… además de que mientras mis agujas de control sigan en pie, éstas pueden enviar más energía a esos Digimons volviéndolos prácticamente invencibles" – El Emperador de las Tinieblas les explicaba a los chicos y cuando acabó, les dijo: -"Ahora verán lo que es poder" – acto seguido, de la torre que se había abierto como un libro salieron varios engranes que se dirigían hacia los digimons de los niños elegidos.

-"Muchachos, encarguémonos de esos engranes" – Agumon, como buen líder digimon que es gracias a su acompañante Tai, ordenó a los demás quienes respondieron afirmativamente.

-Flama Bebé

-Espiral Mágico

-Fuego Azul

-Súper Trueno

-Hiedra Venenosa

-Red Pegajosa

Todos los digimons atacantes pudieron destruir una gran cantidad de engranes usando sus ataques, hecho por el cual el Emperador de las Tinieblas se había enfadado muchísimo. Pero aun así, algunos engranes se acercaban peligrosamente a Gomamon quien no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y solo pudo gritar y taparse los ojos… pero fue salvado gracias a Hawkmon y su Pluma de Acero quien partió los engranes a la mitad. Joe fue donde Gomamon para verlo pero también notó algo en la mitad del engrane que había caído cerca de su digimon y les pidió a los chicos que se acercaran.

-"¿Qué es lo que pasa Joe?" – Sora le preguntaba al chico de lentes.

-"Observen muy bien este engrane" – Les pidió a todos que lo revisaran bastante bien, además de que luego agregó –"Que yo recuerde… los engranes de Devimon no tenían nada en sus costados"-

Y es que Joe tenía razón en eso, a primera vista esos engranes parecían ser los que Devimon había usado contra ellos hace mucho tiempo pero si se observaba más detenidamente, podían observar que en los dos lados del engrane se podía ver una especie de escritura rúnica sobre ellos. Ese hecho incomodaba a más de uno, especialmente a Ken quien recordó que cuando él era el emperador y pudo crear el aro maligno, también se podía apreciar unas palabras rúnicas en ellas. El Emperador de las Tinieblas no hizo más que sonar sus dedos y el pedazo de engrane que Joe sostenía se desvaneció en pequeñas partículas.

-"Claro que esos no son los engranes hechos por Devimon, YO cree esos nuevos engranes desde lo más profundo de las Tinieblas… son mis 'Engranes Malignos'. Mis agujas de control impiden que ustedes puedan evolucionar a sus Digimons a su etapa Campeón además de que dan energías a mis engranes malignos quienes controlan y fortalecen a mis Digimons a niveles insospechados." – El Emperador de las Tinieblas decía de manera arrogante estas palabras, pero después dijo:

-"Están acabados niños elegidos… Kuwagamon, Monochromons, encárguense de ellos."

Los Digimons se acercaban lentamente hacia los niños elegidos quienes no podían hacer nada puesto que sus amigos no podían evolucionar y dar pelea a esos Digimons controlados por el Emperador de las Tinieblas. De repente, desde los árboles que estaban antes del risco salió un gran rayo de energía que golpeó a los 3 Digimons malignos y los tumbó al suelo. Todos quedaron asustados al ver esto y dirigieron su mirada hacia el bosque de más allá del risco. Vieron otro rayo de energía (se miraba tan poderoso que podía arrasar con un edificio de 6 plantas de un solo golpe) que se acercaba peligrosamente hacia ellos y se agacharon completamente, el rayo de energía pasó de largo y se estrelló en la aguja de control, pero ésta no se cayó a pesar de la aparente potencia que tenía el rayo de energía.

-"¿Pero qué es lo que está sucediendo?" – El Emperador de las Tinieblas se preguntaba

De pronto, de la Aguja de Control comenzaron a salir rayos como si estuviera dando mal funcionamiento pero sus engranes en su interior seguían con su trabajo. Izzy recibió un mensaje en su computador en ese momento, el cual procedió a abrirlo y leerlo cuando vió que el mensaje era enviado por el Señor Gennai.

-"Chicos, he recibido un mensaje de parte del Señor Gennai" – Izzy decía para que todos los digi elegidos estuviesen atentos a lo que enviaba.

_Hola a todos, niños elegidos. Soy yo, el Señor Gennai_

_No tengo mucho tiempo para explicarles mucho, pero por el momento deben saber que conozco su situación y lo que está pasando en ese lugar donde se encuentran. Por eso les he ayudado, ese rayo de energía que voló hacia la aguja de control fue enviado por mí. Pero… mi poder no es capaz de derrumbar esa torre, así que alteré el sistema de la aguja de control. Chicos, ahora pueden digi evolucionar normalmente, pero necesitaré de la ayuda de Tentomon para establecer el contacto con la torre._

_Si algo malo pasa, no se preocupen que yo me encargaré._

-"Eso es todo lo que dice el mensaje" – Terminó de decir Izzy

-"Bueno, si eso es lo que dice, estoy dispuesto a ayudar" – Decía Tentomon quien comenzó a brillar y a enviar información a la aguja de control para desestabilizarla.

-"Eso quiere decir que ahora nuestros Digimons podrán evolucionar normalmente" – Decía alegremente Tai, pero fue interrumpido por Davis quien dijo:

-"Pero ya nuestros Digimons no tienen fuerzas para seguir luchando" – Decía mientras V-mon estaba en sus manos.

-"No se preocupen, ustedes ya hicieron lo suyo… ahora déjanoslo a nosotros" – Le respondía Sora a Davis.

Agumon digi evolves a… Greymon

Gabumon digi evolves a… Garurumon

Biyomon digi evolves a… Birdramon

Palmon digi evolves a… Togemon

Gomamon digi evolves a… Ikkakumon

Hawkmon digi evolves a… Aquilamon

Wormmon digi evolves a… Stingmon

Todos esos digimons habían digi evolucionado a su etapa campeón y decidieron enfrentar a los 3 digimons malignos del Emperador de las Tinieblas quien estaba muy enfadado por la intervención de Gennai.

Los Digimons se repartirían a sus enemigos ya que ellos eran 7 y se enfrentarían a 3. Debido a que Kuwagamon había resultado ser una gran molestia, los chicos decidieron que Greymon, Garurumon y Stingmon se encargarían de él; Birdramon y Togemon se encargarían de un Monochromon mientras que Ikkakumon y Aquilamon se encargarían del otro.

-"¡Maldición!, ese viejo de Gennai me las pagará bien caro" – Decía de mala gana el Emperador de las Tinieblas quien suponía que ese rayo que desestabilizó la aguja de control fue enviado por Gennai.

Mientras tanto, los Digimons comenzaban su ofensiva contra los digimons del Emperador

-Mega Flama

El ataque se estrelló en Kuwagamon quien ni se inmutó ante el ataque de fuego, mientras que Garurumon se acercaba peligrosamente hacia él y embistió en su pierna izquierda, el cual hizo que el digimon cayera sobre su rodilla. En ese momento, Stingmon preparó su ataque

-Ataque de Aguijón

Stingmon se lanzó hacia él rápidamente, pero Kuwagamon se protegió muy bien golpeándolo con sus manos, Greymon entonces se le acercó a Kuwagamon y le dio un tremendo colazo que hizo que se estrellara contra los árboles. Garurumon entonces aprovechó esa oportunidad y lanzó su ataque

-Aullido Explosivo

Kuwagamon intentaba recuperarse, pero fue inútil cuando recibió el golpe de Garurumon que obligó al digimon insecto a quedarse atorado en el suelo. Stingmon vio que esa era su oportunidad y volvió a atacarlo.

-Ataque de Aguijón

Esta vez el golpe fue recibido por Kuwagamon quien solamente se quedó nuevamente en el suelo. Pero para rematar con gracia, Greymon levantó al digimon insecto y lo mandó a volar, casi estrellándose con la aguja de control.

Por otro lado, los Monochromons peleaban fuertemente contra los 4 digimons.

-Meteoros Fugaces

Birdramon lanzó su ataque hacia un Monochromon que trataba de atacar a Togemon, el ataque de fuego no golpeó al dinosaurio, sino que éste ataque era como una pared para que Togemon preparase su ataque

-Ataque de espinas

Las espinas se clavaron fuertemente donde el Monochromon causándole molestias, pero aun así este contraatacó

-Ataque Volcánico

El ataque pasó muy cerca de Togemon, pero éste pudo esquivarlo y golpeó con fuerza a Monochromon quien solamente retrocedió, en ese instante, Birdramon apareció desde el aire y agarró a Monochromon de su cuerno con sus garras y se elevó lo más que pudo para dejarlo caer después. El digimon dinosaurio no pudo hacer nada más que recibir el impacto.

Por otra parte, el segundo Monochromon se encontraba en una feroz pelea con Ikkakumon y Aquilamon.

-Ataque Volcánico

-Arpón Vulcan

Esos eran los ataques que más que escuchaban puesto que ninguno deseaba ceder ante el otro, Aquilamon solamente los miraba desde el aire y al ver que ese combate seguiría así por un muy buen rato, decidió involucrarse

-Aros explosivos

De su pico, salieron una especie de aros de energía que impactaron contra el dinosaurio negro con gris. Pero aun así, éste no dejó de atacar a Ikkakumon, entonces el digimon ave intentó embestirlo con su otra técnica.

-Cuerno Planeador

Aquilamon voló a toda velocidad y embistió con fuerza a Monochromon quien esta vez dejó de atacar y fue empujado con fuerza. En ese momento, Ikkakumon se acercó hacia Monochromon y ya sin mucha distancia entre ellos, lo remató con su técnica.

-Arpón Vulcan

El otro Monochromon salió volando gracias al impacto cercano del Arpón Vulcan de Ikkakumon y aterrizó estrepitosamente junto al otro Monochromon y a Kuwagamon. El Emperador de las Tinieblas no hizo más que dejar salir todo su enojo e ira hacia los niños elegidos.

-"¡Esto no quedará así!" – Y entonces hizo que la aguja de control esparciera más energía de las Tinieblas a sus digimons (puesto que el rayo solo había eliminado el poder de bloquear la digi evolución ordinaria), mucha más energía oscura de lo normal. En ese momento, Tentomon no pudo resistir al poder de las Tinieblas puesto que estaba en contacto directo con la torre y fue impulsado unos metros hacia atrás.

-"¡Tentomon!" – Gritaba Izzy preocupado por su amigo digimon

-"No te preocupes Izzy, estoy bien" – Decía a cómo podía el digimon tecnológico. Pero en realidad estaba golpeado por la energía de las Tinieblas.

-"Ya basta de sus juegos… me encargaré de ustedes ahora mismo" – Dijo el Emperador de las Tinieblas y sacó de su traje otro 'Engrane Maligno' el cual fue arrojado a lo lejos y al cabo de unos segundos se escucharon pisadas fuertes y detrás del Emperador salió un Gorillamon sumamente furioso debido al 'Engrane Maligno' y preparó su ataque.

-Cañon de Energía

El ataque del digimon mono no iba dirigido a los monstruos, sino a los niños elegidos, por lo cual todos los digimons se pusieron como escudo ante las intenciones de Gorillamon. El ataque fue liberado de su brazo derecho y los digimons de los niños elegidos recibieron el impacto y todos perdieron su evolución.

El Emperador se regocijaba en la acción que había hecho Gorillamon y se rio hasta más no poder, mientras que los chicos se preocupaban con el estado de sus amigos Digimons.

-"Chicos… ahora sí será su fin… Gorillamon" – Mandaba el Emperador de las Tinieblas a que Gorillamon volviese a realizar su ataque, el digimon mono comenzó a cargar energía. Los chicos no podían hacer nada esta vez… sus digimons estaban sumamente heridos y por ende, ninguno tenía fuerzas para seguir. Lo que nadie jamás espero es que por detrás del risco se levantó una gran ola que "tragó" a todos los niños elegidos y a sus digimons justo antes de que el cañon de energía los golpease.

Cody fue el primero de todos en despertar después de lo sucedido y vio que todos estaban en el piso de la habitación de Mimi (ellos habían viajado al Digimundo desde su computadora) y comenzó a despertarlos a todos. Cuando todos estaban despiertos, otro mensaje del señor Gennai había llegado al correo de Izzy, el cual decidió abrir y decía:

_Hola a todos nuevamente chicos, estoy muy feliz de haber podido salvarlos a tiempo del problema en que estaban metidos. Lamento informarles de que el poder del Emperador de las Tinieblas es sumamente grande pero se debe hacer algo al respecto, sino el digimundo correrá riesgo de ser destruido y consumido totalmente por el poder de las tinieblas…_

-"No puede ser… con que ese tipo en serio nos derrotó" – Se lamentaba Tai por lo sucedido.

Matt no dijo nada, solamente golpeó la pared fuertemente, todo mundo entendía que estaba totalmente frustrado por lo acontecido, mientras que T.K hacía lo mismo pero sus motivos eran porque fue el poder de las Tinieblas el causante de todo esto… Sora y Kari se encargaron de aliviar el dolor que ambos sentían. Davis miraba completamente lleno de ira hacia la ventana que había en la habitación de Mimi, deseaba gritar con todas sus fuerzas para sacar esa angustia de él, pero se reprimía en hacer eso; Joe, Yolei y Mimi miraban a Ken quien a pesar de que el Emperador de las Tinieblas no estaba allí, se sentía bastante mal por lo que vivió. Los demás se quedaron en completo silencio, por lo que Izzy procedió a seguir con el mensaje, pero quedó helado al leer la siguiente línea:

_Chicos, por el momento no podrán acceder al Digimundo…_

Todos quedaron atónitos ante las palabras que salían de la boca de Izzy, pero aun así, él siguió con la lectura del mensaje:

_Esto es debido a que sus Digimons quedaron totalmente exhaustos y heridos por el combate contra esos digimons malignos, por lo que lanzarse a una ofensiva así sin más es un suicidio y una locura. Lo siento chicos, pero esa es nuestra única alternativa._

Todos los chicos miraron a sus digimons y en seguida aceptaron la única propuesta que Gennai había dicho, los digimons de todos estaban bastante mal, necesitaban descanso, ninguno de ellos podía estar completamente parado o despierto, por lo que todos dormían. Ya era muy noche, por lo que todos los chicos también decidieron descansar un poco en casa de Mimi, dejaron a sus digimons acostados en la cama donde solía dormir Mimi y los demás chicos buscaron como dormir en la sala, no les importaba lo incómodo de su situación, solo deseaban que sus amigos digimons se recuperasen, además… no les importaba ya que eso de la "comodidad" era un problema menor comparado con lo que se suscitaba en el digimundo, pero decidieron no pensar en eso hasta mañana y todos quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Mientras, en el digimundo. El Emperador de las Tinieblas se acercaba hacia la aguja de control que ya había vuelto a operar normalmente y gracias a un monitor que había dentro de la torre notó que muy debajo de la superficie estaba un objeto con forma de cruz. De pronto, una silueta por detrás de él apareció y le dijo:

-"Al parecer lo has encontrado"

-"Si… pero debemos encontrarlos todos ¿verdad?" – Le respondía el Emperador a la silueta

-"Por supuesto, sino no sería divertido" – La silueta sonaba divertida ante la pregunta del Emperador. El emperador no hizo más que dibujar una sonrisa y al final dijo –"Entonces… a por ella", y ambos desaparecieron.

* * *

><p>Hola a todos aquí abajito... <strong>MS-TaKa<strong> aquí esperando a que les haya gustado la segunda parte de cuando la inspiración me llegó **"Unica Alternativa"**. Ahora si ya saben, no importa si estan o no registrados aquí, pueden dejarme sus reviews así sean buenos, malos (pero que sean constructivos), de opinión, de apoyo moral, etc. Aquí les dejo mis interrogantes: ¿Quién será esa otra silueta?, ¿Qué es lo que buscarán?, ¿Qué le pasará al Digimundo?, ¿Se esperaban todo lo que pasó en este capítulo?, ¿Qué pasará ahora que los chicos estarán en el mundo real por un rato? Todo esto tal vez sea respondido en el próximo capítulo...

P.D: ¿Nunca notaron de que en Digimon 02, gatomon fué la única digimon que podía estar en etapa campeón aún cuando las agujas de control hacían que el proceso se revirtiere? Recordé esa pregunta cuando volví a ver hace poco Digimon 02 y quería compartir esa pregunta con ustedes...

Ahora sí, **MS-TaKa** se va.


	6. Una semana extraña

Hola a todos, aquí **MS-TaKa** saludándolos desde mi querida Nicaragua y de paso poniendo el sexto capítulo de mi fic** Digimon 21**. Debo decir que... no tengo nada que decir esta vez XD, así que mejor pasemos a los **reviews.**

**blutgang-gungnir: **Me alegra mucho saber que no te lo esperabas e intentaré hacer que todo el fic sea bastante interesante y entretenido, acerca de los 'Engranes Malignos', si... son una combinación letal de los engranes negros y las espirales malignas (del digimon 01 y 02 respectivamente), acerca de las siluetas... tal vez se revelen en este capítulo y me gustó lo que dijistes del discurso tipo "Malo de James Bond" para el Emperador de las Tinieblas.

**SpyTaku299: **Acerca del porqué Agumon y Gabumon (o cualquier otro digimon) no digi evolucionaron a su etapa ultra o mega... pues tal vez lo descubras aquí y me da gusto que nadie se diese cuenta de los "Engranes Malignos".

**Mimichibi-Diethel: **Lo vuelvo a decir... ME GUSTA que nadie se esperara lo de los engranes, me hace sentir que los tengo muy intrigados XD, aquí tienes mi otro capítulo y disfrútalo. (No creo que sufras mucho, yo sí porque no me dejan descansar las clases)

Esta vez como que no hubieron muchos por responder... pero aún así espero que los otros quienes me han escrito **reviews** estén atentos a mi historia. Por cierto, debo aclarar de que esta vez como que tuve uno que otro problema con mi inspiración y siento que no quedó muy bien como los otros (pero siento que quedó lo suficientemente bien como para poder subirlo). Ahora que ya aclaré eso... Les pongo mi capítulo.

* * *

><p><strong>6. Una Semana Extraña<strong>

Ya eran las 10 de la mañana del 2 de agosto y los chicos aún seguían durmiendo… sus cuerpos y mentes estaban agotados debido al día tan pesado que habían vivido ayer, ninguno de los chicos esperaban que algo así ocurriese en el digimundo. Pasados unos 15 minutos, los chicos comenzaron a despertarse uno a uno y todos sin excepción comenzaron a tener hambre. Los padres de Mimi no se encontraban en casa debido a que habían salido hoy a visitar a un familiar que se encontraba enfermo, por lo cual Mimi ayudada por Kari, Sora, Yolei, Tai y Matt se encargaron de hacer el desayuno para todos, los demás fueron a ver a sus Digimons quienes aún se encontraban profundamente dormidos, sus cuerpos reflejaban el arduo combate que tuvieron la noche de ayer. Después de 20 minutos, el desayuno ya estaba listo y todos comenzaron a comer, el ambiente era bastante silencioso, nadie decía nada y se limitaban solamente a comer el desayuno hasta cuando Tai habló:

-"Muy bien chicos… y ¿entonces?"

Hubo un breve silencio después de que Tai terminase de hablar y Sora le respondió:

-"Entonces debemos dejar que nuestros amigos recuperen todas sus energías"

-"Además de que debemos trazar un mejor plan para poder enfrentar a esos Digimons" – Izzy se unía a la conversación

-"Demonios… ¿Por qué no se nos ocurrió digi evolucionar a nuestros amigos a la fase Ultra?" – Este era Matt quien aún se lamentaba por lo que pasó anoche.

-"Hermano, no creo que ni aún ellos hubiesen sido capaces de vencerlos, sus poderes creo que serían demasiado para ellos, pienso que tú lo sabías y por eso no lo hicistes." – T.K trataba de darle una explicación del por qué no hicieron la ultra evolución.

-"Aun así, debimos de haberlo intentado" – Matt le respondía cabizbajo a su hermano

-"Es cierto… y también debimos de haber intentado la digi evolución DNA, ¿no lo crees Ken?" – Davis le preguntaba a su mejor amigo

-"Aun así, ¿crees que hubiésemos sido capaces de vencerlos fácilmente?, no dudo de que Ledramon pudiese luchar muy bien contra ellos, pero esos digimons podían aumentar su poder y creo que él podría ser vencido" – Ken daba su opinión (no muy buena por cierto).

-"Vamos Ken, no seas pesimista. Ledramon hubiera acabado con ellos" – Davis trataba de animar a su amigo quien veía las cosas de otra manera que él.

-"Debemos de destruir las agujas de control sin darle mucha importancia a los demás digimons – Tai comenzaba a dar una idea directa de lo que debían hacer.

-"Como parece que los engranes que usa ese nuevo Emperador son muy parecidos a los de Devimon, dudo mucho que con solo destruir la aguja de control podamos hacerlos reaccionar" – Decía Izzy.

-"O sea que para poder sacarlos de su control además de destruir la aguja tendremos que luchar contra ellos… eso no me gusta" – Mimi comenzaba a reprochar

-"No tendremos más opción que pelear contra ellos, pero…" – Cody no terminó la frase puesto que Kari se le había adelantado y agregaba:

-"Primero debemos destruir las agujas de control, él mismo dijo que esas agujas enviaban poder hacia los digimons"

-"Así que si las destruimos primero, los digimons volverán a su fuerza normal y luego les podremos quitar el engrane" – Joe analizaba todo lo que había dicho y daba esta respuesta.

-"Entonces nuestro plan será el pasar desapercibido por los digimons hasta que encontremos las agujas de control y las destruyamos, y luego pelear contra los digimons que sean hostiles con nosotros para quitarles el 'Engrane Maligno'" – Matt intentaba simplificar lo más que podía el plan que debían seguir los chicos.

-"¿Pero cómo sabremos que Digimons están al mando del Emperador de las Tinieblas?" – Yolei no dejaba de preguntarse eso ya que conocía que algunos digimons son feroces por naturaleza y no quería dañarlos.

Todos los chicos volvieron a quedar en silencio… nadie sabía cómo diferenciarlos ya que los 'Engranes Malignos' se introducían totalmente en el cuerpo del digimon haciendo imposible saber a primera vista si el digimon era controlado o no. Además de que no mostraban cambios significativos como por ejemplo ojos brillando en rojo o cualquier otra cosa… era algo sumamente difícil de responder. Los chicos prefirieron olvidar la pregunta y terminar de desayunar.

Cuando todos terminaron, tomaron a sus digimons y se fueron de la casa de Mimí, aunque ese día era domingo, no querían molestar a la chica y preferían cuidar a sus digimons por separado, además ya habían quedado que para el sábado se reunirían nuevamente para viajar al digimundo.

Mientras tanto en el digimundo, el Emperador de las Tinieblas volaba por todo el lugar encima de un Devidramon, parecía como si el Emperador estuviese buscando algo, llevaba en su mano izquierda una especie de artefacto parecido a un digi vice pero no era eso lo que cargaba, su pantalla estaba dividida en 3 y en cada una se mostraban 1 objeto, el primer objeto tenía la forma de una cruz la cual ya había sido encontrada; el segundo objeto tenía forma de cuchilla sumamente grande mientras que el tercer y último objeto parecía un objeto con forma semi circular con dos picos, el Emperador de las Tinieblas solo vio donde se encontraban estos objetos, la cuchilla estaba a unos dos días de distancia en una especie de cascada mientras que la "cosa" semi circular estaba a unos cuatro días en una especie de fábrica… al notar sus ubicaciones el Emperador se dijo a sí mismo:

-"Si por mi fuera, no estaría buscando estas cosas ya que no las necesito, pero si él en realidad las desea, pues por mí no hay mucho problema. Total, él se encargará de los chicos." – Después de pensar en esto dio la orden a su Devidramon de ir donde estaba el objeto más cercano…

La noche del domingo ya había llegado y todos se preparaban para dormir y asistir a sus clases, todos dormían plácidamente menos 2 personas quienes estaban en una especie de sueño algo raro, ellos eran… T.K y Tai.

_P.O.V. T.K_

_-"¿En dónde estoy?"_

_Me levante de donde estaba recostado antes de que abriese mis ojos, cuando lo hice, noté que no estaba en mi casa, ni siquiera estaba sobre una cama sino que mi cuerpo estaba tirado en el piso. Al parecer me encontraba en lo alto de una montaña, me imagino que debe de ser de noche puesto que me es difícil visualizar cualquier cosa, pero podía notar un barranco que estaba a unos veinte pasos de distancia, busqué a Patamon, pero éste no se encontraba cerca, de pronto puedo ver a una silueta humana que me hace un gesto con su mano para que me acerque. De repente, camino hacia donde él, pero cada vez que me acercaba, podía ver que esa silueta no estaba sola, cada vez que daba un paso una nueva silueta aparecía detrás suyo, me sentía intimidado, pero no dejaba de avanzar. La silueta me hace otro gesto con su mano, esta vez indicándome que me pare y que dirija mi mirada hacia una caja cerca del barranco. ¿Cómo llegó esa caja ahí?, que yo recuerde no la había visto, la silueta hizo sonar sus dedos y la caja de transformó en 4 bloques iguales y cuando nuevamente los hizo sonar, 3 de esas cajas volaron en distintas direcciones mientras una de ellas quedaba en el barranco, volteé a ver las siluetas y noté que solo quedaba una silueta junto a mí, era la silueta que me había llamado, ahora ésta silueta se acercaba a mí, metió su mano en una especie de bolsillo y sacó una especie de navaja en ella, mi cuerpo se turbó al ver el afilado objeto y retrocedí sin darle la espalda, el avanzaba mientras yo retrocedía… llegué a un punto en el que mis pies quedaron junto al bloque restante en el barranco y la silueta en ese momento quiso clavar la navaja en mi cuerpo, yo caí gracias al bloque y ambos (el bloque y yo) caímos al abismo. _

_Después de eso me desperté agitado, dando gracias de que eso era un sueño, me lave la cara y me puse a ver a Patomon quien dormía felizmente, después de eso, mis ojos volvieron a cerrarse pero aun así, mi mente no dejaba de pensar en lo que había sucedido en ese sueño, miré mi reloj y noté que eran las 3 de la mañana, sabía que no podría dormir después de eso, así que solo me limité a cerrar los ojos._

_P.O.V. Tai_

_-"Mi cabeza…"_

_Me sujeto la cabeza con ambas manos, no sé por qué pero mi cabeza me duele como nunca antes mientras trato de saber en dónde me encuentro, ya que mientras más mire a mi alrededor, más estoy seguro que no estoy en mi casa, lo que puedo observar son una gran cantidad de sillas alineadas por todo el lugar, miro hacia todos lados pero es igual, además… no logro ver a Agumon, por lo cual mi instinto me dice que debo caminar; al cabo de un rato puedo observar una puerta de vidrio, supongo que está en mal estado puesto que cuando me acerco no se abre, así que lo único que pude observar desde donde estaba fue una carretera y un estacionamiento… completamente vacío, así que seguí caminando para ver donde se encontraba mi amigo digimon, después de caminar derecho por unos 3 minutos, me encuentro un afiche tirado en el suelo, lo recojo y reviso que es, lo único que puedo leer son destinos de vuelos. Al parecer estoy en un aeropuerto vacío… o tal vez no tan vacío puesto que aún no sé si mi amigo Agumon está por aquí también, de pronto escucho como una gran pantalla se enciende, lo sé debido a que ésta pantalla se encuentra ubicada en una pared ubicada a mi izquierda, giro mi cabeza para ver qué es lo que muestra la pantalla y puedo observar que 4 vuelos saldrán de este aeropuerto a la misma hora, pero… el destino de los vuelos no aparecen, lo único que puedo notar es que en vez de destinos, aparecen unas figuras muy extrañas, todas ellas brillaban en un color diferente y entre más tiempo pasaban en pantalla, la luz que emitían era más fuerte, había quedado como hipnotizado ante la luz, pero llegó a un punto el cual me dejó completamente ciego._

_Me despierto sumamente confundido por ese sueño… creo que Kari tenía razón al decirme que no debía comer mucho en la cena, veo a Agumon totalmente dormido junto a mí, luego veo mi reloj… ya casi son las 6 de las mañana… mejor voy a comer algo y me preparo para ir a clases, hablaré con Izzy sobre esto, tal vez él tenga idea de lo que se trataba ese sueño._

_P.O.V. NORMAL_

Ese día de descanso les sentó de maravilla a los Digimons y es que el lunes ya todos se encontraban con energías, solamente Demi V-mon, Poromon, Upamon y Gatomon decidieron acompañar a sus camaradas a la escuela como siempre lo hacían, esta vez Patamon se quedó en casa debido a que T.K no asistió a clases por dos razones: la primera era seguir cuidando a Patamon y la segunda era debido a su extraño sueño…, gracias a él no pudo descansar y por eso no tenía fuerzas ni para mantenerse completamente despierto en clases, así que prefirió no asistir.

-"T.K, no tenías que quedarte a seguir cuidando de mí" – Este era Patamon quien estaba desayunando con su camarada.

-"No tienes de que preocuparte Patamon, no es ningún problema" – Le decía T.K con una sonrisa un tanto fingida. La razón de esa sonrisa era para que no se preocupara su amigo digimon del sueño que tuvo anoche, pero estaba en su mente todo el tiempo.

-"Patamon, iré a mi habitación así que cuando termines tu desayuno me avisas." – T.K tenía pensado el escribir su sueño en un papel y después intentar descubrir lo que quería significar. El pequeño digimon naranja se limitó a asentir y seguir comiendo mientras su rubio compañero se dirigía a su habitación.

-"¿Qué es lo que le estará pasando a T.K?, está muy extraño…" – Patamon se decía a sí mismo, pero después olvidó seguir pensando ya que decidió comer.

T.K se dirigió y escribió su sueño en una hoja de papel, lo escribió exactamente a como lo vivió puesto que el sueño aún no se le había quitado de su memoria, al terminar de escribirlo Patamon lo llamó para que se encargase de los platos sucios y T.K fue. Después pasó toda la mañana intentando descifrar su sueño.

Mientras tanto en la escuela, Kari, Yolei, Cody y Davis se preguntaban por la ausencia de su amigo T.K, pero todos llegaron a la conclusión de que debía de estar cuidando a Patamon así que después no siguieron preocupándose… aunque Kari sentía que era algo más lo que le pasaba. Las clases pasaron rápidamente y a la hora de salida (3 P.M) solamente salieron Kari y Gatomon. Davis tuvo que quedarse en prácticas de fútbol puesto que tenían un partido muy importante en esta semana; Yolei tuvo un examen sorpresa y aún no ha acabado, mientras que Cody tuvo práctica de Kendo al salir de clases.

Kari recibió un correo de parte de su hermano que le explicaba que iba a ir a casa de Izzy para hablar de algunos asuntos, así que Kari y Gatomon se fueron solas hasta su casa, pero decidieron visitar a T.K para saber cómo estaban Patamon y él.

T.K se había hartado de adivinar lo de su sueño, era algo demasiado confuso… miró el reloj y vio que eran las 2:30 P.M así que mejor decidió buscar como dormir, total no pudo hacerlo en la noche, así que se acostó en su sofá y decidió dormir. Pero media hora después, alguien estaba tocando la puerta. T.K, aún somnoliento fue a abrir la puerta y se sorprendió al ver a Kari y a Gatomon al otro lado.

-"Hola Kari, Gatomon" – Decía T.K quien aún no estaba del todo despierto

-"¿Con qué durmiendo a estas horas?, ¿es qué acaso no haces nada productivo?" – Le decía en tono divertido Kari a T.K quien soltó una pequeña carcajada

-"No es eso, es solo…" – T.K sin siquiera desearlo, comenzó a recordar su sueño y su estado anímico bajó, Kari notó eso y se preocupó.

-"¿Te encuentras bien T.K?"

-"Si, no es nada… eso creo" – Eso último lo dijo en un tono de voz sumamente bajo

-"Por cierto… ¿Dónde está Patamon?" – Gatomon se sentía curiosa de saber cómo se encontraba su amigo

-"Patamon está en mi habitación… creo que está jugando videojuegos ya que se siente mejor" – T.K le respondía a la gata blanca.

-"O.K, así que si me disculpan, iré a verlo y tal vez jugar un rato con él." – Gatomon decía eso mientas se alejaba de ellos.

-"T.K… si Patamon está bien, ¿por qué faltaste a clases hoy?" – Kari preguntaba con curiosidad

-"Bueno, verás…" – T.K no deseaba decirle lo de su sueño, así que solo se limitó a responderle –"…no pude dormir bien."

Kari lo quedó viendo todavía, sabía que le era difícil mentirle a la que era su mejor amiga, pero ella prefirió callarse y sentarse en el sofá para decir:

-"¿Acaso es… por lo que sucedió ayer cuando Ken dejó salir ese grito?" – T.K quedó un poco confundido por lo que le preguntó su amiga, pero ella continuó:

-"Sentí como si me volviesen a llamar a ese lugar" – El tono de voz de Kari bajaba mientas seguía hablando.

-"El Mar de las Tinieblas" – Se limitó a decir T.K mientras Kari afirmaba con su cabeza.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de T.K, Gatomon y Patamon se encontraban jugando videojuegos, sin siquiera dejar de jugar, Gatomon le pregunta a su amigo:

-"¿Qué fue lo que sucedió con T.K?, se miraba algo cabizbajo"

-"Pues no lo sé, he intentado hablar con él pero se encontraba bastante exhausto por la mañana…" – Le respondía el digimon naranja

-"Pues que será… a lo mejor se lo diga a Kari, ellos se tienen mucha confianza" – Le decía Gatomon.

-"En eso tienes razón" – El digimon de T.K dejó de hablar y el viento sopló algo fuerte haciendo que volaran unos papeles de la mesa que tenía T.K en su habitación. Los digimons dejaron de jugar para recoger el desastre que provocó el viento, en eso Patamon notó en un papel una historia bastante interesante y se puso a leer, Gatomon hizo lo mismo ya que quería saber que leía su amigo… era el sueño que T.K había escrito.

Mientras en la sala…

-"No lo logré notar muy bien si fue el Mar lo que me llamaba a mí también, tan solo sentí que te volverías a ir si no hacíamos algo, por eso…no eres la única persona que se siente acechada por algo desconocido" – T.K dejó más que confundida a Kari con ese pensamiento y T.K se dispuso a contarle su sueño.

Tai había llegado a la casa de Izzy para hablar con él del extraño sueño que tuvo, cuando terminó de contárselo a Izzy, éste quedó pensativo un momento y luego buscó su computador para ver si podía saber algo…

-"Y… ¿sabes algo?" – Preguntaba Tai

-"Pues no lo sé… no logro hallar una conexión con un aeropuerto y esas figuras resplandecientes... creo que le enviaré esa información al señor Gennai para ver si él sabe algo…" – Le explicaba Izzy lo que haría

-"De acuerdo… porque ese sueño me tenía con curiosidad, ¿qué es lo que me querrá decir?" – Se preguntaba Tai y luego agregaba: -"Bueno, no importa… ahora Izzy ¿Me podrías ayudar con Matemáticas? Tendré prueba mañana" –

A Izzy le salió una gota en la cabeza y accedió a ayudarle a Tai para su examen, sabía que ningún sueño iba a ser más importante que las pruebas para Tai; mientras tanto en la casa Takaishi, T.K terminó de contar su relato a Kari y ella entendió el por qué no asistió a clases y se quedaron pensando en las posibles respuestas de ese sueño… sin ningún éxito. En la habitación, Gatomon y Patamon hicieron lo mismo que ellos. Kari vió su reloj y eran las 4 PM, así que le prestó sus apuntes a T.K para que no se perdiese en clase mañana, luego de eso se fue junto con Gatomon a su casa.

Llegó el martes y ahora sí T.K llegó a la escuela. Todos estaban algo preocupados por él pero les calmó diciendo que Patamon debía descansar un poco más y él se había quedado a cuidarlo. Ese día pasó sin ninguna novedad (salvo que Tai hizo su examen y aprobó)

El miércoles todo fue igual a excepción de que por alguna razón todos los aparatos electrónicos dejaron de funcionar, no importaban si necesitasen estar conectados o no, todos ellos quedaron inoperables, Izzy y Mimi fueron los primeros en darse cuenta debido a que el chico trabajaba en su laptop cuando eso ocurrió mientras que la chica realizaba unas clases de computación.

Ya para el jueves, los aparatos volvieron a su estado normal. Todos los chicos se habían reunido para ver el partido de fútbol en el cual Davis tomaba parte así que todos lo apoyaban, el partido fue bastante interesante y cerrado, pero al final el equipo de la escuela Odaiba ganó 2-1 contra sus rivales. Davis había sido el autor de ambos goles y todos decidieron ir a celebrar a su casa.

Finalmente el viernes, otro suceso extraño ocurrió, en este caso hubo una intensa lluvia como nunca había ocurrido. La lluvia no paró sino hasta el día siguiente. Debido a eso, no hubo clases. A Izzy le llegó un mensaje de parte del señor Gennai y escribió:

_Izzy, he investigado acerca de todo lo que Tai te contó, y puedo asegurarte que no es nada bueno, por favor tengan cuidado en cuanto viajen de nueva cuenta al digimundo._

_Otra cosa… he descubierto como distinguir a los digimons controlados por los 'Engranes Malignos' de los que son rudos por naturaleza. Estos digimons despiden un aura negro casi imperceptible para el ojo humano, la única manera de notarlo es ver sus ojos profundamente o en su defecto sus ataques… estos mostrarán esa aura._

Mientras que en el digimundo, el Emperador de las Tinieblas había hallado los objetos que buscaba… ahora la silueta le decía: -"De acuerdo, ahora nos haremos cargo de ellos" y esa silueta tomó los objetos y desapareció. El Emperador de las Tinieblas no hizo más que seguir viajando por todo el Digimundo en su Devidramon.

El sábado era el día que todos se reunirían en el parque para poder ir juntos al digimundo, todos se habían preparado para ese día y todos asistieron a la escuela que estaba cerrada, entraron por la puerta de atrás y llegaron a la sala de computación; antes de que abrieran la puerta Izzy les dio a conocer la noticia que le dijo el señor Gennai acerca de cómo reconocer digimons con 'Engranes Malignos', todos escucharon por unos 5 minutos y cuando el pelirrojo acabó, Yolei gritó su típica frase: "Niños elegídos, ¡Vámonos!", y la luz de la puerta los iluminó, pero por alguna razón la luz esta vez era más fuerte de lo normal, por alguna razón Tai sabía que eso no era nada bueno… recordó su sueño, y tal como se lo suponía, quedaron ciegos temporalmente.

-"Los chicos han llegado… eso me pone de muy buen humor" – La silueta comenzaba a reír mientras 3 siluetas más estaban atrás de él haciendo lo mismo y luego desaparecían en direcciones diferentes…

El viaje al digimundo había acabado y todos estaban inconscientes en el digimundo… de pronto Davis, Sora, Joe y T.K recobraron el conocimiento y lo único que estos 4 individuos lograron decir fue:

-"¿Dónde estamos?... y ¿Dónde están los demás?..."

Los chicos dijeron eso al unísono aunque ninguno de ellos se encontraba en el mismo sitio…

* * *

><p><strong>MS-TaKa <strong>aquí abajo esperando que a todos ustedes les haya gustado mi capítulo número 6 **"Una Semana Extraña"**, sentí como que no me da esto de hacer toda una semana en un capítulo pero era ABSOLUTAMENTE necesario para que el fic no perdiese intensidad y misticismo... Así que si les gustó, me sentiré de lo más feliz del mundo y no olviden dejarme sus **reviews**; si no les gustó, tambien pueden dejarme sus **reviews **para saber como mejorar y así mostrar algo mejor. Sin más que decir... mis interrogantes: ¿Más siluetas... y ahora quiénes serán esos?, ¿Donde habrán caído los chicos?, ¿Qué habrá ocasionado esos acontecimientos durante toda la semana?, ¿Qué querrán significar los sueños de Tai y T.K?, ¿Creen que hice un buen trabajo en este capítulo?

Asi sin más, **MS-TaKa **se va


	7. Exploración Parte 1

Hola a todos y todas, **MS-TaKa **se presenta nuevamente a dejarles un capítulo más de su fic **Digimon 21**, debo decirles que estoy en semana de exámenes (en realidad son dos semanas) y tardaré un poco más en actualizar, pero no se preocupen que después de esas dos semanas tal vez les muestre algo más, bueno... ahora a mi parte preferida: contestar **reviews:**

**SpyTaku299: **Gracias por decir que hice un buen trabajo en el capítulo pasado; con respecto a Patamon y Gatomon jugando videojuegos... pues sí lo saqué de tu fic y es que me los trato de imaginar y por eso los quise poner a jugar XD. Y con respecto a la situación de los chicos, todos aparecieron con sus respectivos digimons pero... si quieres enterarte mejor, lee este capítulo.

**blutgang-gungnir: **¡Claro que hay respuestas!, creo haber puesto al menos una de ellas en el capítulo pasado. Gracias por decir que fué un capítulo por demás misterioso ya que ese era el punto al que quería llegar XD. Y con respecto a tu pregunta de: _¿Tai aprobará el examen?_ estoy seguro que lo puse en el capítulo pasado, pero seguro no lo notastes ya que lo escribí entre paréntesis, decía: _"...Salvo que Tai realizó su examen y aprobó" _busca la respuesta en el día Martes.

**Mimichibi-Diethel: **¡Vaya!, que problema el que tienes con esos dos... ya me debo de imaginar las consecuencias que ellos te causan XD. Con respecto al capítulo, debo decir que fue mi primera vez en toda mi vida que uso P.O.V. y me da alegría el saber que lo hice de buena manera.

Les agradezco a todos por sus **reviews** que son los que me alientan a seguir adelante con mi fic. Espero les guste este capítulo, estoy seguro que lo disfrutarán tanto como yo al escribirlo, ahora sin más que decir... los espero al final del capítulo.

* * *

><p><strong>7. Exploración Parte 1<strong>

Davis, al haber sido el primero en despertar, miró a su alrededor en busca de sus amigos… solamente pudo observar a su digimon V-mon que estaba tirado en frente suyo, además pudo ver a Matt y a Gabumon también tirados en el suelo como a unos escasos metros de distancia y junto a ellos se encontraba Agumon quien había caído sobre Tai, esto le causó algo de gracia al nuevo chico de los googles, pero como no debían estar ahí tirados, Davis se dispuso a despertarlos.

-"Oye Matt, es hora de despertar… tú también Tai, ¡Reacciona!" – Davis les decía mientras los sujetaba a ambos de sus hombros y comenzaba a zarandearlos.

-"¿Qué es lo que pasa Davis?" – Decía Matt mientras se tomaba la cabeza con una mano y hacia despertar a Gabumon con la otra.

-"Sí Davis, ¿Qué es…? , ¡ouch!" – Ese grito de dolor fue a causa de que en su espalda tenía inconsciente a su digimon acompañante: Agumon. –"¡Agumon, bájate de mí espalda!"-

Tras el súbito movimiento de Tai combinado con la orden que le dio a Agumon, el dinosaurio naranja se despertó y se levantó de la espalda de su acompañante, por lo cual Tai logró incorporarse fácilmente pero con un leve dolor de espalda.

-"Por cierto, ¿Dónde están los demás Davis?" – Preguntaba el antiguo digi elegido del valor

-"No lo sabemos" – Davis y V-Mon le respondieron con esas simples tres palabras mientras se encogían de hombros

-"¿Por qué no los buscas por medio de tu D3 Davis?, deben de estar por aquí cerca" – Le sugería Matt a Davis.

Davis sacó su D3 de su bolsillo e intentó encontrar a los chicos por medio de su radar, pero al parecer ellos no se encontraban por los alrededores… lo único que podía detectar era una especie de interferencia la cual provocaba que el radar del D3 se observara de forma muy borrosa.

-"Lo siento Matt, parece que algo está afectando a mi D3, no puedo visualizar bien lo que hay a nuestro alrededor." – Davis le decía angustiado a su rubio amigo.

-"Lo único que nos queda es investigar la zona" – Tai decía mientras sacaba de su bolsillos sus inseparables binoculares, después agregó: - "Chicos, puedo ver un bosque más al norte… deberíamos avanzar".

-"De acuerdo" – Todos asintieron ante la orden de Davis y se encaminaron rumbo a ese bosque.

Mientras tanto, en las profundidades del bosque una silueta que cargaba una cruz no tan grande como su cuerpo caminaba en círculos mientras decía de forma ansiosa:

-"Estoy seguro que ellos aparecerán por aquí, ¿Por qué tienen que tardarse tanto?, odio esperar, hacen que me ponga de mal humor."

-"Oye mi amigo, no tienes por qué desesperarte tanto, esos mocosos llegarán a nuestras manos más rápido de lo que tú crees." – Una segunda silueta se encontraba en las ramas de un árbol frondoso y bajó hasta quedar cara a cara con la primera silueta, ésta segunda silueta era un poco más grande que la primera, además de que su cuerpo era más robusto y musculoso, con eso parecía que ésta segunda silueta era más fuerte que la primera, pero eso aún no se sabía con certeza.

-"Oye, tú no te metas… ¡Yo seré quién acabe con esos mocosos!" – Le replicaba la silueta que tenía la cruz en su cuerpo mientras con uno de sus pies le lanzaba tierra a la segunda silueta.

-"¡Oye, no me hagas eso!, ¿Sabes que soy un personaje muy mono como para que me respondan y me traten de esa forma?, ¿qué crees que dirán mis lectores?" – Le contestaba furioso la segunda silueta a la primera mientras se limpiaba su cuerpo con su mano.

-"Pues a mí no me importa, puesto que ni tus lectores son…" – Le decía de manera indiferente la primera silueta.

-"Ay si como no… ¿no sabes acaso que ellos están leyendo esto solo porque yo aparezco en esta parte?, ¿Acaso no ves que yo soy el actor principal?, así que tú debes de actuar como mi leal asistente ¿de acuerdo?" – Le decía la segunda silueta con un tono de superioridad.

-"¡Tú no eres mi jefe!" – Le replicaba furiosamente la primera silueta mientras agregaba –"Además, ¿quién te mandó para que me acompañases?, estaría mejor sin tu molesta compañía".

La segunda silueta solamente le dijo en un tono 'serio': -"Es que acaso no recuerdas que el Emperador de las Tinieblas fue el que le dijo a tu 'jefe' que todos ustedes debían estar acompañados por digimons que él escogiese para que si a ustedes se les salía de control sus planes, nosotros nos haríamos cargo y… ¿adivina qué? Yo soy uno de esos digimons tan importantes." – después agregó: -"Aunque ¿sabes algo?, odio trabajar contigo porque tienes muy mal sentido del humor" –

La primera silueta ya había perdido toda la paciencia habida y por haber por la segunda silueta, su modo de actuar con él ya lo había cansado y no soportaba su terrible ego… y justo cuando le iba a dar la paliza de su vida, un pequeño aparato circular comenzó a sonar, la primera silueta sacó de su bolsillo el aparato y vio que unos puntos se acercaban al bosque.

-"Ya era hora que aparecieran" – La primera silueta dibujó una pequeña pero malévola sonrisa en su rostro

-"Ves, no tenías que ser tan impaciente. Estoy seguro que si no fuera por mí, hubieses destruido todo el bosque en tu desesperación y los chicos no se hubiesen ni acercado." – Le decía la segunda silueta

-"¡Tú cállate!" – Le respondía de mala gana la primera silueta, además agregó: -"¡Yo me encargaré de ellos!" – y guardó nuevamente el radar en su bolsillo y se alejó de la otra silueta de manera muy rápida con el objetivo de llegar al lugar donde según el radar estaban los chicos.

-"Oye, YO también quiero hacerme cargo de ellos, ¡no te dejaré toda la diversión a ti solito!, también el actor principal merece algo de fama" – La segunda silueta salió velozmente detrás de la primera subiéndose a los árboles y viajando de rama en rama.

Tai y los otros avanzaban por el bosque tranquilamente, pero de pronto Matt les dijo:

-"Chicos, esto es sumamente extraño… ¿por qué será que los demás no están con nosotros?" –

-"Si, es muy extraño… ¿qué creen que haya ocurrido? Porque estoy seguro que si ellos hubiesen estado cerca, nos hubiesen despertado." – Davis le respondía con cierta curiosidad.

-"Aún no lo sabemos…" – Tai se giró para hablar con ellos mientras caminaba de espaldas –"Puede ser que un suceso inesperado los haya hecho alejarse de nosotros".

-"Tai, ten cuidado mientras caminas así" – Le decía su amigo Agumon a Tai

-"No te preocupes Agumon, todo va a estar…" – En ese momento Tai se giró para caminar normalmente pero no notó que al hacerlo su cabeza se estrelló con una viga de acero que tenía un extremo enterrado bajo la tierra y el otro extremo se encargó de "noquear" al Yagami (o Kamiya, como ustedes gusten) mayor. Pero ninguno de sus amigos sabía en que condición se encontraba él.

-"Para la próxima, debes estar preparado para eventos tan inesperados como ese" – Davis decía mientras Matt se reía de la 'broma' hecha por Motomiya. Gabumon se acercó a Tai y lo vió por unos instantes, luego dijo:

-"Muchachos, Tai está inconsciente."

Cuando Gabumon terminó de hablar, los chicos se acercaron velozmente al antiguo líder de los niños elegidos y, efectivamente, estaba inconsciente. Así que intentaron volverlo en sí… pero no tuvieron mucho éxito. Mientras eso pasaba en el 'Mundo Real', Tai volvió al sueño que tuvo el día domingo.

_P.O.V. Tai_

_-"Mi cabeza…"_

_Me sujeto la cabeza con ambas manos, no sé por qué pero mi cabeza me duele como nunca antes mientras trato de saber en dónde me encuentro… esperen un poco, este es el sueño que tuve el domingo… ¿o acaso será una jugarreta de mi imaginación? No, estoy completamente seguro que este es el aeropuerto de esa vez, pero si no mal recuerdo hace poco estaba en el digimundo junto con Davis y Matt… a menos que… ouch, mi cabeza me duele demasiado como para pensar en algo coherente… pero aun así recuerdo que caminaba hacia atrás y cuando me giré para caminar normalmente me estrellé con algo metálico… creo que eso explica la jaqueca que sufro en estos momentos, y yo que pensaba que también ese dolor era parte del sueño…_

_Esperen un poco más, si este es el mismo sueño… será mejor que me apresure a ver la pantalla, tal vez y pueda sacar conclusiones. Me dirijo rápidamente hacia ella y espero a que se encienda, cuando lo hace, éste me muestra lo mismo que vi hace ya casi una semana… esas figuras resplandecientes._

_¿Pero qué…? Ahora el brillo de algunas de las figuras han bajado de intensidad… y puedo reconocer algunas de esas figuras, puedo notar… ¡Mi emblema!, ¿qué hace mi emblema en esa pantalla?... al lado de la figura de mi emblema está el emblema de la Amistad y al lado de éste se encuentra… ¿un digiegg?... pero este digiegg posee el emblema del Valor y de la Amistad grabados en el… ahora también puedo ver algo parecido al emblema del Amor, también el de la Sinceridad y el de la Esperanza… todos ellos han dejado de brillar, pero los otros no, los demás aún siguen brillando con la misma intensidad, será mejor que me enfoque más en ellos…_

_¿Pero qué…? La pantalla se ha apagado repentinamente… y el aeropuerto está comenzando a desvanecerse, debo salir de aquí pronto… oh no, es muy tarde… ahora estoy flotando en el vacío, ¡ ¿Pero qué es lo que está pasando?_

_P.O.V. Normal_

Simultáneamente a lo que pasaba en el sueño de Tai, los chicos seguían intentando hacer reaccionar al antiguo líder de los primeros niños elegidos.

-"Aún no despierta" – Se limitó a decir Davis mientras agitaba a Tai de un lado hacia otro

-"Ya lo sé, ese golpe al parecer lo afectó muchísimo más de lo que pensábamos" – Le respondía Matt

-"Me pregunto cuánto más tardarán los chicos" – Agumon les hablaba a Davis y a Matt

-"No lo sé, pero ya me cansé de estar haciendo que Tai parezca una gelatina humana" – Decía Davis mientras ponía a Tai en el suelo.

Matt, Davis y Agumon dejaron salir un pequeño suspiro ante la situación hasta que escucharon unos gritos a lo lejos.

-"¡DAVIS, MATT!" – Gabumon y V-Mon se acercaban a los chicos con una gran cubeta en sus manos.

-"Veo que al parecer pudieron encontrar algo de agua" – Les decía Matt a los digimons

-"Sí, encontramos un pequeño lago no muy lejos de aquí" – Le respondía Gabumon mientras V-Mon agregaba –"El agua estaba demasiado helada, así que estoy seguro que Tai volverá en sí con esto" –

-"Debemos agradecer que esta gran cubeta estaba a un lado de la viga, sino no hubiésemos conseguido esa agua" – Decía Agumon a los demás.

-"Muy bien chicos, a la cuenta de tres le dejan caer toda el agua" – Los dos digimons que sujetaban la cubeta asintieron con la cabeza mientras Matt se encargaba de hacer la cuenta.

-"¡1!... ¡2!... ¡3!" – Matt gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, mientras tanto Gabumon y V-Mon le dieron media vuelta a la cubeta sobre la cabeza de Tai, cuando el mayor de los Yagami (o Kamiya) sintió el agua helada en su cara rápidamente se despertó y se levantó al instante.

-"Muy bien hecho chicos" – Agumon les agradecía a Gabumon y V-Mon

-"No es nada" – Respondieron ambos digimons a su compañero naranja

-"Que bien que ya estés despierto Tai" – Le decía Davis a Tai mientras éste último se secaba la cara con su camisa

-"Nos tenías sumamente preocupados, ¿Qué le hubiese dicho a Kari si se enterara de que su hermano mayor por no saber por dónde camina casi se queda hablando con Morfeo hasta nuevo aviso?" – Le decía Matt en un tono tanto sarcástico como preocupado.

Tai se limitó a darle un leve golpe en el brazo a su rubio amigo y le dijo: -"¿Acaso crees que una viga de acero me mataría?" – a lo cual Davis se cruzó de brazos y le respondió: -"Pues eso es lo que parecía, si no hubiera sido por el agua, te hubiésemos dejado tirado por aquí" – Matt se limitó nuevamente a reir sin que Tai se diera cuenta y Tai le pegaba a Davis pero en la cabeza. Pero entonces recordó parte de su sueño y dijo:

-"Claro, con que a eso se refería" – Esas palabras desconcertaron a sus amigos y a los digimons

-"¿Qué?... ¿Qué sin la cubeta te hubieses quedado solito tirado en el suelo de este bosque?" – Le decía Davis en broma.

-"No, no era eso. Me refería a que creo saber dónde están los demás" – Tai les dijo esto, por lo cual el resto le preguntó al unísono

-"¿Y dónde se encuentran?" – Tai cerró sus ojos y se puso a meditar un poco, recordó las últimas partes de su sueño… los emblemas, las luces, los destinos. De pronto, Tai abrió sus ojos con determinación y les respondió:

-"No tengo la más mínima idea" – Todos cayeron al piso al mejor estilo animé al escuchar esas palabras, no eran las que tenían en mente ninguno de ellos, pero Tai prosiguió: -"Pero sé que no están todos los demás juntos… al parecer todos nos hemos separado en grupos pequeños".

-"¿Cómo que nos hemos separado?, ¿acaso no están en nuestros alrededores?" – V-Mon le preguntó a Tai

-"Será mejor que nos los expliques mejor" – Davis también le preguntaba al Yagami (o Kamiya)

-"De acuerdo, pero será mejor que me presten mucha atención puesto que lo que voy a decir tardará un poco" y así Tai les relató su sueño de hace unos instantes. Al terminar, todos meditaron un poco mientras Tai les daba sus posibles interpretaciones de su sueño.

-"O sea que según lo que interpretas, quieres decir que esos 4 vuelos pueden representar 4 grupos" – Le decía Matt a su mejor amigo

-"Si, estoy seguro de eso ya que en el primer 'destino' estaban el emblema del Valor, el de la Amistad y ese extraño digiegg" – Ese era Tai quien le decía parte del sueño

-"Oye, ¿Me estás llamando extraño a mí?" – Replicaba Davis por lo cual los mayores se rieron un poco

-"Por cierto, ¿Qué otros emblemas fuiste capaz de distinguir?" – Le preguntaba Matt

-"Pues los que te dije, pude ver el emblema del Amor, el de la Sinceridad y el de la Esperanza" – Le volvía a decir Tai

-"Esos son los de Sora, Joe y T.K" – Le respondía Matt

-"¿O sea que ellos son otro grupo?" – Preguntaba Davis a Tai

-"No, sus emblemas estaban en distintos 'destinos', el de Sora estaba en el segundo destino; el de Joe estaba en el tercer destino mientras que el de T.K estaba en el cuarto destino" – Le respondía el moreno a Davis

-"Vaya, me pregunto a dónde habrán caído ellos" – Comentaba Davis

-"Pues yo que voy a saber, ese aeropuerto no mostraba a donde aparecerían" – Le decía Tai algo molesto

-"Pues que mala atención tienen" – Decía Davis causando que Tai se riera un poco

-"Ahora lo que hay que hacer es buscar el por qué nuestros emblemas no brillaban como los de los demás" – Matt trataba de hallar una solución a esa incógnita

-"¿Será por qué nosotros estamos conscientes? Digo, si nuestro 'destino' no brillaba para nada tal vez sea porque estamos despiertos" – Davis dijo esto sin pensarlo mucho, Tai y Matt se quedaron viendo el uno al otro de forma atónita ante la respuesta de Davis y ambos pensaron

-"¿Por qué no se nos ocurrió eso antes?" –

Davis se asustó al ver la cara de asombro de ambos mayores y les preguntó:

-"¿Qué les pasa chicos?, ¿Por qué se miran de esa manera? Me comienzan a asustar"-

-"No, nada" – Fue la respuesta que consiguió de ambos, pero de pronto escucharon como un árbol caía en el bosque, el punto era que ese árbol caería sobre ellos. Los muchachos no tuvieron tiempo para huir pero sus digimons si para actuar

-Flama Bebé

-Fuego Azul

El ataque de fuego en conjunto incineró el árbol antes de que cayera y se escuchó una voz que decía:

-"Ves, eso te pasa por querer jugar con ellos en vez de encargarte de ellos" –

-"Tú no me mandes, así me gusta hacer las cosas" –

Los chicos y sus digimons escuchaban a lo lejos la "conversación" que tenían ambos sujetos en la profundidad del bosque, mientras ellos seguían discutiendo:

-"¿Sabes qué?, ya me harté de ti, pero como están los chicos dejaremos lo nuestro para después" – Después de eso una silueta apareció de entre los árboles saltando y aterrizó en frente de los chicos a unos pasos de distancia, luego dijo:

-"Hola niños… cuanto tiempo de no vernos" –

-"Pero…" – Tai articulaba esa palabra con asombro

-"Es imposible" – Matt hacía lo mismo que su amigo y ambos (Tai y Matt) dijeron al unísono…

-"¡Puppetmon!" –

Y es que Tai, Matt y Davis contemplaban a ese digimon que tenía un aspecto de marioneta, con su cruz de madera en su espalda, su nariz de antena, su gorro rojo, su cuerpo de madera. No había ninguna duda, Puppetmon había vuelto, pero…

"…Te ves diferente desde la última vez que nos vimos" – Le decía Matt a la marioneta

-"Oh, esto no es nada… es solo que quería darles una grata sorpresa" – Puppetmon le respondía con seriedad, y es que el cuerpo de madera de Puppetmon era de un color morado pálido lo cual hacía lucir un poco más tenebroso al digimon de lo que era. Tai se quedó pensando un poco y luego reaccionó agitado

-"Espera, si tú estás aquí, entonces eso quiere decir que…" – Tai fue interrumpido por Puppetmon, el cual dijo:

-"Así es, ¡Los Dark Masters han vuelto!" – Acto seguido, se burló de ellos

-"Y no han visto nada mis niños elegidos, ahora llega la estrella del show" – otra voz interrumpió en el bosque, de pronto una silueta más salió de entre las ramas de los árboles con suma agilidad y apareció detrás de donde estaban los chicos a una distancia de 10 pasos de ellos, cuando tocó el suelo, comenzó a mostrar su físico como cualquier físico culturista orgulloso de su cuerpo lo haría.

-"Oigan amigos…" – Davis les preguntaba a Tai y a Matt un poco asustado por la actuación de esa silueta –"¿Me podrían decir quién es ese mono?" – Davis señalaba a la silueta que tenía forma de mono color plateado, tenía unas gafas negras y un muñeco en su cintura, cargaba una grabadora la cual sonaba la canción "Love Serenade".

-"¡Es Etemon!" – Agumon y Gabumon gritaron a la vez, a lo cual la silueta les señaló con su dedo y les dijo:

-"Por favor mis fans, no se confundan conmigo, es cierto que ese tipo es muy guapo y tiene una tremenda voz, pero aquí tienen a alguien 100 veces más apuesto, fuerte y con una mente superior. Yo soy… ¡Metaaaaaaaaaaaal Etemoooooooooon!" – Metal Etemon se anunciaba a sí mismo como lo hacen los luchadores profesionales.

Los chicos se sentían intimidados ante la aparición de viejos enemigos como Puppetmon y Metal Etemon (aunque Davis los miraba como nuevos enemigos, él y V-Mon estaban igual de intimidados que los mayores)

-"Es hora de cobrar venganza" – Puppetmon le dirigía esas palabras a un chico rubio y a su digimon

-"Ahora sentirás la ira del perfecto Metal Etemon" – El mono le decía estas "amenazadoras" palabras al chico que tenía a un digimon naranja como acompañante digital.

-"Esta vez no podremos salir de esta situación por las buenas" – Tai les decía a sus amigos

-"Idiota, ¿y cuándo hemos salido por las buenas de algún problema que incluya a digimons como estos?" – Matt le respondía sarcásticamente a Tai

-"OK, chicos… ¡Digi evolución!" – Davis decía estas palabras mientras todos sacaban sus aparatos y sus digimons pasaban al frente de ellos para enfrentarse a sus nuevos enemigos...

* * *

><p><strong>MS-TaKa <strong>aquí abajo esperando que les haya gustado este capítulo al cual llamé **"Exploración parte 1"**, debo aclararles que habrán cuatro partes de este capítulo pero serán mostrados de forma separada ya que el siguiente capítulo será una continuación de lo que leyeron en este capítulo; espero tambien que hayan disfrutado de las ocurrencias de este capítulo, mi objetivo era combinar un poco el humor con la seriedad debido a los personajes involucrados. Bueno, ahora les dejo mis incógnitas: ¿Disfrutaron de la "comedia" de este capítulo?, ¿Dónde habrán caído los demás?, ¿Quiénes conforman los tres grupos restantes?, ¿Conocieron al fin la razón del sueño de Tai?. Déjenme **reviews** si les gustó el capítulo y si no les gustó... pues tírenme "tomatazos" mediante sus **reviews**.

Bueno chicos y chicas, ahora debo irme (tengo examen esta tarde... deseenme suerte XD) **MS-TaKa **se despide de ustedes hasta el próximo capítulo.


	8. Encuentro

Hola chicos y chicas, **MS-TaKa** vuelve después de terminar su primera semana de exámenes para poner otro capítulo de su fic **Digimon 21**, debo admitir que esta primera semana de mis exámenes fue relativamente sencilla, pero a partir de hoy no me dejarán respirar en toda la semana así que mejor les dejo el capítulo antes que no tenga tiempo. Ahora con los **reviews...**

**blutgang-gungnir: **Que bien que hayas puesto el Love Serenade para esa parte, exactamente escribí el capítulo 7 mientras la escuchaba, aunque debo admitir que jamás se me pasó por la mente hacer un SongFic...(será porque jamás lo he hecho y creo que si lo hago me irá pésimo...?); otra cosa es que jamás esperé que me comparáras con Dragon Ball, Saint Seiya u otros por como narré el otro capítulo, eso se hace sentir bien. Espero te guste este capítulo, hay acción de sobra (según yo XD).

**SpyTaku299: **Ese era el objetivo del capítulo anterior, quería meter humor a mi historia y es que tanto misterio, dudas y batallas era lógico que pusiera algo de humor ¿o no lo creen así?, en cuanto a los grupos... ¡TENEMOS A UN GANADOR!, esta vez no lo manejaré como misterio ya que tengo otros planes misteriosos bajo mi manga.. ¡bua ja ja ja ja!. Disfruta de mi capítulo

**Shikato Tezuke: **Veo que ese review es del capítulo 1... no importa, siempre me gusta responder aunque sean de capítulos pasados, me siento feliz de que te haya gustado el inicio y que me digas que tiene la "misma escencia", por favor sigue leyendo mis capítulos y deja tus reviews para saber tu opinión.**  
><strong>

Muy bien, esos han sido todos los **reviews **de esta vez, me siento algo mal puesto que no ví uno de Mimichibi-Diethel (espero que no hayas abandonado mi historia) pero hay que seguir adelante, les dejo mi capítulo número 8 sin más retrasos... nos vemos abajo.

* * *

><p><strong>8. Encuentro<strong>

- Agumon digi evolves a… Greymon

- Greymon ultra digi evolves a… MetalGreymon

- Gabumon digi evolves a… Garurumon

- Garurumon ultra digi evolves a… WereGarurumon

- V-mon digi evolves a… XV-mon

-"MetalGreymon, te encargo mucho este combate" – Tai le decía a su digimon el cual solamente asintió.

-"No los dejes siquiera respirar WereGarurumon" – Matt vociferaba a su digimon

-"Les mostraremos que no pueden vencernos" – Davis apoyaba a todos los digimons aliados

-"No crean que se las dejaremos fácil, escucha muy bien simio, déjame al lobo y al dinosaurio gigante a mí, tú puedes encargarte del tipo azulado" – Puppetmon le decía eso a su "compañero" MetalEtemon quien al escuchar esto, replicó:

-"¿Pero qué…? Si ese dinosaurio me debe una revancha. De acuerdo, me encargaré de ese tipo pero cuando acabe con él, MetalGreymon será todo mío" –

-"Siempre y cuando él siga vivo" – Puppetmon finalizó su charla y se dirigió hacia sus objetivos velozmente. MetalGreymon y WereGarurumon notaron que Puppetmon se acercaba hacia ellos, por lo cual el lobo le dijo a su amigo:

-"Pelearé primero con él antes de que se nos acerque demasiado, apóyame cuando lo necesite o cuando tengas oportunidad" –

-"De acuerdo, déjamelo a mí" – Al escuchar esto, WereGarurumon salió directamente a contra atacar a Puppetmon mientras éste seguía corriendo, debido a que WereGarurumon es más ágil que el títere, éste llegó primero y le asestó un mortal puñetazo de izquierda, el cual hizo que Puppetmon cayera estrepitosamente al suelo.

-"Vamos XV-Mon, sé que puedes encargarte de ese mono de pacotilla" – Davis alentaba de esta manera a su digimon

-"Claro Davis, no te preocupes" – Y al terminar de hablar, XV-Mon se lanzó hacia MetalEtemon

-"OK, ¿Con qué quieres un poco del gran MetalEtemon?... muy bien… ¡Aquííííííí Voooooooooy!" – MetalEtemon se dirigía velozmente hacia XV-Mon por lo cual ambos chocaron sus brazos contra los del otro y se encontraron en una prueba de fuerza la cual, sorprendentemente, XV-Mon ganó y empujó fuertemente a MetalEtemon haciendo que se estrellase contra un árbol.

Puppetmon se levantó rápidamente del suelo y comenzó a pelear "cara a cara" contra WereGarurumon, debido a que la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo es la especialidad del digimon lobo, este lograba darle múltiples veces al digimon marioneta el cual se esforzaba mucho en bloquear sus ataques e intentar asestar uno de los suyos.

-"Patada Garuru" – WereGarurumon planeaba darle su buena patada al títere, pero éste pudo escapar por poco de las intenciones del lobo saltando por encima de su patada, ya estando en el aire preparó su mazo contra él.

-"Mazo de Marioneta" – Puppetmon realizó su ataque, pero gracias a la agilidad de WereGarurumon, éste pudo esquivarlo y el golpe terminó dando en el suelo, rápidamente el lobo le conectó un potente golpe de derecha el cual hizo que Puppetmon volara hacia MetalGreymon, éste no desaprovechó su oportunidad de golpearlo con su garra metálica y cuando lo hizo, el títere hizo un agujero con su cuerpo en la tierra. Los chicos quedaron impresionados al ver la situación, por lo cual Davis exclamó:

-"Chicos, no hay de qué preocuparnos, al inicio parecían peligrosos pero no lo son tanto" –

"Cállate, eso es porque aún no has visto nada" – Esta voz era la de MetalEtemon que se acercaba peligrosamente a XV-Mon.

-"X-Láser" – El cuerpo del digimon azul se iluminaba mientras él cubría esa luz cruzando sus brazos al cuerpo y desde los grabados que tiene en su pecho soltó un poderoso laser al tiempo que retiraba sus brazos de su posición anterior, el poder impactó directamente a MetalEtemon, pero éste lo rechazó totalmente con sus puños, debido a esto XV-Mon se encontraba indefenso, por lo cual el digimon plateado conectó uno de sus golpes a la cabeza del digimon azul y lo derribó fácilmente, luego MetalEtemon brincó sobre él quien yacía aún en el suelo para finalmente elevarse aún más y conectarle un enorme puñetazo en su rostro, XV-Mon pudo escapar por poco de las malas intenciones del simio y su golpe quedó en el suelo y prefirió volar mientras recuperaba energías.

Puppetmon aún no salía del agujero del cual estaba metido gracias a MetalGreymon, por lo cual WereGarurumon dio un salto y preparó una patada mientras se introducía al agujero, pero no se esperó que el digimon marioneta tuviera preparado un ataque desde las profundidades…

-"Mazo de Marioneta" – esta vez WereGarurumon no pudo escapar del ataque y éste dio de lleno contra el digimon lobo haciendo que éste saliese del agujero a gran velocidad, Puppetmon también salió del agujero y se encontró con MetalGreymon.

-"Ahora te enfrentarás conmigo" – Le decía MetalGreymon a Puppetmon mientras preparaba su ataque

-"Garra Tridente" – En ese momento MetalGreymon disparó su brazo metálico hacia Puppetmon quien solamente le tiró nuevamente al agujero para evadir el golpe, de pronto los chicos sintieron una especie de sacudida desde el suelo, Matt tuvo un mal presentimiento y dio media vuelta… notó que se acercaba una especie de onda de choque hacia ellos, él lo sabía puesto que mucho polvo se levantaba en una especie de nubarrón hacia ellos.

-"TODOS AL SUELO" – Matt gritaba desesperadamente mientras empujaba a Tai y a Davis hacia abajo; WereGarurumon debido a que fue lanzado lejos por Puppetmon, tuvo tiempo suficiente para agacharse y agarrarse a un gran árbol; XV-Mon voló lo más alto que pudo para evitar ser golpeado por la onda de choque; MetalEtemon no notó la onda de choque y, por ende, salió volando por los aires, pero pudo aferrarse a una torre de electricidad que había en el bosque.

Debido al gran tamaño de MetalGreymon, el agacharse era inútil, además de que la onda de choque fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo despegarse del suelo, cuando el cuerpo de MetalGreymon pasó sobre el agujero donde Puppetmon se ocultaba, éste aprovechó su oportunidad y conectó nuevamente su –"Mazo de Marioneta" – esta vez sobre MetalGreymon el cual salió volando hacia donde se encontraba XV-Mon, éste intentó esquivar al gran dinosaurio naranja, pero aun así parte de su cuerpo fue golpeado por MetalGreymon por lo cual tuvo que aterrizar en el suelo algo herido mientras que MetalGreymon caía estrepitosamente cerca de donde WereGarurumon se encontraba.

MetalEtemon había vuelto al sitio del combate y solamente pudo ver a XV-Mon por lo cual exclamó un poco enfadado:

-"Se suponía que me encargaría de MetalGreymon… pero tendré que conformarme contigo" – XV-Mon levantó su mirada hacia su rival quien corrió hacia él y lo atacó con…

-"Golpe de Metal" – Pero XV-Mon lo bloqueó totalmente y capturó su puño con sus brazos y lo volvió a tirar, debido a sus heridas solamente pudo enviarlo unos cuantos metros de distancia, luego XV-Mon le gritó:

-"Te mostraré como se golpea" – XV-Mon corrió contra el simio con todas sus fuerzas para conectarle un buen golpe de derecha, pero no se esperó que MetalEtemon se defendiera con…

-"Banana Resbalosa" – MetalEtemon le lanzó una banana durante su recorrido y XV-Mon pisó la cáscara de banana haciendo que este cayera de espaldas al suelo, pero antes de que el digimon azul alado tocase el suelo, MetalEtemon lo remató con otra de sus técnicas:

-"Ataque de Cadera Metálica" – este singular ataque ayudó a que XV-Mon golpease más violentamente contra el suelo, MetalEtemon se alejó y con una pose de físico culturista gritaba

-"SAIKYOU" (_n/a: Eso quiere decir "El más Fuerte")_

-¡MetalGreymon! –

-¡WereGarurumon! –

-¡XV-Mon! – Los chicos gritaban horrorizados el nombre de sus respectivos digimons puesto que MetalEtemon y Puppetmon los habían atacado descaradamente, además sabían de que si intentaban ayudarlos, correrían un gran peligro ya que ellos los eliminarían. Puppetmon se acercaba por detrás de XV-Mon y utilizó sus hilos de títere para levantar al digimon azul contra su voluntad.

-"MetalEtemon… seré bueno contigo, puedes darle el golpe de gracia a este tipo" – Puppetmon le decía siniestramente a su "amigo".

-"Entendido, aunque para serte sincero quería conectarle este puñetazo a MetalGreymon" – Se quejaba al final, a lo cual Puppetmon le contestó:

-"Ya quieres olvidar eso, ¡ahora solo golpea!" –

-"De acuerdo… ¡GOLPE DE…!" – En ese instante un poder color naranja salió de entre los árboles y golpeó en la espalda de MetalEtemon, esto hizo que el simio diera unos pequeños saltos hacia adelante y pisara sin querer su propia cáscara de banana la cual hizo que MetalEtemon cayera sobre Puppetmon.

-"Bájate de mi cuerpo estúpido simio, pesas una tonelada… ¡ESTAS GORDO!" –

-"¿Cómo que estoy gordo?, para tu información, yo me ejercito de lunes a viernes como tres horas al día, los sábados canto para mi público lindo y querido que conoce de espectáculos mientras que el domingo me doy un buen merecido descanso" –

-"No me importa lo que haces con tu vida, lo que en realidad me importa es ¿quién nos atacó?" –

-"A mí también me gustaría saber…" – MetalEtemon se bajó de Puppetmon y ambos fijaron sus vistas hacia el digimon que ayudaba a XV-Mon a recuperarse mientras cortaba los hilos de títere de Puppetmon con una especie de hoja afilada. Davis se sentía feliz de ver a ese digimon como ayudaba a su compañero mientras que Tai y Matt mostraban una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros y gritaron al unísono:

-"¡LEOMON!" – Y es que efectivamente el digimon que había llegado a su auxilio era un león bípedo que vestía unos pantalones negros, cargaba una espada en su cintura y su rostro de animal eran más que suficientes para saber que él era el Leomon que había muerto por ellos y había renacido.

-"Veo que he llegado a tiempo, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que los vi por última vez mis niños elegidos" – Leomon se mostraba feliz de volver a ver a algunos de sus viejos amigos, además añadió – "También veo que tienen a nuevos amigos" – señalando a Davis y luego a XV-Mon.

-"¿Con qué eras tú Leomon?, no puedo creer que un digimon tan débil y no tan importante haya podido atacar a un digimon tan perfecto y poderoso como yo" – MetalEtemon le decía todo esto con una sonrisa algo tenebrosa, al final añadió: -"Bueno, al menos podré vengarme de tí" –

-"Inténtalo si puedes" – Leomon sacó su espada de su funda y se esperó al movimiento de su enemigo. En ese instante MetalGreymon y WereGarurumon llegaron nuevamente a pelear contra Puppetmon, pero esta vez ambos atacaron por sorpresa para que el digimon marioneta no se diese cuenta.

-"Garras de lobo"

-"Brazo Tridente"

Tal y como los digimons lo habían planeado, Puppetmon no se esperó esos ataques y dieron de lleno contra él, MetalEtemon dio la espalda para poder ver como su compañero salía volando por detrás suyo, eso lo aprovechó Leomon y le propinó un corte con su espada en la espalda del digimon simio, este sintió un poco el golpe e intentó darle un puñetazo mientras se daba vuelta, Leomon se agachó y esquivó el golpe para después rematarlo con su técnica:

-"Golpe del rey bestia" – MetalEtemon se fue hacia atrás un poco gracias al golpe y reaccionó diciendo:

-"No puedes dañarme lo suficiente como para que me afecte, porque yo soy… ¡SAIKYOU!" –

Leomon entonces le responde:

-"Entonces será necesario que te vuelva a vencer usando mi forma Mega" –

-"Espera Leomon, deja que MetalGreymon y yo te ayudemos" – WereGarurumon le decía a Leomon determinadamente.

-"Yo también deseo ayudar" – XV-Mon alcanzó a decir mientras se acercaba hacia el grupo de digimons, también añadió: -"Ya me he recuperado de varias de mis heridas, esos chicos me deben una" – Leomon giró su cabeza hacia los chicos y ellos tres asintieron con sus cabezas. Leomon entonces dijo:

-"Esta bien… Leomon war digi evolves a… SaberLeomon"

Leomon cambió a ser una bestia con pelaje amarillo con ciertas partes rojizas, cambió su forma bípeda a una cuadrúpeda y le salieron un par de colmillos sumamente grandes de sus fauces, Leomon había evolucionado a su forma mega…SaberLeomon; al ver esto Tai y Matt hicieron que sus digimons volvieran a su etapa Rookie (novato) y los hicieron evolucionar a su etapa más poderosa:

-Agumon war digi evolves a… WarGreymon.

-Gabumon war digi evolves a… MetalGarurumon.

Ambos digimons evolucionaron a su forma más poderosa mientras que XV-Mon no cambió su forma, en vez de eso el D3 de Davis hizo que las heridas de XV-Mon sanaran completamente además de aumentar por un tiempo su poder de ataque.

-"Ahora sí, ya basta de esto. El niño y yo nos encargaremos de ustedes" –

-"Deja de llamarme 'niño'" – Puppetmon le decía furioso a un confiado MetalEtemon quien prefirió no seguir hablando y combatir contra WarGreymon y SaberLeomon mientras que el digimon títere se encargaba de MetalGarurumon y XV-Mon…

Habían pasado 5 minutos y MetalEtemon y Puppetmon no podían en contra del poder de los digimons de los chicos.

-"Terra Force"

-"Flechas Infinity"

WarGreymon y SaberLeomon lanzaban sus técnicas ante un MetalEtemon algo herido por el transcurso del combate, pero aun así logró esquivar el Terra Force pero recibió las Flechas Infinity de lleno lo cual hizo que cayera arrodillado debido al dolor. Mientras tanto Puppetmon trataba desesperadamente de encargarse de MetalGarurumon y XV-Mon…

-"X-Láser"

-"Aliento de Lobo Metálico"

Los poderes impactaron contra Puppetmon casi de lleno puesto que él ocupó su cruz de madera para protegerse de ambos ataques, pero aun así el poder combinado de ambos lo hizo caer donde MetalEtemon. Los 4 digimons triunfantes se acercaban a sus enemigos lentamente, Puppetmon se molestó mucho y les gritó:

-"¡Demonios! , nunca pensé que tendría que ocupar esto pero ¿saben qué? Ya no me importa." –

-"¿Y qué es lo que puedes hacer ahora Puppetmon?, solo mírate… no tienes oportunidad contra ellos" – Matt le decía y era cierto, a primera vista Puppetmon ya no podía hacer nada más que perder ante ellos, pero no esperaban que Puppetmon tenía un as bajo la manga.

-"Mazo de Marioneta Oscura" – El cuerpo de Puppetmon fue rodeado por un aura totalmente morada y de su mazo disparó unas pequeñas bolas de energía de color negro que iban dirigidas a los 4 digimons, el ataque los tomó por sorpresa pero pudieron escapar a duras penas todos esos ataques, aun así el ataque les dio sin siquiera tocarlos y retrocedieron un poco.

-"¿Pero qué fue eso?" – Davis preguntaba preocupado por la salud de su digimon

-"¿Están bien?" – Tai también se encontraba preocupado por ellos

-"Sí, no hay de qué preocuparse" – XV-Mon les decía a los chicos para evitar sus preocupaciones

-"Pero dentro de poco ya no lo estarán pequeño digimon azul" – MetalEtemon se había levantado e iba a impactar nuevamente a XV-Mon con un puñetazo pero SaberLeomon se interpuso en su camino.

-"Garra destructora"

-"Golpe de Metal"

Cuando ambos ataques colisionaron, los dos digimons (SaberLeomon y MetalEtemon) fueron empujados en dirección opuesta a ellos mismos, pero ambos se recuperaron velozmente y nuevamente MetalEtemon atacó:

-"Espíritus de la Oscuridad"

MetalEtemon levantó un dedo al cielo y se formó un relámpago negro que iba dirigido hacia los 4 digimons pero también pudieron esquivarlo, esta vez sin que sufrieran daño pero el sitio donde había caído el relámpago negro quedó totalmente destruido y solamente quedó un enorme agujero de inmensa profundidad.

-"¡Rayos!, no puede ser que mi súper ataque no les haya dado a ninguno de ustedes" – MetalEtemon se quejaba de haber fallado.

-"Esos tipos tienen una fuerza descomunal" – Davis decía horrorizado al ver lo que había hecho MetalEtemon con su última técnica

-"No son los mismos que conocimos hace unos años" – Matt también hablaba horrorizado y es que jamás esperaron tal potencia de ataque cuando estaban a punto de ser acabados

De repente Tai ve como una gran sombra se va poniendo sobre los seis digimons combatientes por lo cual se decidió en mirar hacia arriba para saber que provocaba esa sombra y no le gustó para nada lo que era… lo que se acercaba era una gran esfera de energía completamente oscura que tenía como destino impactar a los 6 digimons y con su poder destructivo también arrasar con los chicos.

-"WarGreymon, debemos huir y pronto… se acerca una gran esfera de energía hacia nosotros" – Tai fue capaz de decir eso y los demás digimons lograron observar el cielo y por ende la esfera oscura.

-"Entendido" – Respondieron WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, SaberLeomon y XV-Mon

-"No los dejaremos escapar tan fácilmente" – Puppetmon decía hacia sus enemigos mientras pensaba –"Ese estúpido de Machinedramon… ¿cómo se le ocurre usa su Cañon Giga Oscuro hacia acá?" –

-"Claro que no los dejaremos escapar… Ataque Gaseoso" – MetalEtemon usó su "carta del triunfo" contra los digimons pero antes de hacer escapar su gas letal de su cuerpo, SaberLeomon usó nuevamente sus Flechas Infinity para evitar que el simio usara su ataque… y la táctica de SaberLeomon funcionó mejor de lo que esperaba puesto que solamente liberó una pequeña cantidad de gas pero esta iba dirigida hacia Puppetmon quien no soportó el olor y cayó al suelo mientras que MetalEtemon no soportó el dolor de las Flechas Infinity y también cayo junto a él.

Los chicos se montaron en los digimons: Tai iba en la espalda de WarGreymon mientras éste volaba; Matt montaba a MetalGarurumon en su espalda mientras que Davis iba sobre XV-Mon, SaberLeomon corría al lado de MetalGarurumon mientras se alejaban del sitio donde esa esfera oscura de energía caería. La gran esfera cayó sobre donde estaban Puppetmon y MetalEtemon y una gran explosión ocurrió ahí…

Los chicos y los digimons se habían alejado lo suficiente para evitar la explosión y la onda de choque que provocaría el golpe… cuando pasaron 4 minutos decidieron volver al sitio y solamente encontraron los lentes de MetalEtemon destruidos y la cruz de madera de Puppetmon incinerada. Todos suspiraron de alivio al ver que ese ataque había acabado con ambos digimons.

-"Me pregunto quién habrá realizado tal ataque" – Matt les decía a los demás

-"No tengo idea pero lo mejor sería investigar por donde vino el ataque, ¿no lo crees Tai?" – Davis daba su opinión al primer líder de los chicos.

-"Es lo más sensato Davis, si no mal recuerdo ese ataque parecía provenir de…" – Tai sacó sus binoculares y los fijó más al norte, lo único que pudo observar fue un peñasco y al lado de él una especie de lago gigante… -"Parece que es una playa, puedo observar algo de arena" –

-"Sería buena idea ir a investigar, además he notado que no están con ustedes los otros niños elegidos, ¿acaso han venido solos?" – SaberLeomon preguntaba a Tai

-"No, por alguna razón nos separamos sin siquiera saberlo cuando llegamos" – Tai le decía

-"Estoy seguro que esto debe de ser obra del Emperador de las Tinieblas" – SaberLeomon sacaba sus conclusiones y agregaba: -"El digimundo se ha vuelto inestable desde la aparición de este ser…" –

-"Por cierto, ¿Cómo nos encontraste SaberLeomon?" – Matt sentía curiosidad por saber cómo llegó a toparse con ellos, dudaba mucho que fuese por mera casualidad.

-"Estaba habitando este bosque desde hace un mes, pero en la últimas dos semanas varios de los digimons de la zona se volvieron rudos e inestables, buscaban pelear con cualquiera que se encontraban en su paso, así que decidí investigar. Hoy para ser exacto me dirigía a la parte central del bosque y escuché ruidos de pelea, no quería involucrarme pero algo me incitó a ver quiénes peleaban y me alegró mucho el averiguarlo ya que volví a ver a mis niños elegidos" – Contaba SaberLeomon todo lo que sabía

-"Muy bien, ahora debemos partir ¿no lo crees XV-Mon?" – Davis les decía a todos mientras miraba a su digimon

-"Claro Davis, debemos averiguar dónde están los demás" – Todos asintieron ante las palabras de XV-Mon y todos se movilizaron hacia la playa…

* * *

><p><strong>MS-TaKa<strong> aquí haciéndoles una pregunta: ¿Qué les pareció?, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo 8: **"Encuentro"**, les apuesto que muchos no esperaban todo lo que pasó aquí (especialmente por Leomon) pero esa es la "escencia" que quiero transmitir, cosas que nadie se lo espera... se que es arriesgado más porque es mi primer fic, pero quiero probar a ver que tal. Ahora sí les dejo mis clásicas interrogantes: ¿Quién o qué habrá ocasionado la primera onda de choque?, ¿Esperaron la llegada de Leomon?, ¿Esperaron el nuevo ataque de Puppetmon (en realidad no cambia mucho de su ataque convencional)?, Según Puppetmon ¿Por qué Machinedramon habrá lanzado su Cañon Giga Oscuro hacia ellos y los acabó?, ¿Habrá algún grupo en la playa?

Creo que ya son muchas interrogantes, ahora unas dos noticias:

1. Como soy un buen chico, les responderé la última pregunta: _¿Habrá algún grupo en la playa? = _¡Claro!, se trata de nada más y nada menos que el grupo integrado por **Sora, Mimi y Yolei**. El próximo capítulo (Exploración Parte 2 se tratará de ellas 3)

2. Dentro de unas dos semanas (tiempo aún no estimado, tal vez tarde más o en el mejor de los casos tarde menos) subiré otro fic (en específico un One-Shot) dedicado a una de mis parejas preferidas... _¡Takari!, _ojo que también este sería mi primer fic de este tipo así que cuando lo publique me gustaría que me dijeran sus opiniones.

Ahora sí los dejo chicos y chicas, esta semana será la peor que haya experimentado en mi vida así que nos vemos hasta la semana que viene. Saludos.


	9. Exploración Parte 2

Buenos días, tardes o noches; **MS-TaKa **se presenta después de finalizar mis semanas de exámenes, no pensaba que saldría con vida pero... aqui me tienen finalizando otro capítulo de **Digimon 21**. Para no variar, voy con los **reviews:**

**blutgang-gungnir: **No podía hacer que los chicos perdiesen tan rápido contra MetalEtemon así que usé el "Ataque Gaseoso" como último recurso. Con respecto a Machinedramon... descubrirás pronto su rol principal y estoy seguro que no te quejarás (espero XD)

**SpyTaku299: **Me alegro de que no te hayas esperado a Leomon, como dije antes, intento poner sorpresas a cada dos pasos y este capítulo no es la excepción; esperaré con ansias los otros capítulos de tu fic (especialmente el que me estás recomendando: "La curiosidad que mata a Gatomon" (nombre inventado XD))

**Mimichibi-Diethel: **Gracias por decir que no olvidarás mi historia por nada del mundo, me hace sentir que estoy realizando un buen trabajo y espero que ya hayas reparado tu computadora. Aquí tienes el 9no. capítulo, disfrútalo.

Bueno, debo decir que les agradezco a ellos 3 ya que siempre me dejan **reviews **y tambien les agradezco a los demás que leen y no me dejan nada... bueno, ahora me voy hasta abajo para que disfruten la historia.

* * *

><p><strong>9. Exploración Parte 2<strong>

(**NOTA**: Todo lo que acontece en este capítulo ocurre al mismo tiempo que Exploración Parte 1 y Encuentro)

Sora se despierta y aun estando en el suelo comienza a buscar con sus ojos a sus compañeros, no tardó mucho en encontrar a Biyomon a unos pasos de distancia inconsciente, hecho por el cual Sora se apresuró a levantarse del suelo y acercarse a su digimon.

-"Biyomon, ¿te encuentras bien?" – Sora levantó a su digimon y la cargaba en sus manos mientras le decía estas palabras; Biyomon recuperó casi inmediatamente el conocimiento y abrió los ojos lentamente hasta encontrarse con el rostro de su acompañante.

-"Sora…" – Fue lo único que pudo decir Biyomon puesto que Sora abrazó fuertemente a su amiga mientras decía felizmente:

-"Biyomon, me alegro de que estés bien" –

-"¡Sora!" – Biyomon rápidamente correspondió a ese abrazo pero luego le preguntó un tanto curiosa

-"Sora, ¿qué pasó con los demás?, ¿dónde están?" –

-"No tengo la más mínima idea, deben de estar en los alrededores de esta playa" – Contestó de manera muy seria mientras buscaba con su cabeza a cualquier otra silueta.

-"Entonces vamos a buscarlos" – Biyomon bajó de sus manos delicadamente de los brazos de la chica pelirroja y se paró a su lado para así comenzar su búsqueda.

-"¡Matt!, ¡Tai!, ¡Chicos!" –

-"¿Dónde están todos?, ¡por favor respondan!" – Sora y Biyomon gritaban mientras seguían caminando sin rumbo en la playa, de pronto a Sora le pareció escuchar unas voces que venían de una cueva y Biyomon y ella fueron a investigar.

-"¿Hay alguien?" – La silueta que estaba parada en la entrada de la cueva no obtuvo respuesta dentro de la cueva por lo cual dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro, esa silueta no se dio cuenta que Sora y Biyomon se acercaban hacia ella por un costado, de pronto Sora reconoció a la silueta rápidamente y se dirigió corriendo hacia ella mientras gritaba:

-"¡Mimí!" – La silueta giró hacia su costado izquierdo y pudo notar a Sora quien se acercaba hacia ella y detrás de ella venía Biyomon, eso hizo que Mimí pusiera una gran sonrisa en su rostro y recibió a Sora con un fuerte abrazo.

-"Es bastante bueno el haberte encontrado Mimí" – Sora le decía alegremente

-"Pensábamos que estábamos solas en esta inmensa playa" – Biyomon le decía a Palmon quienes hacían lo mismo que sus acompañantes

-"Ya no hay de qué preocuparnos, al menos ahora estamos juntas" – Mimí le hablaba a Sora con la misma alegría que su amiga.

-"Por cierto… ¿hay alguien más con ustedes?" – Le preguntaba Sora y antes de que Mimí pudiera abrir su boca, una voz se escuchó desde la cueva, ambas chicas dirigieron sus miradas hacia el interior de la cueva y pudieron notar que una chica de lentes, pelo morado y un digimon ave rojo salían de la cueva ambos con los ojos cerrados, Yolei fue la que habló:

-"Lo siento Mimí, pero no había nadie ahí, lo único que encontré fueron vampiros, arañas y mucho pero mucho polvo" – Yolei tosió un poco y luego continuó diciendo: -"pero no pude encontrar a… ¿Sora?" – Antes de que dijera el nombre de la pelirroja abrió sus ojos y miró con suma sorpresa a su amiga por lo cual cuando dijo su nombre se acercó a Sora y lloró (fingidamente y exageradamente) como solo ella podía.

-"Pensabamos que habíamos quedado solas aquí en esta desolada playa" – Yolei decía eso sin dejar de 'llorar'.

-"No debes de que preocuparte Yolei, mira que encontramos a Mimí y ahora a Sora. Estoy seguro que encontraremos pronto a los demás" – Hawkmon trataba de alentar a su camarada mientras le daba palmaditas en su espalda.

-"En eso tienes razón Hawkmon, no debo perder los estribos" – Yolei dejó de 'llorar' y volvió a la normalidad

-"Pero si tú los pierdes en cada momento de preocupación, debes tomarte las cosas con un poco más de calma" – Mimí se burló un poco de Yolei con esa afirmación, pero fue contra atacada por Sora que dijo:

-"Si no mal recuerdo tú también eras una llorona como Yolei hace unos tres años" – Todas se pusieron a reir ante la frase dicha por Sora (incluida Mimí) y después de unos instantes decidieron separarse para buscar a los demás: Sora y Biyomon seguirían caminando por toda la costa; Yolei y Hawkmon buscarían en una serie de cuevas que habían debajo de un barranco ubicado al norte mientras que Mimí y Palmon revisarían el barranco desde arriba.

-"¡Matt!, ¡T.K!, ¡Joe!..." – Sora gritaba mientras que Biyomon volaba sobre ella con la intención de buscar desde las alturas pero sus resultados fueron nulos…

-"¡Ken!, ¡Davis!, ¡Cody!..." – Yolei buscaba en cada una de las cuevas en las cuales ella pensaba que los encontraría, cuando llegó a la tercera sacó un suspiro de su boca y en cuanto salió de ella vió a Hawkmon quien le movía la cabeza negativamente, él se había encargado de buscar en las otras 3 cuevas restantes…

-"¡Tai!, ¡Kari!, ¡Izzy!..." – Mimí y Palmon gritaban desde lo alto del barranco pero tampoco consiguieron nada, ambas se miraron pensativamente (Mimí a su izquierda y Palmon a su derecha) y Palmon lanzó un pequeño grito el cual hizo que Mimí se asustase un poco y le pregunta:

-"Palmon, ¿pero qué te pasa?, ¿acaso has visto a los chicos?" –

-"No Mimí, mira lo que está atrás tuyo" – Palmon le señaló algo que estaba más allá del barranco, Mimí se dio media vuelta y observo donde apuntaba Palmon; lo que vio no le gustó para nada: Una Torre Oscura.

Después de notar la gran estructura que se levantaba en una sección de la playa la cual habían obviado en investigar, decidieron bajar rápidamente para comentarles lo que acababan de descubrir, pero no habían ni dado 3 pasos cuando del barranco aparecieron varios Veggiemons quienes bloqueaban el paso para bajar del barranco, lamentablemente para Mimí y Palmon las expresiones de los Veggiemons no eran amigables… eso tomó por sorpresa a la pelo rosado y sin querer gritó lo suficientemente fuerte como para escucharse el grito a un kilómetro a la redonda, Yolei y Sora ya se habían reunido nuevamente en el punto donde ellas habían acordado esperarse.

-"Me pregunto por qué se tardará tanto Mimí en bajar del barranco" – Se preguntaba Yolei

-"De seguro quiere ver todo desde ahí, recuerda que el barranco es algo alto y tiene una buena vista de todo el lugar" – Se apresuró a decir Sora para calmar las ansias de la peli morada.

-"Dudo mucho de que esté admirando el paisaje con este problema en nuestras manos" – Yolei dijo esas palabras mientras apartaba su rostro del de Sora pero de pronto escucharon el grito de Mimí y ambas se miraron rápidamente

-"Algo malo de seguro le pasó a Mimí… ¡Vamos Hawkmon!" – Yolei se apresuró a sacar su D3 de su bolsillo e hizo digi evolucionar a su compañero.

- Hawkmon armor digi evolves a… ¡Halsemon!

-"Nosotras también debemos ayudar Biyomon" – Sora igualmente sacó su digivice y le dio la orden de digi evolucionar a Biyomon.

- Biyomon digi evolves a…

Biyomon no pudo digi evolucionar por lo cual el ave rosada solamente miró preocupadamente a Sora y ella intentó calmarla poniendo una cara que decía "Todo estará bien, no tienes de que preocuparte Biyomon", pero en realidad Sora estaba pensando: -"¿y sí aquí hay una Torre Oscura?". Yolei notó el problema de Sora con Biyomon y les dijo:

-"Sora, Biyomon. Súbanse a Halsemon rápido, él nos llevará" – Las chicas hicieron caso a la orden de Yolei y partieron velozmente hacia donde Mimí.

Mientras tanto, Palmon hacía todo lo posible para evitar que los Veggiemons atacaran a Mimí, ambas sabían que esos digimons eran controlados por la Torre Oscura así que decidieron acabar con ellos.

-"Hiedra Venenosa" – Palmon capturó a un Veggiemon de su cuerpo y lo lanzó como una bola de boliche hacia un pequeño grupo de ellos, pero aun así más Veggiemons seguían apareciendo, nuevamente Palmon usó su técnica para agarrar una roca y lanzarla, pudo encargarse de otro grupo de Veggiemons pero ellos aún seguían apareciendo; Palmon se estaba quedando sin fuerzas.

-"Mimí, ¡hazme digi evolucionar!" – Le decía con un poco de cansancio a Mimí, pero ella le responde:

-"Será inútil, esa Torre Oscura definitivamente está en funcionamiento, ¿o acaso no es raro que un grupo tan numeroso nos esté atacando?" – Palmon en ese entonces estaba a punto de ser atacada por un grupo muy grande de Veggiemons pero fue salvada por Halsemon quien llegó justo a tiempo.

- "Impulso Especial" – Halsemon atacó rápidamente y se encargó de los digimons atacantes, después Yolei y Sora se bajaron de Halsemon para que este se encargara totalmente de los Veggiemons.

-"Alas de la Tempestad" – Halsemon comenzó a rotar y crear un tornado con su cuerpo el cual hizo que todos los Veggiemons desaparecieran del barranco, Halsemon volvió a ser Hawkmon y se acercó a las chicas.

-"Mimí, ¿te encuentras bien?" – Yolei le preguntaba mientras ella le respondía con:

-"Si, no hay de qué preocuparse ya que Palmon estuvo cuidándome" –

-"Eso es un alivio" – Remarcó Sora pero una duda pasó por su mente – "Entonces si no estás herida, ¿por qué el grito?" –

-"Verán, es por eso" – Palmon les señaló más allá del barranco y todos vieron la Torre Oscura que se levantaba en una zona aún no explorada por ellas.

-"Ya me imaginaba que una Torre Oscura era la causante de que Biyomon no pudiese digi evolucionar" – Sora les decía a ellas

-"Sí, eso será un problema." – Terminaba de decir Mimí, aun así Yolei les dijo:

-"Bueno chicas, déjennos encargarnos de ese problema Halsemon y yo" – Y justo cuando Yolei iba a sacar su D3 para hacer digi evolucionar nuevamente a Hawkmon, ésta pudo ver desde el barranco a un par de siluetas que caminaban por la costa.

-"¡Muchachas, vean eso!" – Yolei pudo hacer que Sora y Mimí también notaran las siluetas y pudieron observar desde esa distancia que esas siluetas eran las de un digimon y un humano; la sombra del digimon era algo más grande que la del humano y se podían ver unas alas detrás de la espalda del digimon, por lo cual las chicas pensaron que eran Davis y XV-Mon

-"Son Davis y XV-Mon" – Decía Yolei felizmente al seguir encontrando a más de sus amigos

-"Es eso cierto, pero al parecer no nos han visto aún" – Mimí decía algo despreocupada

-"Pero Mimí, ¿cómo explicas que V-Mon esté en su etapa campeón si hay una Torre Oscura está en funcionamiento?" – Palmon le lanzaba esa pregunta sumamente desconcertante para todos.

-"¿Será que el alcance de la Torre Oscura no llegue hasta la costa?" – Sora se ponía a pensar en las posibilidades que eso conllevaría

-"Pueda ser, la última vez Sora y yo estábamos algo alejadas de la costa y más cerca de donde estaba la Torre" – Yolei se ponía a pensar en el lugar en que habían acordado regresar al finalizar la búsqueda.

-"Sólo hay una manera de averiguarlo" – Hawkmon les dijo a todas mientras señalaba con una ala a Biyomon y con la otra señalaba el digivice de Sora, la chica asintió pero cuando buscaba su aparato para bajar todas hacia Davis y XV-Mon algo inesperado ocurrió.

-"¡Todas, cuidado!" – Sora pudo decir eso ya que no habían notado que una onda de choque se acercaba hacia ellas, y al estar ellas en el barranco, iban a salir bien perjudicadas, por lo cual tanto ellas como sus digimons se apresuraron a tirarse al suelo para evitar salir volando por la onda de choque.

La onda de choque pasó por encima de todas sus cabezas y se dirigía hacia el sur, solamente pudieron observar que se dirigía a una especie de bosque, las chicas se miraron entre sí y pensaron que irían primero a buscar a "Davis y a su digimon" que se encontraban en la playa y luego buscarían en ese bosque, pero cuando intentaron buscar nuevamente a las siluetas, éstas habían desaparecido.

-"Me pregunto a dónde se habrán ido" – Mimí preguntaba mientras buscaba con su vista algún indicio de su paradero.

-"Olvida eso un rato Mimí, sería bueno que fuésemos a ver la ubicación de la Torre Oscura y destruirla, además estoy segura que Davis fue para allá" – Dijo inmediatamente Sora, por lo cual las demás solamente asintieron y fueron camino hacia la torre oscura.

Mientras tanto, en los alrededores de la Torre una pequeña silueta que se encontrada parada encima de una rama de árbol comienza a hablar:

-"Siento que ellas se acercan" – La silueta baja del árbol de un solo salto y se para en frente de un lago, ahora la silueta agrega: -"Será mejor que nos preparemos un poco ¿no lo crees?" – en ese momento una gran silueta aparece de entre el lago, tiene forma de una gran serpiente marina y se dirigió hacia la pequeña silueta y le dijo:

-"Claro que hay que prepararnos, esta vez… MetalSeadramon se encargará de ellos de una manera por demás dolorosa, es hora de que mi venganza sea realizada" – La pequeña silueta rió por lo bajo y dijo:

-"Recuerda que también yo deseo mi venganza… te dejo a todos los demás, ya que solamente Shurimon es mi oponente" – MetalSeadramon no mostró ningún cambio de emoción y le dijo:

-"Claro Ninjamon, haz lo que tú desees. Total a mí no me interesa ese digimon, yo solamente deseo acabar con los niños que acabaron con nuestro reinado" – Acto seguido, MetalSeadramon se sumergió nuevamente en las profundidades de aquel lago y Ninjamon desapareció de donde se encontraba.

Las chicas seguían camino hacia la Torre Oscura teniendo cuidado de que ningún enemigo las notase, siguieron caminando por un largo trecho hasta estar frente a la Torre, en ese instante todos quedaron con los ojos completamente abiertos, al parecer la Onda de Choque fue tan intensa que agrietó un poco la gran estructura.

-"Si no nos hubiésemos agachado, nuestras cabezas no estarían en su lugar" – Mimí recogió una piedra de la arena y la hizo caer de su palma haciendo el efecto que sus cabezas hubiesen hecho al ser separadas de sus cuellos, todas rieron un poco y luego Sora dijo:

-"Acabemos de destruir la Torre" –

-"No te preocupes, Shunimon se encargará de cortarla en dos" – Yolei rápidamente sacó su D3 e hizo evolucionar nuevamente a Hawkmon, esta vez a su forma de ninja.

- Hawkmon armor digi evolves a… Shurimon

-"Vamos Shurimon, es hora de que la Torre Oscura caiga" – Yolei animaba de la única manera que ella sabía hacer (con movimientos exagerados y alegres), por lo cual Shurimon se sonrojó levemente ante la actuación de su acompañante y se dispuso a destruir la Torre.

-"Sierra Voladora" – Shurimon usó su gran shuriken 'Kunasagi' que carga en su espalda y la lanzó velozmente hacia la Torre, pero de pronto otro shuriken del mismo tamaño del de Shurimon se estrelló contra 'Kunasagi' y desvió su ataque.

-"¿Pero qué…? ¿Otro shuriken?" – Yolei preguntó con suma confusión y dejando de hacer sus movimientos, pero Shurimon respondió calmadamente

-"Veo que has vuelto para recuperar tu honor, ¿no es así Ninjamon?" – Las chicas se asustaron al ver a un digimon de aspecto oriental salir por detrás de la Torre y encarar a Shurimon; Ninjamon hacía acto de presencia en el lugar, al estar a una buena distancia del digimon del ninja de la pureza, Ninjamon habló:

-"Así es Shurimon, he venido a recuperar mi honor perdido hace ya más de un año" –

-"No lo creo, pienso que solo has venido para destruirme ya que si lo que quisieras verdaderamente sería recuperar tu honor, no te hubieses dejado influenciar por el poder de los Engranes de las Tinieblas" – Shurimon le hablaba directamente y gracias a esa información las chicas observaron detenidamente al pequeño digimon ninja y notaron que su cuerpo desprendía un aura oscura casi imperceptible pero que Shurimon la había notado.

-"El honor podrá ser recuperado siempre y cuando mi oponente se encuentre en buenas condiciones para el combate" – Ninjamon decía retadoramente estas palabras mientras que con su mano derecha sacaba de su funda su espada dispuesto a combatir.

-"De acuerdo, si así lo deseas" – Shurimon rápidamente se puso en posición de combate. Todos observaban esto cuando de pronto Biyomon notó que el agua se movía raramente, debido a esto la digimon ave rosada se mantuvo alerta al agua y les dijo a su acompañante:

-"Sora, el agua se mueve de forma muy extraña… ¡alguien más está con Ninjamon!" – En ese instante se vio como un gran rayo comenzaba a salir del lago y pasó muy cerca de las chicas elegidas, éstas se tiraron al suelo para evitar que el rayo cambiase su dirección hacia ellas y dirigieron su mirada hacia el lago y pudieron observar a un digimon con forma de serpiente gigante salía de las profundidades del lago.

-"¡METALSEADRAMON!" – Mimí y Sora gritaron su nombre al unísono ya que no se esperaban ver a MetalSeadramon vivo; Yolei también se asustó al ver a ese digimon tan grande, pero luego Mimí y Sora lo miraron extrañamente ya que en su espalda llevaba una especie de compartimiento sellada pero se podía ver el interior de ella, esta llevaba una extraña sustancia negra; al ver a las chicas, MetalSeadramon habló furioso:

-"¿Con qué solamente ustedes vinieron? ¡Esto debe de ser una broma!, lo único bueno es que ahora cargaré con una chica de más, las aniquilaré aún más rápido de lo que planeaba hacer" – Al terminar de decir eso MetalSeadramon atacó con su cola hacia donde estaban las chicas y ellas tuvieron que salir corriendo de ahí.

-"¡Yolei!" – Shurimon se dio media vuelta para intentar ayudar a su acompañante, pero Ninjamon le lanzó varias estrellas ninja para evitar que huyese, Shurimon logró detenerlas con todas con sus extremidades pero Ninjamon se abalanzó contra él con su espada, Shurimon no podía hacer nada para liberarse de su adversario, Ninjamon tenía aún más fuerza de la habitual gracias al poder de los Engranes de las Tinieblas.

Mientras tanto las chicas intentaban alejarse del conflicto, pero debido a que MetalSeadramon podía volar, éste se adelantó y bloqueó su camino con su enorme cuerpo.

-"No tienen escapatoria… ¡MUERAN!" – En ese momento MetalSeadramon cargó energía en su hocico y usó su técnica especial… -"Corriente Definitiva" – Las chicas no tenían a donde huir y el ataque se les acercaba y al final, lo único que pudieron observar fue oscuridad…

* * *

><p><strong>MS-TaKa <strong>aquí abajo esperando que les haya gustado el capítulo 9 **"Exploración Parte 2"**, les debo aclarar nuevamente de que todo lo acontecido aquí pasa al mismo tiempo que el capítulo 7 y parte del capítulo 8; siempre me ha gustado jugar con el tiempo de las historias y ahora... mis interrogantes: ¿Qué hacían Davis y XV-Mon en la playa?, ¿acaso Davis y XV-Mon no estaban en el bosque?, ¿Se esperaban la dupla Ninjamon-MetalSeadramon?, ¿Qué será esa sustancia negra en la espalda de MetalSeadramon?, ¿Qué será de las chicas?

Bueno, esas son todas las interrogantes del capítulo de hoy... ya saben que pueden hacerme llegar sus comentarios via **reviews**, no importan si son buenos, malos, de apoyo, de quejas, de sugerencias, etc. Tambien quiero motivar a los que no me dejan nada de **reviews** que me pongan algo, tampoco me los voy a comer XD

Ahora debo irme, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	10. Duelo de honor y Misterios

Hola y bienvenidos sean a otro capítulo del Fic titulado **Digimon 21**, yo seré su guía, mi nombre es **MS-TaKa** creador de esta historia llena de misterios, peleas, aventuras y demás. Antes de poder ir al capítulo me gustaría hablar con dos personas que anteriormente mostraron interés en este Fic.

**Mimichibi-Diethel: **Aquí tienes el capítulo 10 para que sepas que es lo que va a ocurrir y por las chicas... no puedo adelantarte nada, aquí sabrás lo que les pasó. Por cierto ¿qué hicistes a Kyo-kun y Lys-kun? ¿los enviastes a las Bahamas?, ¿se quedaron mordiendose el uno al otro? XD

**SpyTaku299: **Acerca del personaje en la costa, no puedo decir aún de quién se trata y en este capítulo no toma relevancia así que tendrás que esperar. En cuanto a los grupos solo puedo adelantarte a que serán sumamente letales...

Ahora quiero informarles que este capítulo va dedicado a un amigo mío que ha estado muy atento a mi historia desde que se la enseñé.

Bueno damas y caballeros... eso es todo lo que quería agregar, ahora sin más preámbulos... síganme por aquí abajo y disfruten de un capítulo más de este fic, estoy seguro que les gustará.

* * *

><p><strong>10. Duelo de honor y Misterios<strong>

Las chicas habían cerrado completamente sus ojos ya que esperaban que la "Corriente Definitiva" de MetalSeadramon acabase con ellas, pero por alguna razón ninguna de ellas habían sentido dolor alguno, eso era sumamente extraño ya que todas pensaban que aunque el ataque de MetalSeadramon las hubiese matado rápidamente, al menos hubiesen sentido algo de dolor. Todo eso era realmente desconcertante, por lo cual Sora fue la primera que abrió sus ojos, lo hizo lentamente y lo primero que observó fue oscuridad… pero esa oscuridad no era total, cuando decidió abrir sus ojos completamente lo hizo rápidamente mientras gritaba con algo de confusión…

-"Ga…Ga…Garu… ¡Garudamon!" – Y es que, efectivamente Biyomon digi evolucionó a su etapa Ultra al ver el peligro que corrían las digi destinadas. El grito de Sora hizo que Yolei y Mimí abrieran sus ojos también para observar como Garudamon bloqueaba con su cuerpo la "Corriente Definitiva" de MetalSeadramon

-"¿Cómo es posible que hayas podido digi evolucionar?" – MetalSeadramon decía furiosamente al digimon ave que se interponía en la aniquilación de las chicas elegidas; al ver que su ataque era inútil, cambió de estrategia y ahora atacaba a Garudamon con su cola, pero el digimon ave capturó su cola y lo lanzó fuera de su alcance con mucha fuerza; MetalSeadramon fue a caer muy cerca de la Torre y el digimon serpiente notó la pequeña abertura creada gracias a la extraña onda de choque de hace un momento. Después de alejar a ese digimon, Garudamon hincó una de sus rodillas en el suelo, por lo cual Sora se preocupó y le preguntó:

-"¿Estás bien Garudamon?" –

-"Debería de hacerles a ustedes la misma pregunta ¿se encuentran bien?" – Todas asintieron, pero aun así la preocupación de Sora por su digimon no disminuía.

-"Dime que te está pasando Garudamon, te ves bastante cansado… ¿acaso el ataque de MetalSeadramon te ha afectado mucho?" – Sora esperaba una respuesta por parte de la gran ave la cual le dijo:

-"No lo sé, pero por alguna extraña razón siento que mi cuerpo no es el mismo… no tengo la misma energía que como antes… siento que con costo sobrepaso el poder de un digimon etapa Campeón" – Estas palabras dejaron confundida a Sora quien no sabía porque Garudamon se sentía así. Mimí por su parte notó algo extraño en el digi vice de Sora y se lo comentó:

-"Sora, ¡mira tú digi vice!" – Sora le hizo caso a Mimí y pudo observar como el digi vice brillaba de color rojo muy pálido, su resplandor no era normal.

-"¿Pero qué es esto?, ¿por qué el digi vice está así?" – Sora se seguía preguntando eso hasta que Yolei, quien había estado analizando la situación, le dijo:

-"¿y qué tal si la Torre Oscura es la causante de esto? Recuerden que aún no está destruida y solo tiene una pequeña grieta, tal vez esa sea la razón." –

-"Cierto, entonces vamos a destruirla ¿Escuchaste eso Garudamon?" – El digimon ave asintió con su cabeza mientras se dirigía a destruir la torre

-"Alas de Espada"

-"Poseidon divide"

MetalSeadramon levantó con mucha fuerza una gran ola hacia el ataque de fuego de Garudamon, como el agua y el fuego son elementos opuestos, éstos se neutralizan. Al terminar la ola, MetalSeadramon se lanza frenéticamente hacia Garudamon con la intención de apretarlo hasta agotarle sus energías, pero Garudamon lo intenta detener con sus manos, quedando todo en una lucha de fuerzas entre el digimon ave y el digimon marino.

Mientras tanto Shurimon y Ninjamon se encontraban en una ardua batalla entre shurikens de contacto por parte del ninja de la pureza contra la katana del pequeño ninja oscuro, después de unos cuantos choques con sus armas, Ninjamon dejó la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y se alejó lo suficiente para utilizar una de sus técnicas especiales:

-"Lanzamiento de Shurikens"

-"Estrellas Dobles"

El poder de las "Estrellas Dobles" de Shurimon fue más fuerte que el "Lanzamiento de Shurikens" de Ninjamon, por lo cual recibió de lleno el golpe propinado por el ninja de la pureza, pero solamente retrocedió unos cuantos metros sin perder su postura de combate; al término del ataque de Shurimon, Ninjamon se lanzó rápidamente hacia el ninja de la pureza usando nuevamente su katana; Shurimon no se esperaba el ataque de Ninjamon y, por ende, no pudo reaccionar por lo cual se llevó un corte en su hombro derecho. Ninjamon aprovechó ese momento y le propinó una patada en la cabeza de Shurimon, éste cayó al suelo debido a la acción del pequeño ninja, pero Shurimon recuperó casi instantáneamente su posición de combate debido a que había enterrado sus extremidades inferiores a la tierra y por eso no sufrió tanto daño. Ninjamon no se esperó eso de Shurimon y esta vez con el impulso ganado, el ninja de la pureza golpeó fuertemente a Ninjamon y lo dejó en el suelo.

-"Muy bien, ya me he encargado de él… ahora, ¡a destruir esa Torre Oscura!" – Shurimon rápidamente saltó lo más alto posible y preparó nuevamente su 'Kunasagi' para su técnica, pero por alguna razón se encontró en los cielos a Ninjamon quien lo contra atacó en el aire usando su fiel katana, el golpe fue tan fuerte que Shurimon cayó sin posibilidad de recuperación al suelo.

-"No debes subestimarme tanto, Shurimon" – Decía Ninjamon mientras volvía a guardar su katana en su funda y se ponía nuevamente en pose de combate.

-"Vamos, levántate y pelea Shurimon" – agregaba el pequeño ninja a su rival.

-"Shurimon, ¿te encuentras bien?" – Yolei le preguntó a Shurimon desde una distancia prudente puesto que si se acercaba a él, no sabría si Ninjamon le perdonara su vida por entrometerse en su "lucha de honor".

-"Sí…" – Decía Shurimon mientras se incorporaba del suelo, además agregó con un tono de voz confuso –"No puedo creer que el poder de los Engranes de las Tinieblas fuera capaz de aumentar grandemente los poderes de un Digimon… parece como si Ninjamon fuese un digimon del tipo Ultra" –

Las chicas observaban todo el problema que tenían sus digimons gracias a ese par de enemigos, jamás pensaron que iban a pasar por todo este problema por lo cual Palmon no lo soportó más y le ordenó a Mimí…

-"Mimí, ¡esta vez debes hacerme digi evolucionar!" –

-"Pero Palmon… ¿acaso no escuchastes lo que dijo Garudamon?, aunque evoluciones no tendrás el poder para pelear contra ellos" – Le decía Mimí preocupada por el bienestar de su digimon.

-"Eso no importa, ellos están demasiado ocupados así que podré concentrar mi ataque en la Torre Oscura, después de eso nuestros poderes volverán a la normalidad" – El plan de Palmon tenía mucha lógica ya que sin la Torre, los digimons volverían a tener su energía normal, Garudamon y Lillymon podrían encargarse de MetalSeadramon mientras que Shurimon podría ganarle a Ninjamon debido a que éste último ya no tendría un poder superior al ninja de la pureza.

-"De acuerdo, Palmon… ¡Digi evoluciona!" – Decía Mimí mientras apuntaba con su digi vice a su digimon

- Palmon digi evolves a… ¡Togemon!

- Togemon ultra digi evolves a…

Togemon no fue capaz de llegar a la forma Ultra debido a que la Torre Oscura estaba interfiriendo con la digi evolución, al notar esto Togemon se lo informó a Mimí

-"Lo siento Mimí, no tengo la energía suficiente como para poder evolucionar a Lillymon, lo que dijo Garudamon es cierto, siento que mis energías no son las de un digimon Campeón normal" – Togemon se sentía débil pero eso era a causa de la Torre Oscura

-"No debes preocuparte Togemon, lo importante ahora solamente es destruir la Torre Oscura, luego podrás evolucionar a Lillymon. Por ahora, destrúyela rápidamente para que los tomes a todos por sorpresa" – Mimí le decía su plan a su cactus gigante, éste asintió y se dirigió hacia la Torre Oscura.

Aún MetalSeadramon seguía luchando contra Garudamon para poder aprisionarlo con su cuerpo, pero pudo observar como Togemon se dirigía a destruir la Torre, por lo cual dijo de forma molesta pero sin dejar de ejercer presión contra el digimon ave con quien se batía en duelo de fuerza:

-"No crean que su plan funcionará" – E inmediatamente MetalSeadramon emitió una onda de sonido de su boca la cual fue imperceptible para los digimons que luchaban, esa onda de sonido era una llamada de refuerzos y antes de que Togemon pudiese estar a 5 pasos de distancia de la Torre Oscura, éste fue atacado por un Ebidramon que salió velozmente del lago y capturó con una de sus pinzas el cuerpo de Togemon quien debido a que no tenía la fuerza habitual no podía escaparse de sus pinzas.

Volviendo con el combate de Garudamon y MetalSeadramon; debido a que MetalSeadramon podía utilizar su cabeza para atacar ya que Garudamon lo sostenía del cuerpo, abrió su boca y de ella comenzaba a emanar frio…

-"Giga Rayo de Hielo" – El ataque de MetalSeadramon iba directo hacia Garudamon quien, a causa de su debilidad, no pudo quitarse de encima al digimon marino rápidamente y el rayo impactó en su pata derecha la cual quedó congelada. Eso no le importó mucho y decidió tomar fuertemente el cuerpo de MetalSeadramon y emprender vuelo. Cuando habían llegado muy altos, Garudamon lo lanzó hacia tierra con suma fuerza, pero debido a que MetalSeadramon sabe volar también, este ataque fue inútil. Pero no se esperaba el siguiente movimiento de Garudamon

-"Patada de ave" – Garudamon utilizó su pata derecha la cual estaba congelada para propinarle un buen golpe a MetalSeadramon, el impacto hizo que el hielo se rompiese y varios pedazos quedasen impregnados temporalmente en la armadura del digimon marino, esto hizo que cayera al lago con suma fuerza, levantando una gran cantidad de agua que "bañó" a todos los presentes (tanto humanos como digimons). Las energías de Garudamon solo bastaban para mantener su forma Ultra y comenzó a bajar lentamente del cielo, pero antes pudo observar como una esfera de energía negra se acercaba al sitio… esa energía negra era lo suficientemente grande como para acabar con la playa, así que Garudamon tuvo que sobre esforzarse para poder llegar a tierra rápidamente y advertirle a las digi destinadas.

-"Chicas… se acerca… una gran… esfera oscura" – Hablaba pausadamente Garudamon debido a su cansancio.

-"¿QUÉ?" – Las tres dijeron al unísono al escuchar la noticia mientras dejaban de limpiarse a causa de la pequeña "lluvia" ocasionada por MetalSeadramon, Garudamon solamente les señaló con su dedo al cielo y las tres observaron la gran esfera negra de energía.

-"¡Garudamon!... ¡A tu izquierda!" – Togemon fue capaz de decir esas palabras mientras trataba de zafarse de Ebidramon y su poderoso agarre, le propinaba golpes en su cuerpo lo cual hacía que el agarre fuese menos intenso y le daba oportunidad al digimon cactus de recuperar un poco de energía pero aun así Ebidramon no soltaba completamente a Togemon.

Garudamon vio a la izquierda y se encontró con MetalSeadramon quien había atacado con su "Corriente Definitiva" al digimon ave. Este no pudo defenderse y el ataque hizo que Garudamon cayera al suelo violentamente.

MetalSeadramon vio como aparecía en el cielo la esfera de energía negra y se encontraba molesto en serio, así que se dispuso a maldecir a esa esfera negra:

-"¡Estúpido Machinedramon!, ¿Por qué lanzas tu técnica contra nosotros?" – Ya que a primera vista se miraba que la técnica de él caería sobre la playa, pero lo que pasó fue otra cosa. El Cañón Giga Oscuro de Machinedramon impactó contra la Torre Oscura, absorbiendo la estructura en el interior de la esfera y siguiendo su camino rumbo al bosque que Sora, Yolei y Mimí observaron hace poco. Con el hecho de que la Torre Oscura había sido destruida, Garudamon y Togemon volvieron a tener su fuerza habitual

-"Golpe de Togemon"

Togemon impactó fuertemente el cuerpo de Ebidramon y liberó el agarre de sus pinzas para cubrirse su cuerpo con ellas, al ver que el digimon langosta estaba desprotegido, Togemon utilizó otra técnica

-"Puño Volador"

Togemon realizó un golpe al aire y de él salió una esfera de energía que se transformó rápidamente en un puño de energía el cual dio de lleno contra Ebidramon lanzándolo nuevamente al lago, pero esta vez sin posibilidad de volver.

-"Vamos Togemon… " – Mimí rápidamente volvió a sacar su digi vice y lo apuntó hacia Togemon mientras decía: - "¡Ultra digi evoluciona!" –

- Togemon Ultra digi evolves a… ¡Lillymon!

El cactus cambió su forma a una pequeña hada del género femenino, delgada y con detalles de flores en su cuerpo, esta digimon voló ágilmente hacia donde se encontraba MetalSeadramon y utilizó su técnica especial

-"Cañón de Flor"

El ataque impactó en la cabeza de MetalSeadramon quien no se esperaba el ataque y al haber localizado a la digimon hada, MetalSeadramon se lanzó hacia ella utilizando su hoja filosa que cargaba en su cabeza para cortarla, pero Lillymon lo esquivó fácilmente y aprovechó que MetalSeadramon estaba de espaldas para volver a utilizar su "Cañon de Flor".

Nuevamente MetalSeadramon no pudo hacer nada para evitar el impacto y cayó al suelo, pero éste se recuperó velozmente (haciéndole honor a su puesto como 'Dark Master') y esta vez de su boca comenzó a emanar fuego…

-"Láser de Fuego" – Lillymon escapaba del ataque incesante de MetalSeadramon quien trataba de incinerar a la digimon hada.

-"Vamos Lillymon, debes detenerlo" – Mimí le decía a su digimon, pero fue tirada al suelo por Yolei y Sora ya que el ataque de MetalSeadramon pasaba muy cerca de donde ellas se encontraban.

-"Lo haría, pero no creo tener el tiempo suficiente para cargar nuevamente mi cañón" – Se excusaba Lillymon mientras revoloteaba por todo el lugar; MetalSeadramon estaba tan concentrado en eliminar a Lillymon que no se dio cuenta que Garudamon se había incorporado ya con todas sus fuerzas y lo atacó por la espalda:

-"Alas de Espada"

Este ataque, sumado a los que anteriormente Lillymon le había conectado hizo que MetalSeadramon saliese volando y cayó al lago violentamente.

-"¿Acaso MetalSeadramon ya ha sido eliminado?" – Hablaba lentamente Sora mientras se acercaba a Garudamon

-"No lo sabemos, pero por como cayó al lago estoy segura que no nos molestará" – Sentenciaba Lillymon, estas palabras fueron un alivio para las chicas.

-"Esperen un poco… aún falta ver cómo le va a Shurimon" – Yolei les decía preocupadamente por la salud de su digimon. Todas dirigieron su mirada hacia el combate de estos dos ninjas y notaban que ambos estaban parejos.

-"Shurimon, deja que te ayudemos con esto" – Garudamon se ofrecía junto con Lillymon para acabar con Ninjamon, pero su proposición fue negada por el mismo Shurimon

-"¿Pero en qué estás pensando Shurimon?, ¿No te resultaría más fácil si ellos te ayudan?" – Le reprochaba Yolei a su digimon; en ese instante tanto Shurimon como Ninjamon se detuvieron por unos instantes, hecho que dejó a todos confundidos, luego Shurimon habló:

-"Esto no tiene nada que ver con que si ellos me ayudan o no, una pelea entre ninjas debe de ser respetada, si alguien se osa a entrometerse ya sea para bien o para mal, nuestro honor quedará manchado por ese hecho" –

Yolei y las demás se habían quedado completamente sin habla al escuchar tales palabras de parte del ninja de la pureza, al terminar de hablar, Ninjamon agregó:

-"Tal vez ustedes vean que este combate que sostengo con Shurimon no es más que un simple capricho, pero… para nosotros los ninjas el honor es lo más importante que hay en nuestras vidas. Shurimon ya me ha arrebatado mi honor hace ya un poco más de un año… y ahora he venido a recuperarlo a cualquier costo" –

-"¿Vienes a recuperar tu honor aun sabiendo que estás usando poderes de las Tinieblas para conseguirlo?" – Shurimon le preguntaba con un tono de seriedad nunca antes visto en el digimon, Ninjamon le clavó su mirada y le contestó con el mismo tono de voz.

-"Sabes muy bien de que no importa el método que utilice para poder mejorar mi poder, además… el poder de las Tinieblas solamente mejoran mis capacidades, no me dan ninguna ventaja adicional" –

-"Aun así, esto no está en los lineamientos de un Ninja" – Le reprendía Shurimon ya que no respetaba el código de un Ninja

-"Vamos… si quieres recuperar tu honor completamente debes hacerlo sin trucos…" – Shurimon cambió su postura erguida que había puesto para hablar con su adversario a su postura de combate y agregó: "…porque si no lo haces, jamás podrás estar en paz contigo mismo" –

Todos, absolutamente todos no se esperaban estas palabras de parte de ambos digimons, pensaban que estaban en una especie de sueño en el que el orgullo de un Ninja era lo más importante o en una película. Si eso les era difícil de creer tanto a las chicas como a los digimons de ellas, les era más difícil creer lo que paso a continuación…

Ninjamon utilizó su katana y se dio una estocada en su costado derecho, de la herida que el mismo se causó comenzó a salir un aura negra que se disipaba al entrar en contacto con el aire y de la hoja de la katana sacó el Engrane Maligno de su cuerpo para finalmente destruirlo con su misma katana.

-"De acuerdo… esta vez iré con todo, ¡sin trucos!" –

-"Muy bien, esta vez sí podrás decir que tu honor fue recuperado totalmente" – Dijo Shurimon con un tono de voz decidido ya que él no dejaría que lo vencieran en combate.

En otro lado, el Emperador de las Tinieblas visualizaba lo acontecido en una localización desconocida desde un aparato parecido a un digi vice pero no lo era (_n/a: espero se entienda)_ y soltó un pequeño suspiro…

-"¿Con qué deseas más recuperar tu honor que controlar el digimundo?... de acuerdo, si así lo deseas no soy nadie para detenerte. Pero… no será mi culpa si pierdes, el Engrane Maligno era lo que necesitabas…" – En ese momento el Emperador de las Tinieblas fue interrumpido por un Hagurumon que le informó:

-"Emperador, ya estamos a punto de terminar la estructura base para la creación de 'eso'" – Hagurumon recalcaba de manera sospechosa la última palabra mientras el Emperador de las Tinieblas dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-"Entonces, será mejor que me ponga en marcha, dentro de poco… dominaré a todo este Digimundo… y tal vez algo más." – Esto último lo dijo más para sí mismo que para decírselo a Hagurumon y ambos desaparecieron de donde se encontraban.

Mientras tanto en las profundidades del lago yacía MetalSeadramon inconsciente, pero se escuchaban ruidos provenientes de su espalda… la sustancia que estaba dentro del compartimiento en la espalda del digimon marino comenzó a moverse de una manera extraña mientras que en la parte superior se mostraba una pequeña pantalla, ésta decía:

_Niveles de supervivencia: Críticos_

_Niveles de datos almacenados: 100%_

_Comenzando fase de compatibilidad…_

_Nivel de compatibilidad con la muestra: …100%_

_Compatibilidad completa…_

_Finalizando fase de compatibilidad…_

_Compuerta sigma abierta…_

_Administrando muestra X al sujeto MetalSeadramon…_

_Progreso…1%...2%...3%..._

Volviendo a la lucha entre ambos ninjas, todos observaban como ninguno de los dos quería ceder ante el otro, siempre utilizando sus mejores técnicas. En un instante Ninjamon bloqueó las "Estrellas Dobles" que Shurimon había lanzado hacia él hace unos instantes y juntó sus manos para luego decir:

-"Arte secreto de la escuela Iga, ¡Copia!"

De pronto, varios Ninjamons salieron del cuerpo del primer Ninjamon y ahora eran 10 contra Shurimon, los 10 Ninjamons sacaron sus Shurikens y realizaron su ataque "Lanzamiento de Shurikens", pero Shurimon las bloqueó con su técnica "Ninja del Viento", el cual hizo que las Shurikens de los Ninjamons golpeasen varias hojas y Shurimon se desvanecía entre ellas.

Los 10 Ninjamons buscaron con su vista al eludible Shurimon, el cual volaba por los cielos y desde esa posición realizó su ataque…

-"Sierra Voladora"

-"No permitiré que con esa técnica me vuelvas a vencer" – 3 de los 10 Ninjamons pudieron esquivar la gran shuriken lanzada por Shurimon mientras que los 7 restantes desvanecieron a causa del ataque. En cuanto Shurimon aterrizó, se encontró con un Ninjamon que estaba decidido a cortarle los pies con su katana por lo cual no le quedó más remedio a Shurimon de saltar por los cielos; pero al hacerlo observó a los otros dos Ninjamons en el aire dispuestos a atacarle…

-"Corte en X"

_Progreso…45%...46%...47%..._

Ambos Ninjamons utilizaron sus katanas y atacaron diagonalmente en frente de Shurimon quien no podía hacer nada para bloquear su ataque en conjunto, el resultado fue que el ninja de la pureza cayó violentamente de espaldas contra el suelo a causa del ataque de los 2 Ninjamons, al ver eso los Ninjamons, se apresuraron para poder asestarle más golpes mientras éste no reaccionara, pero Shurimon tenía otros planes…

-"Tornado Filoso"

_Progreso…70%...71%...72%..._

_Comenzando método de manipulación de data con la muestra X…_

El ataque de Shurimon fue lo bastante rápido como para no dejar que ningún Ninjamon pudiese escapar, pero aun así, el par que había atacado en el aire a Shurimon pudo esquivar el Tornado Filoso, el otro solamente desapareció ante el ataque del ninja de la pureza.

-"Muy bien Shurimon, veo que te estoy presionando lo suficiente para que uses todas tus técnicas" – Le decía un Ninjamon con una voz de satisfacción

-"Si quieres recuperar tu honor, debes demostrarle a tu oponente que ninguno de sus ataques es capaz de vencer al otro" – Shurimon le respondía con el mismo tono de voz

-"Creo que es hora de acabar con esto y que mi honor sea restaurado" – Los dos Ninjamons se pusieron uno detrás del otro y corrieron al mismo tiempo hacia Shurimon

-"Arte secreto de la escuela Iga… ¡Ejecución!"*

-"Estrellas Dobles"

Shurimon pudo detener al primer Ninjamon que trataba de atacarlo pero el segundo Ninjamon (que iba atrás del primero) saltó rápidamente para poder asestarle el golpe final.

-"¡Este será tu fin Shurimon!"

-"Eso es lo que tú piensas" – En ese momento Shurimon utilizó una de sus piernas y la estiró lo suficiente para golpear a Ninjamon y apartarlo de él; Ninjamon cayó en el suelo de espaldas y cuando intentó levantarse Shurimon le lanzó su gran shuriken 'Kunasagi', al ver que no tenía el tiempo suficiente para eludir la shuriken, Ninjamon cerró sus ojos pacíficamente esperando el golpe.

-"Al menos puedo decir que perdí mi vida sin ningún tipo de remordimiento ante esta pelea" – Decía para sí mismo Ninjamon y acto seguido 'Kunasagi' se enterró en su objetivo…

_Método de manipulación de data con la muestra X finalizada…_

_Progreso…91%...92%...93%..._

_Manipulación de datos a placer del sujeto MetalSeadramon…_

Ninjamon se sintió extraño al no haber sentido el filo de la shuriken de Shurimon y decidió abrir sus ojos, 'Kunasagi' se había enterrado a unos escasos centímetros de su posición y además, el ninja de la pureza había bajado su guardia ya que para él, el combate había finalizado.

-"¿Pero qué es lo que haces Shurimon? Debiste de haberme eliminado" – Le replicaba Ninjamon

-"No veo la necesidad de hacerlo, aquí ha habido un ganador y no es necesario tomar la vida del otro para conocer el resultado" – Shurimon le hablaba calmadamente

-"¿Cómo que no había necesidad de hacerlo?..." – Ninjamon había bajado su mirada y su tono de voz comenzaba a bajar también –"…mi honor no pudo ser recuperado, ahora no me queda nada… mi honor no volverá" – Por el rostro de Ninjamon recorrían lágrimas de tristeza por no haber cumplido con lo que se había propuesto; las chicas y sus digimons, quienes habían presenciado tal magnífico combate y sus variantes no podían hacer más que lo mismo que Ninjamon hacía, de sus ojos también salían lágrimas (aunque a Yolei, como siempre, más de lo normal) ya que Ninjamon incluso se liberó del poder de las Tinieblas para poder conseguir lo que hace poco más de un año había perdido ante Shurimon.

-"¡¿Cómo puedes llegar a decir eso?" – Shurimon le replicó a Ninjamon de tal forma que el pequeño digimon ninja levantó su mirada hacia él de forma confusa, Shurimon agregó con un tono de voz serio –"Tu honor ha vuelto a ti gracias a que distes lo mejor de ti de forma justa y siguiendo los lineamientos de un Ninja, no tienes de que estar avergonzado… tu misión de recobrar tu honor ha sido todo un éxito" – Ninjamon quedó atónito ante las palabras dichas por Shurimon y es que era verdad todo lo que el ninja de la pureza le había dicho, Ninjamon no tenía de que avergonzarse de esta lucha y de que su honor había vuelto desde que el mismo destruyó el Engrane Maligno que estaba en su cuerpo, al recuperar el sentido Ninjamon no hizo más que darle una reverencia a Shurimon mientras decía:

-"Gracias" – Con un tono de agradecimiento mientras más lágrimas salían de sus ojos, Shurimon hizo lo mismo que él, pero dijo: -"No tienes que agradecerme nada" –

Parecía que las chicas estaban viendo una película o algo así y al ver ese acto de parte de ambos ninjas, tenían un semblante de felicidad y al mismo tiempo no dejaban de derramar lágrimas por lo emotivo que era eso, Yolei no aguantó más y corrió a abrazar a Shurimon

-"Shurimon, haz hecho un trabajo formidable, ¡eres el mejor!" – Yolei le alababa mientras lo abrazaba, hecho por el cual Shurimon se sonrojó levemente. Por otra parte Ninjamon aún se sentía feliz por haber recuperado aquello por lo que había luchado por mucho tiempo… su honor y al ver el acto de Yolei hacia Shurimon, solamente dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-"Menos mal que todo esto terminó bastante bien" – Garudamon expresó de manera calmada

-"Yo creo que hasta mejor de lo que nosotros esperábamos" – Lillymon le contestó

-"Muy bien Chicos, ¿no creen que deberíamos ahora emprender el viaje para buscar a los demás?" – Mimí les dijo a todos.

-"Es cierto, por haber visto el combate nos olvidamos completamente de los chicos" – Yolei le respondía a su amiga con un tono de sorpresa, hecho por el cual todos se rieron y se dispusieron a irse.

_Progreso…98%...99%...100%_

_La muestra X fue administrada satisfactoriamente al sujeto MetalSeadramon_

_Método de control de parte del sujeto activado_

De pronto, la pantalla que estaba en el compartimiento ubicado en la espalda de MetalSeadramon dejó de mostrar esos datos para ubicar unas barras de rendimiento, en ella se podían visualizar todos los puntos vitales de MetalSeadramon y su estructura de datos. Al cabo de unos segundos, MetalSeadramon volvió a abrir los ojos y se dirigió a buscar nuevamente a las chicas.

-"Muchas gracias Shurimon" – Ninjamon se despedía de él una vez más –"Gracias por darme este maravilloso combate" – le agregaba.

-"Ya te lo he dicho, no debes agradecerme" – y cuando terminó de hablar Shurimon volvió a ser Hawkmon quien cayó sentado debido a que se encontraba sumamente exhausto, Yolei lo tomó en sus brazos y se lo llevó así.

Pero no habían dado ni 3 pasos cuando sintieron como las aguas tranquilas del lago comenzaban a agitarse violentamente. Todos (incluido Ninjamon) dieron media vuelta y observaron como del lago aparecía una especie de serpiente marina envuelta en luz…

-"Esta vez no las dejaré escapar" -

* * *

><p>Hola aquí abajo, <strong>MS-TaKa <strong>hace acto de presencia aquí de manera tradicional y no al estilo refinado como allá arriba. ¿Qué les pareció mi décimo capítulo **"Duelo de honor y Misterios"**?, espero que les haya gustado y debo admitir que este capítulo iba a ser aun más largo, pero quise dejarlo hasta aquí que es la mitad de todo lo que he escrito (no los quiero asfixiar con tanto XD). Ahora les dejo mis clásicas interrogantes: ¡¿Machinedramon ayudó a las chicas al haber destruido la Torre Oscura? ¿Por qué Machinedramon lo habrá hecho?, ¿les gustó el combate de ambos ninjas?, ¿Qué cosa estará tramando el Emperador de las Tinieblas ahora?, ¿Qué es lo que será la "muestra X"?, ¿Por qué MetalSeadramon estaba envuelto en luz?

Eso es todo por el día de hoy, recuerden dejarme **reviews** para conocer sus opiniones y decirme si les gustó o no (aunque dudo mucho que la última opción me la vayan a poner, siento que este capítulo no se lo merece XD), si veo varios, tengan por seguro que publico el otro en esta misma semana (tal vez el Viernes). Nos vemos

**MS-TaKa** se despide de ustedes desde Nicaragua


	11. El Bug X

Hola a todos y todas, **MS-TaKa **les saluda y les trae el nuevo capítulo del fic **Digimon 21**, como ya saben antes de comenzar el capítulo me toca responder **reviews**

**SpyTaku299: **Me da gusto saber que el combate de Shurimon y Ninjamon fue bastante bueno, debo decir que la inspiración me "atacó" en buen momento y en cuanto a la "Muestra X" es en realidad... no te lo puedo decir aquí, te lo explico en el capítulo de hoy.

**Mimichibi-Diethel: **¿Con qué Lys-kun y Kyo-kun estaban haciendo eso?, no soy partidario de ese género en particular pero como dice el dicho: "En gustos se rompen géneros". Me siento feliz de que te haya gustado el capítulo pasado y aquí te dejo el onceavo capítulo.

Bueno, tres cosas antes de que les deje el capítulo:

1. En el capítulo pasado olvidé explicar un * donde dice: -"Arte Secreto de la escuela Iga… ¡Ejecución! *" – ese ataque es invención mía debido a que Ninjamon no tiene muchas técnicas y eso fue lo que mejor se me ocurrió.

2. Creo que perdí a **blutgang-gungnir** de mi lista de lectores frecuentes, espero que pronto se vuelva a unir

3. Este capítulo me lo dedico a mi mismo (**MS-TaKa**), por que hoy es mi cumpleaños, ¡wii!

Ahora sí, ya no tengo nada que decir aquí, ahora el capítulo:

* * *

><p><strong>11. El 'Bug X'<strong>

Del lago donde hace poco había caído prácticamente inconsciente y sin posibilidad alguna de volver al combate, ante todo pronóstico él hacía acto de presencia con nuevas energías dispuesto a reanudar su combate contra las digi destinadas; Mimí, Sora y Yolei no tenían palabras para describir lo que veían, estaban atónitas ante el hecho de estar viendo a MetalSeadramon envuelto en luz frente a ellas, sus digimons (Garudamon y Lillymon) se pusieron entre el digimon marino y las chicas para protegerlas, aunque también ellos lo miraban de forma asombrada; inclusive Ninjamon lo miraba detenidamente a causa de su resplandor.

Cuando dejó de brillar, las chicas vieron como la armadura de MetalSeadramon no reflejaba ningún daño por el combate previo ante Garudamon y Lillymon, además de que su mirada estaba fija ante las chicas y sus digimons, sus ojos mostraban un profundo odio hacia ellos; además de eso, las chicas se percataron de que el compartimiento en su espalda estaba completamente vacío, solamente observaban una luz oscura resplandecer detrás de ella.

-"¿Pero acaso MetalSeadramon no había sido vencido?" – Preguntaba Yolei confundida mientras abrazaba a Hawkmon en actitud protectora hacia el ave roja.

-"Lillymon, ¡tú habías dicho que MetalSeadramon ya no nos molestaría!" – Mimí le replicaba a su digimon hada puesto que ella les había dicho que el digimon marino ya no las atacaría.

-"Sí, pero…" – Le respondía Lillymon sin despegar su vista del digimon serpiente, en ese instante Mimí pudo notar que Lillymon comenzaba a temblar levemente, ella sentía algo más que temor hacia el digimon marino.

-"Lillymon… ¿estás bien?" – Le preguntaba Mimí con suma preocupación, pero al no recibir respuesta de parte de ella, Garudamon le respondió:

-"MetalSeadramon… no es el mismo" – La gran ave digimon dijo estas palabras con un tono de voz bajo, se sentía intimidado ante MetalSeadramon y ese factor confundió a las chicas, así que Sora intentó dar alguna conclusión

-"¿Acaso MetalSeadramon tiene un Engrane Maligno en su interior?" –

-"No" – Esta monosílaba respuesta fue dada por Ninjamon quien a diferencia de Lillymon o Garudamon, él no estaba temblando o se sentía intimidado como ellos, Ninjamon solamente miraba a MetalSeadramon con indiferencia y agregó: -"Esto no tiene nada que ver con los Engranes Malignos… pero su poder es comparable al de ellos (los engranes)" –

-"¿Ya terminaron de hablar?" – MetalSeadramon interrumpió la conversación con voz imponente –"Muy bien, porque ahora si me pagarán todo lo que han hecho… y con creces" – Acto seguido MetalSeadramon atacó con su "Corriente Definitiva" nuevamente a Garudamon, el digimon ave hizo un intento de bloquear su ataque con sus "Alas de Espada", pero el ataque de MetalSeadramon deshizo casi instantáneamente el ataque de Garudamon y éste golpeó violentamente al digimon ave, enviándolo unos cuantos metros lejos de las chicas.

-"¡Garudamon!" – Sora corrió hacia donde estaba su digimon con suma preocupación, el daño que había recibido Garudamon era enorme ya que no podía levantarse.

-"Lillymon, ahora solo estamos nosotras." – Mimí le decía a Lillymon mientras la digimon hada emprendía vuelo y preparaba su ataque

-"Cañón de Flor" – Lillymon había apuntado directamente hacia el hocico de MetalSeadramon, pero éste se introdujo nuevamente al agua para esquivar el ataque, pero cuando MetalSeadramon se introdujo completamente en el lago, éste comenzó a brillar con una luz oscura por unos dos segundos y cuando el lago dejó de brillar apareció nuevamente MetalSeadramon pero transformado en MegaSeadramon ya que en su espalda aún llevaba el compartimiento sellado resplandeciendo con luz oscura y se dispuso a atacar

-"Jabalina de Trueno" – Lillymon aún no se reponía de la impresión de ver a MetalSeadramon convertido en un MegaSeadramon y eso ocasionó que no pudiera bloquear ni esquivar su ataque, el impacto recibido hizo que la digimon hada cayera lentamente hacia donde estaba Mimí, la anterior digi elegida de la pureza corrió para capturar a su digimon antes de que éste tocara el suelo.

-"Lillymon, responde" – Mimí estaba muy preocupada por su digimon quien había caído inconsciente por la descarga recibida por MegaSeadramon.

-"¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! , No pueden hacer nada contra mí" – Se mofaba MegaSeadramon de las chicas y sus digimons

-"¿Pero cómo es posible que MetalSeadramon pueda cambiar de forma?, esa no es una digi evolución" – Yolei se preguntaba mientras abraza fuertemente a Hawkmon

-"Ilusas, se los diré como su último deseo" – Les decía MegaSeadramon mientras tomaba algo de aire antes de hablar…

-"El compartimiento sellado que poseo en mi espalda almacena una sustancia conocida como el 'anticuerpo X', este anticuerpo es capaz de llevar a mi cuerpo hacia otro nivel… pero no solamente esta sustancia recorre por todo mi cuerpo, también lo hace el Poder de las Tinieblas, la fusión de ambas fuerzas (el anticuerpo X y el Poder de las Tinieblas) crea una nueva habilidad en el cuerpo del sujeto y esta habilidad es poder manipular todas las digi evoluciones tanto en su forma normal como en su forma X, a este nuevo poder el Emperador de las Tinieblas lo llama el 'bug X'" – Después de decir todo esto, MegaSeadramon comenzó a reírse descaradamente de ellas, en cambio las chicas estaban totalmente asombradas por el nuevo poder del Dark Master.

-"Ahora sí será su fin…'Mega Bloque de Hielo'" – El ataque de MegaSeadramon iba directo hacia Yolei quien se encontraba indefensa, Yolei no pudo moverse del temor que MegaSeadramon había infundido en ella y en las demás digi destinadas y solo apartó su mirada del bloque de hielo. Pero no se esperaba que Ninjamon acudiera en su rescate y cortara en dos el Mega Bloque de Hielo de MegaSeadramon con su katana.

-"¿Pero qué es lo que haces Ninjamon?" – Le preguntaba con indignación MegaSeadramon al ninja.

-"No puedo permitir que les hagas daño" – Fue la respuesta que obtuvo de Ninjamon

-"¿Es que acaso ahora estás de su lado?" – Le pregunta nuevamente con enfado MegaSeadramon a lo cual Ninjamon le responde con un tono de voz serio

-"Yo no estoy ni con un bando ni con el otro, mi razón es que… yo soy un digimon de la familia de los cazadores de virus y lo que corre en tú cuerpo no es más que un bug… un virus." – Al terminar de hablar Ninjamon salta rápidamente hasta quedar en frente de los ojos de MegaSeadramon y agrega: -"y mi deber como cazador de virus es eliminarlo" – acto seguido utilizó su técnica

-"Lanzamiento de Shuriken"

El shuriken de Ninjamon golpeó fuertemente a MegaSeadramon quien se quejó del dolor rápidamente e intentó golpear con su cola a Ninjamon, pero éste se desvaneció antes de que su ataque hiciera contacto con él. Las chicas ahora comprendían el por qué Ninjamon peleaba a su lado ya que en un principio quedaron igual de confusas que el propio MegaSeadramon.

-"Jabalina de Trueno" – MegaSeadramon, aún afectado por la shuriken de Ninjamon, intentaba electrificar al digimon ninja a pesar de su falta de visión provocada por la filosa arma de Ninjamon, pero como era de esperarse, la "Jabalina de Trueno" no daba en su objetivo. Ninjamon aprovechó ese momento y volvió a saltar hacia el rostro de MegaSeadramon y utilizó su katana para provocarle otra herida en el rostro del gran digimon marino, cuando la katana hizo contacto con el rostro de MegaSeadramon, éste dirigió su poca visión que había recuperado y al divisar al pequeño digimon ninja utilizó otra de sus técnicas.

-"Tormenta de Hielo" – Debido a que esta técnica tenía un gran alcance, Ninjamon no pudo hacer nada para bloquearlo y salió volando hasta caer cerca de Yolei y Hawkmon.

-"Ninjamon, ¿te encuentras bien?" – Le preguntaba Yolei ya que, aunque Ninjamon había sido hace unos momentos en su rival, éste se había encargado de protegerla a ella y a Hawkmon del ataque de MegaSeadramon.

-"Vamos…Ninjamon" – Hawkmon, a pesar de estar en malas condiciones, aún se mantenía despierto a duras penas y pronunció esas pocas palabras para alentar a Ninjamon a continuar con el combate, Ninjamon intentaba recuperarse a cómo podía pero le era difícil, era una lucha entre un digimon etapa Campeón (Ninjamon) y un digimon etapa Mega (MegaSeadramon)

-"No pensé que te revelarías contra mí solamente porque tengo en mi interior el 'bug X', no puedo creer que tomes en consideración a la familia que perteneces" – En ese instante Ninjamon fue capturado por la larga cola de MegaSeadramon y comenzó a apretarlo fuertemente, las chicas solo podían escuchar los gritos de dolor de Ninjamon ya que ni ellas ni sus digimons podían hacer algo al respecto, la tortura de Ninjamon continuó por un par de minutos hasta que pronto dejaron de escuchar los gritos de Ninjamon.

-"Vaya, a pesar de no ser más que un ninja de tercera has soportado por más de un minuto mi poderoso agarre, pero solo era cuestión de tiempo para que te rindieras" – Le decía MegaSeadramon a un Ninjamon que estaba sin fuerzas atrapado en la gran y poderosa cola del digimon marino.

-"Ya no me eres una molestia, ¡Fuera de mi vista!" – Y acto seguido MegaSeadramon lanzó fuertemente a Ninjamon hacia una gran roca, dejándolo completamente incrustado en ella. Al ver que no había más digimons que se entrometieran, MegaSeadramon dirigió su mirada hacia las digi elegidas, todas estaban completamente asustadas del gran poder de MegaSeadramon así que no podían moverse.

-"He pasado por varios inconvenientes, pero al fin las destruiré…" – Y MegaSeadramon comenzó a cargar electricidad de su cuerno… y las chicas volvieron a cerrar los ojos

-"Jabalina de…" – MegaSeadramon no pudo terminar de decir su ataque ya que fue atacado por un digimon, ni las chicas ni sus respectivos digimons, ni siquiera Ninjamon fueron capaces de ver a ese extraño digimon que salvó sus vidas, la "Jabalina de Trueno" de MegaSeadramon dio contra el suelo de manera tal que se levantara una espesa nube de polvo, era tan espesa que difícilmente se podían distinguir las personas y los digimons. Sora abrió los ojos y con mucha dificultad pudo observar como MegaSeadramon batallaba contra un digimon del doble de tamaño de un humano y tenía en su espalda unas alas, pero debido a la nube de polvo, solamente pudo observar sus siluetas. De pronto, Sora volteó a ver hacia atrás y también observó una silueta humana que al parecer era el acompañante del digimon que peleaba contra MegaSeadramon.

-"¿Acaso serán Davis y XV-Mon?" – Se preguntaba a si misma Sora mientras volteaba a ver nuevamente el combate entre ambos digimons. Se podía ver que MegaSeadramon no era rival para el otro digimon, el digimon marino ya había recibido suficiente daño de parte del digimon alado ya que éste le había propinado varios derechazos e izquierdazos en todo su rostro, de pronto el digimon alado se alejó un poco y expulsó un gran poder de una parte de su cuerpo, pero Sora no pudo observar de dónde sacó ese digimon ese poder, este (poder) impactó directamente a MegaSeadramon y cayó al agua.

El digimon alado regresó donde su acompañante humano y ambos dieron media vuelta para proseguir su camino.

-"Espera Davis…" – Sora le gritaba pero fue interrumpida por si misma ya que había tragado algo de polvo y comenzó a toser, cuando terminó de hacer eso notó que ambas siluetas habían desaparecido.

-"Vaya… ya se han ido…" – Sora decía con voz deprimente, pero al cabo de dos segundos recobró su compostura y dijo con un tono de voz de enojo –"¿Es que acaso Davis es tan bruto y ciego como para no darse cuenta que nosotras estábamos aquí?" –

-"¡YA ME CANSÉ DE TODOS USTEDES!" – La voz de MegaSeadramon fue escuchada en todo el lugar aunque él se encontraba todavía en las profundidades de aquel lago. Las chicas aún no podían observar muy bien gracias a que la nube de humo aún no se iba del lugar, pero pudieron notar el resplandor negro que salía del lago, y al ver eso todas tuvieron el mismo pensamiento… ya no tenían que enfrentarse a MegaSeadramon, sino a otro digimon de su especie.

La nube de polvo se retiró del lugar y las chicas observaron que ninguno de sus digimons (Lillymon y Garudamon) aún se despertaban del ataque que MegaSeadramon y MetalSeadramon les habían provocado respectivamente; cuando la luz del lago se apagó, de él salió un WaruSeadramon muy molesto…

-"Ola Oscura" – Y con su gran cola embistió fuertemente el agua del lago, transformándola en agua oscura y la envió en forma de una gran ola hacia donde se encontraban Mimí, Lillymon, Yolei y Hawkmon. Además de ese ataque, también preparó su –"Bomba Oscura" – y ésta iba dirigida hacia Sora y Garudamon, ahora sí era imposible parar a ese digimon marino; pero nadie se esperó lo que ocurriría ahora…

-"Escudo Valiente"

-"Misiles de Congelación"

WarGreymon apareció utilizando su fuerte y resistente escudo para bloquear la Bomba Oscura que iba dirigida hacia Sora y su digimon, mientras que MetalGarurumon utilizó sus más de 100 misiles que tiene en su cuerpo para poder convertir en hielo la Ola Oscura que iba directo hacia Mimí y Yolei.

-"¿Pero qué demonios…?" – WaruSeadramon no terminó de decir su frase puesto que pudo ver como un par de digimons intentaban atacarle directamente

-"Garra Destructora"

-"Puño Tsunami"

Los ataques de SaberLeomon y XV-Mon fallaron en darle a WaruSeadramon ya que éste se metió en el lago rápidamente y salió casi instantáneamente para atacarlos a ambos.

-"Hielo Oscuro" – El ataque de hielo que expulsaba de su boca casi impacta con XV-Mon que, gracias a su agilidad pudo salvarse del golpe; las chicas estaban impactabas al ver a los digimons peleando, pero se les hacía raro el no ver a sus camaradas humanos, así que giraron sus cabezas y los buscaron con la vista. Ellos llegaban corriendo desde atrás.

-"Wow XV-Mon… no te conocía ese ataque" – Davis decía con cara de sorpresa y fatiga al ver el ataque de su digimon.

-"Lamentamos la demora" – Decía Matt mientras intentaba recuperar su aliento

-"¡Chicos!" – Dijeron las 3 digi destinadas al unísono mientras Yolei corría hacia ellos con Hawkmon aún en sus brazos.

-"Vaya… están solas por un tiempo y ¿molestan a un WaruSeadramon?, yo sabía que eran tan insoportables que incluso los digimons lo notarían" – Decía Davis en tono de burla

-"Cállate Davis…" – Le decía algo furiosa Mimí por su mala broma, luego dirigió su mirada hacia Tai y Matt y les dijo: -"Chicos, aunque no me lo crean ese WaruSeadramon resulta que es MetalSeadramon" –

-"¡METALSEADRAMON!" – Los dos chicos gritaron sin poder creérselo… bueno, tal vez sí ya que ellos se habían enfrentado a la marioneta malvada Puppetmon y a la contraparte de Elvis Presley en el digimundo… MetalEtemon.

-"¿Pero cómo es que es un WaruSeadramon y no un MetalSeadramon?" – Preguntaba Tai confundido ya que su oponente en sí no era el Dark Master con el que se habían enfrentado hace tiempo.

-"Eso es porque MetalSeadramon tiene un aditamento que le permite cambiar sus digi evoluciones" – Decía Sora mientras apuntaba con uno de sus brazos a la espalda de WaruSeadramon y señalaba el compartimiento sellado con el 'bug X'.

-"Argh… ¡Genial!" – Decía WaruSeadramon con un tono de voz satisfecho –"Ahora sí puedo ver que hay más niños elegidos por aquí, esto es genial. Me encargaré de ustedes tal y como yo lo deseaba" – Seguía regocijándose WaruSeadramon y rápidamente se lanzó a la ofensiva.

-"Bomba Oscura"

-"Terra Force"

Contra atacó WarGreymon, ambas fuerzas colisionaron y desaparecieron sin dejar ningún rastro, MetalGarurumon aprovechó ese momento y decidió atacar.

-"Aliento de Lobo Metálico"

El ataque de MetalGarurumon iba directo hacia el rostro de WaruSeadramon el cual se zambulló en el agua y emergió como un MetalSeadramon dispuesto a atacar

-"Corriente Definitiva" – El digimon marino atacó inmediatamente a MetalGarurumon pero éste alzó vuelo para evitar el golpe. Mientras tanto XV-Mon y SaberLeomon atacaban desde lejos.

-"X-Láser"

-"Flechas Infinity"

Los ataques de ambos digimons dañaban lentamente la fuerte armadura de MetalSeadramon y al notar que ellos lo estaban hiriendo, decidió tomar cartas en el asunto

-"Giga Rayo de Hielo"

-"Bomba Congelante"

MetalGarurumon contra restó el ataque de MetalSeadramon con una de sus bombas y solamente quedó una gran estructura de hielo en el aire que podía ser usada como un puente, cosa que SaberLeomon notó rápidamente y le dijo a XV-Mon:

-"Oye compañero, cúbreme mientras me acerco a MetalSeadramon"

-"¿Qué planeas hacer?" – Le pregunta antes el digimon azul a su felino amigo

-"Tú ya lo verás" – Y acto seguido corrió rápidamente hacia la estructura de hielo, dio un gran brinco y cuando tocó la estructura congelada con sus patas, rápidamente dio otro salto hasta quedar frente a frente con MetalSeadramon.

-"Garra Destructora"

El ataque impactó fuertemente contra MetalSeadramon quien se hundió nuevamente en el agua producto del ataque del digimon león, pero emergió como un MegaSeadramon X y atacó sin vacilación a SaberLeomon quien aún flotaba en el aire.

-"Jabalina de Trueno" – Y MegaSeadramon X no solamente le lanzó el ataque, sino que también embistió con su filosa hoja a SaberLeomon quien no pudo evitar el ataque y cayó fuertemente cerca de la roca donde estaba incrustado todavía Ninjamon.

-"¡SABERLEOMON!" – Gritaba Mimí con lágrimas en sus ojos ya que parecía que cualquier esfuerzo ante MetalSeadramon se convertiría en fracaso, en ese instante Mimí pudo sentir como Lillymon comenzaba a moverse lentamente entre sus brazos.

-"Lillymon, ¿cómo te encuentras?" – Le preguntaba Mimí con voz suave para que su digimon comprendiese sus palabras y con algo de felicidad.

-"Me siento como si un camión me hubiese arrollado, pero ya estoy mejor" – Lillymon intentó levantarse de los brazos de Mimí y aunque casi pierde el equilibrio en un intento, logró pararse sin mayores complicaciones.

-"Que bueno que Lillymon se encuentre bien" – Sora le decía desde lejos ya que no quería alejarse de Garudamon quien también comenzaba a recuperar el conocimiento.

-"¿Pero qué fue lo que me sucedió?" – Preguntaba Garudamon aun estando en el suelo y sujetándose la cabeza con una de sus manos mientras que la otra se apoyaba en el suelo; Sora no pudo ocultar su felicidad al verlo despierto

-"Oh Garudamon" – Y Sora abrazó a su gran digimon alado como muestra de afecto. Pero esos momentos fueron interrumpidos por MegaSeadramon X quien con una voz de superioridad les dijo:

-"Veo que todos vuelven en sí… creo que he sido demasiado amable con ustedes así que… es hora de que caigan permanentemente" – Y al finalizar utilizó su "Jabalina de Trueno" contra todos los digimons conscientes (WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, XV-Mon, Lillymon y Garudamon). Todos pudieron esquivar el ataque relámpago de MegaSeadramon X por poco, ya que su ataque era más rápido y poderoso que los anteriores que había usado.

Tai se encontraba pensativo viendo la pelea ya que veía que aunque sus digimons estén atacando al gran digimon marino, pareciera como si el 'Dark Master' no recibiese daño alguno…

-"Vamos Tai… recuerda cómo fue que vencimos a MetalSeadramon la primera vez" – Pensaba Tai sin despegar su vista del combate, de pronto recordó que las garras de WarGreymon son llamadas también "MataDramons" capaces de eliminar fácilmente a cualquier digimon del tipo Dramon así que decidió decirle a WarGreymon quien aún peleaba en contra de MegaSeadramon X

-"¡WarGreymon!, utiliza tus MataDramons para destruir completamente a MegaSeadramon X" – Tai le gritaba su plan a su digimon

-"Nosotros lo mantendremos ocupado" – Decía MetalGarurumon mientras aullaba en señal de que todos los digimons debían distraer a MegaSeadramon lo suficiente para que WarGreymon diera de lleno contra él.

-"Mil Soles" – Garudamon extendió sus alas y lanzó un gran poder de fuego de ellas, pero antes de que impactara sobre MegaSeadramon X, éste cambió su forma a un WaruSeadramon y utilizó su –"Ola Oscura" para 'apagar' el ataque de Garudamon

-"Tornado de Rosas" – Lillymon batía sus alas con suma rapidez y de ellas salían pétalos de rosa que cortaban al contacto, el ataque iba dirigido ahora hacia WaruSeadramon quien contra atacaba rápidamente

-"Cañon Oscuro" – El ataque se abrió paso rápidamente entre el "Tornado de Rosas" de Lillymon y casi le atina a la digimon hada ya que el ataque pasó a escasos centímetros de distancia, el "Tornado de Rosas" había desviado un poco el "Cañon Oscuro" para bien de Lillymon. Garudamon rápidamente llegó al auxilio de Lillymon al igual que XV-Mon y todos ellos combinaron sus técnicas…

-"Alas de Espada"

-"Cañón de Flor"

-"X-Láser"

El poder combinado de los digimons era enorme, así que WaruSeadramon cambió a MetalSeadramon y utilizó otro ataque… -"Rio Poderoso*" que era una variación de su "Corriente Definitiva" ya que su ataque tenía un poder más destructivo que el de la "Corriente Definitiva" normal. Ambos ataques colisionaron (Alas de Espada, Cañón de Flor y X-Láser – Rio Poderoso) pero ninguno de ellos quería ceder ante el otro. MetalGarurumon notó que MetalSeadramon estaba demasiado concentrado como para notar al gran lobo metálico así que aprovechó el momento para dejarlo completamente quieto.

-"Misiles de Congelación" – Y cuando todos sus misiles salieron de su cuerpo utilizó otra de sus técnicas…

-"Aullido de Lobo Metálico" – Los "Misiles de Congelación" iban directo hacia el lago con el objetivo de dejar el cuerpo de MetalSeadramon atrapado entre el hielo mientras que el "Aullido de Lobo Metálico" se encargaría de congelar completamente a MetalSeadramon. En cuanto los primeros misiles golpearon el agua del lago, MetalSeadramon intensificó su "Rio Poderoso" pero lo único que hizo fue neutralizar el ataque combinado de Garudamon, XV-Mon y Lillymon, cuando giró su cabeza para visualizar a MetalGarurumon, éste ya lo había impactado con su "Aullido de Lobo Metálico" y MetalSeadramon comenzaba a perder movilidad hasta quedar completamente estático y encerrado en un gran bloque de hielo.

-"Ahora WarGreymon" – Gritaron al unísono Garudamon, Lillymon, XV-Mon y MetalGarurumon hacia el digimon antes mencionado, el cual ya estaba listo para su ataque

-"Mega Tornado" – WarGreymon giraba rápidamente sobre sí mismo con sus brazos extendidos creando un tornado con su cuerpo y se abalanzó contra el congelado MetalSeadramon. El ataque impactó violentamente la cárcel de hielo y WarGreymon comenzaba a abrirse paso hacia el digimon marino. Cuando sus garras tocaron la armadura de MetalSeadramon, éste comenzó a gritar de agonía, pero increíblemente también comenzaba a recuperar su movilidad, cuando WarGreymon ya estaba a punto de destruir completamente a MetalSeadramon, éste se liberó increíblemente de la prisión de hielo y se movió de forma tal que pudo evitar recibir más daño de parte de WarGreymon.

-"¡No puede ser!" – Todos gritaron al unísono al ver a MetalSeadramon moviéndose, el digimon marino dijo con dificultad.

-"Esto no se quedará así… ya me vengaré…" – Y acto seguido MetalSeadramon brilló con una luz oscura resplandeciente que dejó cegados a todos, cuando la luz oscura se extinguió… No había rastro alguno de MetalSeadramon. Todos buscaron con su vista al gran digimon marino pero ninguno lo vio… al parecer había huido del lugar, cosa que les causaba felicidad, los digimons que lucharon contra MetalSeadramon (y sus variantes) regresaron a su forma bebé (a excepción de XV-Mon quien regresó a ser V-Mon).

-"¡SaberLeomon!" – Ahora sí Mimí corrió hacia donde yacía SaberLeomon quien aún no se reponía del impacto de MegaSeadramon X, cuando el digimon tigre sintió las manos de Mimí en su cabeza comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos.

-"Mi…mí…" – Eso fue todo lo que pudo decir ya que después dejó de ser SaberLeomon y se convirtió a Leomon, pero Leomon estaba dormido. Todos los demás chicos llegaron con sus digimons hacia donde el digimon león estaba, pero Yolei y Hawkmon fueron caminando un poco más a la derecha de donde estaba Leomon.

-"¡Woah!" – Davis gritó en cuanto llegó donde Leomon estaba y miraba hacia dónde se dirigía Yolei y con voz confusa preguntó: -"¿Y qué está haciendo Ninjamon en esa roca?" – Los chicos dirigieron su mirada donde estaba él y se asustaron igualmente como Davis, lo impresionante era que Yolei estaba tratando de liberarlo de la roca.

Hawkmon estaba recostado sobre la gran roca, aún su cuerpo no estaba en buenas condiciones como para pararse pero ya podía mantener sus ojos abiertos, cosa positiva según Yolei, ahora la nueva digi elegida del amor y la pureza está tratando de liberar a Ninjamon de su prisión de roca, pero Ninjamon fue incrustado fuertemente por MegaSeadramon. Todos los chicos estaban perplejos ante la actuación de la peli morada pero Sora, que se encontraba a un lado de Mimí les comentó:

-"Ninjamon nos protegió cuando Garudamon y Lillymon cayeron inconscientes ante MetalSeadramon" – Los chicos aún no lo creían pero si Sora se los decía es que era muy cierto, cuando Yolei ya se estaba cansando de intentar liberar a Ninjamon, Tai y Davis le ofrecieron su ayuda, mientras tanto Mimí y Sora les preguntaban a Matt…

-"Dime Matt… ¿Cómo nos encontraron?" – Esta era Mimí

-"Estoy segura que Davis volvió donde estaban ustedes después de que se encargó momentáneamente de MegaSeadramon" – Esta era Sora

-"¿De qué demonios me están hablando chicas?" – Preguntaba un confundido Matt, hecho por el cual Sora frunció el ceño y le dijo al rubio

-"¿Es que acaso no sabes qué Davis y XV-Mon se presentaron antes que todos ustedes y peleó contra MegaSeadramon? Y lo que es peor es que ni nos notó" –

-"Pero Sora… Davis no se ha apartado de nosotros desde que recobramos el conocimiento, dudo mucho que lo hayamos perdido de vista" – Le respondía Matt intentando calmar a Sora, pero esto dejó más bien confundida a la Takenouchi

-"Matt, te lo vuelvo a preguntar… ¿Cómo nos encontraron?" – Se podía notar como Mimí estaba perdiendo algo de paciencia mientras seguía sosteniendo la cabeza de Leomon entre sus manos.

-"Bueno, verán…"

**FLASHBACK**

_Los 3 chicos y los 4 digimons comenzaban a llegar a un gran barranco ubicado cerca de una playa, e inesperadamente Davis estornudó._

_-"Oye… ¿Estás bien amigo?" – Le preguntaba Tai a Davis_

_-"Sí, eso creo…" - Le respondía Davis algo atontado mientras agregaba –"…alguien debe de estar hablando de mí" –_

_-"Sí, como no" – Tai le decía mientras volteaba sus ojos hacia Matt_

_-"Oye Matt, mis sensores han captado una frecuencia de voz" – MetalGarurumon le informaba a su acompañante de su descubrimiento hecho por el cual todos le pusieron atención _

_-"Tal vez tenga algo importante, reproduce lo que captastes" – Le ordenaba Matt a su digimon lobo_

_-"De acuerdo, reproduciendo…" – En ese instante todos escucharon la voz de Sora gritando:_

–"_¿Es que acaso Davis es tan bruto y ciego como para no darse cuenta que nosotras estábamos aquí?" – al escuchar las palabras de la Takenouchi, Tai y Matt comenzaron a reírse de Davis por lo que Sora le dijo. _

_-"¡Oigan!, ¡eso no es gracioso!" – Davis trataba de calmar las risas de sus amigos… -"Además, no es como que si yo las viera por aquí ¿o es que acaso Sora tiene ojos biónicos y ya nos vio?" – Esta vez todos rieron a causa del chiste del Motomiya_

_-"De acuerdo… ya basta de risas" – Trataba de decir lo más serio posible Matt mientras le decía a MetalGarurumon –"Dime MetalGarurumon, ¿qué tan lejos se encuentra esa voz?" -_

_-"Déjame analizar" – MetalGarurumon analizó la frecuencia e informó: -"El origen de la voz no es muy lejano, si mis cálculos son precisos… Sora se encuentra a menos de 2 KM de distancia por allá" – Y MetalGarurumon señaló una zona bastante apartada de la costa._

_-"Será mejor que nos demos prisa, algo me da mala espina" – SaberLeomon opinaba, los demás le dieron la razón y se dirigieron velozmente hacia ese lugar._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

-"Con qué eso fue lo que sucedió" – Le decía Mimí a Matt mientras con sus manos acariciaba a Leomon quien yacía aún dormido.

-"Pero eso no tiene sentido" – Sora le dijo al rubio, a lo cual agregaba –"Si Davis no fue quien nos ayudó… ¿entonces quién fue?" –

-"Ahora yo soy el que quiero saber esa historia" – Matt le hablaba directamente a la peli roja y ésta le comentó acerca del extraño digimon junto a su acompañante que los ayudó antes que ellos. Cuando Sora le terminó de contar su historia escucharon la voz de Yolei que decía:

-"Ninjamon… ¡estás vivo!" – Y es que en ese momento el digimon ninja que hace unos momentos estaba atrapado en la roca, comenzaba a despertar

-"¿Qué fue… lo que ha… sucedido?" – Decía pausadamente Ninjamon mientras observaba a los chicos ayudándole –"¿Qué ha… pasado con… MetalSeadramon?... ¿Qué ha… pasado con… el virus?" – decía con las pocas fuerzas que tenía

-"No debes de que preocuparte" – Esa voz era la de Hawkmon quien aunque él estuviera recostado en una roca, le hablaba calmadamente. –"MetalSeadramon ya no nos molestará por un tiempo…" – Sentenciaba el ave roja mientras Ninjamon bajaba su rostro al suelo y decía –"Entiendo" – con un tono de voz muy bajo, pero luego subió la cabeza y les dijo a los chicos

-"Como no saben cuándo volverá, será mejor que se recuperen de sus heridas" –

-"¿Pero cómo haremos eso?, dudo mucho que tengamos el tiempo suficiente para que nuestros digimons se recuperen al 100%" – Tai le preguntaba a Ninjamon y éste apuntó directamente al lago que hace poco MetalGarurumon se encargó de congelar completamente, pero ahora ya había vuelto a su estado normal.

-"El 'bug X' consume una gran cantidad de energía de manera constante… por lo cual no puede ser usado por más de un minuto… los que han sido capaces de soportar el 'bug X' necesitan tener una gran condición para poder digi evolucionar a su voluntad… MetalSeadramon aún no soportaba todo su poder… y por eso decidió quedarse en este lago…" – Les decía Ninjamon a cómo podía

-"¿Y por qué es tan especial este lago?" – Preguntó Tsunomon quien estaba siendo cargado en un brazo por Matt

-"Este es el lago Savior**" – Le respondía Ninjamon, luego tomó algo de aire y prosiguió su diálogo –"Sus aguas son capaces de recuperar gradualmente la energía de los digimons… esa es la razón por la cual MetalSeadramon… no las atacó en la playa, el 'bug X'… hubiese sido lo suficientemente poderoso como para… destruirlo en dos minutos" – Todos quedaron atónitos ante las palabras de Ninjamon, no daban crédito a lo que escuchaban…

-"Llévenme hacia el lago y les demostraré" – Ninjamon les decía a Davis y a Tai y estos le ayudaron a llegar allá. Ninjamon tomó un poco de esa agua y aunque a primera vista no parecía que nada había cambiado, a los 10 segundos ya tuvo la fuerza suficiente como para levantarse y pasados 30 segundos más, Ninjamon ya podía caminar mejor y moverse con algo de facilidad.

-"Lo ven, esta agua es muy buena para la salud" – Les decía Ninjamon y les aconsejaba que todos los digimons tomaran un poco de ella. Todos hicieron caso y Koromon, Tsunomon, Pyocomon, Tanemon, Hawkmon y V-Mon tomaron de ella, Leomon fue llevado por Ninjamon y Matt hacia el lago para que Mimí le diese de tomar un poco del agua y pasados unos minutos todos recobraron sus energías a tal punto que Koromon, Tsunomon, Pyocomon y Tanemon evolucionaron a sus formas habituales (Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon y Palmon)

-"Increíble" – Todos decían al unísono al ver que todos los digimons estaban en buenas condiciones, Leomon fue el último en mejorar pero ya se encontraba en mejores condiciones, Sora y Mimí se lanzaron hacia él con un abrazo mientras Leomon les correspondía a ambas.

-"Vaya, sí que han crecido mis niñas elegidas" – Les decía Leomon con un tono de alegría

-"Estamos felices que estés con vida nuevamente" – Sora le decía felizmente

-"Por favor, no arriesgues tanto tu vida por nosotros" – Le advertía Mimí ya que se preocupaba mucho por su compañero digimon

-"Saben que si lo hago es porque me importa y porque lo creo necesario" – Terminó de hablar Leomon mientras miraba a ambas digi elegidas.

Cuando todos habían acabado de recuperarse, Tai les preguntó a los demás.

-"Chicos, debemos de buscar a nuestros demás compañeros, algo me dice que debemos seguir más al norte, de ahí provino el ataque de Machinedramon" –

-"Ahora que lo mencionas, nosotras vimos como una gran esfera de energía negra venía de aquella dirección" – Yolei les dijo a todos

-"Si siguen ese camino llegarán a la fábrica de Mach***" – Ninjamon les informaba del lugar

-"¿Y qué es esa fábrica de Mach?" – Davis le preguntaba al ninja el cual solamente les dijo

-"En esa fábrica es donde se crean los Machinedramons" – Todos quedaron con los ojos bien abiertos

-"Creo que sería mejor no acercarnos entonces" – Decía Mimí algo asustada por lo que les dijo Ninjamon

-"¿Están seguros?" – Ninjamon les cuestionó con un tono de voz muy sospechoso, todos se quedaron pensando unos momentos para poder decidir su respuesta, al final Tai dijo

-"Debemos investigar, no importa si allí se hacen esos monstruos" – Ninjamon solamente sonrió ante las palabras del antiguo líder de los niños elegidos y les dijo

-"De acuerdo, entonces será mejor que no pierdan tiempo" – Y acto seguido dio media vuelta, eso extrañó a Yolei y le preguntó

-"¿Y tú a dónde vas?" –

-"Yo solamente vine para pelear con Shurimon, pero…" – Ninjamon se calló por unos instantes y dijo –"… ahora que fui testigo del poder del 'bug X' debo buscar a MetalSeadramon y acabarlo completamente, así que si el destino lo quiere… nos veremos" – Luego Ninjamon desapareció sin dejar rastro.

-"Muy bien chicos" – Dijo sin perder tiempo Tai –"Debemos apresurarnos y llegar hasta esa Fábrica de Mach, podría ser que alguien esté ahí" – Todos asintieron y se prepararon para ir más al norte, Tai, Agumon y Matt iban montados sobre Garurumon; Mimí, Palmon, Sora y Biyomon iban sobre SaberLeomon mientras que Yolei, Davis y V-Mon iban volando sobre Aquilamon hacia su nuevo destino… La Fábrica de Mach.

* * *

><p>Hola nuevamente, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo titulado <strong>"El Bug X"<strong>, ya saben que espero sus **reviews**, al menos dejenme algunos por ser mi cumpleaños...no sean malos XD

Ahora les dejo unas interrogantes: ¿Qué les pareció el 'Bug X'?, ¿A quién se le pasó por la cabeza que Ninjamon ayudaría a los niños elegidos?, Si esas siluetas no eran Davis y XV-Mon... ¿quiénes serán?, ¿Encontrarán a alguien en la Fábrica de Mach?, ¿me dejarán **reviews** por mi capítulo?. Esas son todas las interrogantes, ahora unas aclaraciones:

* = "Rio Poderoso" es el nombre que le dieron en Latino América a la técnica "Corriente Definitiva" de MetalSeadramon; pero como ya había puesto "Corriente Definitiva" como el nombre de la técnica… quise darle más poder y ponerle ese nombre.

** = El lago Savior fue una invención mía, le quise poner el nombre porque: Savior significa "Salvador" y en este caso el agua "salva" a los digimons .

*** = Igualmente la Fábrica de Mach es otro lugar inventado por mí, el nombre no es más que la primera frase de **Mach**inedramon. Por eso es que en esa Fábrica se hacen Machinedramons.

Creo que eso es todo, ahora **MS-TaKa** se despide de todos ustedes, pasen un buen día.


	12. La caída de Yggdrasil

Bienvenidos sean todos al doceavo capítulo de mi fic **Digimon 21**, he estado un poco enfermo en esta semana así que no hay nada que decir... solo contestar **reviews:**

**blutgang-gungnir (cap.9): **Que bueno que hayas vuelto y te responderé en 3 secciones tambien, lo de Shurimon y Ninjamon lo diré en el segundo comentario mientras que lo de las historias en grupos pequeños lo hice para que cada uno tenga su "estelar" por así decirlo.

**blutgang-gungnir (cap.10): **No sabía que eso era tan mal visto en Europa (en realidad, yo no sé ya que solo me quedé con las series de TV, jamás me involucré tanto en las otras cosas) aunque tambien acepto que algunos digimons son FEOS en forma X; pero otros quedan bien (como Gallantmon X) y no sabía que eras campeón de cartas, yo con costo y soy duelista de Yu-gi-oh XD, y lo de la pelea Ninjamon x Shurimon... claro, tomé como referencia "Deuda de Honor" espero te haya gustado mucho la pelea.

**blutgang-gungnir (cap.11): **A tu pregunta de como consiguió el anticuerpo X... la respuesta está en este capítulo; lo de Ninjamon "honorable" es que necesitaba a alguien con quien probar el 'Bug X' y como no encontraba manera de eliminar a Ninjamon (lo enviaría a una fiesta, pero mejor no XD). Lo de la Fábrica de Mach, pues... aparecerá en el próximo capítulo y espero darle el uso que tu esperas (aunque en el fondo pienso que no te esperas para que la usaré)

**SpyTaku299: **Mi amigo, ¡Ya le has atinado a 1 pregunta y media! solo te falta la otra mitad XD y con respecto a lo de MetalSeadramon y sus variantes... es cierto y es que el 'Bug X' aún no se ha desarrollado completamente, hasta el momento solo puede hacer evoluciones Ultra (pero con poderes comparables a Mega), pero está mas detallado en el capítulo y lo de las siluetas... aquí no hay respuestas a eso XD.

**Mimichibi-Diethel: **Me alegro de que te hayan gustado esos capítulos, veo que te gusta la acción... y mucho y me alegro más de saber que mis peleas son las que emocionan (o al menos me gusta pensar eso) y el 'Bug X'... me siento orgulloso de haberlo creado.

**NOTA IMPORTANTE:** _Este capítulo no estaba planeado pero como blutgang-gungnir preguntó que como fue que el Emperador obtuvo el 'Anticuerpo X' y estoy seguro que muchos tienen dudas con respecto a eso, decidí hacer este capítulo para aclararlas (o al menos eso espero lograr)_

**IMPORTANTE: **Este capítulo va dedicado a mis 3 grandes lectores: **SpyTaku299, Mimichibi-Diethel, blutgang-gungnir**; muchas gracias por sus felicitaciones y espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado:

* * *

><p><strong>12. La Caída de Yggdrasil<strong>

Los chicos se alejaban del lugar donde hace unos cuantos minutos se había desencadenado la lucha entre MetalSeadramon y los chicos elegidos ahí presentes. Ahora ellos se dirigen hacia un lugar solamente conocido como La Fábrica de Mach. Tai, Agumon y Matt iban montados sobre Garurumon; Davis, V-Mon y Yolei iban sobre Aquilamon mientras que Mimí, Palmon, Sora y Biyomon iban sobre SaberLeomon.

-"Oigan… ¿alguno de ustedes sabe qué tan lejos estamos de esa Fábrica?" – Preguntaba Matt con mucha curiosidad

-"No lo sabemos, Ninjamon no nos dio tanta información acerca de ese lugar" – Le respondía Yolei

-"Según lo que me dijeron hace unos cuantos meses unos Gazimons que habitaban en el bosque, la Fábrica de Mach estaba a unos 50 KM de distancia desde el bosque" – Les comentaba SaberLeomon

-"A ver, y si entre el bosque y la playa había como 10 KM… ¡o sea que nos hace falta recorrer poco más de 40 KMS! " – Gritaba Davis ya que jamás se esperó que el viaje tardaría tanto.

-"Bueno, tendremos que avanzar muy rápido y sin detenernos si queremos llegar lo más pronto posible" – Les informaba Tai, aunque todo mundo ya sabía esa respuesta.

-"Por cierto…" – Matt hacía otra pregunta –"… ¿Me podrían repetir como fue que MetalSeadramon podía cambiar su forma?" – La mirada de Matt iba dirigida hacia las chicas.

-"Según lo que el mismo nos dijo" – Le respondía Sora –"era la sustancia que llevaba en su compartimiento ubicado en su espalda, dijo que se llamaba 'El Bug X', pero también dijo algo acerca de que ese 'Bug X' fue hecho a base de otra cosa que se llamaba 'El Anticuerpo X'" – En cuanto terminó de hablar, Davis le preguntó:

-"¿Y qué cosa es exactamente el 'Anticuerpo X'?, ¿Alguien sabe?" – Todos quedaron en silencio un poco antes de responder

-"No, no sabemos qué cosa será" – Davis dejó sacar un pequeño suspiro que todos se dieron cuenta y SaberLeomon les dijo

-"La historia del 'Anticuerpo X' es tan antigua como la del propio digimundo" – Todos escucharon atentamente a las palabras dichas por el digimon león mientras éste continuaba hablando

-"Hace tiempo, cuando los digimons fuimos creados, conocimos a una gran entidad llamada Yggdrasil, quien era nuestro dios…" – SaberLeomon fue interrumpido por Davis quien le preguntaba

-"¿Y qué pasó con los 4 dioses del Digimundo?, ¿acaso Azulongmon no cuenta?" – SaberLeomon calmó todas las inquietudes del chico de los googles con su respuesta

-"Claro, Azulongmon y otros 3 digimons son las bestias sagradas que protegen el digimundo, más no son nuestra deidad como lo es Yggdrasil, pero…" – El digimon león tomó algo de aire y se dispuso a seguir –"…no a muchos digimons les gustaba que Yggdrasil estuviese con nosotros, así que muchos le dieron la espalda. Mientras que Yggdrasil decidió apartarse de aquellos seres que según ella había creado…" – Esta vez Mimí, Sora, Palmon y Biyomon irrumpieron la plática que tenían con SaberLeomon

-"¡SU DEIDAD ES UNA MUJER!" – Sora y Mimí le gritaban asustadas y sin poder creérselo

-"¡NUESTRA DEIDAD ES UNA MUJER!" – Palmon y Biyomon reaccionaron igual

-"Sí, así es…" – SaberLeomon les respondía con un tono de voz totalmente opuesto a los usados por las chicas que estaban en su espalda –"…pero como les decía, Yggdrasil al ver que los digimons no estaban a gusto con ella, decidió marcharse hacia un lugar deshabitado donde, según ella, crearía a una nueva especie de Digimons que la acepten; se dice que se fue hasta el centro del Digimundo a desarrollar a esos nuevos Digimons" –

-"¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con el 'Anticuerpo X'?" – Le preguntaba Tai ya que no hallaba ninguna lógica con la sustancia.

-"El 'Anticuerpo X' es una sustancia creada por Yggdrasil que brinda a los digimons más poder, además de grandes cambios físicos" – Se limitaba a decir SaberLeomon pero agregaba con un tono de sorpresa.

-"Lo interesante de este caso es que este 'Bug X' permite cambiar tanto en su forma normal como en sus formas X como se acostumbra llamar a esos digimons" –

-"¿Sería posible que el Emperador de las Tinieblas haya obtenido el 'Anticuerpo X' de parte de Yggdrasil?" – Preguntaba Yolei ya que la pregunta le estaba molestando

-"No lo creo, Yggdrasil se fue hacia lo más profundo del digimundo…" – Decía tajantemente SaberLeomon mientras terminaba de hablar diciendo –"…Nadie conoce como llegar al centro del Digimundo" –

-"Entonces… ¿Será posible que haya desarrollado su propio 'Anticuerpo' y lo llamó 'Bug'?" – Le lanza rápidamente la pregunta Davis

-"Pueda ser una posibilidad… aunque lo más importante es ¿Cómo pudo obtener información acerca de los Digimons X?" – SaberLeomon les comentaba su pequeña duda a los chicos.

-"Tal vez sea algo parecido a lo que sucedía con los aros y espirales malignos…" – Les decía Matt –"¿Recuerdan cuándo Greymon fue obligado a evolucionar a MetalGreymon y en vez de eso evolucionó a SkullGreymon?" –

-"Sí, y espero que eso no vuelva a suceder" – Terminaba de hablar rápidamente Tai, no deseaba recordar esos momentos.

-"¿Qué tal si ese 'Bug X' los hace evolucionar a ese estado de manera inconsciente? Es decir, que hasta que sean "poseídos" por el 'Bug X' se den cuenta que pueden llegar a esa evolución" – Matt les explicaba a todos su teoría

-"A pesar de que no eres un genio, has ideado una muy buena teoría" – Yolei se burlaba un poco de Matt con este comentario el cual hizo que todos se rieran. Después de eso interrogaron un poco más a SaberLeomon para conocer más sobre Yggdrasil y los digimons X ya que, aunque ninguno tenía la curiosidad de Izzy, querían saber.

Mientras tanto el Emperador de las Tinieblas estaba realizando unos ajustes a "Su más grande creación" cuando un aparato que tenía guardado en uno de sus bolsillos comenzó a emitir un pequeño sonido. El Emperador dejó de hacer lo suyo y tomó su aparato para ver de qué se trataba. La pantalla del dispositivo le mostraba un informe sumamente detallado del 'Bug X' administrado a MetalSeadramon y su desempeño durante el combate contra los chicos.

-"¡Vaya!... ¿con qué mi Bug aún presenta varias fallas?" – Se decía a sí mismo el Emperador con un tono de sorpresa pero sin quitar de su rostro una sonrisa perturbadora, el Emperador guardó nuevamente en su bolsillo el aparato y se alejó del lugar donde se realizaba "su creación" para dirigirse a su base de operaciones; era un gran salón donde varias pantallas ubicadas en las paredes de la base mostraban información diversa acerca del digimundo, la zonas oscuras, las zonas dominadas por él, etc. También había varias pantallas holográficas a los lados de la base donde los Hagurumons monitoreaban cualquier inconveniente, había una computadora central en el fondo del salón para uso del Emperador de las Tinieblas y en el centro del salón había una compuerta subterránea sellada.

-"Creo que tendremos que seguir con lo que habíamos dejado…" – El Emperador se sentó frente a la computadora central y oprimió un botón que decía 'abrir' y que estaba ubicado en la pared y cuando lo presionó, la compuerta subterránea se abrió lentamente y de ella aparecía una cámara criogénica invadida por mucho humo, cuando el humo dejó de salir de la compuerta, el Emperador solamente dijo: -"… ¿No lo crees Yggdrasil?" – Y le dedicó una de sus molestas carcajadas y es que cuando el humo se disipó completamente se podía observar que dentro de la cámara estaba un digimon blanco con aspecto robótico, en todas las partes de su cuerpo habían todo tipo de heridas a pesar de que su cuerpo era metálico, a simple vista se podía apreciar que se encontraba débil, con las suficientes energías como para solamente seguir vivo. Cuando terminó de mofarse de la deidad de los digimons, comenzó a sacarle información a Yggdrasil por medio de su computadora central.

-"Muy bien Yggdrasil, ¿podrías ser tan amable y me permites la información del 'Bug X'?" – El Emperador de las Tinieblas le decía en un tono 'amable' a Yggdrasil cuando de pronto la deidad digimon comenzó a sentir poderosas descargas eléctricas dentro de la cámara criogénica, tales descargar serían capaces de eliminar fácilmente a cualquier digimon… menos a su deidad, Yggdrasil no soportó mucho y le mostró al Emperador en la pantalla central el código fuente del 'Anticuerpo X' pero modificado, en otras palabras... ya no era el código creado originalmente por Yggdrasil, sino que ahora era el código que manipulaba el Emperador de las Tinieblas.

-"Muchas gracias Yggdrasil" – Y acto seguido la cámara dejó de enviar esas descargas hacia la deidad digimon.

-"Muy bien, ahora… ¿qué mejoras le implementaré al programa?" – Se decía a sí mismo el Emperador con una sonrisa maquiavélica en su rostro mientras tecleaba para realizar los cambios. Al hacer eso, su mente comenzaba a recordar cómo fue que capturó a Yggdrasil…

**FLASHBACK**

_Cuando el Emperador de las Tinieblas ya había recogido del digimundo aquellas piezas que su aparato digital mostraba y se las dio a la silueta que las pedía con el fin de atacar a los niños elegidos mientras él realizaba 'su creación' se dirigió rápidamente a su base de operaciones, antes de que entrara, un Hagurumon llegó a su encuentro._

_-"Señor, al parecer hemos encontrado la solución al pedestal" – El Hagurumon le hablaba rápidamente y con algo de emoción_

_-"Ya era hora…" – Le respondía secamente el Emperador de las Tinieblas mientras agregaba –"… pero más vale tarde que nunca, y que mejor que haya sido en este momento" – Y acto seguido el Emperador entró a la base seguido rápidamente por Hagurumon. Al entrar a ella, se dirigieron rápidamente hacia la compuerta subterránea y bajaron por medio de ella, al llegar a lo profundo del lugar, encontraron una puerta similar a la que usó Myotismon para llegar al mundo humano, pero ésta era de color negro con franjas doradas en los bordes, además de que el pedestal que se usaba para abrir esa puerta era diferente, solamente habían 5 ranuras las cuales asemejaban la imagen de una X, además de las ranuras había una baraja compuesta de 5 cartas, lo raro de ellas era que no tenían imágenes… eran completamente blancas tanto en su derecho como en su revés. El lugar estaba lleno de digimons que buscaban como abrir la puerta para el Emperador. _

_-"Muy bien, ¿qué es lo que han encontrado?" – El Emperador de las Tinieblas le preguntaba hacia un Datamon que se encargaba de analizar el pedestal y sus cartas._

_-"A decir verdad, lo único que sabemos es que estas cartas permiten el acceso al centro del Digimundo, lugar donde Yggdrasil vive, pero el punto es…" – Y Datamon le señaló una pequeña ranura en un costado del pedestal –"…solamente hay 5 cartas, pero al parecer se necesitan 6 cartas para accionar la puerta: 5 para la base superior y 1 para la ranura lateral" – Terminaba de hablar el pequeño digimon tecnológico._

_-"Entonces… ¿dónde está la sexta carta?" – Le preguntaba con un tono de voz autoritario a Datamon quien solamente le dijo:_

_-"Lo sentimos mucho Emperador, pero… aún no la hemos encontrado" – El Emperador de las Tinieblas rápidamente sacó su látigo y golpeó tan fuertemente a Datamon que rompió la vitrina de cristal que tenía en su cabeza, convirtiéndose en datos ya que el pequeño digimon no pudo soportar el golpe y no le quedó de otra más que ser eliminado._

_El Emperador guardó su látigo y se dirigió a ver más detenidamente el pedestal, cuando iba a dar otra orden a los digimons que estaban revisando la puerta, notó que una de las ranuras de la base superior tenía un par de grietas con forma de X, al Emperador le surgió una idea y ubicó 4 tarjetas en la base superior dejando libre la que tenía la grieta en X y la quinta carta la metió en la ranura. Pasó unos instantes sin que pasara nada, pero después la gran puerta comenzó a abrirse lentamente, los digimons que estaban con el Emperador solamente retrocedieron y clavaron su mirada hacia el interior de la puerta y lo que se mostraba ante ellos era una especie de réplica del digimundo pero en otra dimensión. Era la dimensión que Yggdrasil había creado para habitar pacíficamente junto a sus digimons._

_-"Muy bien" – El Emperador de las Tinieblas dio la espalda a la puerta y anunció con voz alta e imponente –"¡Que se preparen todos los digimons para el combate!" – Al terminar de hablar la gran compuerta que llevaba hacia donde estaba el Emperador comenzó a abrirse y de ella aparecieron varios digimons como Tyranomons, Meramons, Megadramons, Devidramons Apemons, Gizamons y muchos otros digimons más._

_Cuando los digimons del Emperador llegaron a traspasar la puerta hacia el centro del Digimundo, ellos comenzaron a destruir despiadadamente el lugar; el Emperador de las Tinieblas iba encima de un Gigadramon mientras gritaba a los cuatro vientos:_

_-"¡Yo soy su nuevo gobernante, llévenme donde su deidad, no tienen que resistirse ya que les será inútil!" – Y al término de su pequeño discurso se reía incontrolablemente mientras sus digimons acababan con todo lo que tocaban._

_Esto no pasó desapercibido por los digimons que habitaban este lugar, un Dobermon X fue rápidamente hasta donde Yggdrasil residía, en un pequeño palacio llamado Host*, al llegar hasta Yggdrasil el Dobermon X le habló con voz alarmada_

_-"Mi señora Yggdrasil, nuestro digimundo está siendo atacado por una raza de digimons totalmente diferente a la que nosotros somos" – Al escuchar las palabras del Dobermon X, Yggdrasil le respondió_

_-"No debes de que preocuparte, esos digimons no nos molestarán… ya me haré cargo de ellos, tu puedes retirarte" – El Dobermon X hizo caso a Yggdrasil y salió del palacio Host, en ese momento Yggdrasil llamó a 4 de sus leales sirvientes: los Royal Knights: Magnamon X, Omnimon X, Gallantmon X y Dynasmon_

_-"Aquí estamos señora Yggdrasil" – Le decía Magnamon X _

_-"Creo que ustedes ya se habrán dado cuenta de lo que sucede allá afuera ¿verdad?" – Les cuestionaba Yggdrasil a los 4 Royal Knights_

_-"Sí, y estamos preparando la contra ofensiva" – Le respondía rápidamente Omnimon X_

_-"Así es, pensamos utilizar el virus X como medida preventiva, a ninguno de nosotros nos hará daño alguno debido a que tenemos en nuestro interior el 'Anticuerpo X' que usted nos brindó" – Le hablaba Gallantmon X_

_-"Yo me quedaré como protección ante usted señora, ya que no poseo el 'Anticuerpo X' como los demás, recuerde que yo jamás he salido de este palacio desde que usted me creó" – Le decía Dynasmon_

_-"Muy bien, pero debemos actuar rápido. No podemos permitir que ellos sigan ocasionando más problemas" – Los 4 Royal Knights hicieron una reverencia ante su deidad y se marcharon todos menos Dynasmon a sus respectivos lugares donde pelearían contra el Emperador._

_Mientras tanto, el Emperador de las Tinieblas y sus digimons ocasionaban mucho daño al digimundo creado por Yggdrasil, de pronto el Emperador pudo divisar a lo lejos una gran tropa de Ebemon X comandados por Omnimon X. Al llegar al punto designado por Omnimon X (a una distancia de 5 KM de los digimons del Emperador), el digimon X dio la orden para ejecutar el virus X_

_-"Ahora, activen el virus" – Ordenó con gran voz Omnimon X y los Ebemons X lo ejecutaron. De sus cuerpos salían partículas negras que viajaban rápidamente hacia los digimons del Emperador de las Tinieblas, cuando las partículas tocaron a los Digimons no hubo ningún cambio, el Emperador solamente se rió de su intento de ataque y dijo:_

_-"¿Eso es lo mejor que tienen?... Ahora me toca a mí" – Y acto seguido ordenó a Gigadramon que atacara._

_-"Ataque de los Misiles Oscuros" – Y Gigadramon lanzó misiles negros de sus extremidades metálicas y ellos (los misiles) iban directo a la tropa de Ebemon, pero Omnimon X los protegió_

_-"Cañón Supremo" – Omnimon X sacó un cañón de la boca de MetalGarurumon y lanzó una gran ráfaga de energía que desvaneció rápidamente los misiles de Gigadramon y el ataque iba dirigido hacia el Emperador el cual logró esquivar saltando de Gigadramon y cayendo en el suelo sin mucho esfuerzo, pero cuando cayó logró observar como sus digimons comenzaban a mostrarse sin control, a tal punto de caer inconscientes sin razón aparente_

_-"¿Pero qué es lo que les pasa?" – Se preguntaba a sí mismo mientras miraba como caían sus digimons uno a uno sin saber realmente que les pasaba, pero algo le llamó la atención al ver como un Apemon caía inconsciente cerca de él, notó esas finas partículas negras que los Ebemons X habían esparcido, así que el Emperador les dijo:_

_-"Con que era verdad… Yggdrasil creó un mundo donde los digimons que ella no escogiese, simplemente morirían" – Haciendo referencia a las partículas que atacaron a sus digimons, a lo cual agregó: -"…pero al parecer tienen un problema, su acción es retardada… al parecer los digimons tienen 3 minutos antes de que comiencen a ser afectados por estas partículas" – _

_-"¡Datamons!, ¡comienzen con el análisis!" – Vociferaba el Emperador de las Tinieblas mientras miraba tras la puerta como los digimons robóticos comenzaban a teclear rápidamente unos códigos para poder hacer inmunes a los digimons, tardaron unos cuantos minutos para qué pudieran realizar un muro de fuego ante la intrusión del virus X y con esto, los digimons del Emperador podían soportar el virus X._

_El Emperador llamó entonces a una gran tropa de Sandiramons desde su portal y en cuanto esa tropa hizo contacto con el digimundo de Yggdrasil, se infectaron del virus X, pero eso no las detuvo, el Emperador de las Tinieblas se montó sobre uno de estos digimons serpientes y se abalanzaron rápidamente sobre los Ebemons X y Omnimon X_

_-"Krishna" – Todos los Sandiramons lanzaron hachas venenosas color púrpura de sus bocas y atacaron a los Ebemons X eliminándolos al contacto; solamente Omnimon X quedó con vida y contra atacó a todos los Sandiramons_

_-"Cañón Supremo" – Nuevamente utilizó su cañón y eliminó a todos los Sandiramons de un solo golpe… a excepción del Sandiramon donde viajaba el Emperador de las Tinieblas, éste digimon Serpiente se acercó lo suficiente como para usar su otra técnica._

_-"Bao Kui" – Y utilizó su lanza que tenía en su cola para pelear contra Omnimon X, pero el digimon X se protegió con su –"Espada Trascendental" – El Emperador saltó rápidamente de su Sandiramon e hizo sonar sus dedos para que una manada de Dobermons buscaran el lugar donde Yggdrasil estaba; además de una gran manada de digimons como Unimons, Maildramons, IceMeramons y otros digimons de gran poder, el Emperador montó un Unimon y se dispuso a avanzar._

_Ya habían pasado 3 minutos y el Sandiramon que luchaba con Omnimon X aún no caía como los demás digimons gracias al muro de fuego creado por los Datamons, hecho por el cual Omnimon X quedó extrañado y se decía: _

_-"¿qué es lo que pasa exactamente aquí?, este digimon ya debería de haber perecido pero… ¿por qué sigue con vida?" – Omnimon X casi recibe un golpe de lanza de parte del Sandiramon, en ese momento Omnimon X decidió sentenciar el combate…_

_-"Espada Trascendental" – Y enterró su espada en la cabeza de Sandiramon para después rematarlo con su –"Cañón Supremo". No quedó rastro del digimon serpiente y cuando miró hacia donde el Emperador estaba, ya no se encontraba ahí. Omnimon X dedujo que ese ser debió haber ido donde Yggdrasil y se apuró a llegar al palacio Host._

_Durante el viaje se encontró con algunos Guilmons X y Gazimons X caídos en combate… Omnimon X supo rápidamente que esos eran digimons que estaban con Magnamon X y que eran parte de la segunda línea de defensa; siguió andando rápidamente hacia el palacio pero un hecho lo dejó completamente helado… su amigo Magnamon X había sido derrotado._

_-"¡Magnamon X!" – Omnimon X se acercó lentamente hacia él, como si temiera por su vida… y es que no era para menos, Magnamon X había quedado totalmente deshecho, su armadura presentaba varias grietas, su piel presentaba golpes semejantes a los de un látigo y el color de su armadura había cambiado de dorado a negro… Omnimon X solamente pudo pensar en lo peor que le pasaría a Yggdrasil pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos por un sonido._

_-"Om…ni…mon" – Magnamon X hablaba a duras penas_

_-"Magnamon X, ¡aún sigues con vida!" – Le decía Omnimon X mientras lo sostenía y le decía –"No te preocupes, aquí estoy" –_

_-"Debes…huir…de…aquí" – Le imploraba el digimon armado_

_-"¿Estás loco?, sabes que no dejaría a un amigo jamás" – Le decía enfadado Omnimon X a un débil Magnamon X_

_-"Escúchame… corres peligro estando conmigo… debes irte… estaré bien." – Trataba de convencerlo Magnamon X, pero era inútil._

_-"Pero mira en qué estado te encuentras, obviamente no estás bien, te llevaré al palacio Host conmigo" – Omnimon X comenzaba a levantar a Magnamon, pero al hacerlo vio como una pequeña caja negra caía de Magnamon X y al hacer contacto con el suelo se abrió y absorbió completamente a ambos digimons en una esfera negra la cual pasados 5 segundos la caja se cerró y finalmente explotó en pequeñas partículas de datos, los dos digimons habían sido borrados del digimundo… para siempre._

_El Emperador de las Tinieblas ya había llegado hasta las puertas del palacio Host con varios de sus Digimons (BlueMeramons, Unimons, Datamons, etc), pero al abrir las puertas principales se encontraron con Gallantmon X quien sin pensarlo dos veces utilizó su –"Final Elision" – y eliminó a todos los digimons a excepción del Emperador de las Tinieblas quien se protegió utilizando el Poder de las Tinieblas._

_-"Veo que te defiendes bien" – Le decía Gallantmon X al Emperador mientras tomaba una pose de combate_

_-"Esto no es nada, jamás pensé que un ataque de un Royal Knight fuese tan débil" – Se mofaba el Emperador de las Tinieblas_

_-"Eso solamente fue una advertencia…" – Gallantmon le advertía al Emperador que no había usado todo su poder mientras agregaba –"…será mejor que te vayas por donde viniste y no te aparezcas nunca más por aquí" – _

_-"¿Acaso eso es una amenaza?" – El Emperador sacó rápidamente su látigo e intentó atacar fuertemente a Gallantmon X, pero el latigazo ni siquiera llegó a rozarlo ya que había desaparecido de su sitio y aparecido detrás del Emperador._

_-"Ni siquiera lo intentes" – Y Gallantmon X le propinó una tremenda patada que hizo que el Emperador de las Tinieblas se estrellara violentamente contra una pared –"Esta… es mi última advertencia, vete de aquí si no deseas ser eliminado" – Gallantmon X le hablaba con voz imponente_

_El Emperador de las Tinieblas comenzaba a reaccionar después de recibir tremenda patada de parte del digimon caballero, pero su rostro no denotaba miedo u otra expresión… solamente una pequeña pero perturbadora sonrisa._

_-"Creo que ahora verás mi verdadero poder" – Y de la mano derecha del Emperador salió una pequeña esfera de energía color verde…_

_-"Espíritus de la Oscuridad" – Y el Emperador lanzó la esfera de energía a Gallantmon X quien al ver el ataque del Emperador bajó por un momento su guardia y solamente le dio tiempo para utilizar su escudo y protegerse, cuando retiró su escudo notó que el Emperador se había abalanzado contra él, esta vez usaría el puño izquierdo para golpear a Gallantmon X, éste se preparaba para contra atacar pero otra acción del Emperador inmovilizó momentáneamente a Gallantmon X_

_-"Golpe del Mal" – El puño izquierdo del Emperador comenzó a brillar con luz oscura y cuando extendió su brazo, de él salió un puño oscuro que Gallantmon X pudo bloquear con su escudo Aegis, El Emperador se retiró un poco y Gallantmon X recuperó su postura de combate._

_-"¿Qué eres?... ¿Quién diablos eres?..." – Le preguntaba sumamente confundido Gallantmon X quien no se esperaba que ese tipo tendría poderes de digimon (específicamente de Etemon y Ogremon respectivamente)._

_-"Yo soy el Emperador de las Tinieblas… y pronto seré la deidad de todos los digimons" – Se limitó a decir el Emperador quien rápidamente comenzó a envolverse en tinieblas… las tinieblas eran tantas que amenazaban con cubrir toda la habitación._

_-"No me importa que es lo que vas a hacer… pero de aquí no pasarás" – Y acto seguido Gallantmon X corrió frenéticamente hacia él para acabarlo_

_-"Híper Velocidad" –_

_-"Sable Real" –_

_Gallantmon X utilizó esa combinación de agilidad con poder para poder eliminar al Emperador de las Tinieblas quien también corrió hacia él usando…_

_-"Garra Mortal" –_

_Las tinieblas se encargaron de cubrir completamente la habitación antes de que ambos rivales se golpeasen, solamente se escuchó como ambos ataques impactaron a sus respectivos objetivos, al pasar cinco segundos las tinieblas comenzaron a desaparecer… dejando ver como el Emperador yacía en el suelo inerte mientras que Gallantmon X aún seguía en pie._

_-"Te lo advertí… pero tanta fue tu terquedad que todo tuvo que terminar así" – Gallantmon X se daba media vuelta dispuesto a salir de la habitación pero agregó –"…ha llegado la hora de que todo esto acabe" – Y el digimon caballero se fue del lugar dejando tirado al Emperador de las Tinieblas, al cabo de unos instantes el cuerpo del Emperador se transformó en una pequeña caja negra la cual se convirtió en pequeñas partículas para desaparecer completamente del lugar._

_Gallantmon X se dirigía a la cámara donde Yggdrasil era protegida por Dynasmon quien cuidaba la entrada a dicha cámara, pero al divisar a Gallantmon X y notar las heridas propinadas por el Emperador de las Tinieblas se acercó rápidamente hacia él._

_-"Gallantmon X, estás bastante malherido" – Le decía algo alarmado Dynasmon a su compañero_

_-"No hay de qué preocuparse… solamente son heridas leves" – Le decía Gallantmon X para calmar un poco la situación_

_-"Pero… ¿qué pasó?, ¿te enfrentaste a él?" – Comenzaba a interrogarlo Dynasmon ya que sabía que si él estaba en esa condición era que el Emperador de las Tinieblas había llegado al palacio._

_-"Sí, y he de admitir que fue un buen adversario, pero… no fue nada comparado conmigo" – Le decía orgulloso el caballero digimon._

_-"Muy bien, entonces vamos a reportárselo a nuestra señora Yggdrasil" – Rápidamente propuso Dynasmon_

_-"Eso era lo que venía a hacer" – Y cuando intentó caminar hacia la cámara, Gallantmon X tropezó y cayó sobre su rodilla; Dynasmon entonces le ofreció ayuda._

_-"Vamos amigo" – Le dijo mientras con una mano lo rodeaba y lo ayudaba a levantar para que caminaran juntos, pero en ese instante Gallantmon X le traspasó con su lanza Aegis, Dynasmon no soportó el ataque y gritó de dolor mientras caía al suelo y le decía entre dolor._

_-"¿Por qué me has hecho esto Gallantmon X?" – Pero en ese instante notó que ese no era Gallantmon X ya que su cuerpo comenzaba a consumirse para dar paso al Emperador de las Tinieblas, Dynasmon lo miraba incrédulamente, esto lo notó el Emperador y le dijo:_

_-"¿Sorprendido?..." – Le dijo sin ningún tipo de emoción en su voz ni en su rostro –"…pues no lo estés tanto, ese Gallantmon X no era más que un iluso… pensando que podía vencer a las tinieblas" –_

_-"¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a Gallantmon X?" – Le gritaba a cómo podía Dynasmon mientras trataba de levantarse._

_-"Ese estúpido caballero… solamente lo he enviado hacia lo más profundo de las tinieblas… para más nunca volver gracias a este pequeño objeto…" – Le decía el Emperador de las Tinieblas mientras que de uno de sus bolsillos sacaba un pequeño objeto con forma cuadrada y se lo mostraba a Dynasmon mientras éste aún yacía en el suelo._

_-"Pero no te preocupes, te enviaré a donde están los demás… para siempre" – Y el Emperador se reía de él maléficamente mientras soltaba el cuadrado negro junto a Dynasmon, cuando el cuadrado tocó el suelo, absorbió completamente a Dynasmon y casi instantáneamente se deshizo en pequeñas y finas partículas._

_-"Ahora sí, ya no hay nadie quien me detenga" – Y el Emperador lanzó una patada para irrumpir en la cámara donde Yggdrasil yacía, cuando la deidad digimon miró al Emperador y le preguntó con un tono de voz molesto._

_-"¿Qué es lo que deseas de mí?" – El Emperador se acercaba hacia ella mientras que con sus manos sujetaba su látigo y le responde:_

_-"Tú ya lo has dicho… te deseo a ti, específicamente tu código y tú me lo proporcionarás" – La deidad digimon solamente respondió_

_-"Eso jamás" – El Emperador se disgustó ante la respuesta dada por la deidad digimon y le lanzó su látigo golpeando con tal fuerza a Yggdrasil que la hizo chocar contra una de las paredes de la cámara pero sin producirle daño alguno._

_-"Te lo propondré una vez más Yggdrasil… me proporcionarás el código ¿verdad?" – Le decía el Emperador de las Tinieblas con algo de disgusto._

_-"Tendrás que forzarme a hacerlo" – Y en ese entonces Yggdrasil accionó mediante códigos de computadora la seguridad de la cámara (que en este caso eran torres láser que salían de todas las paredes, 2 por pared). –"Elimínenlo" – Decía Yggdrasil mientras los láseres disparaban a su objetivo, pero el Emperador se deshizo de todos ellos con su látigo rápidamente. Al ver su primera línea de defensa destruida, Yggdrasil usó otro código y esta vez del suelo salieron varias sierras dispuestas a cortar al Emperador en pedazitos, pero el Emperador saltó sobre ellas y estando en el aire atacó a Yggdrasil._

_-"Látigo Sangriento" – Increíblemente el látigo del Emperador se volvió color sangre y golpeó con tanta fiereza la armadura de Yggdrasil que la agrietó cuando hizo contacto, el impacto fue tal que las sierras dejaron de funcionar a causa de que había destruido parte del código con su ataque. El Emperador avanzó hacia Yggdrasil quien aún no se reponía del ataque anterior y le dijo:_

_-"Ves, no tenía caso resistirse" – Y el Emperador capturó a Yggdrasil con su látigo al cual le había proporcionado electricidad, por lo cual la deidad digimon recibía castigo mientras el Emperador se llevaba a su nueva presa a su base de operaciones. Mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, el Emperador lograba observar como sus digimons controlados por el Poder de las Tinieblas destruían sin piedad a aquellos digimons creados por Yggdrasil, la deidad digimon notó esto y le dijo:_

_-"¿Por qué vienes por mí si tus digimons son más poderosos que los míos?" –_

_-"Porque planeo experimentar, tu sabes… el ser deidad digimon trae sus beneficios" – Y el Emperador dejó de hablarle a Yggdrasil mientras se la llevaba a su base._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

-"Bien, creo que con esto será suficiente" – El Emperador de las Tinieblas dejaba de teclear en su computadora para visualizar otra vez todo el código fuente del 'Bug X', repasó los cambios que habia hecho, las más importantes eran... mejoras para almacenar más datos y promover la digi evolución Mega; El aumento de poder en cada etapa; Mejoras en el sistema de vida del huésped del 'Bug X' y muchas otras mejoras que según el Emperador eran "Menores".

-"Creo que es hora de probarlo" – Y en ese instante el monitor central mostró a un Numemon en un área de pruebas al cual le fue administrado el nuevo 'Bug X', cuando se accionó el Bug, el Numemon cambió drásticamente su semblante, ahora sus ojos denotaban un gran enojo.

-"Veamos qué es lo que puede hacer ahora ese Numemon" – Y en ese instante al Numemon le fueron lanzado varios troncos de árbol a una velocidad sorprendente desde unos cañones, el Numemon solamente usó sus dientes para destruir los troncos, ese acto hizo que el Emperador sonriera.

-"Muy bien, fase 1 completa… veamos que tal la fase 2" – Y en eso salieron varios 3 Ogremons controlados por los 'Engranes Malignos' a atacar sin piedad al Numemon, pero el Numemon se encargó de ellos fácilmente usando contra cada uno de ellos cada una de sus variantes de estado Campeón (Numemon – Geremon – KaratsukiNumemon). El Emperador volvió a sonreir ante la actuación de su digimon y dijo:

-"De acuerdo… veo que mi 'Bug X' se ha vuelto aún más poderoso…" – El Emperador dejó de ver la pantalla central y se dirigía hacia la cámara criogénica de Yggdrasil –"…y todo gracias a ti" – Le decía mientras miraba a la deidad digimon sumamente debilitada.

-"Tú…no podrás…controlar…el Anticuerpo" – Le decía a cómo podía el digimon robótico

-"Eso lo veremos…" – Le decía el Emperador mientras se acercaba al teclado del computador central y daba la orden de electrizar a Yggdrasil –"…oh disculpa, olvidaba que tú no estarías aquí para ver eso ya que he copiado el código fuente a mi servidor." – Yggdrasil recibía las potentes descargas sin oposición alguna hasta quedar completamente inmóvil

-"Es hora de que te despidas de todo lo que conoces, ya no me eres útil" – Y en ese instante saca otro de sus cubos negros y lo lanza a la cámara criogénica, el cubo se abre y absorbe toda la cámara, pero sorprendentemente no se deshace al terminar de absorber a Yggdrasil, El Emperador se acerca hacia el cubo y lo aplasta con su pie sin piedad alguna ocasionando que el cubo se rompiera en diminutos pedazos que pronto se convertirían en diminutas partículas negras.

-"Ahora el 'Bug X' es más poderoso que antes, y YO seré su nueva deidad" – Y acto seguido el Emperador de las Tinieblas se reía descaradamente ya que había eliminado a la antigua deidad digimon.

* * *

><p>Hola, <strong>MS-TaKa<strong> espera que les haya gustado este capítulo: **"La caída de Yggdrasil"**, espero que haya hecho un buen trabajo y ya saben que espero sus **reviews**. Creo que esta vez no tengo interrogantes... esperen, si tengo: ¿Qué les pareció el poder del Emperador de las Tinieblas?, ¿Qué será "la más grande creación" que está haciendo el Emperador?, ¿les gustó el capítulo?

Ahora una única aclaración:

* El palacio Host es otro de mis lugares creados exclusivamente para este fic, el nombre lo tomé de la traducción Host – Huésped o Servidor en el caso de la informática y como Yggdrasil es el Host principal de los digimons, pensé que era lo más sensato ponerlo.

Bueno, eso es todo por el momento... se despide desde Nicaragua **MS-TaKa**


	13. Exploración Parte 3

Hola a todos y todas, **MS-TaKa **ha regresado después de casi un mes para publicar un capítulo más de su fic **Digimon 21**, justifico esta ausencia con varias cosas que pasaron en mi vida como: EXAMENES FINALES, UN TRABAJO DE 100 EJERCICIOS EN SOFTWARE (Para una de mis clases de programación, ahora creo odiar Visual Studio...) Y PONERME A LEER UN MANGA PARA DESCANSAR... XD; pero ahora estoy aquí a responder **reviews** (ya extrañaba hacer esto)

**blutgang-gungnir: **Yo si se que pensar de él: El es el Emperador de las Tinieblas XDDD; Y en cuanto a lo de las cruces, pues dejame decirte que no tengo idea de que me estás hablando, si te refieres a la cruz que encuentra en el capítulo 5 (si no mal me equivoco) era la cruz de madera de Puppetmon (los 3 objetos son "partes" de los Dark Masters para su resurrección).

**Mimichibi-Diethel: **El Emperador es un ser malévolo, así que no hay que asustarse por todo lo que hace. Eso sí, es un ser ruin y despiadado que no respeta ni siquiera a las deidades. Y gracias por decir que te gustó el capítulo.

**SpyTaku299: **No importa si no lo habías preguntado pero es que sentía (después de la pregunta de **blutgang-gungnir**) que era necesario que lo supieran, en cuanto a los ataques de los digimons de parte del Emperador, más adelante lo sabrás (creo que la respuesta estará en el capítulo 17 o 18); los "Cubos de Oscuridad" (cajitas negras) serán de mucha importancia más adelante, ya lo verás.

OK, eso es todo lo que debo de poner, por favor disfruten de la 13vo. capítulo**.**

**P.D: **Este capítulo va dedicado a una muy buena amiga: **Isis Winchester Potter**. Espero sea de tu agrado ^_^**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>13. Exploración Parte 3<strong>

Los chicos aún seguían en camino hacia la Fábrica de Mach, el lugar se encontraba muy lejos pero al menos durante el viaje escucharon atentamente la historia de la creación del digimundo y los digimons gracias a lo que sabía SaberLeomon. Sin dejar de moverse hacia su destino los chicos le hicieron otra pregunta al digimon león:

-"Oye SaberLeomon, ¿y cómo es que sabes tanto de eso?" – Esa pregunta se la lanzaba Yolei

-"Bueno… hace tiempo me encontré a Gennai y me dijo que hace poco había encontrado unos textos antiguos unos meses después de que el digimundo se restaurara, fuimos a su casa para intentar descifrarlos junto con Centarumon, el texto no fue tan difícil de descifrar y el contenido era de la historia del digimundo" – Le explicaba SaberLeomon a la chica de lentes la cual solamente asentía con su cabeza todo lo que decía el digimon amarillo.

-"Oigan…" – Esa voz era la de Matt la cual se escuchaba un tanto molesto –"…ya llevamos bastante tiempo viajando hacia esa dichosa fábrica y no se ve ni siquiera que estamos cerca" –

-"No debes desesperarte tanto amigo" – Intentaba calmarle el antiguo líder de los niños elegidos.

-"No me gustaría hacer más tenso o más problemática la situación, pero…" – Esa voz era de Davis quien no sabía si lo que iba a preguntar iba a arruinar más el momento, todos le pusieron la debida atención y él preguntó: -"¿Esa fábrica estará en funcionamiento? Digo, nos dirigimos a un lugar donde se crean digimons con suficiente poder destructivo como los que acabamos de enfrentar y no me gustaría la idea de que nos superaran en número" –

SaberLeomon rápidamente le respondió al chico de los googles para evitar que se preocupara demasiado

-"No te preocupes chico, mientras habitaba en el bosque hablé con unos Gazimons que al parecer conocían bien toda esta zona y me dijeron de que después de que los primeros niños elegidos acabaran con Machinedramon, la Fábrica de Mach dejó de operar, así que ese lugar de seguro está deshabitado" –

-"Pero el ataque que presuntamente lanzó Machinedramon provenía de esta zona ¿no es así?" – Tai comenzaba a preguntarle a SaberLeomon pero antes de que éste respondiese Matt se le había adelantado

-"¿Estás insinuando de que Machinedramon estuvo por estos lados y peleó contra alguno de los grupos que no están con nosotros?" – Su voz se escuchaba totalmente alarmada así que Tai le respondió rápidamente

-"Aun no estoy seguro pero… eso es lo único que cruza por mi mente… ningún Dark Master pelearía o apoyaría a otro, ellos no son para nada cooperativos" –

-"Eso no puede ser…" – Matt decía esto mientras bajaba su cabeza, además de que agregaba –"… en ese caso debemos darnos prisa, el poder de Machinedramon es muy grande, necesitarán de nuestro apoyo" – En ese instante Garurumon aumentó la velocidad y comenzó a separarse del resto

-"Oye, ¡espéranos!" – Yolei y Mimí le gritaban al unísono a los antiguos portadores del valor y la amistad mientras que Aquilamon y SaberLeomon les seguían sus pasos. Avanzaron como por unos 5 minutos cuando de pronto comenzaron a ver pequeñas vigas metálicas en la tierra, eso era una buena señal ya que se acercaban a la fábrica, un poco más allá de las pequeñas vigas habían dos grandes pilares de acero con la letra "Alfa" en lo más alto de ellos, al ver estas grandes estructuras SaberLeomon les dijo a todos:

-"Ya no estamos tan lejos de la fábrica, esos pilares son…" – SaberLeomon cayó abruptamente y se paró en seco a unos pasos de los dos pilares, la acción de SaberLeomon fue tan repentina que Sora, Biyomon, Mimí y Palmon casi caen de su espalda.

-"Oye SaberLeomon… ¿Te encuentras bien?" – Le preguntaba Mimí con un tono de voz preocupado a su amigo felino; Garurumon y Aquilamon se dirigieron hacia SaberLeomon y notaron que su rostro miraba estupefacto ambos pilares que estaban frente a ellos.

-"Esto… no puede ser…" – Balbuceó SaberLeomon en voz alta

-"Dime SaberLeomon… ¿Hay algo que te inquieta?" – Intentaba entablar conversación Tai con SaberLeomon mientras bajaba de la espalda de Garurumon, y como si fuera un acto de magia, SaberLeomon salió de su trance y le respondió con voz entrecortada.

-"Esos son… los pilares Alfa… la entrada a la Fábrica de Mach, pero…" – SaberLeomon se acercó lentamente hacia uno de los pilares y comenzó a cambiar a Leomon, cuando las chicas notaron el cambio se apresuraron a bajar de su espalda. Al ser nuevamente Leomon, éste posó una de sus manos sobre uno de los pilares.

-"Veo que estos pilares ya están en sus últimos días, solo miren lo malgastados que están" – Esta voz provenía de Davis quien aún estaba sobre Aquilamon junto a Yolei mientras el digimon ave aterrizaba cerca de Leomon, Davis remarcaba el hecho de que los pilares estaban muy agrietados y daban la sensación de que podían caerse en cualquier momento; Leomon le dirigió una rápida mirada al chico de los googles y le respondió:

-"Estos pilares han sido conocidos entre los digimons máquinas porque son prácticamente indestructibles, esto es porque cada uno de estos pilares fueron hechos con una fusión de todos los tipos de Chrome Digizoid existente en el digimundo…" – Leomon retiró su mirada de Davis y la volvió hacia una de las numerosas grietas de los pilares –"… el hecho de que ahora los pilares hayan quedado en este estado explica otra de mis inquietudes" – Ahora Leomon apartó su mirada de los pilares y miró más allá de ellos, todos estaban expectantes a lo que Leomon diría…

-"Mi otra inquietud, que ahora sé que es realidad es… que la Fábrica de Mach fue completamente destruida" – Leomon dijo lentamente, a todos los elegidos les recorrió un pequeño escalofrío al escuchar tales palabras y luego dijeron al unísono:

-"¡La Fábrica de Mach destruida!" – Leomon solo les contestó:

-"Si no me creen… véanlo con sus propios ojos" – Ninguno de los chicos, ni siquiera los digimons se lo podían creer, pero era completamente cierto… al traspasar los pilares Alfa pudieron notar como varias estructuras metálicas yacían esparcidas por todo el lugar donde alguna vez estaba la Fábrica de Mach; habían pedazos de metal acumulados en varios lugares, paredes de metal fundidas y/o caídas, pantallas destruidas y máquinas de creación totalmente inutilizables, el escenario era desolador…

Los chicos y los digimons ya en su forma habitual (Hawkmon y Gabumon) avanzaban lentamente a través del mar de escombros cuando de pronto todos los digivices recibieron una pequeña señal.

-"Esto es…" – Decía Matt mientras miraba incrédulo la pantalla de su digivice.

-"Alguien nos está mandando una señal, y está cerca" – Tai comentaba mientras hacía lo mismo

-"Al parecer la señal viene por esa dirección, ¡vamos!" – Como siempre Yolei tan impulsiva hacía que todo el grupo la siguiese, la señal provenía de un poco más al este, rodeado de varios escombros y la señal la mandaba lo que parecía ser una computadora con la pantalla rota, también se podía notar como un cable de conexión USB estaba conectado hacia una laptop amarilla, un brazo tocaba el teclado de la laptop y los demás se dieron cuenta que allí se encontraban inconscientes 3 chicos con sus respectivos digimons.

-"¡Cody!" – Gritaron al unísono Mimí y Sora, la ropa de Cody se encontraba en una condición deplorable, se reflejaba en ellas como si el pequeño chico hubiese estado en un incendio además de que su rostro estaba algo negruzco, su cuerpo se encontraba al lado de un chico pelirrojo.

-"¡Izzy!" – Anunciaron igualmente Matt y Yolei, al parecer Izzy no se encontraba tan mal a primera vista como Cody, pero también su ropa estaba algo dañada y el brazo derecho estaba aún sobre la laptop mientras él yacía boca abajo en el suelo.

-"¡Joe!" – Dijeron al mismo tiempo Tai y Davis, el mayor de todos se miraba bastante mal ya que su ropa además de que estaba en las mismas condiciones que las de Cody, uno de los lentes al parecer estaba roto y se encontraba recostado sobre una pared

Los 6 chicos fueron hacia donde estaban los 3 chicos inconscientes mientras que sus respectivos digimons hacían lo mismo con los de su especie, mientras tanto Leomon los observaba desde atrás ya que aunque la Fábrica de Mach estuviese destruida, nada les aseguraba que el lugar no era peligroso. Los chicos y los digimons fueron ubicados sobre una de las paredes que aún se sostenía y los dejaron descansar un poco más, pero al sentir que sus cuerpos estaban siendo movidos de su lugar; Cody, Izzy, Joe, Armadillomon, Tentomon y Gomamon comenzaron a despertar.

-"Chicos…" – Joe fue el primero en hablar y al haber escuchado hablar al chico de pelo azul, tanto Izzy como Cody abrieron sus ojos y lo primero que pudieron observar fueron a todos sus amigos en frente de ellos.

-"¿Están bien?, ¿qué fue lo que les ocurrió?" – Preguntaba Tai con un tono de preocupación

-"Eso… sería algo difícil de creer" – Le respondía Izzy mientras intentaba levantarse para dirigirse a su laptop pero al hacerlo sintió un gran dolor proveniente de su brazo derecho y dejó salir un leve quejido, todos le miraron el brazo y notaron que había una gran quemadura en ella.

-"Por favor, no digas eso…" – Le respondía Matt rápidamente al chico de pelo rojo –"… estoy seguro que muchos de nosotros el día de hoy hemos visto cosas que serían imposibles de creer" – Izzy quedó pensativo por unos segundos y suspiró resignándose ante las palabras del chico rubio, usó su brazo izquierdo y le señaló a Sora un compartimiento que estaba debajo de la gran computadora, ella fue hasta el compartimiento y lo abrió, se sorprendió al ver una caja de primeros auxilios en su interior y sin vacilar la tomó y se dirigió a vendar la quemadura de Izzy.

-"Cody, responde… ¿qué fue lo que les ocurrió?" – Yolei le preguntaba al más pequeño de todos mientras le ofrecía un pañuelo que andaba en uno de sus bolsillos, Cody solamente la quedó viendo por unos instantes y aceptó el pañuelo sin decir ni una sola palabra.

-"Oh vamos, ¿por qué nadie dice nada? Esto ya comienza a desesperarme" – Decía Davis ya que ninguno de ellos estaba actuando como siempre. Después de que Davis hablara hubo un silencio bastante incómodo puesto que los 3 chicos anteriormente inconscientes no querían hablar, hasta que Izzy les dijo.

-"De acuerdo, se los contaremos…" – Todos los demás se pusieron atentos ante lo que iba a decir el chico mientras tecleaba unas cosas en la laptop y se sentaba en el piso. Joe y Cody se acercaron y se sentaron junto a él –"…Machinedramon nos atacó, pero no fue nada fácil encargarse de él, estoy seguro que ni siquiera WarGreymon y MetalGarurumon la hubiesen visto fácil contra él" –

-"Dinos lo que pasó totalmente Izzy" – Mimí le pedía al chico que siguiera, pero éste se negó diciendo: -"Lo siento, pero yo no estuve consciente desde el inicio del combate" – Joe intervino y le respondió a la chica.

-"No te preocupes, yo comenzaré a contarles…"

**FLASHBACK**

_Joe comenzaba a despertarse después de haber aterrizado fuertemente contra el suelo, pero rápidamente llevó sus manos hacia sus oídos porque había una alarma sonando a toda potencia cerca de él, miró a su alrededor para saber dónde estaba y lo primero que vio fueron unas paredes metálicas y unas cajas del mismo material, después visualizó una puerta entre abierta y una pantalla con una cuenta regresiva de un minuto, al ver los números Joe instantáneamente supo que ese sitio en donde estaba iba a explotar, intentó buscar a Gomamon y lo encontró, pero vio que Izzy, Cody, Tentomon y Armadillomon seguían inconscientes así que Joe y Gomamon los agarraron rápidamente y se dirigieron a la salida de la puerta; justo cuando salieron de ella la habitación estalló y no quedó rastro de ella. La explosión hizo tanto ruido que los inconscientes reaccionaron ante el estruendo._

_-"¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido?" – Decía Izzy al ver un agujero de enormes proporciones en frente suyo_

_-"Joe, ¿en qué parte del digimundo nos encontramos? Y ¿dónde están los demás?" – Cody le preguntaba al portador de la sinceridad a lo cual le respondió._

_-"No tengo ni idea, lo único que sé es que anteriormente estábamos en ese lugar" – dijo Joe mientras señalaba con su mano izquierda el agujero que la explosión había dejado._

_-"Menos mal que nos despertamos a tiempo, sino no hubiésemos vivido para contarlo" – Agregaba Gomamon, todos los demás asintieron ante las palabras dichas por el digimon blanco con púrpura y se dedicaron a caminar por el lugar; Joe y Cody caminaban delante mientras que Izzy tecleaba en su laptop mientras avanzaba para saber dónde se encontraban, parecía que se encontraban en una instalación hecha completamente de acero, se escuchaban el ruido de engranes trabajando, el vapor de las máquinas emanaba por todo el sitio, habían pequeñas pantallas que mostraban diferentes gráficas._

_-"Chicos, al fin he podido averiguar dónde nos encontramos" – Decía con voz triunfante Izzy_

_-"¿Por qué se te hizo tan difícil saber?" – Le preguntaba Cody, jamás se le había complicado tanto a Izzy esa información._

_-"Estamos en un lugar llamado la Fábrica de Mach, al parecer este lugar cuenta con varios sistemas de seguridad y el solo hecho de buscar información desde dentro hacia fuera es complicado ya que al parecer las señales se bloquean en este lugar." – Le respondía Izzy _

_-"Así que Fábrica de Mach, ¿verdad?" – Joe le cuestionaba a Izzy mientras éste último asentía con su cabeza –"…muy bien, ahora ¿pudiste contactar con los demás?" – El pelirrojo le respondió:_

_-"Me fue demasiado difícil solo hallar la información de este lugar, tomará algo de tiempo saber si los chicos estarán por aquí" – Joe suspiró ante la respuesta de Izzy, no quería esperar mucho pero al parecer era la única opción. Así que Joe y Cody se quedaron esperando a ver qué resultado obtenía Izzy de su computador._

_Mientras eso ocurría; en otra parte de la Fábrica de Mach, en la sala principal para ser más específicos, una gran máquina de varios metros de altura descansaba sobre una gran silla metálica, a sus pies se encontraban pequeños digimons máquinas quienes monitoreaban el funcionamiento de la Fábrica de Mach, de pronto uno de esos pequeños digimons se acercó al gigantesco digimon metálico y le comunicó:_

_-"Señor Machinedramon, nuestros radares detectaron 6 individuos en uno de los pasillos de la fábrica, al parecer ellos no fueron eliminados por la destrucción de la habitación donde ellos residían" – El ser gigantesco bajó su mirada para poder visualizar al diminuto digimon y le contestó:_

_-"Eso fue debido al tiempo que les dimos antes de la explosión Solarmon…" – El gigantesco Machinedramon se levantó lentamente de su silla metálica y le ordenó a todos los digimons que estaban con él:_

_-"Comiencen con la cacería de los 6 individuos, den la orden para que ellos sean eliminados lo más pronto posible" – Al terminar de hablar, un datamon se acerca donde Machinedramon y le informa: _

_-"Gran Machinedramon, la Fábrica cuenta con suficiente energía como para volver a operaciones de producción" – Machinedramon, sin ningún cambio de emoción en su voz, solamente le contestó: -"Muy bien, entonces es hora de comenzar la producción." –_

…

_Mientras tanto, los chicos estaban esperando a Izzy que obtuviera algún resultado en su laptop, lo estuvieron observando por mucho tiempo y al final Izzy solamente suspiró sonoramente mientras apartaba su rostro y sus manos del aparato._

_-"¿Algún resultado?" – Gomamon fue el primero en preguntar, pero Izzy le contestó moviendo su cabeza de izquierda a derecha en señal de negación._

_-"El sitio es bastante complicado como para mandar información, estuve intentando encontrar un bache a su sistema de seguridad, pero al parecer es muy complicado, lo logré hacer solamente por unos segundos, pero después mi señal fue bloqueada" – Todos bajaron sus cabezas, pero escucharon un tremendo estruendo muy cerca de ellos._

_-"¿Pero qué fue eso?" – Cody se levantó rápidamente del suelo en donde estaba anteriormente sentado y dirigió su mirada a una de las salidas del pasillo y logró visualizar un grupo de 3 Thundermons quienes al ver a los 3 chicos y sus digimons, se lanzaron velozmente sobre ellos; pero antes de que los pudiesen tocar, Armadillomon ya había evolucionado a Ankylomon y los protegió a todos con su cuerpo._

_-"¿Estás bien Ankylomon?" – Quiso saber el menor de todos, a lo cual Ankylomon le respondió_

_-"El lugar es algo estrecho como para sentirme cómodo, pero estoy bien…" – _

_-"Déjanos ayudarte" – Dijo rápidamente Joe, pero Izzy le detuvo y le dijo:_

_-"El lugar es demasiado estrecho como para que nuestros digimons puedan pelear a gusto, será mejor que usemos esta oportunidad para buscar un mejor lugar." – Primeramente tanto Joe como Cody no les gustaba la idea, pero al ver como Ankylomon intentaba acoplarse al delgado lugar, decidieron huir por el otro lado. _

_En cuanto salieron del pasillo se encontraron con un par de Guardromons que bloqueaban las salidas y utilizaron sus misiles para intentar eliminarlos, ellos por acto-reflejo se lanzaron al piso para evitar ser alcanzados por los misiles, éstos (los misiles) siguieron su curso e impactaron de lleno contra los digimons metálicos y fueron eliminados. _

_-"Este lugar se está convirtiendo en un sitio de locos" – Joe dijo mientras miraba como por la explosión de los misiles ambos digimons habían muerto, Izzy se levantó rápidamente y abrió su laptop rápidamente para buscar cómo salir de allí_

_-"Chicos, será mejor que vayamos moviéndonos, no es buena idea quedarnos en un solo lugar cuando parece que nos están cazando" – Todos asintieron velozmente y buscaron como escapar, pero antes de moverse Cody echó una ojeada hacia Ankylomon y vio como ya se había encargado de los Thundermons así que volvió a ser Armadillomon y se apresuró a ir donde su digi elegido._

…

_Mientras tanto, en la sala de operaciones de la Fábrica de Mach, varios Solarmons le daban reportes a Machinedramon:_

_-"Señor, nuestro escuadrón de Thundermons fue eliminado" – Decía el primer Solarmon_

_-"Tambien nuestro dúo de Guardromons fueron acabados velozmente" – Informaba el segundo Solarmon_

_-"El radar de la fábrica indica de que se dirigen al este del edificio, al parecer no tienen información acerca de la estructura de la fábrica pero aun así se dirigen a un lugar que podría afectar a la producción de la fábrica" – El tercer Solarmon dio su comunicado. _

_-"El proceso de manufacturación ya está en un 30%, dentro de unos 10 minutos terminaremos de producirlo" – Un cuarto Solarmon se unía a la conversación. Al terminar de escuchar todos los informes Machinedramon dio las órdenes pertinentes:_

_-"Sigan enviando más de nuestros digimons máquinas a eliminar con el objetivo, además reúnan a un gran número de digimons en la zona "Lambda - 11" para un ataque de poder; intenten llevar a los intrusos a esa zona para terminarlos de una vez por todas" – Todos los Solarmons se retiraron y comenzaron a implantar todos los planes de Machinedramon._

…

_Izzy seguía con su laptop mientras los demás lo seguían, pero aún no lograba conseguir si quiera los planos del lugar, así que se estaba frustrando hasta que se le vino una idea al ver unos extraños símbolos en una de las paredes del lugar._

_-"Chicos, este lugar… creo que sé cómo salir de ésta" – Les decía Izzy con un tono de confianza en su voz_

_-"Bueno, entonces que es lo que debemos hacer" – Preguntaba Joe mientras dejaba de correr al igual que su amigo pelirrojo_

_-"Solo háganse detrás de mí y cúbranme la espalda" – Le respondió mientras sacaba su laptop y abría un programa especial de códigos, en cuanto accedió al programa pudo observar todo el código fuente con el que se regía la fábrica, buscó entre infinidad de códigos, órdenes y mucho más hasta encontrar la que buscaba: El sistema de seguridad de la fábrica, el chico rápidamente cambió el código para que se activara el sistema de seguridad de la fábrica, varias paredes salían del suelo bloqueando el paso de los corredores y mostrando un mapa con los diferentes puntos de salida de la fábrica._

_-"Muy bien, ahora sí podremos salir de aquí" – Decía triunfante Izzy mientras les enseñaba a los demás el mapa_

_-"Wow Izzy, eso sí que fue increíble…" – Alababa Cody el plan de Izzy mientras agregaba –"…ahora debemos dirigirnos hacia el norte, hacia ese lugar llamado "Alfa-1", ese es el único camino donde podemos ir." – Todos asintieron y siguieron su curso._

…

_Un Datamon se acercó hacia Machinedramon y le dijo:_

_-"Gran Machinedramon, nos hemos enterado que alguien activó el sistema de seguridad de la fábrica, uno de los intrusos tiene vastos conocimientos del código que rige el lugar y ha podido acceder a él, ¡ahora está usando a la fábrica en nuestra contra!" – Machinedramon se levantó rápidamente de su silla y le dijo:_

_-"Entonces, ¡hay que retomar a la fábrica como nuestra!, ¡ubiquen a los digimons en los lugares donde pueden acceder! Nuestro plan no debe de caer, aún mantengan a todos los digimons en la zona "Lambda-11", ya nosotros nos encargaremos de llevarlos ahí" – _

_-"¡Sí Señor!" – dijo el Datamon y se dispuso a realizar los cambios al sistema._

…

_Los chicos siguieron andando por el camino que el mapa les señalaba hasta llegar a una bifurcación._

_-"Ahora ¿qué camino tomamos?" – Le preguntaba Joe al chico de la laptop el cual contestó:_

_-"Según el mapa, si vamos a la izquierda nos dirigiremos a la zona "Beta-2" mientras que si vamos a la derecha iremos a la zona "Theta-8" lo más seguro es ir a la izquierda ya que por ahí estaremos más cerca de Alfa-1" – explicaba el chico de pelo rojo, todos asintieron y cuando se disponían a seguir, un Tankmon bloqueó el camino izquierdo._

_-"Hiper Cañón" – El ataque agarró por sorpresa a todos los presentes pero pudieron esquivarlo dirigiéndose por el camino derecho; no satisfecho por no cumplir con su objetivo, se dispuso a seguirlos._

_-"Esto es malo, si lo dejamos seguir… nos eliminará" – Izzy decía mientras miraba que otro camino podían tomar después._

_-"De acuerdo, por el momento déjennos este trabajo a nosotros" – Cody y Armadillomon dejaron de correr para detenerse en frente del Tankmon y luchar contra él_

_Armadillomon armor digi evolves a… ¡Digmon!_

_-"Taladro de Oro" – Los taladros volaron directamente hacia el Tankmon quien retrocedió a causa de ellos, pero eso no evito que desistiera de seguirlos._

_-"Ametralladora Gigante" – El ataque pasó a escasos centímetros del digimon insecto y de los chicos quienes se encontraban detrás de él. Al terminar la ráfaga de balas de parte del digimon tanque, Digmon aprovechó el momento y se abalanzó contra él con sus taladros para retenerlo; a pesar del tamaño del digimon de Cody, Tankmon no escapó y prefirió atacarlo con esa escasa distancia entre ellos con su –"Híper Cañón" – Digmon salió volando y cayó al suelo como Armadillomon. _

_Tankmon se acercó hacia ellos lentamente mientras preparaba sus ametralladoras para acabar con sus vidas, pero una pared de seguridad emergió del suelo bloqueando el paso del digimon tanque, todos quedaron desconcertados al ver esa pared por lo cual todas las miradas se dirigían a Izzy, el cual respondió:_

_-"No me miren solo a mí, yo no hice nada" – Al escuchar la respuesta del chico de pelo rojo, todas las miradas ahora iban a la pared recién salida del suelo._

_-"¿Entonces qué fue exactamente lo que pasó?" – De repente la laptop de Izzy emitió un leve sonido, eso llamó la atención de todos los presentes, Izzy se apresuró a ver qué era lo que ocurría en su laptop y se asombró al ver a…_

_-¡GENNAI! – Izzy lo había dicho en voz alta y cuando los demás fueron a confirmar, quedaron asombrados al ver en la pantalla de la laptop al "viejo" que habitaba en el digimundo desde hace mucho tiempo._

_-"¿Cómo pudiste entablar comunicación con nosotros? Me ha costado mucho el poder comunicarme al exterior mientras estoy aquí" – Le decía Izzy, a lo cual Gennai le contestó:_

_-"Bueno, ¿recuerdas el sueño que me habías mandado interpretar anteriormente?" – Izzy asentía ante lo que le decía Gennai y prosiguió –"…bueno, a pesar de que no pude encontrar ninguna interpretación, me aviso de manera no intencional a que no debía perder ninguna acción suya, cuando ustedes llegaron al digimundo, perdí contacto con sus digivices y me era muy difícil encontrarlos… hasta que pude localizar una pequeña señal de parte de tu computadora" – Izzy recordó cuando pudo acceder a información del exterior con su computadora hace unos minutos –"Al parecer alguien está manipulando la fábrica, normalmente la fábrica no bloquea comunicación, estoy seguro que alguien trata de apartarlos del exterior" – Todos quedaron pensando un poco acerca de quién podría ser, pero mientras eso pasaba la comunicación con Gennai cayó repentinamente…_

…

_-"¿Algún progreso con ellos?" – Machinedramon les preguntaba a todos sus digimons con un tono de voz molesto_

_-"Aún no señor, han estado aprovechando los códigos de la fábrica" – Los digimons pudieron escuchar como bufaba Machinedramon, sabían que estaba molesto y que acercarse a hablar con él no era una muy sabia decisión, pero aun así un Hagurumon, se le miraba muy apurado, fue donde él y le informó:_

_-"Señor… hemos recibido una señal desde el exterior… hemos interceptado su frecuencia y la hemos desactivado…" – Los demás digimons pensaron que estaba cometiendo un suicidio ese Hagurumon puesto que estaban seguros que Machinedramon no quería escuchar más malas noticias, pero por alguna razón del destino el gran digimon máquina preguntó a un Mekanorimon encargado del sistema de producción de la fábrica:_

_-"Dime… ¿cuánto más hace falta para que termine la producción?" –_

_-"No hace falta que lo pregunte, el primero ya ha sido terminado…" – _

_-"De acuerdo Mekanorimon, olviden el plan de "Lambda - 11", ahora Hagurumon…" – Machinedramon miró al pequeño digimon metálico –"… dame todos los datos concernientes a la frecuencia que acabas de interceptar, estoy seguro que podremos hacer algo al respecto" –_

…

_Habían pasado unos 5 minutos y Gennai aún no podía contactarse nuevamente con los chicos, todos habían esperado sin moverse del puesto ya que cuando la señal de Gennai se había ido, también lo hicieron los planos del lugar y aunque Izzy tratara nuevamente de buscarlos, la Fábrica ya no le permitía el acceso a dicha información a causa de la activación del sistema de seguridad; si bien Izzy podría desactivar la seguridad, aún no sabían si el Tankmon los estaba esperando detrás de la pared de seguridad. De pronto la laptop de Izzy volvió a emitir el sonido y todos vieron la comunicación de Gennai._

_-"Gennai, ¿qué te ocurrió?" – Texteaba Izzy desde su computador mientras agregaba –"¿por qué no podemos ver tu rostro nuevamente como hace rato?" –_

_-"Eso es debido a que han bloqueado mi señal con la cual podía comunicarme libremente con ustedes, ahora estoy usando una frecuencia ambigua, en la cual solo puedo enviar sonido" – fue la respuesta de Gennai_

_-"Gennai, ¿acaso no sabrás a dónde debemos de ir?" – Cody le preguntaba mediante Izzy por medio de su teclado, Gennai solamente les contestó:_

_-"Si no mal recuerdo, el lugar donde yo active la puerta de seguridad para que el Tankmon no los matase está muy cerca de un sector sumamente amplio, podrían ir por allá e intentar salir volando de la fábrica" – Todos los demás no tuvieron más elección que ir hacia donde Gennai les indicaba, mientras caminaban lograban observar como la luz del sol llegaba hasta donde ellos, un rótulo plateado que tenía inscrito: "Delta-4" indicaba que habían llegado al lugar que Gennai anteriormente les indicaba._

_-"Muy bien, es hora de salir de aquí" – Decía Izzy mientras sacaba su digivice para así evolucionar a Tentomon, pero de pronto sintieron un pequeño temblor que cada vez iba haciéndose más y más fuerte._

_-"¿Ahora qué es lo que ocurre?" – Decía Joe mientras que todos estaban en el suelo sin poder hacer nada, pudieron observar como una puerta ubicada en el fondo de la zona comenzaba a abrirse lentamente y de ella observaban como un gran digimon metálico la atravesaba._

_-"¡Pero si es Machinedramon!" – Gritaron al unísono Joe e Izzy, Cody solamente quedó atónito al observar a tremendo digimon de acero, éste se acercó lentamente hacia los chicos diciendo:_

_-"He esperado mucho tiempo para mi venganza y no dejaré que ustedes me lo impidan" – Los chicos se levantaron rápidamente del suelo y le respondieron:_

_-"No te permitiremos seguir con vida" – Izzy y Joe hicieron evolucionar a sus digimons_

_Tentomon digi evolves a… ¡Kabuterimon!_

_Kabuterimon ultra digi evolves a… ¡MegaKabuterimon!_

_Gomamon digi evolves a… ¡Ikkakumon!_

_Ikkakumon ultra digi evolves a… ¡Zudomon!_

_-"Tal vez no seamos tan poderosos como Tai y Matt pero aun así estamos seguros que caerás ante nosotros" – Le amenazaba Joe a Machinedramon, pero éste solamente comenzó a reírse y les contestó:_

_-"¿Con qué 2 contra 1? Muy bien, es hora de emparejar el encuentro" – Y de pronto se escuchó sonar una sirena y un letrero que decía "PRUEBA DE PRODUCCIÓN" brillaba intermitentemente, los chicos observaron como otra puerta, que estaba al lado de aquella de la cual salió Machinedramon, comenzaba a abrirse; cuando se abrió completamente no se miraba nada, pero después observaron como un gran digimon salió de ella._

_-"No puede ser…" – Izzy no cabía de la impresión de lo que observaba_

_-"¡2…2…ahora son dos Machinedramons!" – Joe gritó mientras sudor frío pasaba por su frente, si pensaban que con uno de esos digimons iba a ser un problema, con dos sería peor…_

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Joe en ese instante prefirió callar y no seguir contando la historia, todos quedaron impresionados por todo lo que habían escuchado, pero aun así les faltaba contar la pelea que tuvieron contra los Machinedramons, en seguida Izzy se levantó y puso una de sus manos sobre el hombro derecho de Joe, éste lo quedó viendo a sus ojos y el chico de pelo rojo le dijo:

-"No te preocupes, ahora me dispongo a contarles el resto" – Los demás simplemente esperaron a que el chico de la laptop se acomodara en uno de los metales que servían como sillas en ese lugar para proseguir con la historia…

* * *

><p>Buenas a todos aquí abajo, yo los saludo y les pregunto: ¿Qué les pareció la primera tanda del Flashback? por si mucho aún no han comprendido mi linea temporal, aquí les va: <strong>Exploración Parte 3<strong> y el siguiente capítulo (que por el momento no les diré el nombre) es lo primero que realmente ocurre; **Exploración parte 1 y Exploración parte 2 **interactúan con algunas cosas que ocurren entre esos capítulos. Ahora mis interrogantes: ¿Se esperaban que la Fábrica de Mach estuviera en estas condiciones?, ¿Qué les parecio como encontraron los demás a Izzy, Cody y Joe?, ¿Gennai envió a nuestros chicos a una trampa?, ¿qué es lo que ocurrirá ahora...?

Todas estas preguntas serán respondidas por parte de Izzy (y de **MS-TaKa**, porque yo soy quien le dirá que decir XD) en el próximo capítulo, por el momento se despide **MS-TaKa **desde Nicaragua.

P.D: No olviden dejar **reviews!**


	14. Combate en Delta  4

Hola a todos, **MS-TaKa **saludando desde Managua, Nicaragua. Tengo que decir que estuve ocupado haciendo un pequeño OneShot que invito que lo lean, se llama** Sorpresa** y es de Humor, así que si tienen ganas de reirse un poco con mis inventos, están cordialmente invitados, ahora... los **reviews:**

**blutgang-gungnir: **Intento hacer a Machinedramon lo más "Cabeza fría" posible, es decir... bastante pensativo y táctico para el combate, aquí es donde se verá su pelea y espero sea de tu agrado.

**Raiinboow: **Espero la historia sea de tu agrado y que la disfrutes, además de que espero tus **reviews**, gracias por la info. aclarando mi pregunta de tu fic.

**SpyTaku299: **Bueno, en este capítulo verás como fue que se destruyó la fábrica y verás como algunos acontecimientos logran "encadenarse", además de que espero que haya hecho un buen papel en la pelea pero creo que algo se perdió mientras escribía, así que para mí... no es 100% buenísima, pero espero que a los demás les sea de agrado.

**Mimichibi-Diethel: **Joe-san no pelea, Machinedramon solamente necesitaría poner su pie sobre el para eliminarlo, así que Gomamon toma su lugar, aquí está la pelea y espero les guste.

**Isis Winchester Potter: **No es que tenga un don, sino simplemente que me gusta escribir (Aunque no sea mi pasatiempo "oficial"), tu escriben bien tambien y espero sea de tu agrado la continuación.

Creo que ya ha sido suficiente charla, ahora a la acción... eso sí, sentí que la Inspiración se fue de vacaciones tras escribir mi OS y me dejó solamente con lo escrito, así que ya están advertidos (pero sigue siendo bueno)**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>14. Combate en Delta-4<strong>

Izzy se disponía a buscar entre los escombros un lugar mejor que el suelo para poder proseguir con la historia, hasta el momento los chicos quedaron asombrados por todo lo que habían pasado sus compañeros, no podían creer que desde que despertaron en ese lugar les habían surgido problemas enormes. Al fin Izzy encontró una caja metálica que no estaba tan dañada y se sentó en ella.

-"Muy bien chicos… ahora para continuar con la historia…"

**FLASHBACK**

_Los chicos quedaron estupefactos al ver que no pelearían solamente con un digimon etapa Mega, sino con dos digimons etapa Mega, y para empeorarlo más eran dos Machinedramons los digimons a los cuales debían enfrentarse._

_-"2…2… ahora son 2 Machinedramons" – Fue lo único que Joe pudo decir al ver a ambos digimons metálicos frente a ellos, el Dark Master Machinedramon comenzó a reírse con un tono de victoria y le dijo al antiguo elegido de la sinceridad_

_-"Este es el primer digimon que ha sido producido en la Fábrica de Mach desde hace ya más de 3 años, su nombre es REX" – (n/a: Lo hago para que no se confundan con los 2 Machinedramons)_

_Los digimons que se disponían a luchar contra ellos eran Zudomon y MegaKabuterimon solamente observaron a REX con detenimiento, a primera vista no era más que otro Machinedramon solamente que la palabra "REX" estaba grabada en los brazos de ese digimon._

_-"¿Cómo fue que nos encontraste Machinedramon?" – Izzy le preguntaba al antiguo Dark Master, sabía muy bien que cuando activó el sistema de seguridad había deshabilitado también el sistema de vigilancia… esa impensable que Machinedramon podía dar con ellos._

_-"Eso fue sumamente sencillo pequeño niño…" – Machinedramon se dirigía a Izzy sin ninguna muestra de emoción en su voz –"…a pesar de que nos bloqueaste el sistema de vigilancia, pudimos interceptar una llamada desde el exterior, rápidamente la bloqueamos y utilizamos un sistema remoto para poder escuchar la conversación que tenían, pan comido por si preguntas" – Izzy no podía creer lo que había hecho Machinedramon y solamente pasaba por su mente lo habilidoso que era ese digimon cuando de inteligencia se trataba._

_-"Vamos chicos, debemos atacarlos primero, no debemos darles a esos dos la iniciativa" – Vociferaba Izzy más que nada porque había notado que si le daba tiempo, acabar con ambos Machinedramon sería casi una misión imposible, los digimons captaron rápidamente el mensaje y se lanzaron hacia ellos_

_-"Martillo Vulcán"_

_-"Cuerno Mortal"_

_Ambos ataques iban dirigidos a ambos Machinedramons, pero éstos no dañaron considerablemente a los digimons metálicos._

_-"¿Es eso todo lo que tienen?" – Los intimidaba Machinedramon mientras preparaba sus cañones –"Ahora nos toca a nosotros… Cañones Giga" – Tanto Machinedramon como REX dispararon hacia Zudomon y MegaKabuterimon quienes usaron su cuerpo para proteger a los chicos del impacto y aunque el golpe fue directo al parecer no afectó mucho tampoco a los digimons de los chicos._

_-"REX, encárgate de ellos" – Se oyó decir a Machinedramon mientras se quedaba estático con el propósito de ver el combate, REX rápidamente se puso entre Machinedramon y los chicos con el propósito de destruir a estos últimos._

_-"Zudomon, no tenemos otra opción… tendremos que destruir primero a este tal REX para poder destruir a Machinedramon" – Joe le decía a su digimon que es lo que debían hacer._

_-"MegaKabuterimon, debemos acabar con esto rápido, algo me dice que si alargamos demasiado esta batalla, Machinedramon no perderá ninguna oportunidad de acabarnos" – Izzy le decía a su insecto tamaño colosal._

_-"No hay ningún problema" – _

_-"Acabaremos esto pronto" –_

_Estas fueron las respuestas de Zudomon y MegaKabuterimon respectivamente mientras avanzaban hacia REX quien hacía lo mismo, cuando los tres enormes digimons ya se encontraban cerca, Zudomon se encargó de retenerlo con sus manos para que MegaKabuterimon le atacase desde el aire._

_-"Cuerno Mortal"_

_El poderoso ataque eléctrico de MegaKabuterimon impactó de lleno en la cabeza de REX, pero éste no sufrió daño alguno…_

_-"¿Pero qué…?" – Fue lo único que Zudomon alcanzó a decir ya que REX le estaba ganando en la prueba de fuerza que tenían hasta que REX levantó a Zudomon y lo lanzó no muy lejos, el gran digimon marino golpeó con su espalda una de las paredes del sector "Delta – 4" pero increíblemente la pared no cedió como muchos pensaron._

_-"¡Como te atreves a hacerle eso a un compañero mío!" – MegaKabuterimon vociferó hacia REX mientras tomaba impulso desde el cielo para taclearlo con toda su fuerza, REX ni siquiera se movió de su lugar cuando MegaKabuterimon se lanzó hacia él y el impacto recibido hacia REX fue tal que dejó pequeñas marcas en su cuerpo pero no provocó daños severos en el digimon metal._

_-"Es imposible que puedas vencerme" – Habló con un tono de voz monótono REX mientras capturaba con sus garras a MegaKabuterimon y lo lanzaba hacia el lado opuesto donde lanzó a Zudomon, igualmente la pared soportó el enorme peso del digimon._

_Los chicos se encontraban atónitos ante el poderío de REX; Armadillomon, el único digimon que no estaba peleando le dijo a Cody quien lo sostenía con sus brazos._

_-"Cody, será mejor que yo también vaya a pelear" –_

_-"Pero Armadillomon, ¿acaso no has visto cómo ese digimon se ha encargado de Zudomon y de MegaKabuterimon?, no podemos hacer nada al respecto" – Le decía preocupadamente el chico_

_-"No importa Cody, ellos necesitan mi ayuda" – Al escuchar Cody que Armadillomon no se rendiría, optó por dejarlo hacer lo que quería._

_-"De acuerdo, ¡VAMOS!" –_

_-Armadillomon digi evolves a… ¡Ankylomon!_

_Al ver que el pequeño digimon amarillo comenzaba a cambiar a su etapa campeón, Machinedramon soltó una pequeña risa y dijo:_

_-"No importa cuántos sean… REX tiene aproximadamente el 75% de mi poder total, eso es más que suficiente para encargarse de ustedes" –_

_-"Eso lo veremos" – Gritaron al unísono Cody y Ankylomon mientras este último se lanzaba ferozmente contra REX_

_-"Presión de Megatones" – Ankylomon logró derribar a REX con su impulso y mientras el digimon máquina estaba en el suelo, el digimon amarillo comenzó a golpearlo con sus patas varias veces._

_-"Vamos Zudomon, levántate" – Esa era la orden de Joe quien pedía que su digimon volviese a la zona de combate_

_-"MegaKabuterimon, aun necesitamos de tu ayuda" – Izzy también hacía lo mismo con su digimon, ambos se levantaron y vieron la acción que estaba tomando Ankylomon ante REX y decidieron ayudarlo._

_-"Wild Scratcher" –_

_-"Martillo Vulcán" –_

_Ambos ataques fueron a parar nuevamente a REX mientras que Ankylomon seguía golpeándolo con sus patas, los chicos comenzaron a alegrarse al ver que el gran digimon máquina recibía los ataques incesantes de sus digimons; por otra parte Machinedramon solamente los observaba sin realizar ningún movimiento, después de pasados 2 minutos de solo escuchar el sonido de los ataques impactando a REX, Machinedramon soltó una orden_

_-"REX's Counter Attack" –_

_En ese momento REX comenzó a brillar de un color blanco total que hizo que Ankylomon, MegaKabuterimon y Zudomon quedaran cegados momentáneamente, cuando volvieron a ver, notaron que REX ya no estaba en el piso, su instinto les dijo que miraran hacia Machinedramon y lo único que los tres digimons pudieron observar fue como REX les devolvía "la cortesía" golpeando brutalmente a los tres con una potente tacleada, los 3 digimons retrocedieron ante tal acción para caer en el suelo._

_-"Chicos, levántense" – Gritaba alarmado Izzy al notar a REX dirigirse a ellos, pero antes de que ellos pudieron moverse, Machinedramon dio otra orden:_

_-"COBOL"_

_Esa orden provocó que varias cadenas salieran del suelo y capturaran a los digimons, las cadenas eran muy resistentes y ninguno de los 3 inmensos digimons podía zafarse de su agarre, mientras tanto REX se acercaba hacia ellos. _

_-"Este es su final" – fueron las únicas palabras que REX sacó para después ponerse en posición de ataque bajando su cuerpo hasta quedar sus cañones en frente de los digimons, de repente el gran digimon metálico liberó su ataque e impactó de lleno contra los 3 digimons, increíblemente tanto la fábrica como los digimons permanecieron en buen estado a pesar del pequeño espacio que separaban el ataque con los objetivos, pero sus energías comenzaron a decrecer rápidamente, por lo que pasado el ataque de REX, los 3 digimons volvieron a sus etapas Rookie correspondientes._

_-"Oh no, Izzy… ¿qué es lo que podemos hacer?" – Le preguntaba preocupadamente Joe a su compañero de pelo rojo el cual buscaba que era lo que podía hacer, pero… ninguna idea le aparecía en su mente._

_-"No lo sé Joe… no lo sé" – El chico de pelo rojo no tenía ninguna idea en mente para poder ayudar a sus digimons, mientras tanto REX volvía a apuntar a los digimons de los chicos, Machinedramon alzó la voz y dijo:_

_-"Este será el fin de sus digimons, y cuando ya no existan… ustedes serán los siguientes" –_

_-"¡REX!, ¡DALES SU MERECIDO!" – Ordenó autoritariamente Machinedramon desde su enorme silla y REX sin pensarlo dos veces preparó su "Cañon Giga", los chicos solamente llegaron a gritar los nombres de sus respectivos digimons antes de que el impacto sucediese, el impacto fue tan poderoso que la Fábrica de Mach sufrió la caída de varios de sus muros y la destrucción de varios sectores. Además de escuchar el sonido de paredes y piedras cayendo, los chicos solamente escucharon la maquiavélica risa de Machinedramon_

_-"Ahora ellos ya son historia" – Aún la nube de polvo que invadía el ambiente de "Delta - 4" no se retiraba y los chicos solamente observaban una gran sombra acercarse a ellos… era REX, pero en ese instante REX al parecer fue golpeado desde lejos e inmediatamente la nube de polvo comenzaba a desaparecer haciendo que REX saliera del campo de visualización de los chicos y de Machinedramon._

_-"¿Pero qué está pasando?" – Decía confundido Machinedramon ya que ni siquiera él pudo ver lo que ocurrió, en ese instante observó unos extraños objetos volar en dirección del gran digimon máquina los cuales impactaron en un campo de fuerza que Machinedramon había creado desde el instante que se sentó en la gran silla. De pronto los chicos pudieron observar un par de sombras más donde REX anteriormente estaba, la nube de polvo se retiró completamente y detrás de ella estaban…_

_-"¿HerculesKabuterimon?" –_

_-"¿Vikemon?" –_

_-"¿Cómo lograron Tentomon y Gomamon digi evolucionar en ese estado? ¿Y Armadillomon?" – Decía preocupado Cody al no ver a su digimon, Vikemon le mostró al pequeño chico lo que sostenía su mano izquierda y se emocionó al ver sano y salvo a su digimon._

_-"Chicos, ¿qué les ocurrió?" – Preguntaba Izzy ya que ni siquiera él podía creer lo que estaba viendo en estos momentos, Joe también se encontraba en ese estado pero él no podía articular palabra alguna._

_-"El poder que generaron sus digivices combinado con su preocupación hacia nosotros hizo que pudiésemos evolucionar al nivel Mega" – Decía orgullosamente HerculesKabuterimon, a lo cual Vikemon decía una vez que Cody tenía en sus manos a Armadillomon –"Ahora será nuestro turno de mostrarle a ese tal REX quien será el vencedor de este combate" – _

_REX comenzaba a levantarse del suelo, pero cuando lo hizo una fuerza invisible lo hizo caer nuevamente al suelo, todos miraban incrédulos lo que pasaba, Vikemon les comenzaba a explicar:_

_-"HerculesKabuterimon es tan rápido que su velocidad puede incluso sobrepasar a la del sonido si se emplea a fondo" – Todos enfocaron la mirada donde estaba parado anteriormente HerculesKabuterimon y notaron que no estaba, alzaron la vista hacia REX quien tenía muchos problemas el solo mantenerse en pie puesto que tambaleaba mucho a causa de los impactos propinados a súper velocidad de parte del gran digimon escarabajo._

_-"¡SUFICIENTE!" – Machinedramon perdió la paciencia al ver que REX no hacía ningún progreso, el grito lanzado por el Dark Master alertó a todos e inconscientemente lo comenzaron a mirar, Machinedramon se levantó de su silla y ubicó su pie izquierdo en la silla donde estaba con tal fuerza que ésta se hundió completamente bajo el enorme peso del Dark Master._

_-"¡REX!, ¡TU YA NO ME ERES DE UTILIDAD!, ¡ERES SOLO BASURA!" – Y en ese instante REX comenzó a perder lucidez hasta que todo se cuerpo se tiño de un color negro pálido, por alguna razón a Joe no le gustó para nada eso y les gritó a todos._

_-"¡Va a estallar!" – Los chicos fueron empujados por Joe al suelo y justo cuando ellos tocaron el suelo, los ojos de REX se iluminaron de blanco y en su segundo una gran explosión ocurrió. La explosión fue de tal magnitud que la fábrica se derrumbó completamente llevándose consigo a todos los demás digimons que estaban dentro de ella, la fábrica se desbarató completamente y una enorme onda de choque se creó desde ahí y su alcance era de más de 500 KMS. Los únicos sobrevivientes ante la tremenda explosión fueron Joe, Izzy, Cody y Armadillomon puesto que el primero los había salvado; HerculesKabuterimon y Vikemon con su tremenda resistencia pudieron soportar tremendo impacto a pesar de la peligrosa proximidad de ellos hacia REX; Y por último pero no menos importate… Machinedramon quien siguió con vida gracias al campo de energía que se deshizo en cuanto terminó la explosión._

_-"Muy bien…" – Decía Machinedramon –"…creo que tendré que encargarme de ustedes personalmente" – _

_-"Cañón Giga" –_

_-"Hacha Vulcán" –_

_Vikemon utilizó su hacha como bate de beisbol improvisado y "bateó" la técnica de Machinedramon con enorme fuerza, alejando el peligro. Machinedramon comenzaba a enojarse a causa de Vikemon pero fue atrapado por las enormes pinzas de HerculesKabuterimon antes de que realizara un movimiento_

_-"Es hora de que pagues… Giga Garra de Tijera" – En ese instante un enorme poder devastador salió de sus pinzas e impactó violentamente contra Machinedramon. El Dark Master fue arrastrado por varios metros a causa del poder, pero no perdió nunca su pose de combate._

_-"Ahora sí me las pagarán" – Gritaba Machinedramon mientras descargaba numerosos "Cañones Giga" hacia sus enemigos, los cuales Vikemon desviaba con su hacha._

_-"Vamos HerculesKabuterimon…" – animaba Izzy a su gran digimon –"…Impáctalo nuevamente" – y HerculesKabuterimon obedeció ante la orden, pero Machinedramon no caería dos veces en la misma táctica, total… él es un digimon táctico._

_-"Poder de Metal" – El cuerpo de Machinedramon se volvió más resistente y resistió el poder de la pinza de HerculesKabuterimon, mientras aún se encontraban cerca, Machinedramon capturó con su garra derecha el cuerpo de HerculesKabuterimon y con su garra izquierda utilizó una de sus técnicas._

_-"Mano Mugen" – HerculesKabuterimon sintió el impacto pero no desistió en soltar a Machinedramon, el digimon insecto cargó energía y luego la soltó junto con su técnica._

_-"Giga Garra de Tijera" – Increíblemente Machinedramon logró esquivar la técnica a pesar de su gran proximidad con el insecto dorado, aprovechando que HerculesKabuterimon estaba desprotegido lo atacó._

_-"Misiles Gemelos" – El ataque dio de lleno y HerculesKabuterimon salió volando a causa del impacto, Vikemon no quiso perder tiempo y lo atacó sin vacilar._

_-"Viento Ártico"- Rápidamente Machinedramon sintió el frio procedente del gran digimon marino e intentó detenerlo._

_-"Fuego de Dragón" – El calor y el frio se encontraron rápidamente y comenzaron a neutralizarse el uno contra el otro, no satisfecho con lo sucedido Vikemon se lanzó al ataque_

_-"Hacha Vulcán" –_

_-"Mano Mugen" – Ambos digimons comenzaron un combate cuerpo a cuerpo en el cual ninguno de los dos recibía daño alguno ya que esquivaban demasiado bien sus ataques, este encuentro duró unos 2 minutos ya que Machinedramon comenzaba a hartarse de este tipo de combate._

_-"Misiles Gemelos" – Vikemon interceptó los dos misiles utilizando sus hachas y partió los misiles por la mitad. Mientras tanto HerculesKabuterimon regresaba a la acción e intentaba atacar a Machinedramon por la espalda, el cual falló ya que el digimon máquina ya lo había anticipado y el digimon insecto chocó estrepitosamente contra Vikemon. El Dark Master aprovechó el momento y levantó velozmente varias paredes de metal destruidas y se las dejó caer a los grandes digimons inmovilizándolos para sorpresa de todos._

_-"Ahora sí que no tendrán salida y para estar seguro de que no sobrevivirán… utilizaré todo mi poder especial" – Sentenciaba Machinedramon mientras un aura color púrpura comenzaba a rodearlo._

_-"¿Pero qué… es eso?" – Se atrevió a preguntar Cody, pero no obtuvo respuesta, solamente un pitido que iba en aumento de parte de la computadora de Izzy, el chico de pelo rojo miró el monitor y no le gustó para nada lo que observaba._

_-"Un gran aumento de energía se está concentrando en Machinedramon…" – Decía Izzy lo que estaba escrito en su laptop –"…el ataque si llega a conectar, nosotros desapareceríamos de la faz del digi mundo" – Todos se asustaron al escuchar tal explicación de parte del pelo rojo y comenzaron a temer lo peor._

_-"Esperen un momento" – Decía Cody con la poca tranquilidad que le quedaba –"Machinedramon aún no ha hecho ningún movimiento desde que se ubicó en esa posición" – Los demás inspeccionaron al gran digimon Metálico y vieron que no pasaba nada, de repente un mensaje apareció en la bandeja de entrada del correo de Izzy, el mencionado abrió el correo y se sorprendió al ver quién era el remitente…_

_-"¿Machinedramon?, ¿Pero qué…? He decidido eliminar por completo este cuerpo metálico y crear uno nuevo que pueda contener mi información, todos mis datos ya fueron sacados de ese cuerpo metálico que ven ante ustedes, ahora sí no tendrán escapatoria…" – Ahora si estaban en problemas, Machinedramon pensaba volar todo el lugar desde un principio, pero Izzy aún no se daría por vencido_

_-"Creo que podemos moverlo" – Decía nerviosamente, a lo cual Joe y Cody lo miraban incrédulo… _

_-"Busquen un lugar que parezca lo más seguro, solo por si acaso, yo me encargo de Machinedramon" – Los demás no replicaron e hicieron lo que Izzy decía, mientras tanto el chico de pelo rojo comenzó a utilizar la laptop para buscar la manera de controlar remotamente a Machinedramon ya que… prácticamente ahora ese gran pedazo de metal podía ser usado como un títere ya que ni voluntad tenía. El tiempo se les agotaba, los digimons aún no podían zafarse de todo el metal que utilizó Machinedramon para inmovilizarlos, Joe y Cody encontraron un lugar con una gran computadora central como lugar seguro, este fue el único lugar que no sucumbió ante la explosión de REX, desde ahí Izzy conectó su laptop para acelerar el proceso de control remoto de Machinedramon. Ya faltaba poco para que Machinedramon soltara su ataque y los chicos nada, hasta que Izzy pudo lograr que Machinedramon cambiara la dirección del ataque hacia el cielo, lo único que vieron fue una gran esfera de energía negra salir del cañón del digimon metálico._

_-"Entonces… ¿estamos a salvo?" – Se atrevió a preguntar Joe al ver que el ataque de Machinedramon había acabado._

_-"Yo diría que no, ¡MIREN!" – Cody rápidamente señaló hacia el tremendo digimon metálico y notaron que comenzaba a cambiar de color, pasó de un color plateado a un color rojo intenso._

_-"Creo que está a punto de estallar" – Volvió a repetir Joe, pero fue callado por Izzy quien le respondió_

_-"No parece que esté a punto de explotar, sino que está a punto de incendiar el sitio" –_

_Los chicos intentaron resguardarse pero no les dio el tiempo suficiente, el fuego salió rápidamente del cuerpo de Machinedramon y otra onda de choque (más pequeño que la primera) les impactó quemando algunas partes de sus prendas y llenando a algunos de humo negro, además de que el golpe los impulsó a ellos contra la pared del cuarto donde se encontraban y los dejó inconscientes, además de que la gran computadora también sufrió daños._

_Vikemon y HerculesKabuterimon lograron salir de su entierro de metal y al ver la situación en la que se encontraban (la "Fábrica de Mach" completamente en llamas) comenzaron con la labor de contener las llamas, al haber acabado, los digimons perdieron su evolución Mega ya que no estaban del todo acostumbrados a tanto poder utilizado pero aun así volvieron a su etapa Rookie y con las pocas energías que les quedaban fueron hacia donde sus compañeros humanos y cayeron igualmente inconscientes._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Izzy terminó su relato y todos quedaron con la boca abierta con todo lo sucedido.

-"Ahora ya me creen cuando les digo que no sería fácil de creer" – Les volvió a decir Izzy

-"No puedo creer que Gomamon y Tentomon hayan llegado a ser Megas" – Les decía incrédulo Tai mientras que los digimons mencionados solamente se sonrojaban.

-"Pero aun así Tai, no fuimos capaces de detenerlo" – Tentomon le respondía al halago con algo de malas noticias.

-"No importa, ahora sabemos que contamos con más poder para cuando lo volvamos a encontrar" – Le reconfortaba el antiguo líder.

-"Muy bien, ya encontramos a casi todos, solamente nos faltan Ken, Kari y T.K" – Comentaba Mimí al resto.

-"Espero que ellos estén bien" – Hablaba con preocupación Matt

-"No debes de preocuparte, recuerda que T.K es el más experimentado de todos, estoy segura que podrá sobrevivir" – Intentaba calmarle las ansias Sora.

-"Me pregunto a dónde habrá parado mi hermana" – Tai también comenzaba a preocuparse por ella, pero Davis intentó rápidamente calmarlo

-"Kari estará bien, ella es una chica fuerte y no creo que nada malo le pase" –

-"OK, pero la pregunta del millón es… ¿dónde estarán?" – Preguntaba Joe a todos, pero antes de que pudieran dar respuesta, una señal apareció en la laptop de Izzy.

-"¿Ahora qué es esto?" – La pantalla de la laptop solamente mostraba una gran concentración de energía oscura proveniente de una pequeña isla a unos 200 KMS de distancia.

-"Al parecer es una gran concentración de poder oscuro, no solamente ese aparato lo está recibiendo, sino también sus digi vices niños elegidos" – Hablaba Leomon, todos dirigieron su mirada a sus respectivos digi vices y, efectivamente, estos captaban esa señal.

-"Estoy segura que ellos llegarán tarde o temprano a ese lugar, no pasarían por alto tanto poder maligno…" – Les decía Mimí mientras agregaba –"…Deberíamos ir hacia allá lo más pronto posible" –

Los demás asintieron a la orden de Mimí rápidamente y comenzaron a prepararse para ir a la isla, sobre Aquilamon iban montados Yolei, Davis, Cody, Tai, Hawkmon, Veemon, Armadillomon y Agumon; sobre Birdramon iban montadas Mimí, Sora, Leomon y Palmon; sobre Kabuterimon iban Izzy, Joe, Matt, Gabumon y Gomamon, su próximo objetivo era esa extraña isla que emanaba oscuridad por doquier…

Mientras tanto en esa isla…

-"Ahora sí, mi más grande creación ya está lista" – El Emperador de las Tinieblas gritaba a los cuatro vientos.

-"No debes de cantar victoria…" – Una voz le hablaba con suma autoridad

-"Oh, ¡Cállate!" – El Emperador le ordenó mientras lanzaba su látigo pero la sombra detuvo su acción con una mano.

-"Sabes que detesto que me trates de esta forma, más que seas TÚ el que me ataque…" –

-"Sabes… ellos no están haciendo su trabajo" – Comenzaba a reclamar el Emperador

-"Pero te dieron el tiempo suficiente para que crearás 'Eso' así que en realidad han hecho lo que les pediste, pero aun así ellos no son más que meras marionetas… ya llegará el momento que no las necesitaremos" –

-"hmpf… como tú digas." –

-"Calma, muy pronto el poder de la Oscuridad se apoderará de este mundo y después… de los otros mundos" – La sombra comenzaba a reír descaradamente mientras el Emperador solamente le dibujaba una perturbadora sonrisa.

-"Bueno, entonces deberemos deshacernos de ellos lo más pronto posible… además de que deseas tanto como yo encargarte de ellos" – Le preguntaba el Emperador

-"Sabes muy bien la respuesta de esa pregunta" – Y acto seguido ambos dibujaron sonrisas malévolas, quien sabe lo que les estarán preparando a los chicos…

* * *

><p>Y... ¿Qué les pareció?, por favor háganme saber lo que piensan con sus <strong>reviews<strong> ya sean buenos, malos, tomatazos, alabanzas, etc. Como no tengo ganas de poner nada (la pereza me gana) aquí van mis preguntas ¿qué demonios es lo que ha creado el Emperador de las Tinieblas?, ¿con quién habla el Emperador?, ¿Cuándo encontrarán nuevamente a Machinedramon?, ¿pudieron enlazar bien los eventos de los capítulos?, si tienen dudas con respecto a la última pregunta, solo háganmela saber por PM (MP) y yo les envío la respuesta por mensaje privado.

**MS-TaKa** se despide por el momento...

**NOTA: **Aviso que estoy trabajando en otro OS de mucho humor como el pasado que escribí hace poco (**Sorpresa**) si no tengo problemas lo subiré la otra semana. Estén atentos y nos vemos.


	15. Exploración Parte 4

**MS-TaKa** reportándose para dejar otro capítulo de **Digimon 21**, al parecer no tengo muchos **reviews** que contestar esta vez, ¿en serio el capítulo anterior fue tan malo?. Bueno, siempre se dice que alguna vez tendremos algún hincapié, y el capítulo 14 al parecer lo fue.

**SpyTaku299: **Si supiera en que evolucionara por si solo Ankylomon, le hubiese puesto un papel más importante pero... hasta que no lo encuentre, no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Con respecto a con quien habla, ten por seguro que será alguien inesperado (nuevamente).

Bueno, eso fue todo aquí arriba, veo que mis lectores frecuentes que si me dejan **reviews** no quisieron dejarlos esta vez. Espero que para este capítulo la suerte esté de mi parte, sin más que poner... he aquí el capítulo 15

* * *

><p><strong>15. Exploración Parte 4<strong>

T.K comienza a levantarse del duro suelo en el cual yacía recostado, lo primero que pudo notar era que se encontraba en una zona montañosa ya que lo que veía a su alrededor eran más que nada rocas, con una poca vegetación en ella. Cuando ya pudo levantarse completamente notó que algo andaba mal…

-"¿Patamon?... ¿dónde estás Patamon?" – El chico rubio se preguntó a si mismo puesto que el pequeño digimon naranja no se encontraba a su alrededor, intentó buscarlo con su mirada pero lo pensó por unos instantes ya que el lugar estaba bastante oscuro, como si las nubes bloquearan la luz del sol.

-"Pero que raro, ¿por qué estará tan oscuro?" – Instintivamente T.K miró hacia arriba y notó que no había sol, solo una espesa niebla que evitaba ver bien, el chico volvió a visualizar el lugar donde se encontraba y pudo distinguir un barranco a unos pasos de él, de pronto recordó algo.

-"Esperen, esto se parece al sueño que tuve el pasado domingo _(n/a: Lean el capítulo 6 para que sepan de que habla)_" – en ese instante escuchó un ruido proveniente de la poca vegetación que había en el lugar.

-"¿Hay alguien?" – Nadie le respondió, solamente se volvía a escuchar ruido desde aquella vegetación, específicamente unos arbustos.

-"¿Patamon, eres tú?" – T.K pudo observar una pequeña silueta que reflejaba la forma de Patamon, pero no lograba verla muy bien… por lo cual el chico decidió caminar hacia donde se encontraba ésta, pero se sorprendió al ver una silueta de su tamaño a la distancia, por donde la pequeña silueta estaba, la mente de T.K comenzó a maquinar y llegó a la conclusión de que era la silueta de uno de sus amigos, de pronto la silueta al parecer reconoció a T.K a distancia y le hizo un gesto con su mano para que se acercara hacia él, T.K le hizo caso a la sombra y se acercaba lentamente, teniendo cuidado de no tropezar debido a la oscuridad que había. Mientras más se acercaba el chico, podía notar más sombras alrededor de la que le llamaba.

-"¿Por qué siento que no debo seguir adelante?, si los que están allá son mi hermano y mis compañeros… ¿por qué tengo esta extraña sensación?, ¿debería seguir adelante o no?" – El chico pensaba mientras se dirigía silenciosamente hacia ellos, pero la acción de la silueta que lo llamaba lo hizo salir de su trance. La silueta le había pedido que se detuviera y que se dirigiera al barranco. T.K quedó extrañado por la acción pero no le dio mucha importancia y se dirigió hacia allá.

-"Debe de ser solo mi imaginación, estoy seguro que ellos solamente quieren enseñarme algo que desean que vea por mi cuenta" – Pero cuando T.K, inconscientemente, volvió la mirada hacia las siluetas, éstas ya habían desaparecido y solamente había una de ellas que se acercaba lentamente.

-"Vaya, vaya, vaya…" – Decía la silueta mientras andaba y metía su mano derecha en un bolsillo–"…y yo que quería acabar contigo sin que te dieses cuenta, pero bueno… has arruinado mi pequeño plan…" – de su bolsillo sacó un pequeño cuchillo lo suficientemente largo para estocar apropiadamente a una persona y dijo:

-"¡Ahora muere!" – Y la silueta se abalanzó contra T.K en un rápido ataque, el chico rubio aún estaba paralizado al ver el objeto afilado en las manos de esa silueta y aunque deseara escapar rápidamente, su cuerpo no se lo había permitido ya que estaba demasiado sorprendido, el ataque de la silueta iba dirigido hacia el corazón de T.K, pero éste pudo moverse hacia atrás con dificultad para esquivar el ataque, por lo cual el cuchillo no logró darle en su pecho sino que solamente pudo hacerle una herida en su brazo izquierdo.

-"Demonios…" – Masculló T.K mientras llevaba su mano derecha hacia la herida para evitar que mucha sangre saliese de ella; la silueta se detuvo momentáneamente y le dijo al chico:

-"Siempre supe que eras una molestia para mí… incluso en estos momentos lo eres. Pero no te queda otra salida, atrás tuyo se encuentra el vacío más allá del barranco y la única salida que tienes la estoy bloqueando yo con mi cuchillo. No tienes otra alternativa… ¡VAS A MORIR!" – Y la silueta volvió a atacar a T.K, por acto-reflejo el chico dio un salto hacia atrás pero no había notado que se le acabó el piso montañoso y cayó hacia el vacío tal y como lo había dicho la silueta hace unos instantes y mientras el chico rubio caía al vacío, perdió el conocimiento.

-"Hasta aquí has llegado T.K Takaishi" – E instantáneamente la silueta se desvaneció sin dejar rastro alguno.

…

T.K abrió nuevamente los ojos, ya era la segunda vez en menos de 15 minutos en que realizaba esta acción desde el suelo, pero ésta vez sintió a alguien abrazándolo en cuanto despertó.

-"T.K, que bueno que te encuentras bien" – El chico tardó unos instantes para reconocer la voz de la persona que le decía eso, se trataba de Kari quien al no más ver que había despertado, se había alegrado mucho.

-"Kari…" – El chico solamente pudo decir eso e intentó corresponder al abrazó, pero sintió un dolor punzante proveniente de su brazo izquierdo, rápidamente se llevó su mano derecha hacia donde se encontraba la herida hecho por el cual la chica deshizo su abrazo, T.K sintió como la herida se encontraba vendada además de que escuchó a alguien más decir:

-"Ten mucho cuidado con tus movimientos con el brazo T.K, aún la herida no está sanada" – El mencionado vio más allá de donde se encontraba Kari y notó una pequeña fogata y al lado de ésta, a un chico quien tiraba pedazos de madera al fuego… era Ken.

-"Oh, eres tú Ken" – Dijo inmediatamente T.K mientras se levantaba, Kari también se paró y ambos se dirigieron a la fogata.

-"¡OH, T.K!" – T.K no tardó en reconocer a Patamon puesto que había dicho estas palabras mientras se montaba felizmente a su cabeza, Gatomon y Wormmon fueron a verlo

-"Menos mal que no te paso nada grave" – Decía Wormmon, hecho por el cual volvió a llevarse la mano hacia la herida y preguntó:

-"Esperen un poco, si no mal recuerdo yo caía hacia el vacío ya que había saltado sin saber desde un barranco, ¿cómo estoy ahora con ustedes?" –

-"Bueno, eso es algo sencillo de contar" – Decía Gatomon mientras invitaba al rubio a sentarse cerca de la fogata junto con los demás para comenzar a explicarle.

**FLASHBACK**

_Kari, Gatomon, Ken y Wormmon caminaban por lo que parecía una especie de pueblo abandonado, todos se encontraban sumamente callados… hasta que Ken no pudo soportarlo más y preguntó:_

_-"Entonces… ¿estás segura que este es el Mar Oscuro?" – _

_-"Sí, estoy segura de eso; cuando fui arrastrada hasta aquí estuve caminando por este lugar" – fue la respuesta de la pequeña chica; de pronto Gatomon se les adelanta y le dice a Kari_

_-"Será mejor que no pasemos por aquí Kari" – _

_-"¿Por qué Gatomon?" – La digimon felina apunta hacia una cueva que estaba a la distancia y un pequeño escalofrío corrió por todo el cuerpo de Kari, esa cueva fue donde ella encontró a esos seres que trataban que convertirla en su reina… _

_-"De una escala de maldad, al parecer esa cueva se gana el puesto de muy malvada" – Decía con un tono divertido Wormmon_

_-"Es cierto, será mejor que avancemos" – Y en cuanto iban a seguir caminando escucharon un grito a lo lejos, Gatomon pudo oírlo claramente y les advirtió a todos:_

_-"Muchachos, escucho a alguien… por allá, la voz es de T.K, estoy segura" – Y Gatomon apuntó hacia el barranco, los chicos solamente pudieron observar su silueta que caía libremente hacia el vacío._

_-"Oh no, T.K" – Dijeron todos al ver lo que pasaba, de pronto Kari le dijo a Gatomon_

_-"Vamos, debes rescatarlo" – Y la chica apuntó con su D-3 hacia su digimon._

_Gatomon armor digi evolves a… __Nefertimon_

_Rápidamente Nefertimon alzó vuelo y se dirigió rápidamente hacia el barranco, se ubicó debajo del cuerpo de T.K para que éste cayera sobre su espalda y cuando el chico cayó sobre el digimon, éste se dirigió donde los demás. Ken se encargó de bajar a T.K por el lado izquierdo y Kari por el derecho, Ken notó la herida de su brazo, pero cuando iba a decirle eso Kari se le adelantó al hablar._

_-"T.K está inconsciente, al parecer no reacciona a nada" – Le decía mientras le movía suavemente su cabeza para ver si despertaba. Ken solamente lo vio y asintió ante lo que le dijo su amiga, ahora era el turno de él de decirle algo:_

_-"Kari, T.K tiene una herida algo profunda en su brazo, necesitamos vendarlo rápidamente o sino la hemorragia no cesará" – Kari rápidamente notó el brazo izquierdo de su amigo y lo vio manchado de sangre, también notó como la palma de su mano derecha también estaba llena de sangre y se preocupó por su estado._

_-"Pero no tenemos nada con que vendarle…" – Se preocupó un poco más Kari ya que era cierto, no había nada para tratarle la herida._

_-"Nosotros buscaremos algo, no nos tardamos" – Wormmon decía mientras que tanto él y Gatomon se dirigían a buscar algo para vendar._

_-"Será mejor que nos movamos, me pareció haber visto un lugar vacío por este lado del pueblo, ahí podremos dejarlo descansar" – Ken se refería a un pequeño lugar donde no habían casas, solamente había un árbol pequeño, unas cuantas piedras y lo que parecía ser una banca._

_-"De acuerdo" – Y ambos chicos llevaron a T.K hasta ese lugar para que descansase…_

**FIN FLASHBACK**

-"Luego Wormmon encontró algo parecido a un botiquín de primeros auxilios y encontramos gasas para vendarte y creo que hasta ahí termina la historia" – Sentenciaba Gatomon, todos los demás estaban callados hasta que T.K rompió el silencio con una incógnita.

-"¿Con qué estamos realmente en el Mar Oscuro?" – Kari asintió a su pregunta y agregó:

-"Sí, pensé que jamás volveríamos a entrar al Mar Oscuro después de que se reconstruyera el digimundo tras la batalla con MalonMyotismon" –

-"Recuerdo que una vez me contó Yolei de que ustedes tenían una teoría, el Mar Oscuro y el Digimundo son dos dimensiones diferentes, así que lo que le pasa a una pasa inadvertida para la otra, por lo que deduzco que cuando cambió el digimundo, el Mar Oscuro permaneció intacto" – Daba su explicación lógica Ken.

-"Jamás pensé que ese sueño tenía lugar en este sitio" – Dijo T.K para sí, pero lastimosamente lo dijo en voz alta y los chicos lograron escucharlo.

-"¿Sueño?" – Se extrañó Kari –"T.K, ¿desde cuándo este lugar te provoca pesadillas? Normalmente sería a mí a quien atormentasen con eso" –

-"O si no a mí, puesto que yo ya he tenido problemas con este sitio" – Le respondía también Ken

-"No lo sé…" – Respondía sinceramente T.K –"…El sueño era que caía del barranco a causa de una silueta que trataba de apuñalarme" –

-"Pero eso ya ocurrió, no pudimos hacer nada para evitarlo" – Le decía Ken a su amigo, pero el chico rubio se llevó su mano derecha a la herida y explicó

-"Pues no tanto, en mi sueño jamás me hirieron como ahora además de que jamás supe si en realidad viví o no tras la caída en mi sueño" –

-"Eso quiere decir…" – Preguntaba indirectamente Kari

-"No lo sé Kari… no lo sé…" – Y el chico rubio cerró los ojos resignado.

Los tres chicos se quedaron pensando un poco tratando de saber qué es lo que ocurriría después, mientras tanto sus digimons vigilaban la zona ya que al ser un lugar abierto donde ellos estaban, no había un buen lugar donde ocultarse si surgía un problema. El silencio de los chicos fue interrumpido por Gatomon quien dijo:

-"Chicos… alguien se acerca" – De pronto se escucharon pisadas, así que los chicos decidieron dejar ese lugar y buscar otro lugar más seguro. Pero mientras ellos trataban de huir, una sombra deforme fue capaz de observarlos y gritó:

-"¡Ahí está!, ¡Nuestra reina se encuentra aquí!" – Al escuchar aquellas palabras, a Kari se le crisparon los nervios y le gritó inconscientemente:

-"¡Yo no soy una reina!, ¡y mucho menos lo seré de seres como ustedes!, y…" – Ken tuvo que taparle la boca a Kari para que dejara de hablar pero… el daño ya estaba hecho, al haber escuchado la voz de Kari, T.K miró hacia atrás y notó como varias sombras aparecían a la distancia para darles persecución.

-"Trataremos de entorpecer su marcha" – Dijo Patamon quien desde la cabeza de T.K atacaba como si fuera una torreta móvil (o un cañón en su defecto)…

-"Gatomon, busca un lugar en donde los chicos puedan estar a salvo" – Le decía Wormmon a la felina mientras agregaba: -"Ken, usaré tu cabeza por unos instantes" – El chico no pudo analizar lo que su digimon le decía ya que éste se había subido sin previa autorización a su cabeza y atacaba de la misma forma que Patamon.

-"Burbuja de Aire"

-"Red Pegajosa"

A pesar de que esos ataques eran de nivel "Rookie", eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para evitar que esas sombras pudieran alcanzarles; la Burbuja de Aire empujaba hacia atrás a las sombras que golpeaban mientras que la Red Pegajosa les impedía moverse, aun así éstas (sombras) no se daban por vencidas.

-"Rayos, son más persistentes de lo que pensaba" – Mascullaba Wormmon al ver que estos seres intentaban alcanzarlos.

-"Necesitamos hacer algo para que ninguno de ellos pueda seguirnos" – Comentaba Patamon mientras seguía atacando sin cesar; Gatomon, quien era la que lideraba a todo el grupo vio que en la salida del pueblo había un enorme árbol, por lo cual una idea se le vino a la mente.

-"Patamon, Wormmon. Debemos derribar ese árbol, así evitaremos que nos alcancen" – Los digimons mencionados voltearon a ver el árbol y comprendieron a la perfección que debían hacer. Cuando Gatomon y Kari pasaron junto al árbol, Gatomon golpeó con su "Golpe de Gato" el tronco del árbol, dejándolo con una gran grieta; T.K y Patamon fueron los segundos en cruzar y cuando lo hicieron, el digimon naranja disparó su "Burbuja de Aire" hacia la grieta creada por Gatomon, esto dejó al árbol a punto de caer; finalmente, cuando Ken y Wormmon pasaron, Wormmon se encargó de utilizar su "Red Pegajosa" para tirar el árbol y evitar que las sombras los siguieran. Algunas de estas sombras fueron golpeadas por el árbol mientras que las otras no se movieron al ver el árbol tirado, incluso algunas sombras evadieron el árbol subiéndose a los techos de las casas para seguirlos, pero no lo hicieron, cosa que los desconcertó pero no le dieron importancia.

Gatomon había liderado al grupo hacia un pequeño bosque más allá del pueblo; la mayoría de los árboles no tenían hojas pero era más seguro que estar en el pueblo.

-"Creo que aquí estaremos bien" – Decía Gatomon mientras se subía a una roca del tamaño de los chicos.

-"Excelente trabajo Wormmon…" – Le felicitaba Ken a su digimon mientras lo quitaba de su cabeza para añadir –"…pero la próxima vez espera mi respuesta, no ves que casi me caigo por tu culpa y eso hubiera sido peor" –

-"Lo siento Ken, pero esa respuesta tenías que dármela inmediatamente, no dentro de 3 siglos" – Decía divertido Wormmon lo que causo la risa general del grupo.

-"Al menos ya no tendremos a esas cosas siguiéndonos" – Decía T.K mientras tomaba un poco de aire.

-"¿Cómo está tu herida T.K?" – Le preguntaba su siempre confiable compañero Patamon

-"No te preocupes, no ha estado sangrando. Gracias por preocuparte" – Le respondía T.K

-"Ahora… ¿qué debemos hacer?, ¿acaso los demás también están en este sitio?" – Preguntaba Ken ya que no tenían idea de nada... pero justo cuando Kari iba a intentar responderle a Ken, se escuchó un rugido y una sombra pasó por sus cabezas.

-"¿Pero qué, Airdramon?" – Preguntaba incrédulamente Kari

-"Claro, por eso es que las sombras ya no nos siguieron, estamos en territorio de Airdramon" – T.K dijo rápidamente al ver como las piezas encajaban en su lugar. Esos extraños seres no se atreverían a acercarse a digimons como Airdramon.

-"Debemos ir con cuidado y no llamar mucho la atención, al parecer Airdramon aún no nos ha visto" – Gatomon les advertía al ver que el digimon volador pasaba sobre sus cabezas.

-"De acuerdo" – Respondieron todos mientras caminaban con mucha precaución por el bosque; mientras andaban, pudieron observar como pasaban varios Airdramons por sus cabezas, por pura curiosidad Patamon iba contándolos y llegó a contar 5 Airdramons. De pronto uno de estos digimons voladores pasó volando muy bajo e hizo que los chicos gritaran inconscientemente debido a la peligrosidad que pasaban.

-"Rayos, los Airdramons nos han descubierto" – Decía T.K mientras miraba como los Airdramons no les despegaban sus miradas a ellos.

-"Bueno, entonces déjennos esto a nosotros chicos" – Se ofrecían los digimons para detenerlos

Patamon digi evolves a…

Wormmon digi evolves a…

Gatomon ultra digi evolves a…

Pero antes de que los tres digimons pudiesen digi evolucionar, tres Airdramons los atacaron con una especie de fuego negro expulsado de sus bocas.

-"¿QUÉ…? ¿Atacar en medio de la digi evolución?" – Gritó T.K con fuerza mientras que en su mente recordaba como Diaboromon había hecho lo mismo contra Patamon hace algunos años; el chico rubio rápidamente se abalanzó hacia los digimons para poder sacarlos del peligro, lo cual lo logró milagrosamente pero la herida comenzaba a sangrar nuevamente.

-"Rápido, será mejor… que huyamos" – Decía a cómo podía T.K mientras soportaba el dolor punzante de su brazo, los demás asintieron y se echaron a correr, pero los Airdramons, ni cortos ni perezosos, les dieron persecución.

-"Es inútil, ellos se mueven sumamente rápido" – Decía Kari

-"Entonces tendremos que jugar con el entorno, aprovechemos a pasar por debajo de aquellos árboles, ésos si tienen hojas por lo cual nos ayudarán a ocultarnos" – Opinaba Ken, todos dieron positivo a la opinión y se lanzaron a correr hacia los árboles.

A pesar de no poder ver a sus presas fácilmente, los Airdramons no se daban por vencidos y si debían de destruir medio mundo para capturarlos… lo harían con gusto y por eso decidieron comenzar eliminando los árboles, todos los Airdramons comenzaron a escupir su fuego negro y el lugar comenzaba a incendiarse con llamas del mismo color.

-"Esto es inútil, nos quemarán vivos" – Decía asustado Wormmon al ver como el fuego se expandía por todo el bosque.

-"No debemos perder la esperanza, no debemos…" – Esto último Kari lo dijo casi como en un susurro ya que aunque lo que decía era cierto, ella no se encontraba tan segura, Gatomon pudo notar su expresión de preocupación e intentó animarla, pero una extraña voz se coló por su mente.

-"Por aquí, pueden huir por aquí" – Gatomon escuchaba en su mente lo que esa voz le decía, la felina rápidamente volteó para buscar al dueño de la voz y notó una sombra detrás de los arbustos un poco más grande que ella pero no tan deforme como las sombras que los seguían anteriormente.

-"Chicos, huyamos por aquí" – Gatomon señaló hacia la sombra, pero ésta ya había desaparecido, esto no importó y todos los demás la siguieron. Los llevó hacia una especie de callejón sin salida creado por muros de piedra.

-"Gatomon, esto es un callejón, ¿por qué nos trajiste hasta acá?" – Le replicaba Kari a la gata quien se encontraba tan confundida como el resto.

-"No lo sé, solamente creía que por aquí podíamos escapar" – Y de pronto, de una de las paredes emergió una mano que jaló a Kari y atravesó la pared.

-"¡Kari!" – Exclamaron todos al ver que la mencionada traspasaba el muro, ninguno de ellos había notado que esa mano había salido de la pared, así que pensaron que la chica había encontrado ese muro falso por mera curiosidad, los demás decidieron hacer lo mismo y encontraron a Kari sentada en el suelo.

-"¡Ouch!" – Se quejaba la chica por el golpe que había recibido al caer al suelo en esa posición, los demás solamente se reunieron con ella.

-"Buen trabajo en encontrar este holograma" – Decía Gatomon

-"En realidad… yo no fui quien encontró este sitio" – Todos los presentes compartieron miradas de confusión hasta que una voz les sacó de su trance.

-"Que bien que todos estén a salvo, para ser francos… pensé que no lo lograrían" – Todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia el sujeto al que pertenecía la voz y éste dijo:

-"Vaya, no han cambiado mucho desde la última vez que las vi Kari, Gatomon" –

-"No puede ser…" – Kari se llevó las manos a la boca ya que no creía lo que miraban sus ojos

-"¿Eres tú Wizardmon?" – La sombra solamente dio la afirmativa con su cabeza, y es que, efectivamente, Wizardmon era el digimon que se encontraba frente a ellos. Por acto-reflejo Gatomon se acercó para intentar abrazar a su amigo, aunque en su mente sabía que él ya no poseía un cuerpo físico gracias a Myotismon; para su asombro, cuando efectuó dicha acción pudo sentir el cuerpo del digimon.

-"Imposible, Wizardmon… ¿En realidad tú…?" – El digimon brujo calló a la gatita con un gesto de su mano y le dijo:

-"Han pasado muchas cosas…" – Los demás solamente miraban esa escena con felicidad, más para Gatomon y Kari puesto que Wizardmon había dado su vida para salvarlas y ahora estaba vivo en este sitio; el rugido de un Airdramon interrumpió el momento y todos quedaron observando la "entrada" (o sea el holograma).

-"No se preocupen, este sitio nos protegerá incluso si se atreven a atacarnos" – Les decía Wizardmon, así que todos decidieron sentarse en el piso para recuperar aliento ya que habían corrido demasiado, además el momento iba a ser apropiado para unas cuantas preguntas…

-"¿Wizardmon, desde cuándo estás vivo?" – Esa pregunta fue hecha por T.K

-"Bueno, exactamente fue hace unos 4 meses… desde ese entonces sentí que mi cuerpo volvía a la normalidad" –

-"¿Por qué no nos avisastes?" – Ahora era Kari la que preguntaba

-"Verán… no es tan fácil como parece" –

-"Bien pudiste ir hacia un televisor y contactarnos, no es tan difícil" – Le replicaba Gatomon quien estaba sentada en las piernas de Kari

-"Bueno, ya saben que en el Mar Oscuro no hay televisor" –

-"Entonces, ¿Cómo pudiste llegar hasta aquí?" – Ken le lanzaba una pregunta algo interesante, los demás querían escuchar con atención la respuesta ya que no muchos pueden entrar a este lugar; en ese instante Wizardmon bajó la mirada y dijo:

-"Podría decirse que es un castigo por la traición a Myotismon" –

-"Explícate un poco más" – Incitaba a seguir Patamon, Wizardmon resopló un poco y comenzó a hablar:

-"Verán… en realidad yo no estoy completamente "Vivo"…" – Todos los demás cambiaron sus miradas a una muy confusa, Wizardmon prefirió ignorar eso y continuó –"…todo comenzó después de morir en Odaiba, mi cuerpo fue dañado de manera tal que me resulta prácticamente imposible renacer, por lo cual mi cuerpo estuvo vagando en el vacío por mucho tiempo…" –

-"¿Te refieres al vacío que se usa para formar a Apocalymon?" – Preguntaba Kari, pero Wizardmon solamente le respondía

-"Pueda ser… aun no estoy seguro si fue ese lugar o no; pero en ese vacío mi cuerpo comenzó a alimentarse de energía de la oscuridad ya que era lo único que me rodeaba… , escuché de otros digimons que también habían corrido mi misma suerte y que se encontraban confinados en ese mismo lugar que mi mente debía pelear incansablemente para que el Poder de las Tinieblas no me manipulase y no perdiera mi sentido común… en ese entonces pude visualizar como un chico era llevado al Mar Oscuro…" – Ken sintió un pequeño escalofrío, él sabía que se refería cuando encontró el D-3 Negro, pero para confirmar sospechas…

-"De casualidad… ese chico… ¿Era yo?" – Ahora todos lo miraban a él, Wizardmon respondió

-"Sí, eras tú; pude observar como el Poder de las Tinieblas te consumía día a día gracias también a la semilla de la oscuridad, sabía que si las Tinieblas te dominaban por completo iban a ocurrir grandes desastres, y ese poder te dominó… cuando creaste a Kimeramon" – Ken inconscientemente cerró los ojos y dijo:

-"Por favor, no deseo recordar eso" –

-"De acuerdo…" – Wizardmon siguió con su historia –"…Por eso intenté contactar con ustedes chicos, el haber absorbido energía de la oscuridad me hizo conocer varias cosas, entre ellas…" –

-"Aquella profecía que nos dijiste" – Completaba T.K, el digimon brujo solamente asintió ante lo dicho por el chico rubio y prosiguió:

-"…pero mi cuerpo aún no se encontraba en buenas condiciones, aún no podía controlar el poder de las Tinieblas, por eso me era difícil contactar directamente con ustedes, así que… tuve que usar el edificio de la emisora…" – Wizardmon calló por unos instantes y respiro un poco para continuar:

-"…cuando me retire de la emisora, parecía que había vuelto a aquel vacío donde vagaba sin rumbo, pero más bien fui llevado a este sitio… El Mar Oscuro" –

-"¿Has intentado escapar de aquí alguna vez?" – Preguntaba curiosamente Wormmon

-"En realidad… puedo escapar de este sitio cuando me plazca, pero…" – Nuevamente la voz de Wizardmon decaía y mostraba un semblante de preocupación.

-"…no puedo mantener mi cuerpo físico en otras dimensiones, esos digimons que estaban conmigo en aquel vacío me lo dijeron y yo mismo lo he podido presenciar personalmente" – Y nuevamente la sorpresa se hacía presente en los rostros de todos los oyentes de Wizardmon, éste prefirió profundizar más en su historia:

-"…Si intento trasladarme al Digimundo, me convertiré en una especie de destellos brillantes, es decir careceré de cuerpo, pero tendré la habilidad de "poseer" un cuerpo" – La mente de T.K pudo recordar cuando Kari fue "poseída" por algo extraño durante su primera aventura, pero después dejó de pensar en ello ya que Wizardmon no paraba de hablar.

-"…mientras que si intento trasaldarme al mundo real pues… ustedes ya saben en qué me convierto…, así me pasa si me traslado a otras dimensiones… ni siquiera si intento trasladarme a Witchelny*, no puedo mantener el cuerpo que solo obtengo en este sitio" – Sentenciaba Wizardmon sus palabras, después de eso surgió un silencio muy incómodo ya que la situación del digimon brujo era muy complicada. De pronto se escucharon unos pasos cerca de ellos.

-"¿Pisadas?, ¿acaso podrán ser de nuestros amigos?" – Preguntaba Ken

-"No, yo puedo sentir quienes están en esta dimensión… y puedo asegurarles que son los únicos humanos de esta dimensión" – Respondía rápidamente Wizardmon

-"Entonces si lo que dices es cierto, ¿quién está por allá?" – Preguntaba Wormmon, pero a él no le respondió Wizardmon, sino una espada que pasó muy cerca de él y se clavó en el piso.

-"¿Una… espada?" –

-"Ya los encontré niños elegidos… quiero decir… T.K, Kari y Ken…" – Y un cuerpo atravesó la pared holográfica; vestía un traje color rojo vivo, unos pantalones verdes, unas grandes botas amarillas, su rostro estaba dividido en dos colores…blanco y negro y una funda para cuatro espadas en su espalda, en otras palabras… Piedmon entraba en escena.

* * *

><p>Muy bien, aquí viene la pregunta del millón de dólares (imaginarios por supuesto XD) ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?, espero que haya sido de su agrado y que esta vez me puedan dejar <strong>reviews<strong>. Créanme que son muy estimulantes y ayudan a que siga escribiendo la historia. Aquí les dejo mis interrogantes: ¿T.K con un sueño en el Mar Oscuro?, ¿Habrá sido cosa de Piedmon... o de alguien más?, ¿Se esperaban a Wizardmon?, ¿Qué les pareció mis teorías con respecto al cuerpo de Wizardmon?, ¿Cómo conoce Piedmon el nombre de Ken?

Es todo por el momento, solo tengo una aclaración que hacer...o dos:

* Witchelny, según Digimon Wiki, es la dimensión de donde proviene Wizardmon, por lo cual podría decirse que es otro lugar como el digimundo o el Mar Oscuro...

La otra aclaración es lo que Wizardmon dice en que se convierte si se traslada al digimundo, es que me pareció algo interesante poner cuando a Kari la "poseen" unos datos que carecen de cuerpo, pero existen en la base de datos del digimundo, algo así se encuentra Wizardmon.

Ahora sí, ya me extendí mucho, cuídense se los desea **MS-TaKa **desde mi querida Nicaragua. Hasta el capítulo 16


	16. Los Actos de Piedmon

Buenos días, tardes o noches sean en sus respectivos países al momento de leer esta línea... **MS-TaKa** se presenta tras perderse por un buen tiempo, lo siento por tardar demasiado en subir otro capítulo pero es que tanto la Universidad como un Bloqueo de Escritor no ayudan en nada a escribir un capítulo, así que para compensar este lapso de tiempo sin actualizar, aquí les dejo el capítulo xD

**SpyTaku299: **Si, al parecer no se me guardó la parte en la que explicaba donde estaba Patamon... bueno, para sacarte de dudas te diré que él se encontraba debajo del árbol pequeño del área donde decidieron esperar a que T.K despertara...Otra cosa, yo miraba a Wormmon como un digimon gracioso (especialmente en el capítulo cuando Matt, Ken, Gabumon y Wormmon van a México xD)

**blutgang-gungnir (Capítulo 14): **Gracias por decirme esas dos palabras, esa pelea fue una de las que más me he esmerado en realizar puesto que Machinedramon era el Dark Master con un poder descomunal y en cuanto al Emperador de las Tinieblas y su "compañero"... tendrás que esperar.

**blutgang-gungnir (Capítulo 15): **Escogí a ellos gracias a que tenían esos "Antecedentes" (y no criminales xD), el Mar Oscuro pues no es tan complejo como el tuyo, pero cumple mi función principal como escenario; lo de Piedmon utilizando un cuchillo para acabar con T.K pues... había olvidado por completo que algo así sucedió en tu fic. Y con respecto a Wizardmon, me gustó mi teoría de la posesión.

Ya no les quito más tiempo, aquí tengo a **Piedmon** quien me está reclamando cuando voy a poner el capítulo, así que... nos vemos abajo.

* * *

><p><strong>16. Los Actos de Piedmon<strong>

T.K, Kari, Ken, Patamon, Gatomon, Wormmon y Wizardmon miraban atentamente la entrada del lugar donde estaban ocultos, de ésta había pasado una espada que casi impacta al digimon insecto y ésta quedó clavada en la tierra con mucha fuerza y momentos después se escucharon unas cuantas palabras junto al sonido de pisadas que se acercaban hacia ellos. La frecuencia de su voz fue reconocida inmediatamente por los portadores de la esperanza y la luz, ellos conocían muy bien a quien le pertenecía la voz y pudieron comprobarlo cuando ese sujeto traspasó el holograma que actuaba como entrada hacia donde se encontraban ellos.

-"Muy buenas a todos" – Dijo este personaje e hizo una pequeña reverencia de forma educada hacia los chicos y sus digimons

-"¡Piedmon!" – Gritaron al unísono T.K, Kari, Patamon y Gatomon; Ken, Wormmon y Wizardmon solamente miraban fijamente a este ser que desprendía un aura totalmente malévola y quien, al escuchar su nombre, se enderezó y mostró una pequeña sonrisa.

-"¿Cómo es posible que sigas vivo Piedmon?" – Preguntaba con asombro el chico rubio

-"Sí, ¿cómo?, ¿acaso no te eliminé para siempre en aquella batalla en la Montaña Espiral?" – Hablaba Patamon también, ambas preguntas fueron lanzadas con un cierto tono de furia, no podían soportar ver a ese ser en frente de ellos, Piedmon hizo caso omiso al tono de voz utilizado para él y respondió tranquilamente

-"¿Ustedes pensaron que acabarían conmigo?... pues estaban muy equivocados, estoy de acuerdo con ustedes de que MagnaAngemon usó su "Puerta del Destino" para terminar con mis días, pero pocas del "Destino"…" – Decía Piedmon con voz burlona –"…no fui eliminado completamente, mi cuerpo quedó completamente débil, sin vida y casi era irreconocible, fui desechado a esta dimensión… ¡El Mar Oscuro!" – Ahora Piedmon estiraba sus brazos hacia los lados mientras reía como un ser desquiciado, pero ésta acción no duró mucho ya que…

-"Si eso en realidad ocurrió, ¿Por qué no te encontré o no sentí tu presencia cuando estuve aquí?"-

-"Si eso fue así, ¿acaso tú me viste cuando llegué aquí por primera vez?" –

Esas preguntas fueron lanzadas casi inmediatamente por Kari y Ken respectivamente, Piedmon dejó de reír y mostró un rostro de fastidio hacia ellos, así que optó por responder secamente.

-"Muy sencillo, a ti…" – Dijo mientras apuntaba a Ken con su mano derecha –"…no pude observarte, más bien solamente pude sentirte, mi cuerpo aún se encontraba muy maltrecho como para poder sostenerme así que permanecí por mucho tiempo tirado en el suelo de esta dimensión, sin realizar ninguna acción más que respirar, sentir y escuchar" –

-"Mientras que a ti…" – Ahora apuntaba a Kari con la misma mano con la que apuntó a Ken –"…pude sentir tu presencia cuando llegaste gracias a Dragomon, no sabes cuánto hubiese deseado que ayudarlo, pero mi cuerpo aún no estaba recuperado al 100%, si hubiese salido cuando tu compañero "La Esperanza"…" – Ahora señalaba a T.K con la mano izquierda –"…hizo evolucionar a su digimon, aún en su forma "Armor" hubiese sido capaz de eliminarme sin problemas" – Piedmon dejó de señalar y dio media vuelta para continuar hablando –"Así que mejor espere… cuando me recuperé completamente me di cuenta que MalonMyotismon se encontraba vivo así que decidí ver como actuaban ustedes, créanme que esta vez estaba de su lado ya que si me fallaban…no tendría oportunidad de vengarme y no me decepcionaron" –

-"En el momento en que MalonMyotismon desapareció me disponía a atacarlos y así consumar mi venganza y reafirmarme como el único soberano del digimundo, pero hasta ese entonces me di cuenta de que no podía salir de esta lugar… hasta que "él" se presentó" –

-""El", ¿Te refieres a…?" – Preguntaba ansiosamente Ken y con un cierto tono de temor

-"¡SI!" – Piedmon mostró una perturbadora sonrisa hacia el de pelo azul mientras levantaba su rostro y sus manos al cielo –"…El "Emperador de las Tinieblas" me ofreció salir de este lugar a cambio de algo… y ese algo fue… encargarme de ustedes" – Los chicos dieron un paso hacia atrás inconscientemente y los digimons saltaron inmediatamente enfrente de ellos.

-"Esta vez nos encargaremos de eliminarte de una vez por todas" – Habló Gatomon mientras le lanzaba a Piedmon una mirada amenazadora (_n/a: Como las que le lanzaba a Myotismon_), por su parte el digimon payaso le envió una mirada similar y llevó hacia el frente su mano derecha con la palma extendida, la espada que estaba incrustada en el suelo y que casi corta en dos a Wormmon se movió de su posición y voló directamente hacia Piedmon quien la agarró con su mano derecha, acto seguido respondió

-"Veamos si puedes cumplir tu palabra gatita" –

-"Chicos, necesitamos que evoluciones y ya" – Tomaba la iniciativa Kari mientras sacaba su D3 y lo apuntaba hacia Gatomon, T.K y Ken la siguieron.

- Gatomon ultra digi evolves a… ¡Angewomon!

- Patamon digi evolves a… ¡Angemon!

- Angemon ultra digi evolves a… ¡MagnaAngemon!

- Wormmon digi evolves a… ¡Stingmon!

Ahora frente a Piedmon y detrás de los chicos se encontraban un par de ángeles de 6 y 8 alas, un insecto humanoide color verde oscuro con negro y un pequeño brujo con un enorme sombrero y un báculo, Piedmon se ubicó en posición de combate, con la espada apuntando al frente y dijo

-"Muy bien, el telón se ha levantado y… el espectáculo ha comenzado" –

-"Stingmon, ve y da el primer golpe, no le dejes siquiera utilizar esa arma contra nadie" – Ordenaba rápidamente Ken, su digimon asintió rápidamente y voló en dirección hacia el digimon payaso quien al ver como el digimon insecto se acercaba rápidamente hacia él, optó por realizar la misma acción.

-"Angewomon, cubre a Stingmon, no le permitas atacarlo" – Dijo Kari al ver las intenciones de Piedmon

-"Como ordenes Kari" – Fue lo único que dijo la digimon ángel mientras se elevaba un poco (_n/a: Recuerden que están en una cueva-holograma, así que no hay mucho espacio aéreo_) y transformaba su guante en un arco

-"Flecha Celestial" – Y así Angewomon decidió interceptar a su enemigo lanzando sus flechas, debido a la proximidad entre Stingmon y Piedmon, a la digimon ángel solamente le dio tiempo de lanzar 5 flechas, Piedmon se percató de las intenciones de ella y esquivó velozmente las primeras tres flechas pero sin detener su marcha, la cuarta flecha la destruyó con su espada pero el digimon payaso no notó a tiempo que la quinta flecha de Angewomon iba muy cerca de la cuarta y no le dio tiempo que destruirla con su arma así que intentó evadirla y ésta (la flecha) pasó refilando su brazo derecho, cortando levemente su vestidura.

-"Ataque de Aguijón" – Del brazo derecho de Stingmon surgió un aguijón de luz color morado y sumamente largo con el cual se lanzó velozmente contra Piedmon quien se encontraba un poco fuera de balance gracias a su intento de evadir el último ataque de Angewomon; para su mala suerte, Piedmon recuperó increíblemente su balance y utilizó su espada para detener el ataque de su agresor y obligarlo a combatir en un combate de fuerza.

-"MagnaAngemon, ahora tienes tu oportunidad, ¡DESTRÚYELO!" – Sentenció T.K a lo cual su digimon solamente asintió y voló directamente hacia Piedmon; cuando se encontraba a la mitad de su trayecto…

-"Emerge Excalibur" – Dijo con voz autoritaria MagnaAngemon mientras que de su brazalete que llevaba en su brazo derecho salía una espada de luz morada, Piedmon notó la acción de su otro enemigo e intentó contraatacar pero Stingmon se lo impedía al proporcionarle mayor impulso a su ataque.

-"Este es tu fin" – Finalizó MagnaAngemon mientras levantaba su brazo derecho y lo dejaba caer sobre la cabeza de Piedmon; una onda de choque se generó debido a la fuerza utilizada por el Ángel digimon, fue tanto su poder que se levantó una gran nube de polvo y el holograma que los ocultaba del exterior no resistió y fue destruido, por suerte para los chicos los Airdramons ya no se encontraban en el área.

-"Bien, eso debe de ser todo… ¿Pero qué? " – Stingmon era quien hablaba y quien se impresionaba al notar que cuando se retiró la nube de polvo tanto el digimon insecto como los digimons ángeles observaron que Piedmon había bloqueado el ataque de MagnaAngemon utilizando otra espada que sostenía con su brazo izquierdo y que el impacto de ambas armas había ocasionado la onda de choque.

-"Vaya, vaya…" – Decía Piedmon con una de sus sonrisas –"…al parecer no han perdido ni un poco de su fuerza, pero ahora me toca a mí…" – Piedmon usaba ambas espadas para retirar violentamente a sus rivales, Stingmon salió impulsado hacia el frente y golpeó fuertemente una de las paredes del barranco donde estaban todos mientras que MagnaAngemon fue impulsado hacia arriba con mucha fuerza pero cuando el digimon ángel recuperó su postura de combate y visualizó hacia abajo donde estaba Piedmon, éste ya no estaba en su lugar.

-"¿Dónde te ocultas Piedmon?" – Preguntó tajantemente el digimon ángel

-"MagnaAngemon, ¡mira atrás tuyo!" – Le gritaba Angewomon, MagnaAngemon giró rápidamente su cabeza hacia atrás y vio como Piedmon se abalanzaba contra él usando sus dos espadas, inmediatamente MagnaAngemon desenvainó a Excalibur para protegerse de los ataques incesantes que comenzaba a proporcionarle Piedmon.

-"Stingmon, ¿te encuentras bien?" – Preguntaba preocupado Ken al ver como Piedmon lo había empujado hasta ahí, los demás también se acercaron para conocer su condición.

-"No te preocupes Ken, esto no fue nada" – Decía Stingmon mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a levantar vuelo para volver a enfrentarse a ese payaso.

-"Ese tal Piedmon… en serio es un ser poderoso" – Se limitaba a decir Wizardmon ya que, a diferencia de Stingmon que podía utilizar su agilidad como punto a su favor ante su rival, el digimon brujo podría caer ante él fácilmente si no tuviese cuidado.

-"MagnaAngemon lo está pasando realmente mal, ¡VAMOS MAGNAANGEMON!" – Alentaba T.K a su digimon quien seguía siendo acosado por Piedmon; justo cuando el digimon payaso iba a utilizar ambas espadas para generar más presión sobre su rival, una flecha se interpuso en su camino y abrió momentáneamente la defensa de Piedmon; Stingmon aprovechó ese pequeño instante para impulsarse aún más rápido y conectarle un fuerte golpe de derecha al estómago de Piedmon para luego conectarle una patada en el rostro a Piedmon, quien cayó rápidamente al suelo.

-"Les debo una Angewomon y Stingmon" – Le decía el digimon ángel a sus compañeros quienes asintieron; Piedmon estaba ahora en el suelo pero inexplicablemente se le escuchaba reír de forma irónica, ese acto fue tan inesperado que todos quedaron atónitos al escucharlo.

-"Esto es genial, excelente, no podía haber deseado nada menos que esto…" – Decía Piedmon mientras se levantaba y metía sus manos en sus bolsillos –"Pero conozco su debilidad… ¡ELLOS!" – y Piedmon lanzó velozmente tres cuchillos que se encontraban guardados en sus bolsas y los lanzó hacia los chicos, pero Wizardmon los bloqueó al levantar una barrera protectora delante de ellos, los cuchillos se quedaron clavados en la barrera y luego cayeron al piso.

-"Eso es jugar sucio Piedmon, ¿acaso eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?" – Se mofaba Wizardmon de él, hecho que solo causó que el digimon payaso lo mirase con desprecio, pero fue intervenido por una voz que sonaba realmente molesta.

-"¿Cómo te atreves a hacerles eso? ¡Eres un desgraciado!" – Replicaba furiosa Angewomon mientras juntaba sus manos

-"Atmósfera Celestial" – De pronto un rayo de luz rosado salió verticalmente entre las palmas de la digimon ángel y luego extendió sus brazos para crear otro rayo de luz rosado, pero esta vez de forma horizontal, creando una cruz de luz la cual se propulsó rápidamente hacia Piedmon.

-"Veo que no se rinden, pero sus ataques son inútiles" – Solamente dijo Piedmon mientras daba un salto hacia atrás para escapar por una de las aberturas del ataque de Angewomon, pero eso no era todo el ataque; en cuanto Piedmon tocó el suelo, Stingmon apareció detrás suyo haciendo gala de su gran velocidad y le propinó una patada en el estómago la cual no se resintió demasiado a pesar de que ésta parte de su cuerpo ya había sido atacada por el mismo digimon e inmediatamente la agarró para luego lanzar violentamente a Stingmon hacia Angewomon, pero ésta lo esquivó para evitar dañarse.

-"No huirás tan fácilmente" – Decía Piedmon mientras llevaba sus manos hacia las espadas que estaban en su espalda.

-"Espadas del Triunfo" – Piedmon agarró sus cuatro espadas con sus dos manos y las lanzó hacia Angewomon; MagnaAngemon se había lanzado hacia el digimon payaso para interceptarlo pero no lo hizo a tiempo y Piedmon pudo deshacerse de sus armas a tiempo para poder evadir el ataque de MagnaAngemon; Angewomon utilizó una barrera para protegerse, pero no fue suficiente para detener las filosas armas de Piedmon quienes perforaron su barrera y golpearon cuatro de sus alas, eso hizo que descendiera rápidamente hacia la superficie mientras mostraba un rostro adolorido por sus heridas en sus alas.

-"Oh no, ¡Angewomon!" – Gritó Kari mientras trataba de acercarse a ella, pero Wizardmon la detuvo con una mano.

-"No debemos acercarnos hacia donde está ella" – Simplemente dijo el digimon brujo, Kari se mostró un poco molesta ante la respuesta de Wizardmon y dijo:

-"¿Por qué no podemos ir donde ella?, ¡Dime!" – Wizardmon solamente dejó escapar un poco de aire de su boca y comenzó a explicarme mientras su mirada estaba dirigida al combate entre Piedmon y MagnaAngemon.

-"Ella se encuentra muy cerca del campo de batalla, aun cuando MagnaAngemon esté distrayendo a Piedmon, no podemos acercarnos sin que recibamos una sorpresa de parte de él" – Kari volvió a ver la situación en la que se encontraba Angewomon y lo próximo que estaba ella con respecto a la lucha que sostenían MagnaAngemon y Piedmon que era más que nada el esquivar los ataques del ángel y solamente pudo poner una cara de preocupación.

-"De acuerdo, pero ¿estás seguro que no podemos acercarnos Wizardmon?" – Trataba de convencer a Wizardmon, pero éste se negó; Mientras tanto MagnaAngemon trataba de dañar a Piedmon usando a Excalibur pero éste poseía una agilidad sorprendente y no podía golpearlo, Piedmon levantó una de sus manos para llamar a una de sus espadas que había usado para atacar a Angewomon para emparejar el encuentro y bloquear a Excalibur; mientras que con la otra mano sacó un pañuelo blanco de su bolsillo.

-"¡NO!, ¡ALÉJATE MAGNAANGEMON!" – Gritaba T.K ya que ese pañuelo era idéntico al que utilizó hace años para convertir a todos en muñecos; Piedmon le lanzó el pañuelo a MagnaAngemon quien usó a Excalibur para cortarlo, cuando lo hizo notó que Piedmon se había abalanzado contra él e hirió al ángel digimon provocándole una herida en todo su cuerpo.

-"Ves que si me empleo a fondo, ni siquiera tú eres capaz de vencerme MagnaAngemon" – Se mofaba Piedmon de él; Stingmon, quien estaba en el aire vio su oportunidad para atacar y se lanzó rápidamente hacia él; cuando se encontraban realmente cerca el uno del otro, Piedmon solamente utilizó su puño izquierdo para golpear ferozmente a Stingmon en la cabeza, el digimon insecto se estrelló violentamente en el suelo y se arrastró unos cuantos metros antes de detenerse.

-"Ahora ven lo que les digo, ninguno de ustedes… puede contra mí" – Dijo Piedmon mientras se señalaba con su dedo pulgar de la mano derecha. En ese momento el digimon payaso sintió un arma punzante atravesar su espalda y gritó de dolor… intentó girar su cabeza y a duras penas pudo notar como MagnaAngemon, desde el suelo donde se encontraba debido al gran corte recibido por él, usó a Excalibur para propinarle un golpe letal.

-"Espero que aún no hayas olvidado que mi poder es muy superior al tuyo Piedmon, pero creo que lo hiciste" – Le dijo MagnaAngemon mientras se levantaba y juntaba sus manos al cuerpo.

-"Curación Celestial" – Y las alas de MagnaAngemon se cubrieron de un aura multicolor que comenzó a sanar las heridas tanto de Angewomon como de Stingmon; Piedmon solamente escupió un poco de sangre de su boca e intentó atacar a MagnaAngemon mientras ejecutaba su ataque, pero fue interceptado por Wizardmon.

-"Cañón Relámpago" – Y de su báculo emergió un relámpago que impactó contra el cuerpo de Piedmon quien, debido al previo impacto de Excalibur, voló unos cuantos metros en el aire y cayó estrepitosamente al suelo.

Ahora todos los chicos fueron donde sus respectivos digimons para saber en qué condición se encontraban, gracias a la intervención de MagnaAngemon ninguno de ellos tenían heridas de gravedad y mientras eso sucedía todos observaron como Piedmon se levantaba con un rostro de lo más furioso.

-"¿Creen que han acabado?..." – Comenzó a cuestionarlos –"… ¿Creen que mi fin se acerca?, ¿Piensan que los dejaré salirse con la suya?, ¡Pues están muy equivocados!" – Gritó Piedmon mientras desenfundaba una de sus espadas.

-"Veo que aún desea más" – Comentó Ken mientras lo miraba sorprendido, tenía una herida muy profunda en su estómago a causa de MagnaAngemon, sus ropas estaban rasgadas y dañadas gracias al combate contra los digimons… además de seguir peleando contra 2 digimons Ultra y 2 nivel Campeón; la mente de Ken no sabía si clasificar a dicho digimon o como muy aguerrido o muy insolente.

De pronto Piedmon se llevó una de sus manos a la boca y silbó por un instante, en menos de 10 segundos los cinco Airdramons que anteriormente estaban buscándolos aparecieron en el cielo oscuro, Piedmon dio un gran salto y se posicionó sobre uno de ellos y dijo:

-"¡Este no será mi fin!, es más… ¡Este será SU fin!" – Y con su espada apuntó a los chicos y los Airdramons comenzaron a lanzar su "Fuego Negro" hacia ellos; Cada digimon tomó a su compañero (Angewomon se llevó también a Wizardmon) y evitaron el ataque de ellos.

-"MagnaAngemon, termina rápido con ellos" – Decía T.K mientras eran dejados en un lugar más seguro, MagnaAngemon voló directamente hacia ellos y se detuvo al estar en la misma elevación, desenfundó a Excalibur y comenzó a dibujar un círculo con él.

-"Puerta del…" – MagnaAngemon no pudo terminar de decir su ataque ya que Piedmon, a pesar de estar herido, apareció en frente de él y le propinó otro corte en su cuerpo, luego le dio un golpe de martillo (_n/a: Es decir, un golpe con las manos entrelazadas_) que hizo que cayera MagnaAngemon para luego terminar con sus "Espadas del Triunfo" que lo único que hicieron fue tanto generar daño extra como acelerar la caída del ángel digimon hacia el suelo.

-"Pero… ¿Cómo es posible que aún conserves tanto poder?" – Le cuestionaba T.K ya que resultaba ilógico que pudiese hacer tal secuencia de ataque en el estado en que se encontraba.

-"Hehehe… eso es algo muy sencillo" – Todos pudieron notar como el cuerpo de Piedmon comenzaba a absorber un aura oscura por donde estaban sus heridas y éstas comenzaban a sanarse periódicamente

-"¡Imposible!..." – Gritaba Wizardmon al ver ese singular evento – "… Eso quiere decir que el Mar Oscuro te está ofreciendo su poder para utilizarlo, ¿Cómo has logrado hacer eso?" – Piedmon solamente observó al pequeño brujo y le dijo:

-"Te lo diré cuando mis Airdramons sean eliminados…siempre y cuando puedas sobrevivir a ellos, ¡QUE EL SEGUNDO ACTO COMIENZE!" – Decía Piedmon y cuando él calló, los Airdramons comenzaron su ofensiva hacia ellos. Angewomon y Stingmon esquivaron sus ataques y eliminaron sin mucho problema a dos de ellos usando sus flechas y aguijón respectivamente; los tres restantes se dividieron los rivales, uno iría tras MagnaAngemon y los otros dos sobre Wizardmon.

MagnaAngemon comenzaba a levantarse del ataque propinado por Piedmon , su armadura comenzaba a reflejar el daño ocasionado por el reciente ataque del digimon payaso; pudo escuchar un aleteo en el cielo, dirigió su mirada hacia arriba y notó al Airdramon que pensaba atacarlo mientras estaba en el suelo, el digimon Angel no permitiría que eso pasara y cuando el Airdramon lo atacó con su fuego negro, MagnaAngemon invocó a su escudo Beam para protegerlo y avanzar a través del fuego para luego cortar su cabeza en dos con ayuda de Excalibur.

Wizardmon utilizó una esfera de energía que impactó a uno de los Airdramons y dijo:

-"Yo no soy tu oponente, tu oponente es el Airdramon que tienes a tu lado, acábalo" – y como si fuese una orden dada por Wizardmon, el primer Airdramon atacó a su compañero y éste en respuesta lo contraatacó, al final ambos se había destruido.

-"Muy bien, ahora todos apunten a Piedmon y elimínenlo" – Decía Kari a lo cual todos le hicieron caso.

-"Ataque de Aguijón"

-"Poder de Excalibur"

-"Cañón Relámpago"

-"Atmósfera Celestial"

El poder de la "Atmósfera Celestial" de Angewomon absorbió todos los ataques y los almacenó en su haz de luz rosada que finalmente fue propulsada a una enorme velocidad por Angewomon, Piedmon no hizo ni el mínimo intento de escapar del ataque y más bien lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, sucedió el impacto entre ambos y una gran luz apareció que imposibilitó ver lo que sucedía, nuevamente los chicos pensaron que habían acabado con ese maléfico ser, pero no esperaron lo que sucedería en esos momentos.

Cuando la luz desapareció, ninguno de los digimons pudo observar el cuerpo de Piedmon así que todos pensaron que había sido completamente eliminado, pero cual fue la sorpresa de todos cuando Piedmon apareció inmediatamente en frente de Angewomon.

-"Lo siento, pero esta vez la Luz no podrá iluminar esta oscuridad" – Esto dijo Piedmon antes de propinarle un golpe de derecha que hizo que Angewomon cayera al suelo y creara un pequeño cráter en el suelo; Los digimons restantes y sus compañeros solo lograron ver cómo había sido atacada Angewomon. MagnaAngemon fue el primero en actuar y voló inmediatamente hacia Piedmon, pero éste se movió tan rápido hacia donde se encontraba él.

-"Esta vez, la Esperanza será nula" – Y Piedmon utilizó sus "Espadas del Triunfo" para impactar a tan poca distancia a MagnaAngemon y enviarlo al suelo también, esta vez las espadas de Piedmon atravesaron algunas partes de su armadura y dañaron más al digimon ángel. MagnaAngemon cayó muy cerca de Stingmon, por lo cual se lanzó rápidamente sobre Piedmon quien solamente dirigió su mirada hacia él y cuando ambos estuvieron muy cerca, el digimon payaso agarró por el cuello al insecto, quien no podía hacer nada para liberarse de su ataque, Piedmon solamente le dirigió la mirada y dijo

-"Así que no crean que sucederá un Milagro" – Y acto seguido se propulsó hacia abajo con Stingmon aún en su mano y lo estrelló sin piedad alguna; los chicos se encontraban sin poder creerse lo que miraban, sus digimons habían sido vencidos por ese maléfico ser y se encontraban completamente paralizados.

-"Cañón Relámpago" – Volvió a invocar Wizardmon y nuevamente lo dirigió hacia Piedmon quien solamente lo esquivó moviendo su cabeza a un lado; acto seguido levantó su mano derecha y de ella salió un pequeño cuchillo que se clavó en el hombro izquierdo del brujo, el cual gimió a causa del dolor. En cambio Piedmon disfrutaba de lo que observaba y habló con voz omnipotente

-"Han sobrevivido al segundo acto, así que tienen el privilegio de saber cómo he podido recuperarme y he evadido su ataque con el cual pensaban eliminarme…" – Y de pronto el Mar Oscuro comenzó a tornarse más y más oscuro de lo habitual, los chicos salieron de su "shock" para poder observar más detenidamente el cambio climático que se suscitaba en aquel lugar.

-"…y es porque… también me he aliado con él" – Y de pronto se escuchó un gran estruendo en todo el lugar y del océano salió una enorme bestia con alas de dragón y con cabeza de pulpo, era de un color morado pálido y su presencia era muy notoria debido a su enorme estatura, Piedmon gozaba de los rostros que tenían tanto humanos como digimons al ver a ese ser salir de aquel lugar.

-"Sí, damas y caballeros… Dragomon es mi aliado en este combate" – Y acto seguido se mofó de los demás mientras el aura oscura comenzaba a rodear a ambos digimons. Ahora no solo debían lidiar con Piedmon quien podía luchar contra tantos digimons a la vez, sino que también ahora debían hacer frente al "dios" de esa dimensión…Dragomon.

* * *

><p>Buenas aquí abajo, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado y que me perdonen por tener algo desactualizado el fic. Aquí mis interrogantes: Dragomon entra en escena ¿Mostrará algo de acción o se quedará estático como en el Capítulo 13 del Digimon 02?, ¿Qué les pareció la pelea?, ¿Qué tal la caracterización de Piedmon?<p>

Lo siento, pero no hay muchas interrogantes buenas en este capítulo... ya saben que espero **reviews** buenos, malos, tomatazos, halagos, etc. no importando si están o no registrados aquí. Bueno, es todo...se despide **MS-TaKa** mientras trata de actualizar más seguido.


	17. La Esperanza de un Milagro

Hola a todos nuevamente, aquí está **MS-TaKa** cumpliendo con lo que les había prometido en el capítulo pasado: actualización más seguida, bueno... acabo de actualizar mi **profile** para que sepan el nuevo tiempo entre capítulos, así que...ahora a los **reviews.**

**yuri: **Si... ya pedí disculpas por mi falta de actualización y espero que sigas con mi historia, en cuanto a Dragomon... lee el capítulo y lo sabrás.

**Juna Gemini: **Nuevo lector, me agrada. Que bien que te hayas leído los 16 capítulos para saber todo lo que ha pasado, y si te impresiona lo que has visto hasta ahora... espera a que veas a... (si quieres saber, lee este capítulo, además aquí está tu conti xD)

**blutgang-gungnir: **Oh si, esa pelea anterior de Piedmon fue una de las mejores, además de que me los imaginé y toda la cosa xDDD; Espera a que leas este capítulo y después me dirás si Piedmon no es MALO. Gracias por alabar la gran batalla con él.

**SpyTaku299: **Piedmon es un gran rival de los chicos, así que una buena pelea es necesaria para él; en cuanto a lo que ocurrirá en el capítulo de hoy... creo que no acertaste xD; En cuanto a Piedmon, siempre me agradó ese digimon así que las caracterizaciones no son tan difíciles de hacer para mí.

Bueno, eso es todo por el momento, ahora los invito a que se lean este capítulo... estoy seguro que las sorpresas estarán a la orden del día.

* * *

><p><strong>17. La Esperanza de un Milagro<strong>

Los chicos contemplaban con cierto temor a la gran figura que se levantaba detrás del cuerpo de Piedmon, su nombre era Dragomon y fue él quien arrastró a Kari poco más de un año hacia esta dimensión con la intención de convertirla en la "Reina" de los de su especie.

-"¿Qué tal? Estoy seguro que los dejé boquiabiertos con esta noticia" – Seguía mofándose de los chicos el digimon payaso mientras caminaba lentamente hacia ellos; Wizardmon aún se encontraba resentido del daño que le había causado el cuchillo lanzado por Piedmon en su hombro izquierdo, pero aún contaba con su mano derecha intacta y por ende, aún podía utilizar su báculo para realizar algo.

-"¡No te acerques más!" – Fue todo lo que dijo Wizardmon mientras levantaba una barrera protectora entre ellos y Piedmon, el digimon brujo pensó que aunque fuese débil en comparación a su rival, no le dejaría vencer fácilmente; pero contrario a todo lo que se esperaba, Piedmon ni se molestó en tratar de destruir la barrera ya que solamente puso una cara de sorpresa y siguió andando hacia ellos, mientras andaba se le escuchó decir:

-"Vaya, sí que eres persistente pequeño brujo" – Y cuando Piedmon ya se encontraba a unos dos pasos de la barrera, una flecha se interpuso en su camino dañando ligeramente la vestidura del payaso; Piedmon se paró en seco y dirigió una mirada sin emociones hacia su agresora quien se encontraba de pie a unos metros de distancia

-"No te dejaré que te sigas acercando" – Decía Angewomon.

-"No permitiremos que los dañes" MagnaAngemon y Stingmon decían al unísono mientras se levantaban de sus lugares; Piedmon solamente les apuntó a cada uno con su mano derecha por unos instantes y mencionó:

-"Chicos, ¿acaso olvidan que jamás hay que darle la espalda a su adversario?" – Y en ese instante Dragomon los atacó por la espalda.

-"Agitar de Tentáculos" – Y lanzó varios de sus innumerables tentáculos hacia sus oponentes; Angewomon y Stingmon pudieron reaccionar a tiempo y escapar pero MagnaAngemon, debido a que él había sido atacado más veces por el filo de las espadas de Piedmon, no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y solamente intentó bloquearlo usando su Escudo Beam; pero la fuerza que imprimió el "dios" digimon fue tanta que mandó a volar al digimon ángel y golpear fuertemente las paredes de un barranco, esto hizo que su armadura quedase aún más destruida y sin mucha fuerza física para él.

-"Maldito… ¡No te lo perdonaremos!" – Decía Stingmon mientras volteaba a ver a Dragomon, pero incluso el digimon insecto sabía que él no era rival suficiente para él, sabía que la única que podía darle al menos una buena pelea era Angewomon debido a que era un digimon de luz contra uno de oscuridad.

-"Angewomon, ve y pelea contra Dragomon… Yo me encargo de Piedmon" –

-"Entendido, pero ten cuidado" – Y así sin mucha explicación de por medio, ambos digimons intentaron volar hacia sus respectivos oponentes, pero fueron retenidos por unas frases dichas por Piedmon.

-"Hmmm… yo no haría eso si fuera ustedes" – Esto trajo mucha curiosidad para todos los presentes

-"¿Qué pasaría si no te hacemos caso?" – Le dijo tajantemente Angewomon, este acto solo hizo que Piedmon esbozara una sonrisa y levantó su dedo índice hacia Dragomon

-"Bueno, entonces "Ella" no estaría muy conforme, ¿no lo creen?" – T.K, Kari, Ken y Wizardmon fueron los primeros en ver hacia donde apuntaba Piedmon y se asustaron al ver lo que era. En una caja de cristal se encontraba Yolei amarrada de pies y manos; al parecer el cristal era insonorizado puesto que aunque se observaba que la pelo lila movía sus labios, éstos no generaban ningún sonido.

-"¡YOLEI!" – Rápidamente dijo Ken sumamente preocupado

-"¿Pero qué?, si Yolei se encuentra aquí puede haber la posibilidad…" – Decía T.K sorprendido

-"…de que los demás chicos estén aquí" – Terminaba la oración Kari con el mismo rostro que T.K tenía.

-"¡Es imposible!..." – Decía Wizardmon, no se creía esto –"…yo puedo sentir las auras que están en esta dimensión y estoy seguro que nadie más que estos chicos atrás de mí se encuentran en el Mar Oscuro" –

-"¿Quieres apostar?" – Le retaba Piedmon mientras lanzaba velozmente una de sus espadas hacia la caja de cristal; el acto fue tan inesperado que nadie reaccionó a tiempo, pero increíblemente aunque la espada iba dirigida hacia el cristal, éste (Cristal) no se rompió, la hoja de la espada tan solo "atravesó" el cristal y se quedó incrustado en la caja, a unos escasos centímetros de la cabeza de Yolei quien cayó desmayada debido a ese acto.

-"¡YOLEI!..." – Volvió a gritar el de pelo azul sumamente preocupado por el estado de la chica

-"Esa espada que mandé tiene en el mango un aparato destructivo, en otras palabras… una bomba que estallará cuando pasen 5 minutos… " – Decía Piedmon como si no importara lo que eso era, Ken solamente le lanzó una mirada hostil a ese despreciable ser y luego ordenó a Stingmon.

-"¡Stingmon!, ¡ve y saca esa espada!" – Y justo cuando Stingmon se disponía a volar hacia la caja donde Yolei residía, Piedmon le ató una de sus piernas con el extremo de una cuerda, mientras que el otro extremo estaba atado al pie del digimon payaso

-"Lo siento, pero no dejaré que acabes con mi diversión… mejor ven por mí…" – Le decía Piedmon en tono de desafío –"…así, si me destruyes antes que se acaben esos 5 minutos, la espada desaparecerá y tu amiga quedará libre" – Ken no lo pensó dos veces y gritó:

-"¡Stingmon!, ¡Acaba con Piedmon inmediatamente, no le muestres piedad!" – Stingmon notaba la furia de su compañero ya que el digimon payaso se estaba metiendo con la chica más preciada para él y se dedicó a obedecer.

-"Ya lo verás Piedmon, "Ataque de Aguijón"" – Esta vez el ataque de Stingmon fue más veloz que de costumbre debido a su cercana proximidad y en décimas de segundo golpeó el cuerpo de Piedmon, el cual bloqueó su ataque con otra de sus espadas.

-"¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Acaso toqué algún nervio tuyo o de tu compañero?" – Preguntaba Piedmon en tono sarcástico al insecto digimon quien no respondió y se dispuso a atacarlo cuerpo a cuerpo, reto que gustosamente aceptó Piedmon. Kari, al ver que Piedmon estaba ocupado le dio orden a Angewomon

-"Ahora Angewomon, ve y rescata a Yolei… ¡PRONTO, NO TENEMOS TIEMPO QUE PERDER!" – Angewomon no perdió tiempo y voló directamente hacia la caja de cristal donde la portadora del Amor y la Pureza se encontraba desmayada, pero fue detenida por un ataque de tentáculos por parte de Dragomon, éstos no golpearon a Angewomon, pero si la detuvieron.

-"No deberías acercarte a ella, o sino yo me encargaré de eliminarla" – Le amenazaba Dragomon mientras levantaba uno de sus tentáculos y lo ubicaba unos metros encima de la caja de cristal.

-"¿Cómo te atreves a hacer esto?" – Le cuestionaba Angewomon, esto no era justo… hasta que solamente se vio un corte de color púrpura que hizo desaparecer el tentáculo que amenazaba la vida de Yolei, Dragomon no se inmutó demasiado por la pérdida de ese tentáculo; mientras tanto que Angewomon analizaba la situación, pudo observar que MagnaAngemon había sido el causante de tal ataque, su armadura se encontraba desecha pero aún el digimon ángel podía luchar.

-"Muy bien, ya acabé con tu tentáculo… ahora iré por Yolei" – Decía sin vacilar MagnaAngemon mientras se dirigía hacia la caja de cristal, pero fue interceptado por otro de los tentáculos de Dragomon, MagnaAngemon pudo desplegar su escudo a tiempo y esta vez el impacto solo lo hizo retroceder hasta donde estaba volando Angewomon.

-"Si lo que desean es a esta chica… denme a la otra" – Se le escuchó decir a Dragomon, tanto digimons como humanos ya sabían a quien se refería cuando dijo "la otra chica", Kari solamente dio un paso hacia atrás y dijo:

-"¡Jamás seré lo que tú quieres que sea!" –

-"Entonces… la tomaré por la fuerza" – Y en ese instante varios seres oscuros salieron de las profundidades del océano y se dispusieron a ir tras su objetivo: una chica pelo café corto quien se encontraba absorta al observar a esas figuras ir directamente sobre ella, pero Wizardmon se encargó de hacerles ver que no iba a ser fácil su misión.

-"Esfera Explosiva" – Y de su báculo salieron una gran cantidad de bolas de fuego que impactaron en varios de esos seres oscuros, pero mientras más de ellos caían en combates, una cantidad mucho mayor de seres oscuros salían del océano, Wizardmon no podía encargarse de tantos y eso los ángeles digimons lo notaron.

-"¡WIZARDMON!" – Gritó Angewomon al ver lo complicado de la situación de su amigo, MagnaAngemon no despegó su mirada de Dragomon quien no hacía ningún movimiento y le dijo a su compañera.

-"Wizardmon necesita de tu ayuda, ve con él" –

-"Pero si lo hago tú… te quedarás solo contra este colosal digimon" –

-"Su objetivo principal es Kari, ve y protégela" – Angewomon, aún dudosa de su elección solamente asintió y le dijo:

-"Una vez que acabemos con ellos, Wizardmon y yo vendremos a ayudarte" – Y así la digimon ángel partió rumbo hacia el digimon brujo, por su parte Dragomon solamente decía:

-"Veo que has perdido tu ventaja, luchar uno a uno contra mí será tu perdición" –

-"Créeme que solo yo soy necesario para acabar con un ser como tú" – Dijo MagnaAngemon mientras desenvainaba a Excalibur, mientras tanto Dragomon sacaba un colosal tridente del océano y dijo

-"Ese palillo luminoso no es rival para mi gran arma" –

-"Eso lo veremos" – Y MagnaAngemon se lanzó directamente hacia Dragomon, quien a pesar de ser sumamente enorme, podía utilizar su tridente y moverlo a la misma velocidad de ataque que el ángel digimon.

(4 minutos antes de la explosión)

-"¿Qué te pasa?, ¿acaso es todo lo que puedes hacer?" – Se mofaba Dragomon mientras utilizaba el tridente para detener a Excalibur y atacar con sus tentáculos al ángel digimon, pero éste los esquivaba a duras penas.

…

Stingmon trataba de conectar alguno de sus puñetazos al rostro de su adversario, pero Piedmon los esquivaba rápidamente.

-"¿Sabes en realidad para que es esta cuerda?" – Le cuestionaba Piedmon a Stingmon, el digimon insecto no respondió y lanzó un tremendo golpe de derecha hacia el cuerpo de Piedmon, pero éste se agachó y tomó la cuerda para jalarla y hacer caer al digimon insecto

…

Angewomon ya había llegado a tierra firme y se había ubicado junto a Wizardmon para comenzar a proteger a su compañera y sus amigos del peligro de esos seres oscuros, solamente se podía apreciar a ambos digimons atacando a sus agresores.

…

(3 minutos antes de la explosión)

Dragomon había atacada a MagnaAngemon con una gran cantidad de tentáculos que ayudaron al digimon ángel a encontrar un punto ciego en el "dios" digimon, puesto que con tantos tentáculos en frente suyo no podía observar si el ataque había dado de lleno en su objetivo, así que MagnaAngemon voló por ese punto ciego y se dirigió a la caja de cristal.

…

Por otra parte, Piedmon se había lanzado sobre Stingmon mientras éste aún se encontraba tirado en el suelo y comenzó a propinarle varios golpes en el rostro estando en esa posición; el digimon insecto no podía zafarse de él hasta que pudo evadir un puñetazo y darle un cabezazo que hizo que Piedmon perdiera su posición y luego Stingmon le dio una patada para derribarlo y cambiar los papeles.

…

Angewomon y Wizardmon seguían en su ardua misión de proteger a los chicos, pero se extrañaron al ver que los seres oscuros no se movieron y comenzaron a realizar una especie de fusión entre ellos, el resultado fue un ser oscuro del doble de tamaño que Angewomon.

…

(2 minutos para la explosión)

MagnaAngemon se dirigía velozmente a la caja, pero Dragomon pudo observar a tiempo a su enemigo y lanzó su tridente hacia el ángel digimon, éste pudo evadir el tridente sin detener su marcha y ahora el tridente se dirigía hacia Stingmon y Piedmon, pero Dragomon no se daría por vencido y levantó una gran ola del océano donde se ubicaba el "dios" digimon y se la lanzó a MagnaAngemon quien fue arrastrado por la ola lejos de la caja de cristal.

…

Piedmon logró visualizar el tridente de Dragomon que se dirigía hacia ellos y decidió poner a Stingmon como escudo ya que él estaba sobre él dándole puñetazos, pero Stingmon logró darse cuenta a tiempo e hizo un movimiento que apresó a Piedmon entre los huecos del tridente y el piso, además de que pudo romper la cuerda que lo retenía y voló directamente hacia la caja de cristal.

…

El ser oscuro gigante lanzó uno de sus brazos hacia donde Wizardmon, quien lo esquivó rápidamente y utilizó su "Cañón Relámpago" para causarle daño, pero esto no sucedió; El ser oscuro nuevamente utilizó su brazo para atacar al digimon brujo, esta vez sí logró dar en el blanco y cayó en el suelo, el golpe fue tal que el digimon brujo no se movía, al parecer había quedado inconsciente; por su parte Angewomon se acercó a su compañero y desde ahí comenzó a lanzar flechas sobre el ente oscuro… sin ningún resultado.

…

(1 minuto para la explosión)

Stingmon se apresuró para coger la espada que estaba en la caja de cristal, llegó hasta ella sin ningún contra tiempo puesto que MagnaAngemon, a pesar de haber sido arrastrado lejos pudo volver a distraer a Dragomon y por ello no pudo notar al digimon insecto.

En cuanto llegó Stingmon, pudo observar como Yolei comenzaba a mover su cabeza lentamente, eso le estaba indicando se comenzaba a levantarse; Stingmon no perdió tiempo e intentó retirar la espada para luego lanzarla al cielo o hacia Piedmon para acabar con sus días, los chicos ya se encontraban mucho mejor al ver que Stingmon ya estaba controlando la situación, pero fueron interrumpidos por Piedmon:

-"No creo que tampoco debas hacer eso" – Esto desconcertó a Stingmon quien al tocar la empuñadura de la espada, ésta repelió a Stingmon con fuerza y lo mandó a volar unos cuantos metros hacia atrás y cuando pudo detenerse, observó como la caja de cristal explotaba con Yolei dentro de ella.

Al presenciar eso los chicos, sus rostros no tenían una expresión definida… estaban asustados, temerosos, no podían creer lo que habían visto, una de sus amigas… había caído bajo los trucos sucios del payaso digimon llamado Piedmon; el susodicho Piedmon, en cambio, encontraba deleitables los rostros que poseían los chicos, su rostro pintó una pequeña sonrisa para confirmar su felicidad.

-"Oh…no…" – Ken era el más devastado, su sanidad mental había llegado a un límite del cual no podía regresar rápidamente, había caído al suelo arrodillado mientras llevaba sus manos a la cabeza, no podía creer que Yolei estaba… muerta. Por su parte, T.K y Kari igualmente estaban en el mismo estado que Ken, pero ellos aún no estaban en el suelo, solamente bajaron sus cabezas sin musitar palabra alguna, todos estaban "desconectados" del mundo donde se encontraban.

Igualmente los digimons habían quedado congelados al ver el súbito evento que había ocurrido hace unos instantes, ninguno de ellos reaccionaba y sus enemigos aprovecharon el momento; Dragomon había capturado a MagnaAngemon y comenzaba a presionarlo fuertemente, el digimon ángel comenzaba a gritar de dolor y se podía escuchar como lentamente su armadura comenzaba a quebrarse; por su parte el ser oscuro le asestó a Angewomon un golpe de martillo (_n/a: Lo vuelvo a explicar, es decir con las manos entrelazadas_) e hizo que ella estrellara su cabeza en el suelo, el golpe fue tal que Angewomon perdió su evolución y volvió a ser Gatomon, ahora el ser oscuro se acercaba a los chicos quienes aún no reaccionaban.

T.K y Kari reaccionaron al ver como el ser oscuro gigante chocaba contra la barrera que había creado Wizardmon cuando pensó que Piedmon acabaría con los chicos antes de que Dragomon hiciera aparición; también reaccionaron a los gritos que hacía MagnaAngemon al sentir la presión de Dragomon en su cuerpo.

-"¡MagnaAngemon!" – Grito T.K al ver el sufrimiento de su compañero digimon, al terminar de gritar, pudo escuchar cómo se deshacía la barrera de Wizardmon y ahora el ser oscuro se acercaba a ellos, T.K pudo observar las intenciones que tenía el ser oscuro y agarró a Kari con su mano derecha e intentó huir con ella ya que Kari era el objetivo de esa cosa, pero el ser oscuro intervino antes de que eso sucediese y capturó al chico rubio antes de que pudiera acercarse a ella y lo lanzó fuertemente hacia delante, lo que provocó que cayese inconsciente y a unos cuantos centímetros de donde estaba la digi elegida de la Luz.

-"¡T.K!" – Grito ahora el compañero del mencionado para después ser aprisionado por el "dios" digimon; mientras tanto Stingmon aún se encontraba estático por ver como en frente suyo la chica de pelo morado había perecido… aunque no lo demostraba se sentía impotente a pesar de ser el más cuerdo de toda la situación, de pronto una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos y lamentaciones.

-"¿Acaso no creen que ha sido un espectáculo maravilloso?..." – Stingmon se dio vuelta y desde lo alto pudo observar como gozaba del momento Piedmon, quien continuaba hablando como si de un espectáculo circense se tratara –"…incluso si hubiese sido otro u otra, el resultado hubiese sido el mismo…" – Stingmon aún seguía viéndolo con suma molestia y volvió a visualizar el lugar donde anteriormente estaba la caja de cristal y un detalle le llamó la atención.

Stingmon voló hacia el lugar mientras Piedmon seguía regocijándose de su acción y notó que la "Yolei" que se encontraba apresada allí no era más que un muñeco de enorme parecido con la digi destinada, lo delataba el relleno de felpa que contenía el muñeco. Lleno de ira dirigió su mirada hacia Piedmon y gritó:

-"¡PIEDMON! , ¡ERES UN SER DESPRECIABLE!, ¡NOS HAS ENGAÑADO A TODOS CON TU ESTÚPIDO MUÑECO!" –

-"Mi querido amigo Stingmon… no importa si el actor es verdadero o no, lo que importa es que su actuación sea de lo más creíble para que todos piensen que es él, ¿qué te pasa? ¿No te gustó el acto?" – Le decía desconcertado Piedmon, aunque Stingmon sabía que él solo estaba jugándole una de sus sucias bromas.

-"Tú… tú has jugado con los sentimientos de los chicos, y más… con los sentimientos de Ken…" – Espetó con furia Stingmon, luego inclinó su cabeza hacia abajo y agregó –"… ¿Tú dices que no hay Esperanza?, ¿Qué la luz no llegará hasta este lugar?... déjame decirte que, aunque no lo creas, aquí y ahora… ocurrirá un Milagro" – Y en ese instante una gran luz se desprendió del cuerpo del digimon insecto, la luz fue tal que hasta el mismo Dragomon tuvo que cubrirse sus ojos de esa luz, pero en ese momento del tentáculo donde tenía aprisionado a MagnaAngemon también surgió una luz blanca muy fuerte; tan fuerte que deshizo el tentáculo en pequeñas partículas y ahora donde debería de estar MagnaAngemon solamente había una esfera color blanca y donde debería de estar Stingmon no había nada…

Tanto Piedmon como Dragomon y el ser oscuro que iba tras Kari encontraron estos fenómenos algo raros y ambos tomaron acciones diferentes, Piedmon buscó con su vista a su adversario y al no encontrarlo comenzó a desesperarse un poco.

-"¿Dónde demonios te has metido insecto parlanchín?, ¿No decías que iba a ocurrir un Milagro?, lo único que veo aquí es a un cobar…" – y antes de que pudiese terminar la frase sintió el filo de un arma dejar una herida desde su hombro derecho hasta su pierna izquierda, Piedmon se alarmó y buscó en los alrededores…pero no visualizaba a nadie; nuevamente sintió otro corte similar pero ahora en la espalda, Piedmon se dio vuelta y lo único que pudo observar fue a un gran insecto color verde que le asestó otro corte con una especie de arma que lo hizo volar hasta estrellarse contra una pared.

Piedmon pudo resistir al ataque y no se quedó mucho tiempo incrustado en la pared, dirigió su mirada hacia Stingmon… -"Espera un poco… ¿acaso eres Stingmon?" – Le cuestionaba el payaso digimon puesto que el insecto digimon ahora poseía otra forma; a pesar de que seguía teniendo la forma de insecto similar a la de un humano, ahora poseía una coraza completamente verde con algunas esferas amarillas incrustadas en ella; ahora no era color verde oscuro con negro, sino que ahora era de color verde claro con partes amarillas y rojas; además de que ahora portaba una lanza con punta de estrella color rojo.

-"Lo siento, pero ahora no puedes llamarme Stingmon…" – En ese instante Piedmon parpadeó y en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo, su adversario había desaparecido de su vista y cuando volvió a parpadear, éste apareció en frente de él.

-"Ahora soy JewelBeemon…y no te perdonaré nada de lo que hiciste" – Y le conectó un golpe de derecha tan fuerte que además de incrustar nuevamente a Piedmon en la pared, ésta comenzó a agrietarse de tal forma que cayeran grandes pedazos de roca de su superficie, revelando una gran cantidad de muñecos con la forma de los demás chicos.

-"¿Con qué aquí tenías escondido a los demás?... pues es hora de acabar con ellos" – Y en ese instante JewelBeemon voló velozmente hacia las cajas de cristal y con su lanza las destruyó todas.

Mientras tanto, el ser oscuro hizo caso omiso a lo que pasaba con Piedmon y ahora dirigía su mirada hacia su objetivo, quien al parecer había recuperado su sentido un poco y al ver a Gatomon herida y a T.K inconsciente en el suelo además de que la herida que tenía el elegido de la Esperanza se había abierto un poco a causa del lance del ser oscuro, ella había ido por su digimon y ahora se hallaba abrazando a ambos de manera protectora. Kari pudo notar como lentamente ese oscuro ser caminaba hacia ambos y cuando Kari vio que levantó uno de sus brazos para agarrarla, decidió cerrar los ojos. Su mente le decía que debía escapar ya que si ella era capturada, todo se acababa… pero ella no iba a dejar a sus amigos, especialmente a T.K quien, en un intento por alejarla del peligro, resultó herido. Así pues, cuando la mano oscura estuvo a algunos centímetros de la chica, una bola de energía se impactó en la espalda del ser oscuro y éste gritó de agonía y dolor… mucho dolor. Kari dirigió su mirada hacia dónde provino ese ataque y logró visualizar que la gran esfera de luz que se encontraba junto a Dragomon la había lanzado.

La esfera comenzaba a perder su forma y Kari pudo observar que dentro de ella estaba MagnaAngemon, pero ahora era un ángel con vestiduras blancas, ya no se le observaba la armadura que portaba previamente además de que no se le observaba ninguna herida en su cuerpo; el número de alas había sido reducido, ahora no tenía 8 alas, sino solamente un par de alas completamente blancas y muy grandes; aún portaba su casco, pero éste había cambiado de color, ya no era morada sino que ahora era completamente blanco; su cintura también reflejaba un cinturón dorado con el símbolo de la paz grabado en él. La chica había quedado impresionada al ver a este ser, igualmente Dragomon quedó en ese estado pero intentó capturarlo nuevamente con su "Agitar de Tentáculos", pero el ángel digimon supo las intenciones del "dios" digimon y expulsó energía de su cuerpo que hizo que dañaron completamente a Dragomon e hicieron caer al gigante.

-"Dragomon…" – Mencionó el ángel digimon mientras lo observaba levantarse nuevamente –"…al ver todo el daño que has ocasionado tanto a digimons como a humanos al realizar tal acción en conjunto con Piedmon, recibirás el castigo que te mereces…" – Dragomon lo miró retadoramente y le dijo

-"Tú no puedes castigarme… ¡YO SOY EL DIOS DE ESTA DIMENSIÓN, Y AQUÍ YO SOY EL QUE MANDO Y DA LAS ORDENES!" – El ángel digimon observó la actitud del gran digimon y le respondió

-"No importa si eres el dios de esta dimensión, yo…MagnaAngemon, aunque no esté en mi forma de luchador, mi modo normal será suficiente para acabar contigo… y si no me lo crees…he aquí una prueba…" – MagnaAngemon apuntó con su palma abierta al ser oscuro que se encontraba lejos y expulso de su palma una esfera de energía blanca que al tocar al ente oscuro, desapareció al instante… solamente se escucharon los lamentos de esos seres oscuros –"Aun mostrándote esto… ¿crees estar a mi altura?" – Le cuestionaba MagnaAngemon, Dragomon solamente liberó una sonora carcajada y le respondió

-"No importa cuántas veces cambies de forma… yo seré el último en quedar en pie…" – Decía el colosal digimon mientras tomaba nuevamente su tridente que estaba incrustado en el suelo y cuando Dragomon se ubicó en su pose de batalla, agregó: -"…no te preocupes cuando mueras, elevaré una súplica al cielo con mi rosario" –

Mientras, Piedmon reaccionó al ver que JewelBeemon no estaba cerca de él y comenzó a buscarlo, logró encontrarlo al ver que destruía al último de sus muñecos y Piedmon intentó atraparlo utilizando su "Truco de Payaso" y lanzó su pañuelo para convertir a JewelBeemon en un muñeco, pero el digimon insecto desapareció de su vista y apareció en frente suyo en décimas de segundo

-"No harás más de tus trucos… Piedmon" – Y JewelBeemon le asestó la lanza en el mismo lugar donde anteriormente MagnaAngemon le había atacado con Excalibur y lo estrelló en el suelo, causando dolor en el cuerpo del digimon payaso.

-"Maravilla Tramposa" – Y Piedmon invocó una ráfaga de viento de su mano para apartar a su adversario y tener tiempo para recuperarse, éste se llevó una de sus manos hacia la herida y dijo:

-"Jamás esperé que un ser como tú me harías entrar en tantos aprietos" – Decía Piedmon mientras sacaba una de sus espadas de sus fundas.

-"¿Creías que ya nos tenías dominado con tus artimañas? Pues déjame responderte que no es así. ¿Acaso pensabas que la Esperanza, la Luz y los Milagros no se harían presentes? Pues déjame decirte que esas cualidades jamás podrán ser reprimidas… Ahora prepárate para combatir" – Le decía JewelBeemon mientras levantaba su lanza; por su parte Piedmon comenzaba a reírse lentamente de las palabras dichas por el digimon insecto, esto no pudo desconcertarlo y Piedmon respondió.

-"No importa cuanto lo intentes… mi poder aquí es muy superior al tuyo" – Y en ese momento un aura negra comenzó a rodear a Piedmon por unos instantes, cuando ésta aura desapareció el traje de Piedmon había cambiado su color característico a uno completamente en tonos blancos y negros, al igual que sus botas e inclusos sus 4 espadas, ahora dos de ellas tenían el filo de color blanco mientras que las otras dos las tenía en negro; JewelBeemon no quiso entrar en detalles de lo que había pasado y se ubicó en su modo de batalla. Kari podía presenciar que se avecinaba un nuevo combate entre los dos bandos: Dragomon contra MagnaAngemon en su nueva forma y Piedmon con su nuevo atuendo se enfrentaría ahora a JewelBeemon.

* * *

><p>Mientras eso pasaba en el Mar Oscuro, los chicos aún viajaban hacia la pequeña isla, ya se encontraban a menos de 50 KMS de su objetivo y ahora cruzaban un extenso océano, los chicos comenzaron a observar una niebla espesa color negro<p>

-"Nos estamos acercando, la niebla comienza a hacerse más visible" – Informaba Kabuterimon quien lideraba el grupo

-"Pero hay algo que me preocupa… no hemos visto nada raro en todo el trayecto que hemos recorrido" – Remarcaba Aquilamon, quien iba detrás de Kabuterimon

-"Lo único que debemos de hacer es permanecer alerta, estoy segura de que el verdadero reto lo tendremos al llegar a la isla" – Decía Birdramon quien iba de última.

-"Esperemos que todos estén bien" – Se preocupaba Tai por el estado de sus tres compañeros restantes

-"No te preocupes Tai, estoy seguro que los hallaremos en buen estado" – Intentaba calmarlo Davis.

-"Chicos, apresuremos la marcha… no podemos perder mucho tiempo" – Ordenaba Matt, los digimons dijeron al unísono –"Entendido" – Y volaron a mayor velocidad, ninguno de ellos pudo notar que desde las profundidades del océano varios pares de ojos observaban a los chicos…

* * *

><p>Aquí abajo, hola... xD ¿Qué tal el capítulo de hoy? lo siento si les disgustó el nombre pero no se me ocurría otra cosa además de que son los digimons que portan esos emblemas los protagonistas (MagnaAngemon y Stingmon); bueno, a mis interrogantes ¿Qué querrá simbolizar el cambio de Piedmon al final?, ¿Quiénes observaban a los chicos desde las profundidades?, ¿Ken podrá salir del shock emocional?, ¿esperaron el cambio tanto de Stingmon como de MagnaAngemon?<p>

Quise integrar un poco las parejas hasta este punto pero creo que algo se me perdió en el intento, por favor haganme saber sus respuestas y opiniones via **review**, los esperaré con ansias. Se despide **MS-TaKa** desde Nicaragua


	18. La Gran Ofensiva

Hola chicos y chicas que leen esto, **MS-TaKa** ha llegado con un nuevo capítulo, lamento la demora si es que hubo, pero busco como actualizar entre 1 semana y 2 semanas entre capítulos, para todos aquellos quienes esperaban el combate de **JewelBeemon/HolyAngemon** _vs_ **Piedmon/Dragomon**, lamento decirles que eso será hasta el otro capítulo. Ahora voy a responder **reviews:**

**blutgang-gungnir: **Bueno, con respecto a lo de Yolei (Miyako) en la caja, se me ocurrió ya que al ser Piedmon un payaso amante de los "buenos actos" me pareció una jugada que solo él podría hacer; pasando a los emblemas, según yo sé, Ken tiene el emblema de la Amabilidad y los Milagros, pero si te diste cuenta él no lo uso, solo hice que Stingmon Ultra digi evolucionase y no una Armor evolución. Con respecto a tus respuestas... las tendrás en el otro capítulo xD

**yuri: **Me agrada mucho que te haya gustado, las evoluciones de Stingmon y el cambio de MagnaAngemon eran necesarias para combatir a tremendos enemigos y en cuanto a tu pregunta de donde están los chicos... solo te diré que T.K, Kari y Ken están en el Mar Oscuro, los demás chicos se encuentran en el digimundo y se reunirán...

**Juna Gemini:** ¿Matar?... lo pensaré xDDD Lo único que hice fue dejarle un trauma a Ken y aún sigue yendo al psicólogo (y me hizo un voto de silencio que fue la razón principal por la que tuve que dejar en _Standby_ el capítulo de ellos) xD

**SpyTaku299:** Sí, lo sé... soy malo para el romance, así que no esperes obras maestras (o al menos buenos intentos); en cuanto a lo de HolyAngemon... debido a que MagnaAngemon ya se encontraba en las "ultimas" pues tuvo que reducir su energía para no volver a ser Patamon. Y lo de la Mega de Stingmon... lo pensaré...

**KnightDarkGod: **Nuevo lector, ¡genial!, espero que sigas leyendo y que te agrade todo lo que hace falta.

Debo agradecer a todos ustedes por sus reviews ya que no pensaba que sobrepasaría los 50 reviews pero veo que me equivoqué. MUCHAS GRACIAS! (Sé que debí decir esto el capítulo pasado, pero se me olvidó)

Bueno, es todo... los dejo con el capítulo número 18, disfruten

* * *

><p><strong>18. La Gran Ofensiva<strong>

El Emperador de las Tinieblas estaba sentado en el trono central de su base de operaciones viendo el combate que sostenían Dragomon y Piedmon contra sus rivales HolyAngemon y JewelBeemon en la pantalla central.

-"Me pregunto cuánto tiempo más lograrán soportar… aunque debo admitir que jugar con las emociones del chico ha sido entretenido" – Decía para sí el Emperador de las Tinieblas cuando un Gizamon se acercaba donde él.

-"Mi Emperador, disculpe mi intromisión pero nuestros Divermons han encontrado la localización exacta de los chicos, ahora mismo les están dando persecución bajo el agua" –

-"Muy bien…" – Decía secamente el Emperador mientras se levantaba de su trono y ordenaba –"…muéstrenme su ubicación en el mapa" – Y un par de Datamons se encargaron de cumplir con la demanda de su Emperador; la pantalla central dejó de mostrar lo anterior para poner el mapa del Digimundo, en él se podía notar una gran concentración de puntos rojos a menos de 50 KMS al norte de la ubicación de la isla.

-"Mi Señor, en ese lugar es donde se encuentran" – Repetía Gizamon mientras señalaba a la gran concentración, el Emperador de las Tinieblas solo quedó observando el mapa más detenidamente.

-"¿Con qué se atreven a ir en contra de las reglas del nuevo Emperador? De acuerdo, ordenaré el ataque inmediato hacia ellos, ahora… ¡Retírate!" – El Gazimon solamente asintió y se fue por donde vino, en tanto El Emperador de las Tinieblas dijo a los Datamons:

-"Contáctenme a MetalSeadramon y a Machinedramon de inmediato" – Éstos lo hicieron rápidamente y ahora la pantalla central se dividía en dos, en la primera se encontraba MetalSeadramon y en la otra estaba Machinedramon.

-"Creo que saben muy bien para que los he comunicado ¿no es así?" – Les decía un tanto molesto el Emperador de las Tinieblas

-"No debe de que preocuparse Emperador" – Le respondía Machinedramon

-"Enmendaremos nuestro error al acabarlos inmediatamente" – Decía MetalSeadramon

-"¿Acaso tengo otra elección?" – Les preguntaba sarcásticamente el Emperador a ambos digimons

-"Ya he enviado órdenes a los Divermons que los derriben inmediatamente" – Informaba el gran digimon marino

-"He comenzado con los preparativos para apoyarlos en el ataque, los Gigadramons ya están a punto de salir a interceptarlos" – También le informaba el gran digimon metálico

-"No importa cuántos digimons tengan que utilizar, destruirlos es su máxima prioridad" – Les gritaba el Emperador mientras cortaba las comunicaciones sin previo aviso, justo en ese instante uno de los Datamons dijo casi gritando:

-"Mi Emperador, ¡nuestro radar ha localizado a un par de personajes acercándose por el lado oeste de la isla!" –

-"¡Imposible!... a menos que hayan pensado en utilizar una estrategia para llegar a este lugar" – Intentaba encontrar una solución lógica el Emperador, pero fue interrumpido por una voz que retumbaba en su cerebro.

-"No pienses en las posibilidades, hay que eliminar a cualquiera que se interponga en nuestro camino, no importa si es una falsa alarma o son ellos en realidad, lo que importa es que sean eliminados" – El Emperador se llevó una mano a la cabeza pero su rostro no denotaba dolor alguno, luego se pudo observar como el Emperador movía sus labios pero éstos no producían sonido alguno.

-"Más te vale que eso ocurra" – Dijo la voz en su mente para luego desaparecer de la misma manera impredecible a cómo llegó, el Emperador de las Tinieblas dirigió su mirada al mapa y observó a dos pequeños puntos acercándose lentamente hacia la isla.

-"De acuerdo, veamos qué es lo que tienen" – Y dibujó una pequeña sonrisa que podría perturbar hasta al más cuerdo…

…

-"Este viaje se está poniendo más monótono de lo que pensaba" – Gritaba despreocupadamente Davis mientras bostezaba

-"No creo que deberías decir eso, recuerda que vamos hacia el lugar donde presuntamente está el Emperador de las Tinieblas" – Le informaba Izzy

-"Además de que estamos en búsqueda de nuestros compañeros aún perdidos" – Le recalcaba Mimí

-"Sí, pero vamos… estamos dirigiéndonos hacia la base de operaciones del Emperador, no creen que al menos debería tener algo de…" – Y en ese instante una flecha salía desde el fondo del océano y Aquilamon tuvo que hacer un pequeño movimiento brusco para evitar que éste le diera en su cuerpo.

-"… ¿seguridad?" – Terminó la frase el elegido del valor y la amistad mientras se aferraba fuertemente al plumaje del gran digimon ave.

-"¿Pero qué cosa fue eso?" – Preguntó Sora confundida mientras asimilaba lo que había ocurrido

-"¡Eso fue un arpón!" – Gritaba Gomamon mientras indicaba con una de sus patas el océano que estaban sobrevolando, tanto chicos como digimons quedaron observando y casi instantáneamente un gran número de arpones salían del lecho oceánico.

-"Bueno, ahí tienes tu dosis de acción…" – Le decía sarcásticamente Yolei a su líder de generación mientras agregaba –"…Aquilamon, ¡no dejes que te den!" –

-"Eso no tienes que decírmelo dos veces Yolei" – Fue la respuesta de su digimon, ninguno de los tres digimons en donde iban montados los chicos atacaban debido a que si lo hacían, sus pasajeros podrían sufrir daño de manera no intencional al estar muy cerca de ellos; mientras tanto los Divermons seguían utilizando su "Lanzamiento de Arpón" para intentar derribar a los chicos.

-"Se está volviendo difícil volar sin que podamos responder a sus ataques" – Decía Kabuterimon mientras esquivaba los innumerables arpones

-"Debemos de hacer algo para detenerlos" – Sugería Birdramon antes de hacer un brusco movimiento hacia la derecha y evitar una oleada de arpones que iban directo hacia ella. Los chicos aún no pensaban en nada cuando Cody se levantó y agarró a Armadillomon con uno de sus brazos mientras que con el otro se sujetaba al gran ave roja de Yolei

-"Chicos, los Divermons nos atacan desde las profundidades así que Submarimon y Yo nos encargaremos de ellos, ¡Vamos Armadillomon!" – Y antes de que alguien pudiese protestar, Cody y Armadillomon se habían lanzado desde Aquilamon hasta el agua, mientras caían Cody sacó su D3 de su bolsillo y gritó:

-"¡Digi evoluciona!" –

Armadillomon Armor Digi Evolves a… ¡Submarimon!

Y así Cody y Submarimon se internaron en las profundidades del océano con suma facilidad y visualizaron casi inmediatamente a sus agresores quienes se asustaron al notar al digimon submarino.

-"Rápido Submarimon, acabemos con ellos" –

-"Por supuesto Cody… "Chorro de Oxígeno"" – Y de unos orificios ubicados en el cuerpo de Submarimon salieron una especie de misiles hechos de aire que impactaron cerca de los Divermons y evitaron que siguiesen atacando a los demás chicos.

-"¡Muy bien!…" – Le felicitaba Cody desde la cabina de mando –"…pero al parecer no se rinden y ahora vienen tras nosotros" – Agregaba el menor mientras observaba como se reagrupaban los Divermons y ahora solo visualizaban al digimon submarino.

-"¡Tras él!" –

-"¡No permitan que salga con vida!" – Escuchó decir a dos Divermons estas palabras mientras le atacaban con sus arpones, pero Submarimon era diestro en el agua y evitaba ser lastimado por sus armas. Mientras tanto todos los demás desde los aires comenzaban a ver que ya no eran blancos de sus enemigos oceánicos.

-"¡Qué bien!, ya no somos objetivos de esas cosas" – Gritaba a cómo solo podía hacerlo Mimí, pero rápidamente fue callada por Matt quien dijo mientras observaba el océano

-"Aun así, sería mejor que los digimons volasen a mayor velocidad ya que si nos quedamos a cómo vamos ahora, estoy seguro que después resultaría todo un problema o si no nos podrían atacar con…" –

-"Una ronda de misiles" – Decía Tai interrumpiendo las palabras de su amigo el rubio

-"Correcto Tai, ese es un muy buen ejemplo de lo que nos podría suceder" – Le apoyó Matt sin despegar su mirada del agua

-"No Matt, una ronda de misiles se acercan hacia nosotros" –

-"¡¿QUÉ?" – Matt levantó la mirada para observar si lo que decía su líder era cierto, pero no tuvo oportunidad ya que todos los digimons utilizaron maniobras evasivas para no ser dañados ni por los misiles y ni por las explosiones que éstas causaban.

-"Ahora nos atacan desde el frente, ¡Miren!" – Gritaba Izzy mientras todos los demás dirigían su vista hacia el frente y notaron una formación de Gigadramons dispuestos a hacerlos volar en pedazos con sus misiles.

-"Esto es genial… si no es por agua, es por aire. El Emperador de las Tinieblas ha ido muy lejos" – Bufaba molesto Leomon puesto que la nueva amenaza era incluso más difícil de sortear.

-"No podremos hacer nada para atacarlos debido a que los llevamos a ustedes" – Remarcaba Birdramon

-"No tienen de que preocuparse, V-Mon y yo nos encargamos ¿no es así?" – Decía Davis con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, al fin encararían un reto ya que ellos solamente se estaban durmiendo durante el viaje; V-Mon asintió ante su camarada y saltó muy alto desde la cabeza de Aquilamon

V-Mon digi evolves a… ¡XV-Mon!

-"¡Vamos XV-Mon, demuéstrales todo tu poder!" – Le animaba su camarada desde Aquilamon, el gran dinosaurio alado azul solamente levantó su dedo pulgar de su brazo derecho para luego cruzar ambos brazos frente a su pecho…

-"X-Láser" – Y así mandó su primer ataque hacia la formación de Gigadramons que se acercaban lenta pero peligrosamente hacia los chicos; estos recibieron el ataque de XV-Mon pero no sufrieron mucho daño y levantaron sus brazos nuevamente para lanzar sus característicos misiles; XV-Mon titubeó por unos segundos al ver la gran cantidad de misiles dirigidos exclusivamente para él e intentó evadir a como pudo, lo cual logró hacerlo a duras penas.

-"XV-Mon no soportará tanto tiempo si lo bombardean de esa manera" – Mostraba Birdramon un poco de preocupación hacia su azulado compañero.

-"Necesitamos seguir avanzando y llevar a los chicos con cuidado, además de contra atacar a los demás… ningún otro digimon tiene la habilidad de luchar en el aire, tan solo nosotros" – Decía Aquilamon mientras analizaba la situación en la cual se encontraban.

-"Tengo una idea… Aquilamon ¿crees ser capaz de soportar el peso de todos los chicos?" – Le preguntaba Kabuterimon a la gran ave roja la cual solamente asintió y los digimons depositaron a sus acompañantes en su espalda

-"No se preocupen, no dejaremos que les hagan daño" – Les dijo Birdramon mientras ella y Kabuterimon partían rumbo hacia donde XV-Mon se encontraba

-"Por favor, tengan mucho cuidado" – Les decía Sora mientras los miraba alejarse.

…

Mientras tanto MetalSeadramon aún no salía de la base de operaciones y se encontraba cerca de la costa de la isla cuando de pronto un Divermon llegó rápidamente donde él y le dijo a como pudo

-"Mi señor MetalSeadramon, la tropa de Divermons está siendo acabada rápidamente, un digimon con grandes capacidades para maniobrar en el agua, necesitamos de su ayuda" – Le imploraba el Divermon a MetalSeadramon.

-"Ya me imaginaba que ustedes no podrían hacer nada al respecto, los había mandado a ustedes ya que al ser muchos podrían cubrir una zona muy amplia desde las profundidades… no te preocupes, tus refuerzos llegarán" – Le dijo MetalSeadramon con un tono de voz neutral, el Divermon solamente asintió y esperó a las tropas que el gran digimon serpiente traería consigo.

En otro lado Machinedramon se encontraba en su base de operaciones privada desde la cual manejaba los hilos de sus tropas, cuando uno de sus fieles Hagurumons llega de manera agitada donde él.

-"Gran Machinedramon, los dos individuos que se acercaban del lado oeste de la isla han evadido todos nuestros ataques y casi perdemos a toda la división Gamma" –

-"¿Qué tan cerca de la Isla se encuentran esos individuos?" – Le preguntaba Machinedramon sin siquiera mirar a su subordinado y con un tono de voz neutral

-"Según los últimos reportes, se encuentran a 3 KMS de distancia de la Isla"-

-"¿Qué tal se encuentra la división RO para apoyo terrestre?" – ahora preguntaba mientras dirigía su mirada hacia un monitor

-"Debido a unos problemas inesperados con los engranajes principales, la división RO está en un 70% de su capacidad total" – Respondía el Hagurumon

-"Faltarán unos 5 minutos para que estén completamente listos…" – Decía pensativo el digimon metálico gigante, pero luego agregó –"… ¿Cómo se encuentran las estaciones de combate anti-aéreas?" –

-"Hemos finalizado el monitoreo y podemos asegurarle que todas las estaciones operan al máximo de su capacidad, pero sería inútil usarlos contra solo dos individuos… además de que están muy cerca de la isla" –

-"¿Y quién te dijo que los usaríamos contra esos dos?…" – Le preguntaba sarcásticamente el gran digimon máquina y luego siguió hablando –"… los usaremos contra los que están más lejos, si solo son dos individuos los podremos capturar en el interior de la Isla, ahora…" -

-"…Derriben a todos los sujetos voladores" – Ordenaba autoritariamente Machinedramon.

-"Sí Señor, ya escucharon al gran Machinedramon…Activen las estaciones anti-aéreas" –

…

-"Electro Shock"

-"Meteoros Fugaces"

-"X-Láser"

Y con estos ataques de Kabuterimon, Birdramon y XV-Mon respectivamente dañaron a los Gigadramons y los eliminaron, los chicos estaban felices al ver que todo marchaba bien para ellos desde los aires, al igual que Cody y Submarimon que habían acabado con todos los Divermons de la zona y ahora se movilizaban desde las profundidades.

-"La limpieza aquí abajo ya está completa" – Informaba el menor desde su D-Terminal hacia la D-Terminal de todos los chicos.

-"Muy bien hecho Cody, no esperábamos que tomaras la decisión de encargarte de ellos tan rápidamente pero gracias a eso ahora podemos viajar tranquilamente" – Le decía Joe al menor mientras lo felicitaba

-"Tuve que hacerlo ya que parecía que todos ustedes no sabían la manera de afrontar este problema… especialmente tú Joe" – Le decía Cody, hecho por el cual Joe comenzó a protestar y a generar risas entre todos los miembros del equipo, pero eso no duro mucho… los chicos ahora se encontraban a menos de 20 KMS de viaje y ya comenzaban a verse envueltos por la niebla oscura que rodeaba a la isla; según cálculos de Izzy, solamente les faltaban 3 minutos de viaje, pero esos serían los minutos más difíciles de sus vidas.

El radar de Submarimon comenzó a resonar advirtiendo de peligro al pequeño Cody, el cual avisó de la situación a todos los de arriba.

-"Chicos, una gran concentración de enemigos se acercan por el agua. Creo que Submarimon y yo no seremos capaces de retenerlos, necesitaremos apoyo" –

-"De acuerdo, el apoyo llega enseguida. ¡Vamos Gomamon!" –

-"Claro Joe" – Y así ambos realizaron la acción que Cody hizo anteriormente y se lanzaron al agua mientras el digimon del antiguo elegido de la sinceridad evolucionaba

Gomamon digi evolves a… ¡Ikkakumon!

Ikkakumon ultra digi evolves a… ¡Zudomon!

Ahora en el océano se encontraba una gran tortuga marina con un martillo en uno de sus brazos y un cuerno en su cabeza, Joe se encontraba parado sobre la cabeza de Zudomon ya que si se sumergía, el chico de lentes no soportaría mucho tiempo bajo el agua.

-"¿Creen que estarán bien?" – Preguntaba con algo de preocupación Mimí al pensar que con solamente dos digimons luchando bajo el agua sería suficiente si se acercaban más de sus rivales

-"No te preocupes, si algo malo llegase a pasar les brindaremos apoyo" – Le decía Kabuterimon mientras volaba al lado de Aquilamon, pero el digimon insecto volador casi fue dañado por una bala de energía que salió disparada de la isla

-"¡Nos atacan!, ¿pero quienes?" – Preguntaba rápidamente Davis mientras movía su cabeza hacia todos lados intentando saber de dónde había venido esa bala, de pronto al igual como el ataque propinado por los Divermons, esa bala fue acompañada por una sucesión rápida de ataques que tenían como objetivos a los digimons voladores.

Joe y Zudomon se dieron cuenta del ataque hacia los chicos rápidamente e intentaron darles una mano.

-"Zudomon, necesitan ayuda" – Le decía Joe para que su digimon hiciese algo pero ambos fueron detenidos por la voz de Cody

-"Joe, no te distraigas… los enemigos ya están a nuestra vista" – En ese instante Joe dirigió su mirada al frente y notó mucho movimiento de aguas, se enfocó un poco más hacia el frente y pudo observar varias siluetas acercándose.

-"Zudomon, prepárate… nuestros enemigos se acercan" –

-"Claro Joe" – Y Zudomon tomó una pose de combate con su martillo por delante, ambos esperaron a que los digimons estuvieran en su rango de ataque pero no esperaron…

-"Rio Poderoso" – Ni Joe ni Zudomon pudieron reaccionar al escuchar esa frase ya que un gran chorro de agua a presión los impactó a la distancia haciendo que Zudomon retrocediese por la fuerza del ataque; mientras que en las profundidades, Cody era atacado por varios digimons acuáticos, entre ellos Seadramons, Scorpiomons, Dolphmons, etc. A lo cual el digimon submarino solo podía esquivar

-"Onda de Super Choque" – Atacaban los Dolphmon mientras que de sus bocas salían ondas de sonido que chocaban contra Submarimon y que hicieron que retrocediera

-"Flecha de Hielo" – Ahora les tocaba a los Seadramon que, lanzando flechas de hielo de sus bocas, inmovilizaron a Submarimon y lo "pegaron" a una estructura de coral

-"Vamos Submarimon, debemos salir de aquí y pronto" – Le decía Cody a su digimon mientras pensaba –"¿Qué estará haciendo Zudomon para no venir a apoyar?" – Y es que el mencionado Zudomon se encontraba peleando mano a mano contra un MarineDevimon que se había acercado lo suficiente y ahora retenía a la tortuga gigante.

-"Esto es problemático, ese ataque nos dejó aturdidos y ahora este MarineDevimon se está aprovechando…" – Mascullaba Joe mientras miraba lo pareja que estaba la pelea entre digimons.

-"Martillo Vulcán" – Y así Zudomon utilizó su martillo para golpear fuertemente la cabeza de MarineDevimon en un descuido y hundirlo en las profundidades del océano.

-"Las cosas se están poniendo feas por aquí" – Decía Zudomon mientras pasaba una de sus manos en su frente teniendo cuidado de no golpear a Joe en el proceso

-"Me pregunto cómo estará Cody" – Decía Joe cuando observaron que desde el agua salía estrepitosamente Submarimon gracias a un chorro de agua a presión.

-"¡CODY!, ¡SUBMARIMON!" – Gritaron Zudomon y Joe al ver como volaban, pero luego se aliviaron al ver que Kabuterimon detuvo su viaje con sus manos y ahora sostenía al menor y a Armadillomon.

-"¡Cody!, ¿estás bien?" – Preguntaba preocupadamente Yolei pero esa preocupación se disipó rápidamente al sentir como Aquilamon realizaba movimientos bruscos mientras volaba, al igual que todos sus compañeros digimons puesto que aún los ataques no cesaban para ellos.

-"Es algo muy extraño…" – Se cuestionaba Leomon, eso acaparó la atención de todos aquellos que estaban sobre Aquilamon –"…ya hemos visto como esas balas han impactado al menos tres veces sobre nuestros compañeros y ellos no reflejan daño… ¿Qué está ocurriendo?" –

-"No lo sé, yo también me lo he preguntado" – Decía pensativa Sora para luego agregar –"… ¿Están bien chicos?" – Los digimons solamente asintieron y siguieron evadiendo los ataques de las estaciones anti-aéreas.

…

Mientras tanto en la base de operaciones de Machinedramon…

-"Gran Machinedramon, las balas ya han sido introducidas en el cuerpo de nuestros objetivos" – Informaba un Datamon

-"Bien, activen el magneto gigante, los haremos estrellarse contra la Isla con suma potencia" –

-"Entendido mi Señor" – Y el Datamon activó un botón rojo más grande de lo habitual

…

De pronto todos los digimons voladores comenzaron a sentir que eran arrastrados por una fuerza desconocida

-"Chicos, esto es malo… no tengo control sobre mí mismo" – Alertaba Aquilamon al grupo que comenzaba a reclamarle por el súbito cambio en su trayectoria, ahora comenzaban a descender lentamente, pero por cada segundo que pasaba, la velocidad de descenso aumentaba.

-"No solo tú… todos nosotros al parecer tenemos el mismo problema" – Apoyaba de muy mala manera Kabuterimon ya que esto no estaba en sus planes

-"Nos acercamos peligrosamente a la isla… chicos agárrense bien" – Les decía Birdramon mientras era arrastrada con los demás

Joe y Zudomon eran los únicos que no estaban siendo afectados por ese extraño suceso, pero ahora a él le tocaba encargarse del resto de digimons marinos que Cody no pudo destruir…

-"Martillo Vulcán" – Nuevamente atacó Zudomon golpeando su martillo contra el agua causando que una flecha eléctrica volara hacia sus enemigos que estaban a flote, pero esto no dañó a todos sus rivales.

-"Corriente Definitiva" – Se escuchó decir al líder MetalSeadramon, pero esta vez Zudomon utilizó su martillo como escudo y repelió, aunque no totalmente, el ataque de su adversario, pero no sabía que debajo del agua también comenzarían a atacarlo un par de Depthmons

-"Cuchillas Marinas" – Y así ambos Depthmons lanzaron cuchillas afiladas hacia el cuerpo de Zudomon quien se resintió del dolor, esto lo aprovechó MetalSeadramon y nadó rápidamente hacia Zudomon hasta ubicarse detrás de él y utilizando mucha fuerza utilizó nuevamente su ataque –"Rio Poderoso" y este mando a volar tanto a Joe y a Zudomon quien se convirtió en Gomamon y cayeron sobre Aquilamon quien era jalado por el magneto gigante a toda velocidad hacia la isla junto con los demás miembros tanto humanos como digimons. Se escuchó un ruido seco en el lugar debido a la aparatosa caída de todos ellos. Ahora se encontraban en territorio enemigo.

-"Gran Machinedramon, todos ellos han caído en el sector Norte a unos cuantos metros de la playa" – Le informaba su siempre confiable Hagurumon

-"De acuerdo, ya deben de estar listos los primeros sujetos de la división RO, mándalos a por los objetivos" –

-"Claro, les notificaremos inmediatamente" – Y así el Hagurumon se despidió y voló velozmente a realizar su labor, Machinedramon solamente quedó observando el lugar donde cayeron sus presas desde un mapa y dijo:

-"Cuando mi división los encuentre…" – Y Machinedramon lanzó un puñetazo a la pantalla donde se mostraba el mapa y lo destruyó –"…quedarán igual que esta pantalla… o incluso peor" –

Los miembros de la división RO salieron de su lugar para ir tras sus objetivos, eran un par de Armormons acompañados por un Eaglemon y una tropa de cuatro Sealsdramons, en otras palabras… la división RO no era una división cualquiera, era el grupo de caza y aniquilación más poderoso que había creado Machinedramon, todos se movilizaron rápidamente hacia el lugar donde habían caído los chicos, pero cuando llegaron al lugar designado no pudieron observar a nadie

-"Rápido, realicen búsqueda de los objetivos…" – Decía uno de los Armormons –"…que Eaglemon realice una búsqueda desde los cielos; que los Sealsdramons realicen la búsqueda en los bosques aledaños a la zona, nosotros los Armormons realizaremos la búsqueda en los alrededores de la playa" – Y con estas órdenes, todos los digimons realizaron su labor encomendada, ninguno de ellos sabía que un par de siluetas ocultas detrás de una formación de rocas que se encontraban entre el bosque y la playa los vigilaban y que ahora conocían su plan.

…

Tai fue el primero en despertar después de la súbita caída del grupo hacia la isla, lo último que podía recordar era que se habían estrellado en la costa de la playa, pero lo que sus ojos observaban era todo menos este lugar, sus ojos le mostraban estructuras rocosas y el suelo poseía polvo, unas series de rocas pequeñas y algunas grandes.

Tai giró su cabeza hacia la izquierda y lo primero que observó fueron tres figuras sentadas alrededor de una fogata, a Tai no se le dificultó saber que una de esas figuras pertenecía a la de su hermana quien tenía en sus manos a Gatomon

-"¡Kari!" – Y Tai se levantó para ir a observarla, se alegró al verla sin ninguna herida y luego posó su mirada en las figuras que le hacían compañía a su hermana; pudo ver a T.K con un vendaje en su brazo izquierdo y Patamon descansando en sus piernas; la otra figura correspondía a Ken quien tenía el pelo un poco alborotado y tanto su camisa como su pantalón se encontraban rasgados en algunas partes, pero estas eran leves, Wormmon se encontraba durmiendo a su lado. Tai se encontraba aliviado al ahora ver que todo su grupo estaba completo, pero aún persistía una duda en su cabeza, si todos estaban dormidos o inconscientes… ¿Por qué no estaban en la playa?, ¿quién encendió la fogata? Mientras Tai pensaba en posibles soluciones escuchó a alguien decir.

-"Vaya, que bien que al menos uno ya ha despertado" – Tai giró su cabeza hacia la apertura de la cueva donde se encontraban y notó a una figura acercarse lentamente hacia él, debido a que la fogata estaba algo lejos, el líder de la primera generación no podía reconocer a esa persona, éste se acercó a Tai un poco más y la luz de la fogata iluminó su rostro, era…

* * *

><p>De acuerdo, sé lo que me dirán: ¿Por qué demonios no escribiste quien era ese tipo?, pues obviamente quiero que especulen... puede ser un OC o un Personaje de Digimon... quiero que lo mediten un poco y me dejan <strong>reviews <strong>como siempre que eso es lo que me motiva a seguir. Ahora vamos con las demás interrogantes: ¿Cómo pudo el grupo volver a reunirse?, ¿Quién será la persona que habló directamente a la mente del Emperador de las Tinieblas?, si MetalSeadramon y Machinedramon siguen vivos... ¿Puppetmon, MetalEtemon, Piedmon y los demás enemigos de los chicos lo estarán?

Creo que ya no hay más preguntas, bueno... es todo por el día de hoy, **MS-TaKa** les dice "Adiós" Momentáneamente hasta dentro de una semana (o dos... o menos XD)


	19. Huyendo del Mar Oscuro

Hola, ¿qué tal?, ¿cómo se encuentran? **MS-TaKa** ha llegado con el **Capítulo 19**, no tengo mucho que decir puesto que he andado algo cansado con mis clases en la Universidad, pero eso no me detendrá este fic... sin más, los **reviews:**

**anaiza18/ yuri:** Hola Yuri, veo que ya te hiciste cuenta ^_^, gracias por las felicitaciones y ahorita mismo te puedo adelantar (un poquito) de que Ken, Kari y T.K junto a sus digimons están ahorita en el digimundo. Las otras interrogantes están en el fic

**SpyTaku299:** Vaya, te fuiste directo a responder las preguntas xD, bueno... tus respuestas pueden estar buenas, pueden estar malas... lo único que te puedo adelantar es que Tai (como su grupo) jamás ha abandonado el digimundo

**blutgang-gungnir: **¿Te limitas a decir "Correcto"? si, aunque el capítulo no es de transición puesto que es de mucha importancia y la acción... no pensarás que le haré la vida fácil a los elegidos, ¿o sí?; pasando a la división RO, no tenía pensado en darle mucha importancia pero mientras escribía, su protagonismo aumentaba, espero te guste; y el nuevo sujeto... ¿yo? idea muy interesante pero me la reservo para otra historia xD

**Juna Gemini: **¡Genial, tengo una fan!, me siento alagado... y sí, incluso metí a Joe que "intercambiara golpes" con algunos digimons malos BD; en cuanto al misterioso sujeto, es...

Les agradezco a todos sus **reviews** y que sigan al tanto de mi historia, al igual que aquellos que solo la leen, espero les guste el capítulo (¿como no va a gustar si este capítulo tendrá la pelea de HolyAngemon y JewelBeemon contra sus rivales?)

* * *

><p><strong>19. Huyendo del Mar Oscuro<strong>

Tai se quedó observando al chico que lo saludaba y que se acercaba lentamente hacia él, el antiguo elegido del Valor notó que ese chico vestía una camisa de color morado suave con un par de bolsas en ella; las mangas de la camisa eran largas pero él se las había recogido hasta el antebrazo; llevaba unos guantes blancos; vestía un pantalón café claro y unos zapatos blancos con detalles rojos, llevaba también una bolsa pequeña atada en su cintura.

-"¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No tienes ninguna herida?" – Le preguntó el muchacho, Tai levantó su mirada y observó que el chico tenía el pelo color café oscuro y ojos celestes.

-"Ahh… no, me siento muy bien, gracias por preguntar" – Le respondió Tai mientras revisaba su cuerpo en búsqueda de heridas

-"Eso es algo muy bueno, pero parece que aparte de ti, nadie más parece despertar…" – Le comentó el chico mientras examinaba todo el lugar, Tai también realizó dicha acción y notó como todos los chicos se encontraban dormidos en algún lugar de la cueva donde se encontraban.

-"…si alguno de ellos despierta, por favor diles que no hagan mucho ruido, me costó mucho trabajo tanto a mí como a mi digimon el traerlos hasta aquí después de su caída en la playa y si realizan un ruido demasiado fuerte, los digimons que tratan de "cazarnos" nos encontrarán" – finalizó el chico mientras daba media vuelta y se disponía a salir de la cueva, en ese instante Tai comenzó a recordar cómo fueron derribados por una extraña fuerza y se estrellaron en la isla que el Emperador de las Tinieblas usaba como base principal, a Tai le resultaba extraño de que otro chico estuviese en este lugar y por eso no confiaba en el nuevo chico que los había "salvado", por eso Tai evitó que siguiese avanzando poniendo su mano sobre uno de sus hombros.

-"Dime ¿cómo te llamas?" – Le preguntó Tai, el chico se dio media vuelta y se rascó la nuca mientras comenzaba a reírse nerviosamente.

-"Lo siento mucho, creo que lo había olvidado, mi nombre es Ryo Akiyama" –

-"Te diré algo Ryo y espero que no te incomode…" – Le comenzaba a hablar Tai con un tono de voz serio –"…pero yo no me creo eso de que nos hayas salvado así nada más, ¿no crees que es extraño que justamente nos hayas encontrado y nos hayas ayudado? Lo siento, pero me huele a gato encerrado por aquí" – Ryo cambió su semblante relajado y puso un rostro serio para responderle a Tai

-"A mí también me resulta extraño pero así pasan las cosas, ¿no lo crees?" –

-"¿Por qué nos ayudarías?" –

-"Eso es algo muy interesante, no muchas personas pueden entrar al Digimundo y si lo hacen, se preocupan por el bienestar de éste…" – Comenzaba a hablar el chico pelo café

-"¿Qué me quieres dar a entender? Ve directo al grano" –

-"Lo que quiero decir es que tú grupo y yo tenemos objetivos similares" –

-"¿Objetivos… similares?" – Fue todo lo que pudo articular el líder de los chicos antes de que Ryo continuara

-"Además de que no podía dejar a los que podían llegar a ser amigos de Ken" – Estas palabras desconcertaron al mayor de los Kamiya, -"¿Cómo es que este chico conoce a Ken?, si es amigo de Ken ¿Por qué jamás nos dijo que tenía a un amigo que podía trasladarse al Digimundo?" – Tai aún tenía varias interrogantes en su cabeza, pero esas eran las más importantes pero dejo de pensar en eso cuando pudo escuchar como varios de sus compañeros comenzaban a despertarse.

-"Mimí, Izzy, Matt" – Decía Tai al ver como ellos eran los primeros en despertarse y se dirigió hacia donde estaban, mientras tanto Ryo lo miraba desde donde se encontraba, pero una voz lo llamó desde fuera de la cueva:

-"Oye Ryo, ¿qué te crees que haces? Ven a apoyarme un poco, sabes que si no estás cerca de mí podría salirme de control" – Ryo supuso que era su digimon quien lo había llamado pero Tai al parecer obvió el sonido de su voz así que silenciosamente salió de la cueva y acompañó a su digimon Cyberdramon. Mientras tanto Tai estaba atento a la reacción de sus amigos.

-"¿Qué…sucedió?" – Preguntaba la chica de pelo rosado mientras se limpiaba sus ojos con sus manos

-"Me parece que no estamos en el lugar donde nos estrellamos" – Deducía Izzy al comparar el lugar con la playa

-"Un chico nos ayudó y nos apartó de la playa, parece ser que estamos siendo perseguidos por un grupo de digimons sumamente poderoso…" – Les informaba Tai; mientras hablaba, los demás recobraban la memoria a excepción de Kari, T.K y Ken quienes se encontraban profundamente dormidos.

-"¿Un…chico?, ¿en este lugar?" – Decía Matt con un tono de voz confundido

-"Sí, yo tampoco confío mucho en él, resulta casi imposible que un chico que pueda viajar entre el mundo real y el Digimundo pueda estar en un lugar como éste y que nos haya encontrado y ayudado… además de que está "patrullando" la zona para no ser descubiertos, yo siento que aquí hay algo raro" – Comentaba Tai sin despegar su vista de la entrada de la cueva; todos los demás quedaron viendo hacia la misma dirección que Tai pero fueron interrumpidos por unos pequeños tosidos provenientes de Kari quien comenzaba a despertar.

Kari abrió sus ojos lentamente y la luz que emanaba la fogata golpeó ligeramente los ojos de la castaña, hecho por el cual tuvo que cerrar sus ojos y antes de que pudiese abrirlos nuevamente sintió un fuerte abrazo

-"Que bueno que te levantas hermanita" – Le decía Tai sin despegarse de ella

-"¿Her… Hermano?" – Preguntaba confundida la chica, tardó unos segundos en analizar la situación y luego correspondió al abrazo de su hermano

-"Oye hermano, ¿cómo te sientes?" – Le preguntaba Matt a T.K quien comenzaba a mover ligeramente su cabeza para despertarse y abrió sus ojos, igualmente se desconcertó al ver que no estaba en el Mar Oscuro, pero aun así respondió a la pregunta de su hermano

-"Será la última vez que intente practicar lucha libre… lo prometo" – Dijo en broma T.K haciendo referencia a su brazo lastimado, hecho por el cual Matt dibujo una pequeña sonrisa y extendió su mano hacia él

-"¿Necesitas una mano?" –

-"¿Es necesaria esa pregunta?" – Y T.K agarró el brazo de su hermano y se levantó gracias a él; mientras tanto Ken apenas comenzaba a abrir los ojos cuando pudo escuchar como Yolei se abalanzaba contra él y lo abrazaba muy fuerte, este hecho hizo que los demás digimons despertaran y que Ken supiera que ya no estaban en el Mar Oscuro

-"Yolei…me…lastimas" – Decía Ken a cómo podía puesto que la pelo morado tenía mucha fuerza para abrazar, pero aun así se sentía aliviado al ver a la chica sana y salva

-"¿Qué fue lo que dije? Bajen la voz o sino seremos descubiertos" – Se escuchó decir desde fuera de la cueva, todos los demás se alarmaron pero Tai se encargó de poner a todos al tanto de su situación, una vez aclarada la situación Tai seguía pensativo y le dirigió una pregunta a su hermana

-"Por cierto Kari, ¿aquí se encontraron ustedes durante todo este tiempo?" – Los rostros de Kari y Gatomon pusieron un semblante de tristeza y miraron hacia abajo; Ken y T.K solamente observaron a sus digimons, ellos también hicieron lo mismo.

-"Hermano… verás… nosotros…" – Decía lentamente la elegida de la Luz

-"…estuvimos…en el…Mar Oscuro" – Completaba la frase Ken sin dar la cara

-"Ahí nos encontramos…con Dragomon…y Piedmon" – Informó T.K, los demás se asustaron un poco al escuchar los nombres de sus enemigos y más cuando Piedmon fue nombrado, ninguno de los originales elegidos se había recuperado completamente de lo que ese payaso digimon les hizo pasar hace ya algunos años

-"¿Pero fueron capaces de derrotarlos? ¿No es así?" – Preguntaba con un poco de ansiedad Davis ya que si ellos estaban en el Digimundo otra vez, eso quería decir que pudieron eliminar a ambos digimons y encontrar la manera de salir de ahí.

-"No Davis, no pudimos…" – Le contestó Kari cabizbaja

-"Entonces ¿cómo…?" – Iba a preguntar Joe cuando fue interrumpido por Gatomon

-"Wizardmon nos hizo salir de ahí" – Todos se asombraron mucho al escuchar el nombre del digimon brujo y pidieron más detalles a los chicos quienes se los proporcionaron

-"¿Nos podrían contar cómo ocurrieron las cosas?" – Pedía Cody y los chicos no tuvieron de otra más que hablar, Kari fue la que relataría todo ya que ella estuvo desde el inicio del combate:

**FLASHBACK**

_Kari observaba como los digimons de T.K y Ken volvían al combate contra sus rivales Dragomon y Piedmon con su nuevo color en blanco y negro; el ángel sagrado digimon esquivaba eficazmente los ataques que lanzaba Dragomon con su tridente y cuando el dios del Mar Oscuro utilizaba sus tentáculos para detenerlo, HolyAngemon los desintegraba al crear una barrera protectora, en un descuido por parte de Dragomon, HolyAngemon concentró una gran cantidad de energía sagrada en su palma derecha y golpeó con fuerza el pecho del dios digimon, Dragomon no hizo nada más que caer a las aguas de su mundo, pero éste se incorporó velozmente y usó su tridente nuevamente contra HolyAngemon, el cual al no preveer dicha acción de su contrario, recibió parte del ataque._

_Mientras tanto, JewelBeemon se había lanzado a una ofensiva veloz contra el "Nuevo" Piedmon utilizando su lanza como arma principal, pero Piedmon se cubría con un par de espadas, una de ellas tenía el filo color blanco y la otra tenía el filo color negro; Piedmon no podía comenzar un ataque puesto que la velocidad de los ataques de JewelBeemon sobrepasaban el tiempo de reacción del payaso digimon; Kari despegó su mirada del combate al sentir como Gatomon se movía y comenzaba a recobrar el conocimiento._

_-"Gatomon, ¿cómo estás?" –_

_-"Mi cabeza aún sigue dando vueltas… ¿cómo está la situación?" – Preguntaba la gatita digital alarmada ya que aún recordaba que todos estaban atrapados en el Mar Oscuro_

_-"Bueno, MagnaAngemon tuvo que bajar de nivel y convertirse en HolyAngemon mientras que Stingmon ultra digi evolucionó a JewelBeemon" – Le informaba su acompañante, Gatomon observó los combates y se asombró a ver a ambos digimons._

_-"¿Y qué hay de Wizardmon?" – Volvió a hacer una pregunta Gatomon, Kari solamente le dijo_

_-"Al parecer también recibió daño y está inconsciente, no te preocupes, ha pasado desapercibido gracias a la intervención de nuestros amigos" – Gatomon suspiró aliviada al saber que su amigo Wizardmon no corría riesgo por el momento._

_-"¿Y por qué no vamos hacia donde está él?" – Le preguntaba la gata blanca a la chica_

_-"Porque si realizamos algún movimiento, temo que Piedmon o Dragomon nos hagan algo" –Replicó sinceramente la chica a su digimon, ésta dejo escapar un poco de aire y se concentró en ver las acciones de sus compañeros._

_Kari siguió recorriendo el lugar con la mirada y sus ojos se posaron en Ken, quien tenía la cabeza cabizbaja, Kari pensó que Ken no sabía aún que todo fue un plan de Piedmon para hacerles perder la razón y su voluntad, cosa que solo pareció funcionar con el de pelo azul; Piedmon visualizó la escena mientras se protegía de JewelBeemon y entabló conversación con el insecto digimon_

_-"Espera un poco, es de mala educación pelear sin siquiera saber el nombre de tu adversario ¿no lo crees?" – Le decía Piedmon mientras detenía la lanza de JewelBeemon con ambas espadas_

_-"¿Sin conocer el nombre de tu adversario?" – Preguntó confundido JewelBeemon, Piedmon solamente asintió con la cabeza y se retiró unos 3 metros de él e hizo una pequeña reverencia muy formal_

_-"Por supuesto, déjame presentarme nuevamente… soy ChaosPiedmon y es un placer combatir contigo" – Se mofaba indirectamente el nuevo payaso digimon ya que ese saludo tenía un doble sentido, el demostrar respeto y a la vez ironía ya que Piedmon (o ChaosPiedmon) no demostraba esta clase de actos._

_-"Las presentaciones se han acabado ChaosPiedmon, ahora concentrémonos en luchar para ver quién es el que quedará en pie" – Le ordenaba JewelBeemon mientras se ubicaba en una pose de combate, pero antes de que se lanzara nuevamente en una ofensiva contra el payaso digimon, éste le detuvo mostrándole su dedo índice de la mano derecha y moviéndolo en forma de negación._

_-"Espera un poco JewelBeemon, ¿no te gustaría saber por qué dos de mis espadas son de filo blanco y las otras dos de filo negro?" –_

_-"¿Qué acaso eso no es normal?" –_

_-"Podría ser, pero las mías son especiales…" – Le respondía ChaosPiedmon con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, JewelBeemon se puso en posición defensiva ya que esa acción le parecía muy sospechosa –"…verás, el poder del Mar Oscuro que me otorgó Dragomon está concentrado en mis espadas de filo blanco y el poder de las Tinieblas que me otorgó el Emperador de las Tinieblas están concentradas en las de filo negro" – Le explicaba ChaosPiedmon_

_-"¿Y eso qué significa?" – Aún no comprendía JewelBeemon el objetivo de esta conversación_

_-"Significa que estas espadas son diferentes al resto que tú conoces, por ejemplo…" – Y ChaosPiedmon enterró una espada de filo blanco con fuerza en el suelo del Mar Oscuro –"…con esta espada puedo alterar los datos del mundo para poder crear estructuras, como la de picos terrestres que atacarán a tu acompañante por ejemplo" – JewelBeemon giró su cabeza rápidamente hacia donde Ken estaba y pudo observar como en el suelo se dibujaba una línea negra que se acercaba amenazadoramente donde Ken._

_-"¡KEN, HUYE!" – Le gritaba JewelBeemon para luego lanzarse hacia donde Ken; Kari también había visto y escuchado parte de la plática y supuso que esa línea negra no era para nada buena._

_-"¡Ken, Reacciona!" – Como si ambas voces resonaran en su cabeza, Ken se "conectó" de vuelta al mundo real y lo primero que pudo ver fue a un gran insecto verde utilizando una lanza con punta de estrella destruyendo un pico que sobresalía del suelo_

_-"Que bien que pude llegar a tiempo… ¿cómo te encuentras Ken?" – El mencionado solamente tenía los ojos abiertos como platos observando a JewelBeemon, dirigió su mirada hacia su cuerpo, solamente tenía rasgado partes de su camisa y su pantalón, pero no estaba herido, después apartó la mirada y buscó fugazmente a Stingmon, pero no lo vio en ningún lado así que volvió a visualizar al digimon insecto y le dijo_

_-"¿Tú… eres…Stingmon?" –_

_-"No, ahora soy JewelBeemon Ken, me alegra saber que ya te encuentras bien… la Yolei que estaba en la caja era solamente un muñeco, nos ha engañado a todos con ese acto" – Le informaba su digimon Ultra mientras giraba su cabeza hacia donde se encontraba ChaosPiedmon quien estaba aplaudiendo la labor realizada por él._

_-"Muy bien, muy bien… al parecer tu velocidad de insecto es más rápida que la acción de mi espada blanca…" – ChaosPiedmon dejó de aplaudir y esta vez se acercó velozmente hacia JewelBeemon –"… es hora de que te muestre el poder de la espada de filo negro" – Y ChaosPiedmon lanzó un espadazo hacia Ken y JewelBeemon quienes escaparon gracias a la capacidad de volar del digimon verde, la espada chocó contra el suelo e increíblemente la zona que tocó la espada comenzó a desintegrarse._

_-"¿Pero qué demonios fue eso?" – Preguntó Ken mientras observaba atónito lo que ocurría_

_-"Lo explicaré…" – Decía ChaosPiedmon mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el aire –"…la espada de filo negro tiene el efecto opuesto a la de filo blanco, es decir que esta espada no "crea" estructuras, sino que "destruye" estructuras en su nivel más bajo para que éstas no puedan regenerarse, como lo dirían en informática… es algo parecido a Formatear" – Kari y Ken pasaron saliva por sus gargantas, si esa espada daba contra sus digimons podrían perderlos para siempre._

_-"Muy bien, fallé el primer intento… probemos que tal me va con los nuevos objetivos" – Decía ChaosPiedmon mientras enterraba en el suelo nuevamente la espada de filo blanco, esta vez la línea negra que recorría velozmente el suelo iba hacia Kari_

_-"HolyAngemon, ¡VE Y AYUDA A LOS CHICOS!" – Le gritaba JewelBeemon puesto que no tenía ni el tiempo ni las extremidades suficientes para ayudar a los demás ya que Ken se encontraba en sus brazos y ambos estaban volando; HolyAngemon notó rápidamente la situación e intentó escabullirse de Dragomon, pero éste no se lo iba a dejar fácil y lanzó su tridente con mucha fuerza hacia el ángel digimon, HolyAngemon tuvo que crear una barrera sumamente poderosa para poder protegerse y tener el tiempo suficiente para poder lanzar una barrera protectora hacia Kari y los demás, pero aun así la barrera comenzaba a romperse rápidamente por lo cual HolyAngemon solamente tuvo tiempo de crear una esfera de protección de nivel medio y la lanzó velozmente a Kari, en cuanto hizo esto, Dragomon destruyó la barrera de HolyAngemon e impactó al ángel digimon con suma potencia e hizo que se estrellara contra el suelo, pero el ángel digimon se incorporó rápidamente y se lanzó al ataque._

_La línea negra que se dirigía a Kari seguía su curso, la elegida de la Luz intentó huir pero le resultaría imposible evadir tal ataque llevando a cuestas a T.K quien aún no despertaba; Gatomon se puso a ver el movimiento de la línea y saltó hacia adelante con sus manos hacia delante_

_-"Gatomon ¿pero qué haces?" – Le preguntó confundida Kari_

_-"¿Qué no es obvio?, voy a protegerte… en cuanto salga la estructura lo destruiré con mi "Golpe de Gato" así que no te preocupes" – Le decía Gatomon mientras sus ojos no se despegaban de la línea, pero antes de que la estructura siquiera saliese, la barrera enviada por HolyAngemon se desplegó sobre Kari, Gatomon y T.K y cuando los picos salieron de la tierra, éstos chocaron con la barrera y se desintegraron; ChaosPiedmon solamente rechinó sus dientes al ver su ataque detenido; JewelBeemon aprovechó el momento y dejó a Ken en el suelo y se lanzó hacia ChaosPiedmon quien se fijó en las intenciones de JewelBeemon y bloqueaba con sus armas._

_Y así el combate se alargó unos cuantos minutos más, durante ese tiempo Wizardmon pudo recuperar la consciencia que la había perdido gracias al ataque que le había propinado el ser oscuro gigante, pero aunque ya se encontraba consciente su cuerpo no reaccionaba, al parecer el golpe lo había aturdido demasiado, así que se quedó observando el combate sin moverse, pero en ocasiones se podía notar como que si el brujo digimon estuviera sufriendo de constantes jaquecas; T.K también comenzaba a recobrar el conocimiento y lo primero que pudo ver fue a HolyAngemon utilizando una Excalibur color blanco como arma para desviar los ataques de Dragomon y atacarlo después._

_-"A pesar de que lo están dando todo, parece que no logran hacer mucho" – Escuchó la voz de Kari y miró hacia arriba, T.K se dio cuenta que su cabeza estaba descansando en las piernas de ella ya que él se encontraba acostado y ella sentada de rodillas. Al ver un poco más arriba pudo ver que una esfera brillante los protegía _

_-"¿Y esta esfera?" –_

_-"HolyAngemon la ha creado para que nos protegiera" –_

_-"¿Y qué pasó con Ken? No recuerdo como está… ouch" – Dijo T.K, pero sin querer había ejercido mucha fuerza sobre su brazo lastimado_

_-"Él está bien, ha podido recuperar la cordura y ahora se encuentra observando la pelea desde aquí, mira…" – Y Kari le señaló hacia delante, T.K miró hacia donde apuntaba el dedo de la chica y observó a Ken que no despegaba su vista de donde estaba JewelBeemon._

_Pasados unos 2 minutos de intensa lucha, tanto HolyAngemon como JewelBeemon intentaron darle fin a este combate._

_-"Dragomon… tu tiempo aquí se acabó, es hora de que el dios de este mundo desaparezca" – Sentenció HolyAngemon mientras acumulaba una gran cantidad de energía en Excalibur_

_-"Ya me has hecho enfadar ángel engreído, te enseñaré a no meterte con este dios" – Y Dragomon realizó la misma acción en su tridente, cuando ambos creyeron que sus ataques aniquilarían con su adversario, se lanzaron hacia ellos._

_-"Es tu final… ¡TRIDENTE PROHIBIDO!" – Y Dragomon lanzó con fuerza su tridente hacia HolyAngemon, quien esquivó increíblemente el arma exageradamente grande y, sin ninguna defensa de Dragomon, apuñaló a Dragomon en el pecho e hizo un pequeño agujero del cual salían los datos del dios digimon, éste solo dio un gran grito mientras caía estrepitosamente a las aguas._

_Mientras eso ocurría, JewelBeemon pensó en acabar con la defensa de ChaosPiedmon con un ataque de poder, el insecto digimon realizó una sucesión de ataques tan rápida que ChaosPiedmon no pudo reaccionar y defenderse, JewelBeemon asestaba 5 cortes con su lanza por cada segundo que pasaba, para cuando llegó a asestar 60 cortes consecutivamente (n/a: Eso serían alrededor de 12 segundos) dejó de utilizar su lanza y le conectó un golpe de derecha en el rostro del payaso, esto hizo que ChaosPiedmon golpeara el piso sin siquiera moverse._

_Ambos digimons habían acabado con sus respectivos rivales y se dirigieron hacia sus compañeros, HolyAngemon notó a Wizardmon y se dispuso a cargarlo consigo; Kari, Gatomon, Ken y T.K esperaban ansiosos a sus digimons, HolyAngemon retiró la barrera y todos fueron a ver a sus amigos_

_-"JewelBeemon, estuviste fenomenal" – Le alababa Ken a su digimon_

_-"Tenía que hacerle entender que no se metiera con mis amigos" – Le respondió el digimon_

_-"Jamás había pensado que debajo de la armadura que traes escondías esta forma" – Le comentaba T.K a su digimon_

_-"No es muy común en mi utilizar esta forma, podría decirse que es un método para evitar perder mi Ultra Evolución" – Explicó el ángel digimon_

_-"Wizardmon, ¿cómo te sientes?" – Preguntaban preocupadas tanto Kari como Gatomon_

_-"Me siento como un pedazo de basura… he estado despierto todo este tiempo y ni siquiera puedo mover un solo músculo, odio este efecto de la energía de la oscuridad" –_

_-"¿Efecto de la energía de la oscuridad?" – Preguntaron todos al unísono_

_-"Recuerden que mi cuerpo está hecho en base a esa energía, como esta energía es bastante inestable y tiene incluso el poder de manipular cuerpos…" – Tosió un poco Wizardmon y luego continuó –"…debo estabilizar esa energía usando mi mente, el proceso puede durar dependiendo del tiempo que le permita a la energía de la oscuridad "apoderarse" de mi cuerpo, los digimons tipo Virus pueden estabilizar más rápido esta energía y los tipo vacuna le es difícil estabilizarlo; debido a que soy tipo datos, mi tiempo de recuperación es variable, además de que me da muchos dolores de cabeza" – Finalizaba Wizardmon mientras se levantaba lentamente, indicando que ya se encontraba mejor._

_-"Muy bien, ahora debemos de buscar la manera de salir de aquí…" – Opinaba Ken mientras movía su cabeza de un lado hacia otro –"…el punto es, ¿cómo lo haremos?" – Kari y T.K se quedaron viendo el uno al otro, la última vez ellos escaparon por un pilar de luz, pero ahora no habían señales de éste y Ken no recordaba la manera de escapar de dicho lugar._

_-"Si escapar del Mar Oscuro es lo que desean, puedo hacerlo" – Decía Wizardmon, todos lo observaron mientras el digimon brujo formaba un círculo con su báculo para luego dar 5 pasos hacia atrás y apuntó al círculo con su báculo_

_-"Aquellos que están capturados en lo más profundo de la oscuridad, escuchen estas palabras y podrán recibir un poco de luz que tanto les hace falta para poder seguir con su existencia, permítanme el transportarme al mundo que los vio nacer, pero que les privó de avanzar…" – Finalizando con estas palabras, el círculo comenzó a reflejar el Digimundo… un portal había sido creado. Tanto JewelBeemon como HolyAngemon regresaron a sus formas de siempre (Patamon y Wormmon respectivamente) y todos se disponían a retirarse del lugar._

_-"¿Estás seguro que no podrás acompañarnos?" – Le preguntaba Gatomon, Wizardmon solamente negó con su cabeza y le dijo resignado_

_-"Lo siento, pero este cuerpo no puede dejar este lugar" – Y con estas palabras, los chicos se dirigían al portal cuando, de pronto, escucharon una voz_

_-"¿Y quién les dijo que podían irse?" – Todos voltearon a ver hacia atrás y solamente notaron a ChaosPiedmon de pie y con una espada de filo blanco enterrada en el suelo, ésta provocó que de la tierra comenzara a emerger multitud de piedras pequeñas que se dirigían directo hacia los chicos, ninguna de ellas los golpeó, sino que era una distracción para que ChaosPiedmon volviese a incrustar en el suelo su otra espada de filo blanco y crear un muro entre los chicos y el portal._

_-"¿Acaso no saben que es de mala educación el retirarse cuando la función no ha terminado?" – Les decía ChaosPiedmon mientras sacaba ambas espadas de filo blanco del suelo para volver a incrustarlas y hacer que la tierra expulsara varias piedras un poco más grandes que las anteriores y lanzarlas a sus oponentes, Wizardmon se puso delante de todos y utilizó su magia para repelerlas. Mientras eso pasaba, los chicos pudieron observar como de las profundidades del mar emergía nuevamente Dragomon, no se notaba que había sido apuñalado por HolyAngemon… es más, ninguno de los dos digimons parecían completamente heridos_

_-"¿Pero qué está pasando aquí? JewelBeemon y HolyAngemon se encargaron de darles a cada uno la paliza de su vida" – Decía T.K al verlos a ambos de pie_

_-"Podría decirse que es algo idéntico a lo de Wizardmon, solo que lo que nosotros absorbemos es de Poder del Mar Oscuro, por lo tanto… mientras no seamos completamente destruidos en un solo movimiento, nos levantaremos a combatir" – Le explicaba ChaosPiedmon mientras guardaba sus armas de filo blanco y sacaba ahora las de filo negro, por otra parte Dragomon comenzaba a llamar a más de sus seres oscuros y ya salían de las profundidades del mar_

_-"Chicos, esto es malo… deben huir y pronto…" – Wizardmon se dio media vuelta y destruyó el muro de piedra con su báculo –"…no hay mucho tiempo, diríjanse al portal" –_

_-"¿Pero qué pasará contigo?" – Le preguntó T.K al ver como Wizardmon se preparaba para un combate_

_-"Yo no puedo irme de aquí, así que lo único que me queda es pelear" –_

_-"Pero tú no eres rival para dos seres como ellos, te acabarán" – Le decía Kari pero fue interrumpida por ChaosPiedmon_

_-"Ni crean que podrán escapar de mí… antes de que lo hagan, los desapareceré… Espadas del Triunfo" – Y ChaosPiedmon lanzó sus dos espadas de filo negro hacia los chicos, aun así Wizardmon lanzó un ataque mágico_

_-"Repulsión Oscura" – Y del báculo de Wizardmon salió un rayo color negro que impactó con ambas espadas de ChaosPiedmon y se repelieron mutuamente, increíblemente el ataque de Wizardmon no fue "formateado" por las espadas de filo negro, el payaso digimon atrapó sus espadas nuevamente con disgusto y quedó viendo con malicia al digimon brujo_

_-"No creas que seré vencido fácilmente ChaosPiedmon… al igual que tú, yo también puedo aprovechar el poder de este lugar" –_

_-"Entonces lo que necesitamos solo es mayor cantidad de rivales para ti ¿no lo crees?" – Decía Dragomon mientras los seres oscuros formaban filas enfrente de ambos digimons malignos_

_-"Esto se está poniendo feo, debemos irnos y ya" – Decía Ken mientras tomaba a Kari y a T.K de un brazo y se lanzaron al portal, los digimons hicieron lo mismo casi inmediatamente_

_-"¡NOOOOOOOOOO!" – Gritó ChaosPiedmon al ver como sus presas escapaban por el portal y le dirigió una mirada amenazadora al brujo digimon_

_-"Por atreverte a arruinar el acto del día de hoy… serás condenado a la más grande de las humillaciones, prepárate a ser borrado de esta dimensión" – Le sentenciaba mientras le apuntaba con una de sus espadas de filo negro_

_-"Seres Oscuros… acaben con su enemigo" – Ordenaba imponentemente Dragomon, los seres oscuros solamente caminaban hacia Wizardmon; los chicos, a pesar de estar dentro del portal, aún podían observar las acciones que se suscitaban en el Mar Oscuro y antes de que éste se cerrara y los llevara al digimundo, pudieron observar como Wizardmon les decía a ambos seres_

_-"Lo lamento mucho ChaosPiedmon, pero en este acto…" – Y en ese momento, de la tierra que se encontraba frente a Wizardmon creció una sombra elíptica y de ella aparecieron varias figuras oscuras, éstas eran diferentes a las de Dragomon puesto que todas las figuras tenían forma de digimons, entre ellas los chicos pudieron reconocer figuras de Monzaemon, Leomon, Raremon y…_

_-"¿BlackWarGreymon?" – Dijeron todos al unísono al ver a un digimon con forma de dinosaurio armado, un par de garras largas y unas alas con forma de escudo abierto idéntico al que usa WarGreymon, todos los chicos estaban atónitos al verlo, pero no duró mucho ya que Wizardmon prosiguió con su charla_

_-"…ni las sombras de Dragomon, ni tus poderes ChaosPiedmon serán suficientes para derrotarnos a nosotros...a los residentes del Limbo" – Y después de escuchar esas palabras, el portal se cerró y dirigió a los chicos y sus digimons de vuelta al digimundo_

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Todos los chicos miraban atónitos a lo que había contado Kari, ninguno se esperaba que ellos hayan estado en el Mar Oscuro y que se hayan enfrentado a semejantes digimons; también se encontraban atónitos ante el truco de Yolei en la caja y demás eventos ocurridos, especialmente la parte en la que vieron a BlackWarGreymon, nadie tenía nada que decir y se formó un silencio algo incómodo hasta que…

-"¿Ya están todos despiertos?" – Se escuchó la voz de Ryo desde afuera, solamente Tai pudo reconocer la voz mientras los demás hablaban entre sí acerca del chico

-"No sé por qué, pero creo que esa voz la he escuchado antes" – Decía Ken mientras ponía su mano derecha en su sien y cerraba sus ojos para intentar recordar.

-"Por cierto Ken, ese chico dice que eres amigo suyo… ¿de casualidad conoces a alguien llamado Ryo Akiyama?" – En cuanto Tai finalizó su pregunta, Ken pudo recordar borrosas imágenes de su pasado, recordó que él se encontraba en una especie de zona desértica con un chico castaño y con Wormmon, parecía que estaban luchando contra algo, pero por alguna razón Ken no podía recordar siquiera la silueta de su agresor, él recordaba que ese ser le había implantado la Semilla de la Oscuridad hace ya tiempo atrás, pero gracias a ello no recordaba muy bien ni el rostro del chico que lo había acompañado ni del enemigo con el que lucharon.

-"Me parece, pero no puedo confirmarte nada hasta que no lo vea…" – Le dijo simplemente Ken, luego volvieron a escuchar la voz de Ryo

-"Si todos están despiertos, me gustaría hablar con ustedes aquí afuera… es importante" – Esto levantó sospechas en Tai y Matt quienes no pensaban que era un aliado de confianza.

-"¿Por qué querrá que vayamos donde él? ¿Acaso no resulta mejor que él viniese dentro de la cueva?" – La mente de Tai comenzaba a formular éstas preguntas

-"¿Por qué el chico no entra a la cueva? ¿Estará preparando algún tipo de emboscada contra nosotros?" – También Matt formulaba sus propias teorías; su preocupación por este tema era tal que ambos dirigieron su mirada hacia sus digimons y dijeron

-"Agumon, ven conmigo… si algo pasa, Mega Digi evolucionarás ¿de acuerdo?" –

-"Mantente alerta Gabumon, no dudes en Mega Digi evolucionar si algo raro ocurre" – Ambos digimons se quedaron viendo entre sí, extrañados por las preguntas de sus acompañantes, pero finalmente asintieron y éstos fueron los primeros en dirigirse a la salida de la cueva, los demás chicos y digimons iban detrás de ellos sin musitar palabra alguna

En cuanto salieron de la cueva, encontraron a Ryo quien los esperaba a todos, Tai y Matt movieron sus cabezas hacia todas direcciones con sus respectivos digivices en mano.

-"Esto… chicos, ¿qué están haciendo?" – Preguntaba Ryo con un rostro confundido

-"¿Qué crees tú?, estamos viendo si algún digimon extraño nos viene a cazar" – Respondió Matt mientras seguía buscando posibles enemigos

-"No seas tan preocupantes, si algún digimon de esos se aparece en frente mío, lo descuartizaría en un segundo" – Todos los demás enfocaron su vista hacia atrás de Ryo y pudieron observar a una especie de digimon dragón color negro con detalles plateados en su cuerpo, un casco plateado en su rostro y alas rojas detrás de él.

-"¡WOAH! Además de ser gigante, es espantoso" – Gritó sin pensar Tai mientras levantaba su digivice –"…vamos Agumon, Mega…" – Y antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Ryo lo detuvo

-"Espera Tai, este chico que está atrás mío es mi compañero, se llama Cyberdramon" – Y Ryo les presentó a todos a su digimon quien miró por unos instantes a los chicos y luego le dirigió su mirada a su acompañante

-"¿Estás seguro que ellos son importantes? Solo son más que chicos que estoy seguro estorbarían en nuestro camino, si no fuera porque encontraste a aquellos tres chicos tirados en lo más recóndito de este bosque y luego escuchamos el impacto de aquellos digimons con sus respectivos acompañantes, yo los hubiera dejado a su suerte" – Todos los elegidos quedaron observando al digimon dragón color negro y luego miraron a Ryo quien les respondió apenado

-"Lo siento mucho, Cyberdramon tiene muy poco tacto para hablar con otras personas" – Ken centró su mirada hacia Ryo y Ryo pudo observarlo detrás de Tai y Matt y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro

-"Hola Ken, tiempo de no vernos" – Ken intentó recordar a alguien con las características del chico que lo estaba saludando y no tardó mucho en reconocerlo

-"Ryo… ¿de verdad eres tú? Si no mal recuerdo han pasado más de 3 años de no vernos, pensé que te habías mudado o algo así" –

-"Bueno, muchas cosas han ocurrido…" – Le respondía Ryo mientras llevaba una mano atrás de su cabeza y comenzaba a rascársela

-"Ryo, sabes muy bien que no es momento para presentaciones sin sentido… ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo cuidando de estos chicos en esa cueva, ya deberíamos de haber ido a enfrentarnos a él hace ya mucho tiempo" –

-"Es cierto Cyberdramon, tal vez y después sean las presentaciones más detalladas" – Le apoyó su acompañante, Ryo se dirigió ante todos y les dijo

-"Mi nombre es Ryo Akiyama y él es Cyberdramon, a partir de este momento tendremos que unir fuerzas" –

-"¿Unir fuerzas?" – Preguntaron al unísono, hecho por el cual Ryo asintió con su cabeza

-"Así es, ustedes vinieron aquí por una razón y esa es la causante de los problemas que están ahora en el Digimundo ¿o me equivoco?" –

-"Sí, pero… ¿qué tiene que ver eso contigo?" – Preguntaba Ken a lo cual su amigo castaño le contestó

-"Verás, nosotros venimos para destruir eso" – Y Ryo señaló con el dedo índice de su mano derecha una estructura que se levantaba a lo largo del bosque, esta estructura era tan grande que se podía ver en todos lados de la isla

-"¿Pero qué es eso?" – Preguntaba estupefacto Cody

-"Eso, damas y caballeros, le hemos denominado "Obelisco Oscuro"" – Decía Ryo mientras dejaba de señalar

-"Parece una versión gigante de una aguja de control" – Decía Agumon al ver tremenda estructura

-"Esperemos que el tamaño no refleje el poder que los digimons que controla el nuevo Emperador tendrán" – Comentaba algo nervioso V-Mon

-"Chicos, he cambiado de opinión… este "Obelisco Oscuro" se lleva el premio a la cosa más, pero más malvada que haya sentido en toda mi vida digimon" – Comentaba Wormmon de forma graciosa

-"Su nivel operacional es sin duda mayor que la de cualquier otra aguja de control" – Deducía Izzy mientras analizaba la isla con la ayuda de su laptop.

-"Así es, su poder es tal que ya ha comenzado a afectar parte del mundo humano…" – En cuanto Ryo finalizó sus palabras, todos lo observaron como si quisieran una explicación, Ryo notó su ansiedad por saber respuestas y cuando iba a contestarles, Cyberdramon habló primero

-"Ryo, ya te he dicho que no tenemos tiempo que perder, debemos dirigirnos a ese Obelisco y rápido…" – Ryo asintió de forma resignada y le dijo a los chicos

-"Se los explicaré en el camino, por el momento será mejor que avancemos… estoy seguro que el creador de dicho Obelisco debe de estar cerca" –

-"El Emperador de las Tinieblas" – Comentó para el resto del grupo Kari, Ryo solamente asintió y fue el primero junto con su digimon en dirigirse hacia dicha estructura que se encontraba algo apartada de la ubicación actual; Tai y Matt se quedaron viendo mutuamente

-"Aún no confío en el chico" – Comentó Tai con desconfianza

-"Sí, pero por ahora será mejor que lo sigamos… además, ese Obelisco Oscuro sin duda es obra del Emperador de las Tinieblas" – Le decía Matt

-"¡Oigan! No se queden ahí parados y sígannos" – Les gritaba Davis quien ya se había adelantado con todo el grupo y seguido el camino por donde Ryo y Cyberdramon se habían marchado y solamente Tai y Matt estaban aún en la entrada de la cueva junto a sus digimons

-"¡ESPERENNOS!" – Gritaron los 4 individuos al unísono y corrieron hasta donde estaban los demás, mientras todos se alejaban de su "base" de operaciones, ninguno notó que en lo alto de los árboles alguien había observado y escuchado toda la conversación con Ryo

-"Aquí Sealsdramon #2, contactando a todos los miembros de la división RO, Cambio" –

-"Toda la división RO contactada, ¿qué se te ofrece Sealsdramon #2? Cambio" – Le contestaba uno de los Armormons

-"He encontrado la ubicación de nuestros objetivos, se encuentran aún en la zona norte, están a 23º latitud norte y 56º latitud oeste, Cambio" –

-"En otras palabras, se dirigen al Obelisco Oscuro cruzando el Bosque Root* ¿me equivoco?, Cambio" – Le respondía el otro Armormon

-"Claro que no, ellos se dirigen a ese bosque ¿cuál será nuestra siguiente acción?, Cambio" –

-"¿Acaso no es obvio?..." – Preguntaba sarcásticamente Eaglemon –"…Jugaremos al Cazador y a la Presa, que todos se dirijan a ese bosque para exterminio, Cambio y Fuera" – Y con esa orden dada por Eaglemon, toda la división RO se dirigió al bosque Root sigilosamente.

* * *

><p>Muy bien chicos y chicas, espero les haya gustado el capítulo; el nombre del mismo me surgió más que nada porque aquí se abarcaría la batalla en el Mar Oscuro, espero tambien que les haya gustado la adición de Ryo y Cyberdramon en mi historia puesto que ellos tienen "antecedentes" en Adventure y 02; también pido disculpas si la personalidad de ambos no es la verdadera de ellos, tengo tiempo de no ver Tamers... ahora mis interrogantes ¿Exactamente por qué estarán Ryo y Cyberdramon en este digimundo?, ¿BlackWarGreymon en el Mar Oscuro... junto a Wizardmon?, ¿Los residentes del Limbo habrán sido capaces de vencer a Dragomon y ChaosPiedmon?, ¿Qué será exactamente el Obelisco Oscuro? Todo esto y más les será revelado en el próximo capitulo, pero para eso necesito <strong>reviews<strong> xD

Ahora les dejo mi única aclaración del capítulo de hoy (Si tienen dudas, pueden preguntarme)

*Bosque Root: Bueno, en Inglés "Root" significa "Raíz" y lo tomé porque normalmente en Informática se encuentran los "Directorios Raíz" o "Root Directory" y además de que el nombre sonaba bien para mí xD

Ahora sí,** MS-TaKa** se despide... hasta otra ^_^


	20. ¿Cazador o Presa?

Hola a todos, **MS-TaKa** haciendo hasta lo imposible para que este capítulo saliera el día de hoy... bueno, he estado ocupado puesto que he vuelto a temporada de exámenes, casi y no me da tiempo de escribir este capítulo, pero aquí lo tienen... ahora paso a los **reviews**

**anaiza18/ yuri: **Si, el capítulo pasado fue bastante bueno ya que la pelea de Piedmon y Dragomon llegó a su fin ¿o no? bueno, ya dije las razones por la cual puse a Ryo en la historia... con Wizardmon? tal vez lo diga después xD

**SpyTaku299:** Sí, necesito ayuda en el digi-romance xD; lo de BlackWarGreymon lo mencionaré pero más tarde... y vamos a ver si le atinas a mis preguntas (no sé en que capítulo pero te deseo suerte)

**Juna Gemini: **Bueno, si... a Tai y Matt todavía no tienen confianza con Ryo pero esperemos que todo salga para bien, me alegro mucho que te haya gustado

Muy bien, aquí les dejo el capítulo 20 que de por sí, a pesar de que lo tuve que escribir rápidamente, es uno de los que más me ha gustado por la situación que puse... tambien puse una melodía que tal vez sirva para acompañar una parte de la historia (es mi primera vez haciendo esto así que no sé si la melodía les gustará o si la habré escogido mal) bueno, ya me extendí... aquí el capí...

* * *

><p><strong>20. ¿Cazador o Presa?<strong>

Los chicos se encaminaban hacia el "Obelisco Oscuro", una estructura de tamaño colosal, presuntamente creada por el Emperador de las Tinieblas; pero antes de poder llegar hacia aquella gran torre, primero debían atravesar el Bosque Root, un bosque que a primera vista se podía apreciar lo espesa de su vegetación y la gran cantidad de árboles que conformaban el bosque; mientras se acercaban cada vez más al susodicho bosque, Ryo Akiyama, quien iba delante de todo el grupo, se encargó de contar varios detalles que, gracias a la impaciencia de su compañero digimon Cyberdramon, no pudo comentar.

-"Al parecer lo que sea que esté afectando a este digimundo, el mundo real comienza a verse involucrado, por ejemplo, en las costas de Estados Unidos han comenzado a anunciarse alertas de Tsunamis…" –

-"¡¿QUÉEE!..." – Gritó un poco Mimí tras lo que decía Ryo –"…eso es algo terrible, varios de mis amigos viven ahí, además de…" – Comentó preocupada por el bienestar de ellos pero no pudo terminar su frase puesto que Ryo la interrumpió

-"No tienes de que preocuparte, un grupo de chicos liderados por un tal Michael se están encargando de que nada de eso ocurra con sus digimons acuáticos" –

-"Yo sabía que Michael iba a hacer algo al respecto" – ahora decía Mimí con un gran alivio

-"…bueno, continúo con las malas noticias para nuestro mundo, también se ha informado que todo el anillo de fuego ha mostrado actividad fuera de los márgenes normales…" –

-"¿El anillo de fuego? ¡Es imposible!" – Ahora era Izzy el sorprendido por las palabras del de pelo café

-"Una cosa Izzy… ¿Qué es el anillo de fuego?" – Preguntaba Tai, todo los chicos quedan viendo al antiguo líder, algunos con caras de asombro (como Yolei, Izzy, Sora, Ken, Kari), otros con caras confusas (como T.K, Joe, Cody, Mimí) y otros con el mismo rostro de Tai (es decir, con ganas de saber que es, como Matt, Davis y los digimons)

-"Verás Tai… se le llama anillo de fuego a toda la cadena de volcanes que se encuentran en el Pacífico de América y a la zona este de toda Asia… toda la zona que abarca este anillo de fuego es considerado lugares con alta concentración de sismicidad" – Le respondía Izzy mientras seguían andando

-"¿Es qué no te enseñan nada en la escuela?" – Le preguntaba de manera pícara la antigua elegida de la Pureza

-"No es eso, solo que la clase de Geografía me aburre" – Le respondía Tai a la chica, a Izzy le corrió una gota detrás de su cabeza y prefirió seguir con la conversación

-"Pero cómo es eso de "Fuera de los márgenes normales", ¿puedes explicarte?" –

-"Claro, el anillo de fuego anteriormente jamás había mostrado actividad en varias partes del mundo, pero ahora hay amenazas de que varios volcanes de distintas partes del globo realicen una erupción simultánea" – El chico de pelo rojo tuvo que ahogar un grito mayor al que había dado Mimí hace poco, si el anillo de fuego llegase a realizar dicha acción… el pánico y la destrucción sería demasiada

-"Tampoco hay que preocuparnos tanto con este problema… varios chicos con digimons que tienen la habilidad de controlar el fuego o de manipular bien la tierra se encargan de la situación también en distintas partes del globo" –

-"Eso es un alivio, no me imagino que llegaría a pasar si el anillo de fuego realizara eso" –

-"Y eso no es todo…" – Continuaba Ryo –"…además de todo eso, mi digivice encontró varios digimons malignos apareciendo en varios lugares, pero varios chicos de distintos países han comenzado a tomar medidas y a encargarse de ellos en cuanto aparecen" –

-"Tengo otra pregunta y esta vez no tan tonta como la anterior…" – Todos pusieron atención nuevamente hacia el Kamiya mayor –"… ¿Cómo es que nadie se ha dado cuenta de la aparición de los digimons, aparte de los que sí tenemos digimon? Por lo que nos cuentas, parece que nadie lo sabe y creen que todos estos problemas lo causa la madre naturaleza, además… ¿Por qué crees que todo esto es causado por ese Obelisco?" – Tai le decía con una cara de determinación en su rostro, por breves instantes los chicos detuvieron su caminar para ver lo que ocurría; Ryo sin pensarlo dos veces puso el mismo rostro que Tai le regalaba y le contestaba

-"Cuando un digimon aparece en el mundo real, lo hace acompañado de una espesa neblina que cubre la zona en la cual se desplazará, por lo cual, cualquier medio electrónico queda fuera de operación mientras éste se encuentre en la neblina… eso imposibilita a medios como la televisión por ejemplo de grabar y transmitirlos; y con respecto a tu segunda pregunta… Cyberdramon y yo hemos sido partícipes de combates contra digimons que vagan en el mundo real y hemos interrogado a varios de ellos, todos dicen que su "nuevo soberano" les ha dado potestad para causar estragos en el mundo real, así que ambos tomamos la decisión de venir hasta aquí y buscar a ese "nuevo soberano" y acabarlo, pero una vez que llegamos a este digimundo, mi D-Arc sintió una presencia igual de maligna que la de ese soberano y apuntaba a ese Obelisco" – Explicó Ryo y le mostraba su D-Arc, éste era una especie de digivice de color azul con un círculo blanco alrededor de su pantalla

-"¿Eso es un digivice?" – Preguntaba Matt obviamente sorprendido al ver tal aparato que en su pantalla mostraba tres puntos luminosos que pertenecían a la ubicación de ellos, la de la base de operaciones del Emperador de las Tinieblas y la del Obelisco Oscuro

-"Vaya, es muy diferente a los nuestros" – Decía Cody mientras sacaba su D-3 y lo comparaba con el D-Arc de Ryo

-"Oigan, muévanse… ya estamos a punto de entrar al bosque" – Comentaba Cyberdramon mientras avanzaba, todos observaron al digimon dragón negro y decidieron seguir avanzando, Ryo se adelantó y caminó al lado de su digimon acompañante, todos los demás estaban caminando detrás de él, Sora se encontraba un tanto inquieta ya que su mente tenía una pregunta bastante importante y se la lanzó a Ryo

-"Dime Ryo, ¿de casualidad ustedes se enfrentaron con un MegaSeadramon? (_n/a: Para más información, lean el capítulo 9)_" – Ryo comenzó a hacer memoria y luego dijo

-"Ahora que lo mencionas… mientras veníamos volando hacia la isla pudimos ver como uno de esos digimons estaba enloquecido por alguna razón, y como Cyberdramon ya tenía bastante tiempo de no golpear enemigos, me obligo a bajar y verlo golpear a ese digimon hasta que cayó al agua, me costó mucho hacerlo entrar en razón y que debíamos seguir, ¿por qué lo preguntas?" –

-"Eso…quiere…decir…que…" – Decía Yolei tartamudeando

-"…tú…nos salvaste… de ser… comida de MegaSeadramon" – Completaba la frase Mimí con los ojos totalmente abiertos, Ryo se rascó la nuca y con una sonrisa fingida respondió

-"O sea… ¿qué ustedes habían molestado a ese MegaSeadramon? Jamás pensé que ustedes llegarían a molestar tanto a un digimon como para comportarse de esa manera" –

-"Yo también les dije eso, pero…" – Le comentaba Davis a Ryo mientras Mimí le interrumpía

-"Ese MegaSeadramon era en realidad un MetalSeadramon que tenía la capacidad de tanto evolucionar como involucionar a placer, además de que ese digimon ya tenía cuentas pendientes con nosotros" –

-"Y al parecer las seguirá teniendo puesto que aún sigue vivo" – Agregaba Sora con un tono de voz algo apagado, su mente pensaba en las posibles maneras en la cual ese digimon marino pudo volverse más fuerte

-"No te preocupes Sora, si vuelve a aparecer… WarGreymon se encargará de convertirlo en una anguila en rodajas" – Decía confiadamente Tai para alegrar a la antigua elegida del amor

-"Sí, no debes de que preocuparte… si tardo más de 5 minutos, el pedido será gratis" – Comentaba graciosamente Agumon, hecho por el cual todos comenzaron a reírse (Excepto Leomon y Cyberdramon puesto que ellos vigilaban que nada les pasara) mientras se adentraban al Bosque Root.

…

Mientras tanto, un poco más adentro del susodicho bosque, la división RO se encontraba ubicándose en posiciones estratégicas

-"Muy bien división, las armas de los Armormons nos permiten atacar a una distancia considerable sin que noten nuestra presencia; la agilidad de los Sealsdramons nos permiten una ofensiva rápida y el terreno en donde nos encontramos provee de muy poca luz a nuestras presas, lo cual también nos permite ocultarnos eficazmente…" – Señalaba Eaglemon todas las ventajas con las cuales contaba la división RO en estos momentos mientras surcaba el cielo

-"…Además de que con mi vista aérea, puedo visualizar rápidamente la ubicación de las presas, esto será pan comido" – Y Eaglemon se dirigió hacia la ubicación de los chicos quienes avanzaban lentamente gracias a la espesa vegetación del lugar.

…

-"¿Saben algo? Este lugar es el bosque más oscuro que haya visto, deberemos tener cuidado de no tropezar o caer en alguna trampa" – Advertía Izzy mientras apartaba varias ramas de árboles para avanzar

-"No solo eso, también debemos de estar alertas ante cualquier digimon que podamos…" – Decía T.K pero fue interrumpido por varios sonidos que provenían de unos arbustos que se encontraban a 5 metros al frente de los chicos, todos se alarmaron y pusieron toda su atención hacia la vegetación que parecía "sospechosa", de ella salió un grupo de 4 Mushroommon

-"Creo que es hora de pelear, vamos V-Mon" – Se adelantaba Davis, pero antes de hacer a su digimon evolucionar, Yolei le detuvo agarrando una de sus manos

-"Espera un poco Davis, ni siquiera sabemos si en realidad esos digimons están al mando del Emperador" –

-"Yolei, estamos en la isla que funge de base de operaciones del Emperador de las Tinieblas… ¿no piensas que esos digimons están del bando de los malvados?" – Comentaba su teoría hacia la chica de pelo morado, pero ésta se negó a escucharlo

-"Pero Davis, ¡necesitamos estar seguros!" –

-"Davis, Yolei tiene razón…" – El chico moreno y la chica de lentes voltearon a ver a Hawkmon, quien no despegaba su mirada del grupo de 4 Mushroommon –"…esos Mushroommon no parecen estar controlados por los Engranes Malignos, no logro observar auras extrañas en ellos" –

-"Es cierto…" – Apoyaba Gatomon a la ave roja mientras los Mushroommons salían del campo de visión de los chicos –"... ¿puede ser que el Emperador no haya usado sus Engranes Malignos en esta zona y se haya dedicado a crear solamente este Obelisco?" – Todos los presentes quedaron pensando un poco en otras posibles razones por las cuales el Emperador no intentó controlar totalmente la zona; esto lo aprovechó Eaglemon y comenzó a realizar su "Estrategia"

-"Nuestros objetivos se encuentran concentrados en un solo punto, Armormons… ajusten su posición de disparo a las 10 en punto y eleven sus armas 5º arriba… Cambio" –

-"¡Entendido!" – Y los Armormons se dispusieron a ajustar las posiciones de sus armas a las deseadas por Eaglemon

-"Sealsdramons, acérquense cautelosamente hacia el objetivo para posible contra ofensiva que puedan planear nuestros objetivos, Cambio" –

-"Entendido, nos moveremos inmediatamente, Cambio" – Respondió el Sealsdramon #1 que al parecer era el líder de la pequeña tropa de Sealsdramon

Tanto Cyberdramon como Leomon pudieron escuchar ligeros movimientos de hojas en las cercanías, esto lo notó Eaglemon y para evitar sospechas de los Sealsdramons comenzó a molestar a varios Fanbeemons (pequeños digimons con forma de abeja) que se encontraban en las copas de los árboles y a causa del digimon Mega, éstos se agitaron y comenzaron a volar y revolotear por la zona, haciendo que muchas de las hojas de los árboles comenzaran a agitarse y a llamar la atención de los demás

-"Hay mucho movimiento de hojas, ¿cómo es que eso pasa si no hay viento?" – Preguntaba Kari un poco confundida por la situación

-"Debe de ser porque hay mucha vegetación aquí, los árboles de seguro bloquean el curso del viento y nosotros solamente sentimos un poco del poder real, ha de estar soplando muy fuerte" – Comentaba Ken mientras miraba las hojas de los árboles

-"Debes de tener razón…" – Se limitó a decir Izzy mientras miraba el pequeño evento creado por Eaglemon,

-"Muy bien, ya están totalmente distraídos… que comience el ataque" –

(_N/a: Para este momento, les sugiero que pongan esta música de fondo (claro…si gustan): w w w. y o u t u b e .com/watch?v=Vx2EnbBlkuU)_

Los Armormons sin dudar ni un segundo, comenzaron a disparar hacia la ubicación que Eaglemon les había proporcionado, todas las balas volaban exactamente hacia donde los chicos estaban reunidos y cuando estuvieron a punto de darles, Cyberdramon se movió hacia ellas y utilizó su cuerpo como escudo; esto alertó a los chicos y antes de que se acercaran a ellos, el dragón negro les dijo

-"Ni se les ocurra dar un paso más… Ryo, al parecer han comenzado su estrategia, refúgiense o huyan" –

-"Vamos, por aquí…" – Decía Leomon mientras intentaba alejar a los chicos del lugar, tanto digimons como acompañantes tuvieron que seguir al gran león bípedo para evitar salir heridos del ataque de los Armormons, aun así Cyberdramon seguía utilizando su cuerpo como escudo.

-"Los chicos están cambiando su curso, solamente sigan disparando de izquierda a derecha sin cambiar sus ángulos de inclinación" – Comentaba Eaglemon desde los cielos a su grupo de artillería, quienes hicieron caso a las órdenes y siguieron con su plan, pero aún Cyberdramon se adelantaba y utilizaba su cuerpo para protegerlos

-"Esto me está molestando… ¡y mucho! ¡MAGNA CAÑÓN!" – Y Cyberdramon abrió su boca y de ella salió un rayo muy poderoso que, a pesar de la distancia que se encontraban sus objetivos, pasó a escasos 2 metros de los Armormons

-"Ese ataque fue por demás peligroso… cambien levemente su ubicación y manténganse atacando" – Los Armormons siguieron las órdenes y mientras se ubicaban en un mejor lugar no dejaron de atacar, esto molestó aún más a Cyberdramon. Mientras todo eso ocurría, los Sealsdramons seguían con mucha cautela y velocidad a los chicos y sus digimons en las ramas de los árboles, el Sealsdramon #1 dio una orden a dos de sus "hombres" y éstos avanzaron hacia donde se dirigían los chicos y cortaron con sus cuchillas varios troncos de árbol con la intención de que éstos cayeran sobre las cabezas de sus víctimas.

-"¡ALTOOOOO!" – Vociferó Leomon al notar como los árboles que estaban más adelante se tambaleaban lentamente y comenzaban a caer cerca de ellos, pero el digimon león utilizó su espada y sus puños para anular dicha emboscada

-"Adéntrense aún más en el bosque, si seguimos caminando por la zona abierta, estaremos en mayores complicaciones" – Y con esto, tanto digimons como humanos se adentraron en las zonas más densas del bosque

-"Muy buen movimiento… al parecer nuestras presas no son tan malas como pensaba" – Se decía a sí mismo Eaglemon y dio las siguientes órdenes a su división

-"Alto a todas nuestras acciones… nuestros objetivos se han adentrado en la zona densa del bosque y con eso comienzan a alejarse de nuestra posición, que los Armormons se dirijan en línea recta mientras atacan, no duden en ocultarse para evitar ser vistos por los objetivos; en tanto los Sealsdramons bajarán de los árboles y correrán ocultos por la vegetación cerca de ellos para atacar sorpresivamente… yo me encargaré de contingencia aérea si intentan huir" – Y así continuó la cacería de los chicos.

-"Esto es ridículo, ¿por qué mandan una división a exterminarnos?" – Decía T.K mientras corría con los demás hacia el interior del bosque

-"Estoy seguro que nosotros somos una amenaza mayor para el Emperador de las Tinieblas y por eso nos desean muertos" – Le respondía su hermano quien corría a la par de éste

-"¿Entonces no sería mejor dar la cara y mostrarles que tan peligrosos somos?" – Davis daba su opinión mientras miraba hacia atrás para intentar poder observar a sus agresores, pero éstos (los agresores) no eran vistos por el chico moreno

-"¿Estás loco Davis? Si intentamos hacer eso, estaremos a merced de ellos, lo que nos ha ayudado hasta este momento es que nos hemos mantenido en movimiento…" – V-Mon le respondía mientras intentaba no quedarse atrás

-"Pues vamos a darle un intento, ¿estás conmigo Agumon?" – Decía Tai, quien dejó de correr junto con su digimon y se quedaron para, según ellos, pelear.

- Agumon digi evolves a… ¡Greymon!

El cuerpo de Agumon pasó a ser el de su etapa campeón, su sola presencia hizo que varios árboles a su alrededor fuesen destruidos por su enorme tamaño; esto hizo que los Sealsdramons que estaban cerca, se retiraran un poco pero no dejaron de seguir al grupo

-"Eaglemon, tenemos a un Greymon obstaculizando la cacería… ¿qué debemos hacer?" – Preguntaba uno de los Armormons mientras visualizaba al nuevo digimon

-"Ese Greymon es uno de nuestros objetivos… pasen a modo de eliminación" – Respondió Eaglemon mientras evitaba ser visto por el gran dinosaurio naranja.

-"Vamos Greymon, ¿logras ver algo?" – Vociferaba Tai quien estaba detrás del gran dinosaurio

-"Negativo Tai… no logro visualizar nada fuera de lo normal" – Y es que los Armormons habían dejado de disparar y se encontraban muy bien ocultos mientras que los Sealsdramons ya habían pasado al dinosaurio y se encontraban persiguiendo a los otros chicos, pero en ese momento los Armormons volvieron a atacar

-"Justice Strike!" – Y los Armormons dispararon con todo su arsenal a Greymon quien no pudo evitar el daño y éste fue de tal magnitud que en un segundo debilitó al digimon campeón y volvió a ser Agumon, en ese momento los Armormons se quedaron sin municiones puesto que no habían recargado y tuvieron que hacerlo en ese momento, Tai aprovechó que no provenía ningún ataque y tomó a Agumon y siguió al resto de sus compañeros.

-"Oye, ¿te encuentras bien?, ¿qué ocurrió?" – Preguntaba Ryo

-"Agumon fue hecho puré rápidamente… aunque en realidad no sé qué fue lo que pasó" – Le respondía Tai al chico, Agumon le contestó con dificultad

-"Fui acribillado, estoy seguro de eso…" –

-"Grrr…." – Gruñía molesto Cyberdramon ya que ninguno de esos digimons daban la cara; Los Sealsdramons se acercaron cubiertos por la vegetación del lugar y sacaron sus cuchillas, esta vez intentarían un ataque directo por los lados.

-"Es hora… ¡Ataquen y corten todo!" – Ordenó el Sealsdramon #1 y todos los digimons asesinos se abalanzaron con sus cuchillas hacia los chicos, pero Leomon y Cyberdramon se adelantaron y bloquearon a dos cada uno

-"Me imaginaba que un ataque a distancia no podía realizarse si no habían digimons que nos vigilaran y les dieran órdenes" – Les digo Leomon mientras detenía a los Sealsdramons con su espada

-"Ahora desaparezcan de mi vista… ¡Garras Supremas!" – Y las garras de Cyberdramon se iluminaron y el digimon dragón se abalanzó contra ambos digimons asesinos, pero éstos bloquearon su ataque con su "Cuchillo Exterminador" que portaban en su mano derecha. Los chicos vieron a los Sealsdramons por pocos segundos puesto que los Sealsdramons que habían bloqueado el ataque de Cyberdramon se introdujeron nuevamente en la oscuridad del bosque tras su defensa mientras que los Sealsdramons que fueron detenidos por Leomon se liberaron de su agarre rápidamente e hicieron lo mismo que sus compañeros.

-"¡CUIDADO TODOS!" – Alcanzó a comentar Cody mientras señalaba atrás de él, todos los chicos captaron la indirecta que el menor de los elegidos quería dar a entender y se ocultaron tras una enorme roca que estaba a escasos pasos de ellos, en cuanto se colocaron detrás de aquel objeto, los Armormons iniciaron nuevamente su ofensiva, pero ésta golpeaba la enorme roca.

-"Esto es muy peligroso… debemos huir por otro lado" – Comentaba Mimí con un tono de preocupación puesto que las cosas se complicaban por cada segundo que pasaba

-"Tentomon, necesitaremos huir y rápido… cuando te conviertas en Kabuterimon, agárranos con cada uno de tus brazos y apresúrate a volar fuera de este lugar, llegaremos a ese Obelisco Oscuro desde el aire" – Le decía Izzy a su digimon quien asentía a sus palabras

- Tentomon digi evolves a… ¡Kabuterimon!

-"Chicos, sosténganse fuerte que huiremos rápidamente" – Y así Kabuterimon se despegó del suelo y comenzó a volar fuera del bosque, pero no esperaba lo que sucedería antes de poder dirigirse fuera

-"Ni siquiera lo intentes… ¡Embestida del Phoenix!" – Y Eaglemon se lanzó contra la coraza que viste Kabuterimon en su cabeza, el digimon insecto no se dio cuenta de su ataque y Eaglemon impactó con tanta fuerza a Kabuterimon que hizo que tuvo que aterrizar forzosamente a tierra a causa del golpe, pero aun así el digimon insecto no perdió su digi evolución y aprovechó eso para poner nuevamente a los chicos y digimons en tierra

-"He evitado el escape aéreo… acábenlo" – Eaglemon ordenaba y los Armormons nuevamente levantaron sus armas y atacaron con sus "Justice Strike", éstos impactaron de lleno contra Kabuterimon y obligaron al digimon a volver a su etapa Rookie y a Cyberdramon a convertirse en el nuevo "escudo digimon" para los chicos mientras éstos buscaban un lugar donde ir

-"No sabía que incluso nos vigilaban desde el aire" – Comentaba Sora mientras miraba el cielo para intentar observar al digimon aéreo, pero su resultado fue nulo

-"¡Demonios! Estamos en mucha desventaja… si tan solo hubiera un lugar donde éstos digimons no puedan ocultarse" – Decía Joe mientras corría con el resto para evitar el ataque de los digimons agresores

-"Me…pareció…ver…un pequeño…lugar…donde…no hay…muchos árboles" – Decía a cómo podía Tentomon quien estaba en los brazos de su acompañante.

-"¿Qué tan lejos estamos de ese lugar Tentomon?" – Preguntaba exaltadamente Matt al digimon tecnológico

-"Solo…debemos…ir…derecho…" – Pudo comentar Tentomon

-"Con eso me basta, Gabumon, es hora" – Gritó Matt mientras alzaba al aire su digivice

- "V-Mon, creo que también necesitaremos de tu ayuda; entre más rápido lleguemos a ese lugar, mejor para nosotros" – Comentaba Davis mientras levantaba su D-3 de igual manera que Matt

-"Creo que aún nos faltará que todos nos movamos a la misma velocidad… evolucionaré yo también" – Daba su asistencia Leomon mientras comenzaba a iluminarse

-"De acuerdo a mis cálculos, nos hará falta un poco más… Hawkmon ¿estás listo?" –

-"No me lo tienes que preguntar dos veces Yolei" – Decía la ave roja mientras su acompañante realizaba la misma acción que los demás

- Gabumon digi evolves a… ¡Garurumon!

- V-Mon armor digi evolves a… ¡Raidramon!

- Leomon war digi evolves a… ¡SaberLeomon!

- Hawkmon armor digi evolves a… ¡Halsemon!

Y con la evolución de estos 4 digimons, cada acompañante se montó sobre su digimon y ayudó a los demás a viajar sobre sus digimons; Garurumon llevaba en su lomo a Matt, T.K, Patamon, Cody y Armadillomon, pero como Cody no utilizaba mucho espacio, Matt también hizo que Ryo se montara sobre Garurumon; Raidramon llevaba en su lomo a Davis, quien dio ayuda tanto a Tai y Agumon como a Kari como Gatomon ya que ambos corrían cerca del líder de la segunda generación; SaberLeomon dio asistencia a Sora, Biyomon, Mimí, Palmon, Joe y Gomamon mientras que Halsemon hizo subir a Yolei, Ken, Wormmon, Izzy y Tentomon para apresurar su marcha.

-"División… nuestras presas ahora están concentradas en 4 pequeños grupos y están viajando bastante cerca, así que concentren sus ataques en ellos." – Comentaba Eaglemon y los Armormons y los Sealsdramons siguieron atacando, los Armormons se encargaban de disparar mientras que Cyberdramon se encargaba de cubrir a los 4 digimons que transportaban a los chicos

-"Ryo… comienzo a sentir sus ataques… necesito ayuda" – Gruñía de mala manera Cyberdramon, él odiaba recibir ayuda, pero no estaba en la posición para mantener su orgullo

-"Gatomon, ¿pero qué haces?" – Decía Kari ya que su gata blanca comenzaba a moverse desesperadamente

-"Kari, ese digimon necesita apoyo… voy a dársela" – Y Gatomon se liberó del agarre de Kari y se lanzó a ayudar a Cyberdramon, a pesar de su pequeño tamaño Gatomon utilizó su fuerza para derribar varios árboles rápidamente y que el ataque de los Armormons golpeasen en ellos para evitar daños; pero los Sealsdramons se encargaban de cortar esos árboles que derribaba la gata digital para que sus compañeros tuvieran la vía libre de ataque

-"Patamon, si esto sigue así no llegaremos a tiempo hasta el lugar que debemos ir; ve a apoyarlos" – Y Patamon se soltó de la cabeza de T.K mientras el rubio levantaba su D-3

- Patamon digi evolves a… ¡Angemon!

Y el ángel digimon se unió a la defensa de sus compañeros girando su báculo para crear un escudo rotatorio entre ellos y sus agresores; a pesar de ello, tanto los Sealsdramons como los Armormons continuaron sus ataques mientras que Eaglemon solamente observaba las acciones desde los aires, mientras éstos seguían acercándose más y más a aquel lugar donde no había mucha vegetación, Eaglemon lo notó e informó a su escuadrón

-"¡No se muevan más!" – Exigió el ave dorada armada a lo cual tanto los Armormons y los Sealsdramons acataron la orden –"…se dirigen a un lugar donde perderemos nuestra ventaja de ataque sorpresa, será mejor atacar con cautela cuando ellos lleguen a ese punto" –

Aun así, la División RO se encargó de hacer pasar un mal rato tanto a Cyberdramon, Gatomon y Angemon mientras todos viajaban a ese lugar que Tentomon mencionó, era un lugar donde solo había mucho pasto, no habían muchos árboles en los alrededores pero esto era compensado por varias flores de múltiples colores y un pequeño lago cerrado en el centro del lugar, si los chicos no estuvieran en estos problemas… hubieran pasado un buen día de campo.

(_n/a: Creo que hasta aquí pueden retirar la melodía si gustan)_

Cuando llegaron al lugar, todos los digimons desmontaron a sus viajeros y concentraron su mirada hacia los árboles que rodeaban el lugar para ver si realizaban alguna acción, pero mientras pasaban los primeros minutos, nada ocurría

Mientras tanto, Eaglemon comenzaba a formular la siguiente táctica

-"División…" – Llamó Eaglemon –"…he analizado la situación y he llegado a la conclusión que ya no podremos depender de nuestra ventaja de ataque sorpresa, llevaré a cabo un ataque preventivo para darles tiempo de llegar al lugar y acabar con ellos con un ataque de poder" – Y cuando terminó, Eaglemon se lanzó velozmente contra ellos

-"Phoenix Assault" – Y la velocidad con la que caía Eaglemon era superior a la de su "Embestida del Phoenix", Angemon notó las intenciones del digimon y utilizó su báculo para desviar su ataque, pero no fue suficiente y el ángel digimon recibió parte del impacto, por su parte Eaglemon ni se inmutó ante el ataque propinado por Angemon y solo se limitó a ubicarse un poco lejos de los chicos mientras esperaba al resto de su escuadrón para comenzar su ataque de poder, no tardó mucho en que tanto los Armormons y los Sealsdramons salieran a la luz

-"¿Con qué este es el escuadrón que vino tras nosotros?" – Comentaba Tai impresionado por ver a los digimons

-"Así es, pero veo que aunque han realizado muchas acciones no se ven cansados" – Opinaba Ryo al notar que ninguno de ellos tenían siquiera una herida

-"Pues creo que nos toca ahora mostrarles nuestro poder" – Proponía Ken mientras dirigía su mirada hacia Davis y, como si ambos tuviesen el mismo pensamiento, dirigieron su mirada a sus digimons, Davis volvió a convertir a Raidramon en V-Mon y hacerlo evolucionar como Ken hacía con su digimon

- Wormmon digi evolves a… ¡Stingmon!

-"V-Mon digi evolves a… ¡XV-Mon!"

- Stingmon… XV-Mon…DNA digi evolves a… ¡Ledramon!

Kari y Yolei, al ver la actuación de los chicos, decidieron realizar lo mismo, pero Yolei tuvo que convertir a Halsemon a su forma ordinaria

-Halsemon digi evolves a… ¡Aquilamon!

- Aquilamon…Gatomon…DNA digi evolves a… ¡Silphymon!

-"Angemon, ¿crees poder evolucionar a tu forma Ultra?" – Preguntaba T.K a su digimon quien estaba hincado en un solo pie ya que el ataque de Eaglemon había sido muy fuerte

-"No lo creo, me siento bastante cansado como para poder hacerlo" –

-"Entonces no nos queda otra opción… Cody, necesitaremos hacer la DNA" –

-"No te preocupes, ya estoy en eso ¡Vamos Armadillomon!" –

-"Muy bien Cody" – Y el digimon amarillo corrió hasta estar cerca del ángel digimon

- Armadillomon digi evolves a… ¡Ankylomon!

- Ankylomon…Angemon…DNA digi evolves a… ¡Shakkoumon!

-"Increíble… no pensé que todos los demás digimons podían hacer esa clase de digi evolución" – Decía sorprendido Ryo, no había visto una evolución entre dos digimons desde la vez del ataque informático gracias a Diaboromon.

Ahora en el escenario se encontraban los tres digimons combinados y estaban frente a frente a sus rivales… la División RO quien no parecía impresionada ante los cambios que sufrieron los digimons de los chicos

-"Es hora de pagarles con la misma moneda… ¡SUPER ATAQUE!" – Decía Ledramon mientras desenfundaba sus armas ubicadas en su cintura y comenzó a dispararles a la división RO, pero los Armormons se encargaron de interceptar cada bala que liberó Ledramon y como resultado ningún ataque de Ledramon dio en el blanco

-"Esto será bastante divertido…" – Comentó uno de los Armormons mientras visualizaba al digimon DNA de Davis y Ken –"… ¡desenfunda!" – Y ahora fueron los Armormons los atacantes, pero Ledramon se encargó de esquivar varias de sus balas y contra atacaba velozmente, sin poder atinar a sus objetivos

Mientras tanto los Sealsdramon observaron a los dos digimons DNA restantes y decidieron ir a atacar a Silphymon puesto que si atacaran a Shakkoumon estarían en desventaja ya que su robusta defensa les impediría realizar su labor eficazmente

-"Silphymon, ten mucho cuidado… todos esos digimons van tras ti" – Kari le advirtió a su digimon DNA, éste solo visualizó como los Sealsdramons se acercaban con cuchillos en mano y cuando estuvieron a punto de impactarle, Silphymon dio un salto hacia atrás y alcanzó a patear a un Sealsdramon quien solo retrocedió un poco; cuando aterrizó, comenzó a canalizar energía en sus palmas

-"Esfera de Energía" – Y lanzó su poder hacia los otros tres Sealsdramons quienes recibieron el impacto, pero parecía que no le afectaba

-"Cuchillo Exterminador" – Dijeron a coro todos los Sealsdramon y la cuchilla que portaban se rodeó de un resplandor blanco azulino y su alcance creció, con esto intentaron golpear a Silphymon que tuvo que valerse de su agilidad para evitar ser alcanzado por la ráfaga de ataques que sus rivales proporcionaban.

Eaglemon quedó observando al ángel de hierro y se dijo a sí mismo

-"Este digimon tiene una férrea defensa… me imagino que ha de ser tan resistente como la armadura que porto… será mejor acabar con esto rápidamente…" – Pero antes de realizar siquiera una acción, Shakkoumon se lanzó al ataque

-"Bombas de Arcilla" – Y de su compartimiento ubicado en su cuerpo salieron discos rotatorios con cuchillas que se dirigieron velozmente hacia Eaglemon, pero éste realizó un gran esfuerzo para evitar ser dañado demasiado ya que las cuchillas de los discos le proporcionaron ligeros cortes en su armadura

-"Embestida del Phoenix" – Eaglemon contraatacó velozmente al final del ataque de Shakkoumon e impactó fuertemente contra el ángel de acero, pero no lo pudo hacer retroceder

-"Esto es un problema" – Y Eaglemon tuvo que retirarse de la cercanías de Shakkoumon quien intentaba golpearlo con sus manos, pero la velocidad de Eaglemon fue superior a las intenciones de su rival

-"Vamos, eso es…" – Apoyaba Cody al gran digimon de acero mientras T.K observaba las acciones de Eaglemon; los chicos se encontraban sumamente pendientes de las acciones de sus digimons contra sus rivales, a pesar de que sus digimons estaban dando lo mejor de sí parecía que la división RO estaba ganando la batalla por un pequeño margen

-"Ryo… dime por qué no puedo unirme a la batalla" – Reprochaba Cyberdramon al ver que su acompañante no lo dejaba unirse a la fiesta

-"Eso es porque necesitamos de alguien que nos proteja de ataques que puedan dañarnos" – Le explicó su acompañante

-"Pero es que acaso no ves que hay digimons que pueden hacerse cargo de esa tarea…" – Mientras se refería a Garurumon y SaberLeomon –"…déjame pelear o sino…" – Cyberdramon se silenció abruptamente, esto desconcertó a Ryo quien esperaba más palabras por parte de su digimon dragón y notó como éste miraba el pequeño lago; Cyberdramon, sin mediar palabras, se lanzó al agua… esto hizo que más de uno se preguntara él porque, pero no tardó mucho en que un ataque saliera con suma potencia debajo del agua y volara hacia los aires

-"¿Qué ocurre Cyberdramon?" – Preguntaba Ryo mientras miraba como Cyberdramon salía del agua y volaba sobre ella

-"Al parecer tenemos compañía no deseada… pero no te preocupes, que yo me hago cargo" – Todos los presentes voltearon a ver al agua y pudieron notar como salía de ella MetalSeadramon con un rostro de muy pocos amigos… si les estaba costando luchar contra la división RO… ¿ahora MetalSeadramon?

* * *

><p>Hola aquí abajo, ¿qué les pareció el capítulo? como lo mencioné antes... es uno de los que más me ha gustado ¿qué les pareció la melodía para acompañar el momento? pensé que le salía... sino pues necesito ayuda hasta en eso xD. Bueno mis interrogantes ¿Serán capaces los chicos de sobreponerse a la división RO?, ¿Qué pasará ahora que MetalSeadramon se unió al combate?... No tengo muchas interrogantes, pero si tienen algunas o si desean decirme algo, ya saben que por eso están los <strong>reviews...<strong>

Me despido, chao! ^_^


	21. ¿Aliado o Enemigo?

Hola nuevamente, este es el primer capítulo de este 2012, lamento el super retraso pero no me voy a rendir con este fic y lo terminaré... aún faltan capítulos e intentaré mantenerlo actualizado con un capítulo por semana. Para no variar, revisaré y contestaré los **reviews**

**Anaiza18: **Gracias por escuchar esa parte con música, veré si en otro capítulo logro volver a poner cosas con música. En cuanto a lo de la División RO... ya lo sabrás pronto

**SpyTaku299: **Es que necesitaba que quedaran como Gato Encerrado, sino no iba a haber la emoción de este capítulo, gracioso que menciones lo de Agumon... esa fue la intención xD; Lo de MetalSeadramon era obvio, viene por su Vendetta!, me alegra que supieras algo de Geografía con mi "Anillo de Fuego"

**Juna Aranda: **Y otra vez te me cambias el nick, no importa... Ryo tiene importancia en el fic así que muy pronto pasarán otras cosas con él... en cuanto a tu pregunta de romance, veré como lo pongo puesto que el final aún no está del todo escrito.

Eso es todo por los reviews, ahora sí les dejo el capítulo... por cierto, este capítulo fue escrito por partecitas debido a varios bloqueos de escritor, espero les guste y si no les gusta fue porque me perdí en el trayecto de la escritura:

* * *

><p><strong>21. ¿Aliado o Enemigo?<strong>

Tanto digimons que se encontraban en combate como los humanos que presenciaban tal batalla quedaron observando como del pequeño lago que estaba a unos pasos de ellos emergía una gran serpiente con una especie de armadura metálica en ella, ninguno de ellos se había percatado de su presencia hasta que Cyberdramon se lanzó al agua y le propinó unos cuantos golpes que obligó a la gran serpiente marina salir a la superficie

-"¿Pero qué es lo que haces aquí MetalSeadramon?" – Le preguntó Eaglemon mientras no le despegaba la vista al ángel de acero digimon

-"¿Qué es lo que hago aquí? ¿Acaso no es obvio? He venido a darles soporte" – Le respondió con un tono de voz neutro

-"No es necesario, nosotros somos más que suficiente para detenerlos" – Uno de los Armormons le decía

-"Ah sí… pues ustedes pueden encargarse de los digimons, yo me encargaré de los pequeños insectos" – Haciendo referencia a los humanos, MetalSeadramon se lanzó hacia ellos mientras abría la boca en señal de que se los quería comer, pero Cyberdramon voló rápidamente hacia ellos y detuvo las fauces del animal con sus garras

-"No creas que te lo dejaré tan fácil… ¡GARRAS SUPREMAS!" – Y el dragón alado color negro dejó una marca en el interior de la boca del digimon marino, quien solamente se apartó de su rival mientras lo miraba desafiante

…

Mientras eso pasaba, en la base de Machinedramon… el tremendo Dark Master se encontraba sumamente molesto, él estaba monitoreando a la División RO y todas sus acciones, todo estaba saliendo justo como lo planeaba, él sabía que los chicos opondrían resistencia pero la división RO era lo suficientemente fuerte como para acabar con ellos sin ninguna baja, pero el hecho de que MetalSeadramon se metiera en la lucha lo único que hacía era poner en riesgo el éxito de la misión.

-"Ese estúpido de MetalSeadramon… grrrrr" – Maldecía Machinedramon mientras miraba fijamente la pantalla donde observaba el combate de su división.

-"Eaglemon… aquí Machinedramon, deja que esa serpiente gigante se encargue de los chiquillos, quiero que ustedes derriben a los digimons fusionados" – Ordenaba el Dark Master de acero

-"De acuerdo… ¡DIVISIÓN! ¡A CONTINUAR CON LA LUCHA!" – Gritó Eaglemon y todos los digimons que conformaban la División RO volvieron a atacar a los DNA, quienes contraatacaron en el primer momento que tuvieron. MetalSeadramon, en cambio se dispuso a atacar a aquel digimon que había evitado el devorar a los chicos

-"Muy bien pequeño… veamos si puedes conmigo… ¡CORRIENTE DEFINITIVA!" –

-"¡MAGNA CAÑÓN!" – Y ambos poderes impactaron violentamente el cuerpo de su oponente, haciendo que Cyberdramon volará más alto a causa del golpe y a MetalSeadramon hundirse en el agua violentamente, todo parecía normal hasta que el lago brilló en color negro

-"Oh no, Palmon… ya sabes que pasará…" - Le dijo Mimí a su digimon en un tono de preocupación

-"No tenemos tiempo que perder Mimí, hazme digi evolucionar" – Le pedía la digimon flor, la chica de pelos rosados no lo dudó y levantó su digivice

Palmon digi evolves a… ¡Togemon!

Togemon ultra digi evolves a… ¡Lillymon!

-"Biyomon… es hora de ir por el segundo asalto" – Y así Sora levantó su digivice para hacer evolucionar a su digimon, lo mismo hizo Joe con Gomamon

Biyomon digi evolves a… ¡Birdramon!

Birdramon ultra digi evolves a… ¡Garudamon!

Gomamon digi evolves a… ¡Ikkakumon!

Ikkakumon ultra digi evolves a… ¡Zudomon!

-"Necesitarán de apoyo… ¡MATT!" – Gritó Garurumon a lo cual el chico rubio apuntó su digivice hacia su digimon lobo, este se convirtió en Gabumon para luego Mega digi evolucionar

Gabumon War Digievolves a… ¡MetalGarurumon!

-"SaberLeomon, te encargamos a los chicos" – Decía el digimon lobo metálico para luego, junto con el gran ave digimon de Sora y la hada digimon de Mimí, lanzarse a la ofensiva contra MetalSeadramon que salió del lago convertido en WaruSeadramon

-"Ola Oscura" –

-"Aliento de Lobo Metálico" –

El ataque del digimon mega de Matt impactó contra la gran ola hasta convertirla en una estructura congelada, WaruSeadramon se molestó con lo acontecido y destruyó con su poderosa cuchilla ubicada en su cabeza el muro de hielo, golpeando levemente a MetalGarurumon en el proceso

-"Cañón de Flor" – Gritaba Lilymon desde lo alto mientras disparaba desde su cañón, el poder impactó el cuerpo de WaruSeadramon, pero éste no reflejó dolor alguno… el ataque al parecer había resultado ser inefectivo

-"Te mostraré lo que es un verdadero ataque… ¡Bomba Oscura!" – Y de la boca de WaruSeadramon salió una esfera oscura que se dirigía velozmente hacia la hada digimon, pero ésta la logró esquivar a tiempo; al ver todo lo que pasaba Garudamon se echó a pelear también.

-"Alas de Espada" –

-"Martillo Vulcan" –Pero WaruSeadramon fue bastante inteligente y se sumergió nuevamente en el lago para evitar el ataque de fuego de Garudamon y de trueno de Zudomon. No pasó mucho tiempo para que WaruSeadramon emergiera y se lanzara hacia el ave digimon, quien fue herido en el brazo derecho con la cuchilla del digimon marino, cuando WaruSeadramon impactó con Garudamon intentó volver inmediatamente al lago, pero jamás esperó que Cyberdramon le ayudase a volver tan rápido.

-"Garras Supremas" – Y el dragón negro capturó con sus garras el cuerpo de WaruSeadramon y lo llevó violentamente hacia las profundidades del lago, mientras más profundo viajaban, más daño le causaba a la serpiente marina digimon puesto que aferraba con mayor fuerza sus garras a su cuerpo. WaruSeadramon solo lanzaba uno que otro grito de dolor, pero al estar bajo el agua… nadie lo escucharía.

…

Mientras eso ocurría durante la pelea de MetalSeadramon, los digimons DNA volvían al combate contra la división RO, pero tenían varios inconvenientes

-"Súper Ataque" – Gritaba Ledramon mientras disparaba hacia los Armormons quienes ni siquiera evitaron el ataque ya que respondieron utilizando sus metralletas, debido a que eran dos Armormons, la cantidad de proyectiles disparados era superior a la que podía realizar Ledramon y varias balas impactaron en el digimon DNA, el cual tuvo que arrodillarse y cesar por un breve lapso de tiempo su ataque, esto lo aprovecharon los Armormons para dar un ataque de frente

-"¡JUSTICE STRIKE!" – Gritaron los Armormons y desenfundaron sus armas a una velocidad superior a la anterior, a pesar de que Ledramon pudo escapar a duras penas de la lluvia de balas, varias de ellas impactaron en sus piernas así que Ledramon decidió seguir su ataque desde los aires

-"Súper Ataque" – Dijo nuevamente el DNA de Davis y Ken y esta vez sí pudo impactar en varias ocasiones a sus agresores quienes al sentir los disparos de Ledramon, comenzaron a contraatacar velozmente y Ledramon comenzó a maniobrar bastante bien y a esquivar con algo de facilidad los ataques a pesar de sus piernas lastimadas pero en un descuido el digimon DNA fue acribillado y eso hizo que perdiera su digi evolución, pero al contrario de lo que siempre pasaba, esta vez al de fusionarse volvieron a ser XV-Mon y Stingmon…

Silphymon seguía combatiendo contra los Sealsdramon quienes atacaban en sucesión, cuando un Sealsdramon era derribado por el digimon DNA de Kari y Yolei inmediatamente otro Sealsdramon reemplazaba a su compañero.

-"¿Hasta cuándo se darán cuenta que hacer eso es inútil?" – Mascullaba Silphymon mientras capturaba un derechazo que iba a propinarle el Sealsdramon #3 y lo azotaba al suelo con fuerza, en ese instante el Sealsdramon #4 se abalanzó contra Silphymon en un rápido ataque por el costado derecho, pero fue detenido por una patada de parte de Silphymon y el Sealsdramon #4 cayó de espaldas contra el piso; al ver caído a su camarada, el Sealsdramon #1 que estaba frente a Silphymon saltó y atacó con una patada en picada, pero este ataque dio en el suelo ya que Silphymon retrocedió un poco saltando para luego impulsarse y darle un izquierdazo pero el Sealsdramon #1 no cayó, en vez de eso el digimon le respondió con la misma acción y esta vez sí pudo golpear a su objetivo, Silphymon rápidamente contraatacó golpeando el estómago del Sealsdramon #1 con su rodilla derecha y luego darle un cabezazo que hizo que su contrincante cayera al piso; Silphymon comenzaba a respirar agitadamente… se estaba cansando, pero aun así tuvo que entrar en otro pequeño combate contra el Sealsdramon #2, la mente de Silphymon ya sabía que una vez derribado su nuevo oponente, tendría que combatir nuevamente contra todos los Sealsdramons una vez más…

Shakkoumon seguía utilizando sus "Bombas de Arcilla" contra Eaglemon quien a pesar de que las esquivaba, las cuchillas de las bombas le proporcionaban ligeros cortes en todo su cuerpo, aun así, Eaglemon comenzó a tomar impulso…

-"Embestida del Phoenix" – Y así Eaglemon voló directo al pecho del ángel de hierro que debido a su gran tamaño no pudo esquivar tan veloz ataque, cuando la cabeza de Eaglemon chocó contra el pecho de Shakkoumon se produjo un sonido como el de una campanada de iglesia, Shakkoumon retrocedió unos cuantos metros pero sin perder su postura de combate, Eaglemon solamente se alejó de nueva cuenta para volver a tomar impulso

-"No te lo permitiré, VISIÓN FULMINANTE" – Y los ojos de Shakkoumon se iluminaron de un rojo carmesí para luego disparar un par de rayos de luz del mismo color de suma potencia, Eaglemon tuvo que esquivar el ataque con todo lo que tenía para evitar ser alcanzado por el ataque del ángel de hierro

-"Si ese ataque llegase a tocarme de lleno, me pondría en malas condiciones" – Pensaba Eaglemon para luego rápidamente ir a su ofensiva

-"Phoenix Assault" – Y dicho esto Eaglemon voló directamente hacia Shakkoumon, pero esta vez la velocidad de Eaglemon fue sumamente superior a la anterior y en un parpadeo volvió a golpear el pecho de Shakkoumon resultando en una campanada de mayor sonido la cual aturdió levemente al DNA y lo hizo retroceder mucho más

-"Esto no se acaba, aquí tienes un nuevo ataque" – Dijo Eaglemon antes de volver a impactar a Shakkoumon pero esta vez desde su espalda con la misma velocidad que el anterior y así continuó el castigo unas 4 veces más antes de que Shakkoumon fuese derribado violentamente al suelo por las continuas embestidas de Eaglemon.

…

En lo más profundo del lago, WaruSeadramon intentaba zafarse de las poderosas garras de Cyberdramon quien comenzaba a perder el oxígeno que había almacenado

-"No te escaparás de mí" – Gritó WaruSeadramon cuando sintió que las garras del digimon dragón soltaban su cuerpo y éste comenzaba su retirada hacia la superficie, por lo cual utilizó su cuerpo como látigo para atraparlo

-"Yo no haría eso si fuese tú" – Dijo a cómo podía Cyberdramon puesto que no tenía mucho oxígeno así que clavó nuevamente sus garras en las heridas que le había causado a WaruSeadramon, éste gritó aún más de dolor y liberó a Cyberdramon quien no perdió tiempo para salir a la superficie

-"grrrr…. TOMA ESTO ¡BOMBA OSCURA!" – Debido a que Cyberdramon era más lento en el agua, no pudo esquivar en su totalidad el ataque de WaruSeadramon y tanto el ataque como el digimon salieron de manera algo violenta del lago; por su parte WaruSeadramon volvió a brillar en color negro para volver a ser MetalSeadramon y pelear contra los chicos…

-"¡Muy bien! ¡AHORA!" – Gritaba Matt con todas sus fuerzas hacia todos los digimons que estaban esperando la salida del Dark Master acuático.

-"Aliento de Lobo Metálico"

-"Flechas Infinity"

-"Cañón de Flor"

-"Mil Soles"

-"Martillo Vulcan"

Los cinco digimons atacaron en conjunto a MetalSeadramon quien recibió de lleno los ataques, pero increíblemente no había sido derribado a las profundidades…

-"Ustedes están jugando con fuego niños… ¡ahora conocerán las consecuencias! ¡RIO PODER…!" – Pero antes de terminar de hablar, fue interrumpido por Cyberdramon

-"MAGNA CAÑÓN" – El dragón alado de color negro con plateado comenzó a bombardear a MetalSeadramon quien tuvo que retirarse nuevamente a las profundidades para recuperar energías

-"Estos malditos niños… verán lo que es pelear contra el gran MetalSeadramon" – Se dijo para sí mismo la gran serpiente digimon mientras sus ojos reflejaban además de un gran odio hacia los chicos, un color negro azabache que comenzaba a filtrarse rápidamente en sus pupilas y mientras eso pasaba, por alguna razón MetalSeadramon no salió del fondo del lago.

…

-"Vamos muchachos, levántense… aun falta mucho para que se acabe todo esto" – Decía Davis mientras intentaba alentar a su digimon a que siguiera con el combate

-"Stingmon… no hay que perder el tiempo, tienen que volverse a fusionar" – Ordenaba algo preocupado Ken por la condición de su digimon insecto; XV-Mon y Stingmon se quedaron viendo por breves segundos antes de dirigir sus miradas hacia los Armormons quienes preparaban sus armas para terminar con ambos campeones digimon.

-"No permitiremos que se salgan con la suya… ¡X-Laser!" - Y contra atacó rápidamente XV-Mon, su rayo golpeó el suelo y levantó una nube de humo que desorientó brevemente a los Armormons, solamente pudieron escuchar

XV-Mon… Stingmon… DNA digi evolves a…

En eso la gran nube de humo desapareció y notaron como una gran garra azul en forma de puño golpeaba sus cabezas haciendo que ambos digimons armados cayesen al suelo, Ken y Davis se encontraban asombrados al ver que en vez de tener en frente a Ledramon, ahora parecía una fusión más "al natural" de sus digimons campeones

-"Increíble…" – Dijo Davis mientras no le despegaba los ojos de él

-"Chicos, ¿qué les sucedió?, ahora evolucionaron en un digimon completamente diferente a Ledramon" – Cuestionaba Ken; el nuevo digimon DNA se miró rápidamente a sí mismo antes de darle una respuesta al Ichijouji

-"Verán, al parecer XV-Mon está más herido de lo que yo estoy, por lo tanto yo soy el ser dominante en esta evolución y no él. Ahora soy DinoBeemon" – Explicaba el digimon para darles la espalda a los chicos y dirigir su mirada hacia los Armormons quienes comenzaban a recuperarse del golpe propinado por DinoBeemon.

-"Vaya, un nuevo rival…" – Dijo uno de los Armormons

-"Tal parece que ha perdido su capacidad de disparo, esto nos supone una ventaja… a aprovecharla" – Sentenció el segundo Armormon y terminando sus palabras desenfundó sus armas para darle al gran insecto-dragón, pero éste voló directamente hacia su adversario rápidamente, dándole al Armormon un tiempo de acción sumamente corto y debido a esto no pudo acertarle, a diferencia de DinoBeemon quien lo tomó de su brazo accionador y lo lanzó ferozmente contra una gran roca que estaba junto al lago; el otro Armormon soló observó el accionar del nuevo oponente y se preparó para su turno, total su compañero volvería para tomar venganza… pero no se esperó lo que venía ahora.

-"¡Esfera de Energía!" – Sylphimon lanzó su ataque por la espalda del Armormon, dándole de lleno y haciéndolo volar por los aires unos cuantos metros antes de caer al suelo. El Armormon evitó una estrepitosa caída y aterrizó de pie, luego dirigió rápidamente su mirada hacia el origen del ataque y notó a Sylphimon respirando agitadamente, se notaba su cansancio.

-"¿Pero qué haces tu aquí?, se supone que los Sealsdramons se encargarían de ti" – Preguntaba incrédulamente Armormon, Sylphimon tomó una bocanada de aire antes de contestarle

-"¿Te refieres a esa banda de debiluchos?..." – Y Sylphimon señaló atrás suyo, desde ahí se miraba como los cuatro Sealsdramon que anteriormente se encontraban luchando contra ella, ahora estaban tirados en el suelo y al parecer ni se movían, señal clara de que habían sido vencidos –"…si pensaban que cansándome era la única manera de vencerme, pues…estaban equivocados" – Terminó Sylphimon de hablar y se puso en posición de combate, pero rápidamente saltó varias veces hacia su derecha al sentir peligro sobre ella.

-"¿Con qué los Sealsdramons han perdido?" – Le preguntó el otro Armormon que ya se había recuperado del golpe que DinoBeemon le había propinado con aquella roca. Su compañero de "artillería" no tuvo tiempo de contestarle ya que Eaglemon se le adelantó

-"No nos queda de otra… utilicen el plan ambus…cade" – Dijo esto último a como pudo el Eaglemon ya que Shakkoumon se las había ingeniado para dar un golpe certero sobre el águila armada. Los Armormons dieron positivo a la orden de su líder y se abalanzan sobre DinoBeemon que comenzaba a acercarse a Sylphimon, pero no pudo a causa del soberano ataque que estaba cayendo sobre él. Al ver las intenciones que tenían los Armormons sobre su compañero digimon, Sylphimon se lanzó a su defensa pero fue detenida por una patada en el aire que la hizo caer.

-"Pero… ¿Pero qué?" – Dijo la digimon mientras se levantaba y se llevaba una mano a su estómago (donde había recibido el ataque) y se impresionó al ver que los Sealsdramons que anteriormente había vencido le habían proporcionado tremenda patada.

-"Pero… yo los había…derribado" – Les reclamaba Sylphimon a cómo podía, el Sealsdramon #2 le contestó

-"Claro que nos derribaste, pero soldados como nosotros no morimos, solo desaparecemos aunque sea temporalmente del campo de batalla…ahora, ¡al ataque!" – El Sealsdramon #2 dio la orden de ataque y todos ellos se abalanzaron contra Sylphimon quien no pudo evitar el daño ocasionado y cayó ante ellos.

-"¡Sylphimon!" – Gritaron al unísono las camaradas del digimon, esto llamó la atención de los Sealsdramon y le dijeron al DNA herido

-"No te preocupes, ya no tenemos intenciones de acabar contigo rápidamente…" – Dijo el Sealsdramon #4

-"Ahora iremos tras ellas" – Terminó la frase el Sealsdramon #2 e inmediatamente todo el grupo de Sealsdramons saltaron hacia las chicas mientras Sylphimon aún estaba en el suelo a causa de los ataques anteriores que había recibido; Yolei y Kari, al notar como los Sealsdramons corrían hacia ellas, dieron pasos hacia atrás de manera inconsciente… llamando la atención del menor de los rubios y del menor del grupo

-"Shakkoumon, olvida a esa ave de acero… Yolei y Kari te necesitan" – Gritó Cody al colosal ángel de hierro, éste lanzó una última ráfaga de "Bombas de Arcilla" para mantener ocupado a su rival y volar frente a las chicas amenazadas

-"No se acercarán más, ¡Visión Fulminante!" – Dijo el ángel digimon con su inconfundible voz mientras sus ojos casi cerrados disparaban nuevamente su láser carmesí hacia los Sealsdramons, éstos confiaron en su velocidad e increíblemente evitaron ser alcanzados por el poderoso ataque del DNA de Cody y T.K, y aprovecharon el momento para atacar en conjunto con sus cuchillas el pecho de Shakkoumon quien no retrocedió ante sus ataques, pero sí comenzaba a afectarlo físicamente; después de que cada uno de ellos lo golpeasen 3 veces seguidas, el Sealsdramon #2 ordenó el fin del ángel

-"Ahora, finalicémoslo con la "Cuchilla Exterminadora"" – Y así como lo ordenó, los Sealsdramons golpearon en el centro del pecho de Shakkoumon con sus poderosas armas, pero el ángel de acero se resistió a caer y su ataque en conjunto solo lo hizo retroceder.

-"¿Con qué te lanzas de duro, verdad? Ya no lo serás después de este impacto extra" – Sentenció Eaglemon mientras se dejaba caer a toda velocidad desde su ubicación hacia el mismo punto donde anteriormente los Sealsdramons se encargaron de golpear para hacer sucumbir de una buena vez a Shakkoumon quien irremediablemente golpeó el suelo con su espalda.

-"¡Oh no, Shakkoumon!" – Gritaron al unísono Cody y T.K al ver a su DNA, a su poderosa fusión derribada… más no vencida, porque en ningún momento había perdido su evolución y tampoco pensaba en perder puesto que comenzó a levantarse una vez recuperó parte de su poder.

-"Hmph… esto es un dolor de cabeza, Sealsdramon… les ordeno que me dejen a este ángel de hojalata a mí, ustedes encárguense de lo que iban a hacer" –

-"Por supuesto señor" – Respondió el Sealsdramon #2 e hizo que los demás digimons lo siguieran, su próximo objetivo… las camaradas de Sylphimon; parecía que se acercarían sin ningún inconveniente extra puesto que los Armormons retenían a cómo podían a su nuevo adversario DinoBeemon mientras que Eaglemon hacía lo suyo con Shakkoumon, pero no pensaron que otro obstáculo se les aparecería.

Tai, al ver que el objetivo de los Sealsdramon eran su hermana y la amiga de ésta, decidió tomar cartas en el asunto

-"Agumon, sé que estás herido por lo anterior… pero mi hermana corre peligro, necesito tu ayuda amigo" – Le suplicó un poco Tai a su digimon quien estaba en su espalda descansando, el dinosaurio naranja al escuchar la situación en resumidas cuentas, asintió, se bajó de la espalda de su camarada y le dijo

-"¿Alguien pidió una orden de 4 dragones de hojalata en trocitos?" –

-"A eso me refería Agumon…" – Dijo alegremente Tai mientras sacaba su Digivice –"…ahora, ¡que comience la diversión!" –

- Agumon war digi evolves a… ¡WarGreymon!

-"¡Vamos, WarGreymon!" – Gritó eufórico Tai, WarGreymon no perdió tiempo y se lanzó a una contra ofensiva, voló ágilmente hacia la banda de Sealsdramon y solo necesitó su brazo derecho para mandar a volar al Sealsdramon #3 varios metros en la dirección opuesta a la de él.

-"Uno menos… faltan tres, no se preocupen chicas" – Dijo confiadamente WarGreymon mientras miraba como los Sealsdramon se ubicaban en una formación en triángulo gracias al liderazgo del Sealsdramon #2

-"No me importa cuántos salgan a defenderlos, nada podrá detener a la división RO" – Dijo el líder y se lanzó junto con todos sus compañeros de escuadrón en una ofensiva frenética contra WarGreymon quien reaccionó de la misma manera y a una velocidad ligeramente mayor para esquivar toda clase de ataques de parte de los Sealsdramons, todo parecía que WarGreymon se estaba encargando totalmente bien de sus rivales, pero…

-"Scouter Monoeye" – El Sealsdramon #2 utilizó su ojo mecánico ubicado en su ojo derecho para detectar alguna debilidad en WarGreymon y pudo notar unas abolladuras en los protectores de la pata derecha del gran dinosaurio, además de unos moretones en el mismo, de seguro fue a causa del previo ataque de los Armormons cuando él era un Greymon

-"Di adiós gran dinosaurio" – Y Sealsdramon #2 conectó su "Cuchillo Exterminador" con fuerza en la pierna dañada de WarGreymon quien estaba ocupado encargándose de un par de sus enemigos y no notó ese ataque, en cuanto sintió la punzada del cuchillo en su pierna, WarGreymon lanzó un grito de dolor que alertó a los demás digimons que esperaban el "resurgir" de MetalSeadramon

-"Aléjense de él… ¡Misiles de Congelación!" – Y MetalGarurumon lanzó sus innumerables misiles de todo su cuerpo, pero increíblemente los cuatro Sealsdramons evadieron todos y cada uno de ellos, dejando el suelo completamente cubierto con una delgada cubierta de hielo y a WarGreymon sangrando profusamente de su pierna derecha.

-"¿Estás bien amigo?" – Le preguntó MetalGarurumon quien se acercó a cubrir a WarGreymon mientras visualizaba las acciones de los Sealsdramons

-"No creo poder moverme… pero puedo apoyar desde aquí…" – Le contestó WarGreymon mientras cargaba una especie de poder brillante en sus manos –"… ¡Terra Force!" – Y ese poder se lo lanzó a los Sealsdramons quienes no anticiparon el ataque y dio de lleno con ellos, causando que salieran volando hasta quedar "tirados" en el suelo.

-"Imposible, no han sido eliminados" – Dijo incrédulo Tai al ver que ninguno de los Sealsdramon perdía su información y comenzaban a levantarse tras el ataque. Pero los pensamientos del chico y de sus compañeros fueron interrumpidos por la violenta agitación de las aguas donde estaba MetalSeadramon, en un instante esta serpiente marina gigante salía con un detalle que llamaría la atención a todos.

-"Pero… ¿qué es eso?" – Decía Sora mientras abría sus ojos completamente e inconscientemente señalaba el cuerpo del digimon marino, en todo su cuerpo se le podían ver grandes líneas negras, parecían grandes tatuajes que salían de su cabeza.

-"¡…Truir…! ¡…Estruir…! ¡DESTRUIR!" – Gritó con furia el Dark Master mientras que de sus fauces expulsó una especie de rayo de energía completamente negra, los chicos se lanzaron inconscientemente al suelo para evitar ser golpeados por el poder, y así el potente rayo negro pasó por encima de ellos, su dirección al parecer no eran ellos, el ataque era dirigido a los digimons.

MetalGarurumon sintió como el poder se acercaba cada vez más hacia WarGreymon y hacia él y el lobo metálico auxilió a WarGreymon rápidamente y ambos esquivaron el poder, los Sealsdramon nuevamente no previeron el ataque y el potente haz de color oscuro golpeó con fiereza a los Sealsdramon y los arrastró junto con el ataque; mientras tanto DinoBeemon se cubría con sus grandes manos del ataque de los Armormons quienes atacaban incesantemente, el gran digimon insecto-dinosaurio, al igual que sus agresores notaron el ataque de MetalSeadramon e intentaron huir, pero DinoBeemon no se los permitió tomándolos de la cabeza y usándolos como escudo, hecho por el cual los tres digimons fueron arrastrados con los demás, para cuando DinoBeemon no pudo soportar el ataque, se retiró y voló buscando no lastimarse, los Armormons y los Sealsdramons llegaron a para hasta una gran estructura de árboles, pero ni eso fue suficiente para detener el terrible poder de MetalSeadramon

-"Señor Machinedramon, tenemos un problema…" – Avisó Eaglemon desde las alturas hacia su jefe –"…MetalSeadramon se ha salido de control" –

Desde una posición sumamente lejana, Machinedramon rugía molesto ante las acciones de MetalSeadramon

-"MetalSeadramon se ha vuelto contra nosotros… el que esté vivo nos obstaculizará, División… olviden momentáneamente la caza de los niños elegidos y sus digimons, MetalSeadramon será su próxima prioridad" –

-"¡Confirmado!" – Y así Eaglemon se lanzó con la misma velocidad con la cual había derribado a Shakkoumon hacia MetalSeadramon, pero no se esperó que MetalSeadramon clavara sus dientes en Eaglemon a tal punto que el digimon volador armado tuvo que retirarse a causa de sus heridas. Los chicos y digimons solamente veía incrédulamente lo que pasaba con la División RO

-"¡DESTRUIR!" – Volvió a decir con sumo odio MetalSeadramon mientras volvía su mirada hacia los chicos elegidos y sus digimons

-"¡Miren sus ojos!" – Gritó Davis asustado mientras señalaba los ojos de MetalSeadramon

-"Sus ojos… sus ojos… ¡son completamente negros!" – Aclaraba a cómo podía Lillymon, el ver esa mirada de odio de MetalSeadramon la había tomado por sorpresa.

-"¡MUERAN!" – Y en ese instante MetalSeadramon se lanzó hacia los chicos con la intención de comérselos, pero los digimons se interpusieron en su camino pero Garudamon, Lillymon, MetalGarurumon, Cyberdramon, Zudomon, Shakkoumon, DinoBeemon y SaberLeomon no fueron rival contra la gran fuerza física del nuevo MetalSeadramon, llevando a todos los digimons a involucionar (menos Cyberdramon) al ver la defensa de los digimons destruida… Sylphimon, que era el único digimon el cual no fue a ayudar debido a su gastado cuerpo solo pudo ver lo que venía hacia sus camaradas

-"No…puedo…per…permitir…que…esto…acabe…a… ¡así!" – Se dijo a sí mismo y utilizando toda la poca energía restante, se levantó y se lanzó rápidamente para intentar detenerlo, o al menos evitar el contacto con sus compañeros, lo que no se había dado cuenta fue que mientras se movía, comenzaba a rodearlo una luz de color blanco

- Sylphimon digi evolves a… ¡Valkyrimon!

En un instante MetalSeadramon se movió ligeramente de su curso original, pero no fue suficiente para mandar a volar inconscientemente al gran digimon marino, los chicos solamente miraron como un digimon alado, blanco y con un águila dorada en sus manos.

-"¿Y tú…?" – Preguntó incrédulamente Yolei

-"… ¿Eres la evolución de Sylphimon?" – Dijo Kari para completar la frase de la pelilila

El digimon solo asintió ante las palabras de las chicas, pero no tuvo ni tiempo para responderles puesto que MetalSeadramon se lanzó hacia él, pero Valkyrimon no se inmutó ante su ataque con su "Espada Salvaje", pero a diferencia de lo que debería de pasar, es decir, congelarlo con su espada, solo MetalSeadramon fue golpeado sin recibir la "cuchillada".

-"¿Pero qué?" – Solo atinó a decir Valkyrimon a ver que no pudo vencerlo, pero se asustó al ver que los Armormons y Sealsdramons que anteriormente estaban en contra de los chicos, se lanzaron al ataque contra MetalSeadramon.

-"Creo que no es momento de que estemos aquí…" – Dijo Ken al ver como la División RO se encargaba o intentaban encargarse del nuevo MetalSeadramon

-"Aprovechemos el momento de confusión y vayamos hacia el Obelisco Oscuro" – Ordeno Ryo rápidamente, los chicos no perdieron tiempo, tomaron a sus digimons y prefirieron evitar el conflicto entre los nuevos enemigos…

* * *

><p>Hola abajo, espero que el capítulo de <strong>¿Aliado o Enemigo?<strong> les haya gustado, solo les tengo unas pocas preguntas que espero puedan responderlas: ¿Podrá la División RO vencer al encabronado MetalSeadramon? ¿Porqué las pupilas de MetalSeadramon se habrán vuelto negros de repente?, ¿Quieren ver el enfrentamiento entre MetalSeadramon y RO?

Es todo por el día de hoy, **MS-TaKa **se va y actualizaré pronto!


	22. El fin del Obstáculo

"No estaba muerto, andaba de parranda" Bueno, en realidad no es cierto... pues bueno, estoy seguro que a más de uno se le cruzó por la cabeza de que no continuaría esto, pero eso NO sucederá. **MS-TaKa** no dejará este fic a medias, y aunque tarde mucho o poco, este fic se termina cuando yo lo diga!

**anaiza18: **Y nuevamente me perdí, pero lo voy a terminar... aun faltan capítulos, me agrada que te haya gustado la aparición de Silphymon, y todavía faltan más sorpresas.

**SpyTaku299: **vaya, es como cuando yo juego al Triple Triad de FF8... yo también me pongo "rigioso" a ello xD, Las evoluciones mega son para más tarde, por este momento te voy a mostrar la intensa pelea de la División RO con la serpiente marina

**Juna Aranda: **Ahora soy yo quien te hace esperar... espero que no estés molesta por la falta de escritura, pero es que no me daba tiempo xD

Es todo, espero les guste el capítulo y que si es posible, lean el capítulo anterior para tener un poco "fresco" los momentos.

* * *

><p><strong>22. El Fin del Obstáculo<strong>

Los chicos cargaban a sus respectivos digimons en sus brazos mientras que Cyberdramon y Leomon avanzaban a un lado suyo mientras seguían a Valkyrimon quien abría paso para que todos pudieran huir de la batalla que estaba a punto de comenzar entre la División RO y MetalSeadramon.

-"Avancen, no podemos perder tiempo" – Decía Valkyrimon mientras guiaba a sus compañeros fuera de la zona de peligro y vigilaba que en los alrededores no estuviesen más enemigos

-"¿Me pregunto por qué nos están ayudando a salir de este problema esos digimons?" – Preguntaba en voz alta el menor del grupo a la vez que miraba hacia atrás

-"Cody, no creo que nos estén ayudando…" – Le respondía Matt

-"…creo que a esto le llaman "Prioridades", estoy seguro que esa tal división como-se-llame está tomando como principal amenaza a MetalSeadramon" – Explicaba el anterior portador del conocimiento

-"Eso quiere decir… ¡que nosotros no significamos nada para ellos! Oh cielos, ¡estamos perdidos!" – Comentaba Davis mientras lloraba exageradamente a la vez que corría, que consideraran de "menor prioridad" a los elegidos era algo que dañaba su orgullo, pero a la vez les daba la oportunidad de seguir con vida

-"Davis, no es hora de hacer estupideces… debemos concentrarnos en llegar al Obelisco Oscuro" – Le ordenaba Tai mientras posaba sus ojos hacia la gran estructura que cada vez se hacía más y más grande, y mientras ellos seguían corriendo hacia ese lugar, en el lugar donde anteriormente los chicos habían estado luchando; ahora MetalSeadramon y la División RO comenzaban sus acciones de combate.

La División RO se mantenía vigilante ante las acciones de un enardecido MetalSeadramon quien se movía erráticamente sobre el lago que se encontraba

-"…¡ERTE! …¡MUERTE!" – Gritaba en muchas ocasiones el gran digimon marino para, desprevenidamente, atacar con su cabeza metálica, pero cuando se lanzó hacia los Armormons, éstos lo recibieron con sus metralletas, causando que MetalSeadramon se viera obligado a retroceder, más no desistir

-"Eaglemon… a pesar de haber dado de lleno ante MetalSeadramon, nuestro objetivo no cayó" – Le informaba uno de los Armormons

-"No hay que desesperarse… después de todo nuestro nuevo objetivo tiene el Bug X…" – Informaba tranquilamente la ave armada –"…No se dejen impresionar y mantengan su ataque" – Pero esto no pudo ser posible puesto que MetalSeadramon lanzó otra vez su rayo color negro azabache de su hocico, toda la división la esquivó velozmente y el poder se impactó con el suelo dejando un gran hueco y una grieta que comenzaba a expandirse.

-"Si nos descuidamos aunque sea por un breve momento, nuestras vidas peligrarían" – Pensó para sí el ave mientras miraba el poder destructivo que tenía ese rayo

-"Si nos mantenemos luchando contra este objetivo durante mucho tiempo, se nos podría salir de las manos, ¡desenfunden todo lo que tengan!" –

-"¡Entendido Eaglemon!, ¡Justice Strike!" – Y los Armormons atacaron sin piedad la "humanidad" de MetalSeadramon, concentrando la mayoría de sus impactos en la cabeza de su presa.

-"¡Ráfaga Explosiva!" – Los Sealsdramons se formaron en posición de triángulo y lanzaron ráfagas de energías provenientes de sus cuchillas hacia el cuerpo tatuado de MetalSeadramon puesto que no podían acercarse al agua; los ataques tocaron el cuerpo del digimon marino pero estos no crearon ni siquiera ninguna raspadura en su cuerpo, pero sí notaron como MetalSeadramon comenzaba a retroceder ligeramente; Eaglemon en un momento pudo notar como el gran digimon marino cargaba energía para evitar ser más dañado, pero Eaglemon le evitó hacer eso con su "Embestida del Phoenix" que se estrelló justamente en el cráneo del digimon, su golpe fue tan poderoso que bien pudo eliminar cualquier evolución, pero MetalSeadramon tan solo se inmutó levemente. En cambio, el digimon impregnado con el Bug X se hundió en el agua para evitar el daño causado (a pesar que no sentía dolor verdadero), la División esperó cualquier movimiento de parte del digimon marino y del lago sacó su poderosa cola y capturó a un Armormon para después lanzarlo hacia Eaglemon, la ave armada no se esperó ese ataque y recibió de lleno a su compañero, dañándose en el proceso ambos digimons hasta llegar al suelo.

-"Es más peligroso de lo que siquiera llegué a imaginar" – Esas palabras las pensaba Eaglemon al ver el ataque que su presa le había conectado, en cuanto ambos digimons volvieron a su posición de combate, notaron como MetalSeadramon emergía violentamente del lago, causando una gran ola que secó completamente el lago y literalmente se "tragó" a todos sus rivales

-"¡NO PODRÁN…! ¡NO…! ¡NO…CONMIGO!" – Gritaba MetalSeadramon de una manera difícilmente entendible, de su hocico comenzaba a salirle espuma que cuando hacía contacto con el aire comenzaba a convertirse en humo color azabache.

-"Es… demasiado… poderoso…" – Decía el Sealsdramon #2 al recuperarse del ataque acuático junto con su escuadrón

-"…Pero aun así, no nos rendiremos" – Completaban la frase los dos Armormons, quienes a pesar de estar ubicado en lugares completamente diferentes (uno junto a los Sealsdramon y el otro junto a Eaglemon), no escatimaron recursos y atacaron en el mismo instante que ambos callaron.

Machinedramon golpeaba con fuerza el suelo de su base de operaciones, causando un estruendo que varios de los operarios de dicha base que en su mayoría eran Datamons y Hagurumons creyeron que estaban siendo atacados por los digielegidos

-"¿Cómo puede ser esto posible?..." – Mascullaba el gran digimon metálico mientras apretaba con fuerza sus dientes, lo que estaba observando en la pantalla de monitoreo no le agradaba para nada, su división… su más letal división estaba siendo, en cierta forma, domada por el instinto salvaje de MetalSeadramon

-"¡NO PUEDE SER!" – Dejó salir un grito de furia la gran máquina de guerra, estaba frustrado, pero aun así no se rendiría tan fácilmente, siempre consideró que aquellos que meten sus narices donde menos les llaman y cuando éstos mismos entorpecen una misión que parecía casi dominada, debían ser eliminados no importando si se arrepentían o no

-"Esto es una guerra… si lanzas una piedra y escondes la mano, eres solamente un gallina… o no tienes el suficiente cerebro" – Balbuceaba Machinedramon, pero dejó de hacerlo al recibir una llamada de parte de su "capitán" de división, Eaglemon

-"Mi señor Machinedramon, MetalSeadramon se ha vuelto poco más del 75% más fuerte de lo normal… y su nivel de energía aumenta a cada instante en una tasa de aumento del 5% por cada treinta segundos de batalla" –

-"¿Pero qué?..." – Reaccionó un poco alarmado Machinedramon por la información suministrada por Eaglemon, él había calculado que su poder aumentaría, pero no exponencialmente como lo estaba demostrando en estos momentos el Dark Master marino

-"…Intenten retirarse por un momento de MetalSeadramon, yo me encargaré de alivianarles la carga" – Sentenció Machinedramon, en ese instante el gran Dark Master se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a las afueras de su base de operaciones junto con un Tankmon

-"Muy bien señor, ellos se encuentran si no mal me equivoco entre las latitudes 20º norte y 53º oeste, no creo que sea problema el acertar a un digimon tan grande como el" – Le decía el Tankmon mientras corroboraba la posición de su enemigo.

-"Muy bien… ¡Giga Cañón Oscuro!" – Y de sus cañones ubicados en la espalda salieron un par de bombas de energía color oscuro que por cada segundo que pasaban en el aire, más grande se iba haciendo el poder

-"Con esto será más que suficiente… vámonos Tankmon, tenemos cosas que hacer" – Y así, ambos digimons volvieron a entrar a la base

Los elegidos aún corrían por el bosque, pero a una velocidad claramente inferior a la de su escape, ya se encontraban a unos kilómetros lejos del sitio del combate, por lo cual los chicos ya podían movilizarse más tranquilos, pero siempre bajo la protección de Valkyrimon, Cyberdramon, Leomon y los demás digimons que ya poseían algo de fuerza para continuar.

-"¿Cuánto más hace falta para llegar? Comienzo a agotarme…" – Preguntaba Mimí con un poco de preocupación

-"No importa cuánto avancemos, no veo que el Obelisco se vea más cerca" – Comentaba Joe una vez que Mimí dejaba de hablar.

-"No hay que desesperarse, llegaremos al Obelisco… de eso estoy seguro" – Intentaba animar el líder de la primera generación a sus compañeros quienes se notaban ya algo cansados y unos cuantos inseguros.

-"Claro Tai, lo que tú…" –

-"Miren chicos, ¡allá!" – Y Matt fue interrumpido por la voz de Ryo mientras apuntaba al cielo a un objeto particularmente grande que volaba sobre ellos.

-"¡OH NO!" – Gritaron al unísono Tai, Matt y Davis al ver la tremenda esfera de energía que surcaba los cielos, sus mentes comenzaron a hacerlos recordar inconscientemente la lucha contra Puppetmon y MetalEtemon y el terrorífico desenlace donde un ataque muy parecido al que estaban presenciando los chicos ahora mismo acaba con sus vidas; los demás elegidos junto con sus digimons los quedaron observando hasta que recobraron su compostura habitual

-"Será mi imaginación o es que acaso esa gran esfera negra va directo hacia el lago donde estábamos…" – Pensaba en voz alta Cody, esto llamó la atención de todos los presentes y observaron la trayectoria del poderoso ataque.

-"Tal parece que MetalSeadramon está siendo una molestia incluso para el Emperador de las Tinieblas…" – Comentaba pensativo Ryo –"… su presencia es tan molesta que se ha dignado a eliminarlo personalmente…" –

-"El ataque provino de aquella dirección, de seguro ahí debe de estar la base del Emperador de las Tinieblas y, de paso, el Obelisco Oscuro" – Todos asintieron a las palabras de Valkirymon y tomaron rumbo hacia el lugar de donde provino aquel ataque.

El Emperador de las Tinieblas observaba atentamente a varias pantallas ubicadas en la sala de operaciones de su base, en ellas se mostraba la ubicación de los elegidos, el combate entre MetalSeadramon y la División RO, unas gráficas que mostraban el estado vital de la serpiente marina Digimon, entre otras cosas.

-"Pobres ilusos… piensan que tienen oportunidad contra mí" – Decía el Emperador de las Tinieblas en un siniestro tono de voz que conjugaba dos tonos completamente sombríos de voz. El Emperador señaló la pantalla donde se efectuaba la pelea de MetalSeadramon y sonrió maliciosamente

-"Eso es MetalSeadramon… baila, mi querida marioneta… muy pronto no me servirás para nada" – Y luego lanzó una tenebrosa carcajada que resonó en toda su base

Volviendo nuevamente con la División RO y MetalSeadramon, los primeros aún intentaban realizar un ataque lo suficientemente poderoso como para encargarse completamente con MetalSeadramon, pero todo parecía inútil y sus fuerzas comenzaban a agotarse tras varios minutos de combate

-"Esto no puede estar pasando…" – Comentaba en voz alta Eaglemon desde las alturas –"…Sealsdramons, encierren a MetalSeadramon; Armormons… desenfunden en la parte trasera de su cabeza" –

-"¡ENTENDIDO!" – Y los digimons hicieron caso a sus indicaciones, MetalSeadramon prontamente se vio rodeado por los 5 Sealsdramons, pero éste no le iba a dejar las cosas sencillas y lanzo su rayo negro hacia ellos, pero lograron evitarlo cada vez que la serpiente Digimon soltaba su ataque, como éste estaba demasiado distraído con los Sealsdramons, los Armormons aprovecharon el momento y atacaron con todo su arsenal, con todas sus municiones su cráneo; pero MetalSeadramon parecía no ceder ante el intenso ataque de los Armormons y utilizó su poderosa cola para aplastar a ambos digimons gatilleros, pero cada uno de los Armormons estuvieron atentos a los movimientos de su nuevo rival y se apartaban mientras aún atacaban

-"¡SEALSDRAMONS! ¡ATAQUEN!" – Indicó el Sealsdramon #2 y todos los mencionados dieron un poderoso salto hasta llegar al hocico de MetalSeadramon y clavaron velozmente sus cuchillos en ella, haciendo que MetalSeadramon diera un alarido de dolor ya que el ataque fue dado en el interior de su hocico.

-"¡ESO ES!" – Pensó orgullosamente Eaglemon al ver como MetalSeadramon abría su enorme boca dejando al descubierto los 5 cuchillos dejados en su interior los Sealsdramons, el digimon águila dio una vuelta en el aire para ganar impulso y atacar.

-"¡PHOENIX STRIKE!" – Eaglemon descendió a una velocidad casi supersónica y estrelló su poderoso cráneo en la base de los 5 cuchillos, haciendo que estos penetraran aún más en el paladar inferior de MetalSeadramon; el enorme digimon marino, aún con el Bug X, no pudo contener el punzante dolor que le causaba el tener enterrados cinco cuchillas en su boca y lanzó un grito de dolor y agonía que se escuchó en todos los alrededores del bosque, asustando a todos los digimons circundantes (y a los Elegidos en el proceso) pero que no hizo ningún cambio en la División RO quien se mantenía atenta a cualquier nuevo movimiento por parte de su presa

-"Chicos, la ayuda ha llegado…¡RETIRADA!" – Ordenó Eaglemon y los demás siguieron a su líder en la escapada táctica; MetalSeadramon, a pesar de estar sangrando de su boca, ésta era evaporada por la espuma que salía por su boca; pero al ver a sus rivales huir, MetalSeadramon comenzó a agitarse violentamente

-"¡NO…ESCAPARÁN!... ¡NO!... ¡NO LO…HARÁN!" – Era lo único que decía el antiguo Dark Master aún con mucha dificultad; estaba tan rabioso por no poder eliminar a sus rivales que no notó la poderosa bola de energía oscura que caía sobre él. El "Giga Cañón Oscuro" aterrizó justamente sobre su cabeza y el todo poderoso ataque se consumió en una gran explosión que agitó el bosque.

-"Señor Machinedramon, nuestro objetivo MetalSeadramon ha sido eliminado… gracias señor" – Le informaba de la situación como siempre Eaglemon mientras los Sealsdramons y Armormons realizaban labores de reconocimiento en la zona que, prácticamente, estaba irreconocible, el poderoso ataque de Machinedramon había "borrado del mapa" esa zona con solamente un ataque.

-"No le pongas importancia a lo que hice…" – Hablaba secamente Machinedramon desde su base –"… es más, mis radares detectaron a esos entrometidos elegidos acercarse a mi base. Sus nuevas órdenes a partir de ahora es darles persecución y eliminarlos, ya sea antes o cuando ya estén en la base" –

-"¡Entendido Señor!" – Respondió Eaglemon y para cuando iba a comunicar las órdenes a su división, todos ellos (menos Machinedramon porque está en su base) sintieron movimiento debajo de la tierra y donde antiguamente estaba el lago, emergió increíblemente MetalSeadramon; su armadura estaba completamente dañada, su hocico estaba gravemente lastimado y emanaba una enorme cantidad de sangre, su ojo derecho ya había desaparecido, su cuchilla ubicada en la parte superior de su cráneo había desaparecido totalmente… en otras palabras, el Dark Master acuático se encontraba prácticamente inservible, pero su tenacidad de acabar con sus rivales lo hacía seguir en pie. Toda la División RO quedó atónita al presenciar que su presa aún se mantenía viva.

-"¡¿QUÉ?" – Preguntó incrédulamente Machinedramon, jamás pensó que el "Bug X" fuese tan poderoso como para hacer a un digimon prácticamente inmortal, aunque él sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que MetalSeadramon muriese a causa de las consecuencias de uso del "Bug X"

-"¡!" – Y con este poderoso alarido que denotaba su inmensa furia, los tatuajes que se encontraban en su cuerpo comenzaron a brillar de color oscuro para luego sacar un enorme rayo por cada tatuaje que tenía MetalSeadramon en su cuerpo, este ataque tan repentino junto con el gigantesco alcance del mismo tomó por sorpresa a la División RO, costándole dos Sealsdramons y un Armormon… los demás tuvieron suerte de que el ataque pasó a escasos centímetros de cada uno de ellos. Una vez finalizado el ataque, MetalSeadramon observó con su único ojo a lo que quedaba de la División RO (Eaglemon, Armormon y 3 Sealsdramons) con un desprecio tal que inmovilizó aún más a aquella poderosa división

-"¡Rápido! ¡Contra Ofensiva Alpha!" – Intentaba reaccionar a cómo podía Eaglemon, pero le era muy difícil el recobrar el estado anterior de batalla, y no porque hubiese perdido a algunos miembros de su escuadrón, sino a que nunca antes había visto ese tipo de mirada en ningún digimon.

-"Esos ojos… lo único que quieren es destrucción sin sentido… poder incalculable…" – Pensaba el águila acorazada mientras pensaba en una idea para eliminar por completo a su rival –"…Es hora de acabar con él, el "Bug X" ya comienza a hacer efecto a falta de un lago con propiedades curativas" – Recalcaba Eaglemon al ver que el antiguo lago que albergaba a MetalSeadramon se había secado gracias a la acción de Machinedramon y el digimon marino comenzaba a mostrar arrugas en las pocas partes de su cuerpo donde su armadura había sido destruida.

-"¡VAMOS!" – Y así toda la división se concentró en el punto donde más lastimado se encontraba aquel Dark Master… Su hocico, los 5 digimons utilizaron toda su fuerza física para golpear ese punto, que prácticamente le cortaron la cabeza y junto a ella, el compartimiento donde se alojaba el "Bug X" también fue retirado violentamente, haciendo que la serpiente marina se desintegrara en datos… MetalSeadramon no sintió nada, el "Bug X" ya había cobrado su víctima mucho antes que la División RO, desde el momento en que el "Giga Cañón Oscuro" cayó sobre él, MetalSeadramon ya no existía, fue eliminado… pero el "Bug X" conservó durante un tiempo su forma y tomó posesión de su cuerpo para actuar por su propia voluntad.

-"Señor… ahora sí, MetalSeadramon… ha sido… eliminado…" – Eaglemon mandaba su reporte cansadamente, la batalla lo había dejado extenuado junto con los demás sobrevivientes de tal encarnizado combate –"…pero la división no salió muy bien de ella, reportó las bajas permanentes de uno de mis Armormons junto con dos Sealsdramons…" –

-"Entendido…" – Hablaba con voz monótona Machinedramon mientras apretaba con furia uno de sus brazos –"MetalSeadramon, gracias a ti he tenido todos estos problemas… mi división ha quedado incompleta mientras que los elegidos se acercan a mí… estúpido bueno para nada, menos mal que ahora ya no existes" – Pensaba muy molesto el gran digimon metálico para luego responderle a Eaglemon –"…te enviaré a otro par de Sealsdramons junto con un Armormon para que el equipo esté nuevamente completo y operen al máximo" –

-"Gracias…Señor… tomaremos un breve descanso hasta que lleguen los nuevos, en cuanto nos reagrupemos y formemos el nuevo plan de acción, llegaremos a la base" –

-"Entendido, ellos no deben tardar más de cinco minutos" –

-"Eso será tiempo suficiente Señor Machinedramon" – Y en ese momento se cortaron las comunicaciones entre Eaglemon y Machinedramon por parte de este último mientras comenzaba a realizar los ajustes para la división.

El Emperador de las Tinieblas se levantó de su silla donde presenciaba el combate de MetalSeadramon y se fue caminando hacia un pasillo completamente oscuro, su objetivo: una habitación mucho más oscura que el mismo pasillo por donde pasó, abrió la puerta y lo que los ojos del Emperador observaron era negro… específicamente el color negro de la habitación, no había ninguna luz y en cuanto el soberano dio un pie dentro de la habitación, la misteriosa voz con la que siempre habla el Emperador se hizo presente

-"Veo que tu "marioneta" ya ha sido eliminada…" –

-"No debes de preocuparte, esa "marioneta" me resultó más útil de lo que crees" – Le respondió el Emperador sin detener su caminar en la habitación

-"¿Quién imaginaría que el "Bug X" en su versión incompleta fuese así de poderoso?" – Le recalcó aquella extraña voz al Emperador

-"Si esos son los alcances de la versión incompleta a máximo nivel, te comento que la nueva versión le sobrepasará con creces cuando se utilice al 100%" – Y cuando el Emperador de las Tinieblas terminó de hablar, levantó su mano al aire y con ese simple ademán, una nueva cápsula criogénica apareció frente a él, iluminando la habitación pero solo dejando ver al Emperador, la luz no tuvo el suficiente rango para poder mostrar al dueño de aquella voz desconocida.

-"Se ha terminado la administración del nuevo "Bug X" a todos los sujetos de prueba" – Se escuchó una monótona voz que era de la computadora central de la base, el Emperador tomó algo de aire y gritó

-"¡QUE COMIENCE EL PROCESO DE LIBERACIÓN!... Es hora de que el Digimundo conozca a su próximo dictador…" – Y el Emperador se rio malignamente –"…y tú, serás de valiosa ayuda" – decía mientras sus ojos se posaban junto con el de su "socio" en la cámara criogénica donde se podía apreciar que se encontraba prácticamente desechado… ChaosPiedmon.

Lo que el Emperador y el "Socio" del mismo no se dieron cuenta es que alguien los observaba, este alguien luego salió de la base y huyó hacia un lugar en particular.

* * *

><p>Buenas aquí abajo, el capítulo de hoy termina aquí, fue bastante más corto de lo que les tenía acostumbrado últimamente... pero espero que haya sido de su total agrado, ahora les dejo con mis interrogantes: ¿ChaosPiedmon aquí? ¿En el Digimundo? ¿Que no estaba ese sujeto en el Mar Negro?; ¿Quién habrá sido ese sujeto que observó la plática del Emperador con su "socio"? ¿Dará una mejor batalla Machinedramon de la que dio MetalSeadramon?<p>

Es todo, se despide **MS-TaKa **desde Nicaragua jugando al Triple Triad xD


End file.
